A Two series Dare story
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: what happens if you took diferent characters from two series and kidnap then for your own game of truth or Dare? lets find out hehehe. (i had to delete it for a little thing but here is again)
1. Chapter 1 Just Dare already

''hey friends its me Adventureguy2015 and i am doing another Truth or dare try and this time is a Crossover between two series that i know a lot of people know, Family guy and American dad and this time i choose three Characters from each series, are you excited? i know i am hehehe but first lets take a look in the rules ok?

 **RULES:**

 **YOU can make sexual dares BUT not in the chapter 2 BECAUSE is the start so take it easy,YOU will be able to make it on chapter 3.**

 **DONT ask insane disgusting things,just normal disgusting is ok.**

 **DONT ask for Gay or Yaoi dares, i just dont like this genre you know?**

 **DONT make your dare WAY to complicate.**

 **IF YOU dont obey these rules then your dare is gonna be ignored ok? thanks for understanding.**

''just obey these little rules ok? great! now lets see what do we got here''

Some bags appear and there some people start getting out.

Brian: What the hell?

Lois: oh shit did i just got drunk again and lost myself?

Meg: ok if this is a prank i not laughing.

Francine: oh god! did we just get kidnapped?

Steve: noo! i was playing Hello Neighbor.

Hayley: only you to care about what is important *roll her eyes* and by the way i am being sarcastic.

'' oh yeah we got quite the nice cast over here, Brian griffin the talking dog,two hot milfs, a hippie and a unpopular girl with a unpopular boy''

Lois: hey who brought us here?

Brian: who you talking to? did you kidnap us?

''Yes i kidnap you all to make part of my adult web show where you all are going to get dares and asks from the internet people''

Steve: oh god! no the internet is cruel and evil.

Francine: let us go this instant you cant make us your toys.

''there is no escape from this place,only me can open the exit hehehe,get comfy and get to know each other because tomorrow is gonna be a day you wont forget''

Hayley: ugh! i just hope a meteor crash me now,just my luck.

Lois: well unleast i dont have to do the laundry.

Meg: you werent doing it anyway,you took to much time Folding two shirts and took an one hour break.

Lois: first of all i was thiking if i should do it or not because is boring! and second of all,your dad clothes are fucking hard to clean and folding.

Hayley: great just great *face palm her*


	2. Chapter 2 Drinking and Body expansion

**Warning: i do things in Script mode because is the way i know and i not too good at others, so if it annoys you then sorry and go read something else.**

''Hello did you guys wait too long? It's me your dear host of this amazing Truth or Dare bringing you these guys who are excited to start''

Hayley: say that to yourself.

Steve: i am missing School i need to keep my good grades good.

Meg: well i don't care about school *lay down* hmm nice couch though.

Francine: i guess is better then be at home doing the same things.

Lois: Yeah i guess so.

Brian: *whisper* not like you do much around anyway.

Lois: did you say something Brian?

Brian: nothing *smiles*

Hayley: how can you talk? Are you some kind of government experiment?

Brian: nope just one of those characters no one ever explain why it can do such thing.

''Hey guys we are ready for the start and here it is''

 **onepieceranger123- 1. Steve and Meg, since I feel that you are pretty much the same, I dare you to go on a date.**

Steve: What?

Lois: your son also has unpopular friends, is not popular and likes to make a scene?

Meg: Grrrr *grumble*

Francine: ahnn...a little?

Steve: Ok ouch! Now wait a second you can't force someone to date each other.

''Just use that time to know about each other than''

Brian: C'mon Meg now is your chance to go on a date, he can't say no.

Meg gets up from the couch and kick Brian leg.

Brian: Ouch! That hurt.

Meg: let's just get out of here, anywhere away from those things

Lois: What?

Francine: ohhhhh!

Hayley: Burn!

Steve: oh! ahn...ok (don't panic) you really want to go out with me?

Meg: you look like a nice guy, sorry if i start boring you.

''How about you two go to the Carnival?''

Meg: You mean have fun away from my family? Sounds awesome.

Steven and Meg disappear from the room

Lois: tsc i hope you don't win a teddy bear.

Francine: C'mon they are just teenagers.

Brian: actually Meg is an adult because she has eighteen years?

Francine: What? I thought she was as old as Steve.

Hayley: a lot of things don't look like they need to mom.

Meg and Steve appear in a random carnival with a lot of things to do.

Steve: wow looks at all this, looks fun.

Meg: yeah it does *smiles*

Steve: do you think we should try escaping?

Meg: we don't know where we are and we are probably being spy on, let's enjoy this carnival away from our family's.

Steven: Good choice.

The two of them go around the carnival and decide to eat first, Steve buyed a hot dog and Meg cotton candy as they sit down on two chairs there in a table.

Meg: you have no idea how good is to have some peace away from your family.

Steve: (man she looks so pretty eating that cotton candy, ugh! stop Steve just keep it normal) so...My name is Steven smith i have fifteen years and i live in Langley falls Virginia.

Meg: My name is Meg griffin i have eighteen years and i live in Quahog Rhode Island, Nice to meet you Steve.

Steve: wow! You have eighteen years? I thought you had my age, guess i just had luck dating a pretty girl.

Meg: W-what? *blush* you think im p-pretty?

Steve: uhhn...yes? Why? Did i say something wrong?

Meg: No! No is that...i never had a boy saying that to me that was not getting paid or wanted something from me or some kind of prank.

Steve: that sounds terrible, you are not ugly you are pretty, what you need to do is not let anyone say that to you.

Meg: that happens with you too?

Steve: yes...i mean with girls of course, one time i became the class president to impress a girls, i even make everything more nice with that power but she was with me just for that, she dint even kiss me.

Meg: that sounds like a bitch.

Steve: yeah but it was a long time ago but just the start for failures of romance attempt.

Meg: but your parents like you right?

Steve: well sometimes yes but sometimes i think they don't like me very much, my dad freak out when he discovered that i am a geek and clearly shows how much he hates me because i am weak and do things he don't like.

Meg: well i would want your parents instead of mine, they literally say to me to shut up all the time i try to give an opinion and i face all kinds of abuse all the time from everyone.

Steve: wow really? That is horrible.

Meg: just a little more and i get away from that house or end up killing them in a rage rampage what comes next.

Steve: i guess is too much to ask your family to accept the way we are, but sometimes i can be a really dick.

Meg: that makes you human, now let's ride some rides.

The two of them pass the day having fun in the carnival and talking about their family's and stuff, once the day is ending the are sitting on a bench.

Meg: today was the most fun i ever had; usually some crap happens to me.

Steve: i could say the same, sorry i wasn't strong enough to wont that bear for you, those balls are heavy.

Meg: no problem, i won it anyway is good to see someone trying to get me something for once.

Meg gives Steve a kiss in the cheek.

Steve: (oh my god! a kiss on the cheek from a girl and i dint even had to beg for it) hehe *blush*

Steve and Meg are teleported back to the place with everyone else.

''Hey look who is back, did you guys had fun''

Meg: Steve got me a teddy bear at the carnival.

Hayley: really? But he sucks at things that require strength.

Meg: maybe was his lucky day.

Lois: hunf good for you to have a teddy bear, don't you think you getting to old for that?

Meg: you don't see me saying you are too old to keep being a...

Brian: ok how about we end up before we say bad things?

Francine: (she was totally going to say bitch i know it was)

 **2\. Roger, since your my favorite character on American Dad, and Brian, since your my favorite character on Family Guy (even through the bad seasons by the way), I dare you to have a drinking contest, whoever can drink the most before passing out, wins.**

Steven: Oh uh!

Brian: Who is Roger?

Hayley: Well...he is kind of the alien that lives in our attic.

Lois: wait you mean like a real alien?

''Indeed here let me show you''

In a snap of fingers a grey alien appears in the room smoking a cigarette.

Roger: AGHH! What the hell man i was smoking in peace, where i am? Some kind of weirdo from CIA teleported me.

Meg: Holy shit a real alien.

Brian: I see a lot of things but an alien? Wow!

Lois: and he is so ugly eww.

Roger: well fuck you too skank, now why the fuck i am here?

Hayley: they want you to have a drinking competition with that talking dog, also we are here stuck CALL THE POLICE.

''Silly Hayley no one will find this place is very hided''

Francine: well fuck then.

Roger: ohhhh really? Now that is what i like to be summoned for.

Brian: Ok i don't make competitions of drinking but i think i be fine.

Meg: because you always drinking Martinis.

Hayley: Dogs can drink alcohol?

Francine: i have no idea but we do see weird crap all the time so...meh.

''Then let's see how drinks more Martini''

A table appears and if full with Martini and once you take one another one appears until we have a winner, the two non-human start to drink in their own time, after a good time we can see a lot of empty glasses of Martini and in the end Brian can't take it anymore and faints after vomiting.

Meg: Ekk gross.

Lois: that thing drinks as much as anyone i ever see.

Roger: please i would change my blood with alcohol if i could, how much experience with this you think i have?

''Thank you for your services Roger, you can go now do whatever you do when you are alone or whatever''

Roger disappears in one snap of fingers.

Lois: wait aren't you going to make him be here?

''i brought you here to start with you all but people start daring others, i don't want this place full so maybe other time i make others trap here too''

Steve: Geez i hope no one ask me to do anything terrible.

Meg: or disgusting, people love to dare things like that.

 **3\. Stan, I dare you to do the worm and Peter, I dare you to do the robot.**

Out of nowhere two man's appear in the room (you know who i talking about)

Stan: Jesus Christ, did i just get abducted? By aliens or humans? Please be humans because aliens are really annoying to deal with.

Peter: hey this is not my bathroom, Lois? What are you doing here with Meg? And Brian? oh hey he fainted on his vomit nice hahaha.

Hayley: who is that guy?

Meg: he is my dad.

Francine: wow your mom married that? because she wanted? Weird.

Lois: oh shut up.

Stan: Francine i was looking all over for you...oh and you too kids.

Hayley: yay *roll her eyes*

Peter: now who brought us here?

''Oh that was me, i just summoned you two so you would make random dares from people on the internet''

Stan: Like hell you will, this is a big felony you are doing kidnapping people for your sick game and i... *look at his pockets* hey where is my gun?

''You mean this one *shows gun* just to be clear here, you two can't escape my hands, i have the last word here not you.

Peter: Oh my god! We are prisoners from a weird guy, did he made you do anything Lois?

Lois: No but he made Meg and that boy Steve go on a date and a drinking contest between Brian and an alien.

Peter: Meg had a date with someone? I am so sorry for you buddy.

Steve: wait what?

Meg: great now we got this *roll her eyes*

Stan: You can't do this to us we refuse.

''C'mon its easy it's just some dance moves, if you do that i promise i release you all''

Peter: hmmm...sounds like a plank what i need to do?

Steve: something about do the worm, what is that anyway?

''The Worm, sometimes referred to as the dolphin or the caterpillar is a dance motion often associated with breakdancing and "funk" subculture in which a subject lies prone position and forms a rippling motion through their body, creating a wave reminiscent of a worm can be done either forward or backwards, by shifting weight from the upper body to the lower''

Francine: you sure know a lot.

''I did my homework for this''

Peter: So...you got to do this huh? Well let me try should be easy.

He tries to make it, so he lay down on the floor but when he starts to make a wave movement he falls around in pain.

Peter: AGHHH! My back ohhh shit! It hurts!

Lois: oh god! Are you ok?

Meg: asking a forty two old man who is really fat and never exercises to do something like that? Totally would go to shit *smiles*

Steve: is not like this is some running gag where a fat man can do this or else it would be easy.

Stan: hahahaha is funny because he is fat.

Peter: Dint see you do anything.

Stan: Check out my robot moves.

Stan start dancing like a robot which is pretty easy, you just need to act like a robot.

Steve: nice going dad.

''Ups i think i made a mistake, Stan was supposed to do the worm and Peter the robot dance''

Peter: So my back is hurting for nothing?

Hayley: it was pretty funny if that makes you feel better.

Peter: well it does not.

Meg: whatever, it's over now.

''Ok Peter and Stan i release you two now''

Stan: wait what about our families?

''I lied to you, of course i won't let them go, you guys better start learning how to cook and live without your wife's for a time hehehe''

Before they can complain they are gone back to where they came from.

Hayley: dammit! I want to get out a here.

Meg: Don't complain too much or some weird dare is going to pop out.

Lois: Peter is alone with the kids what can be worst then that now?

''How about we find it out?''

 **Guest: I dare Meg to get her ass as big as Donna tubbs and Lois Boobs as big as that time she dint breast feed Stewie for a while.**

Lois: wait what?

Francine: oh looks like you two got a expansion dare.

Meg: cool i can get a big butt? for free? and natural? Awesome.

Lois: hey! I am happy with my body thank you.

''Is not like you have milk in your boobs anymore right? So let's bring you some fun bags hehehe''

Hayley: how are you going to do this again?

''The dare has absolute power to make you do whatever the dare asks you to do that is the power of this place''

Meg: I feeling weird.

Lois: what is happening?

The sound of clothes stretching start to be heard and Meg start feeling her pants more tightly as her ass slowly grows more and more making it big and jiggling as Donna tubbs booty. Lois shirt buttons start to unbutton one by one when her breasts start to grow more and more making an awesome cleavage as they shake when they stop growing, after that they gasp in surprise.

Meg: wow! I got a big butt, awesome! I dint need to pay for it.

Steve: *drools* (i got to make her my girl)

Hayley: eww mom! Steve is drooling.

Francine: let him drool honey.

Lois: you think I'm some kind of toy to play with?

Brian: *wakes up* ugh! Man that was a fucking hangover, what i miss?

Meg: I got a big butt and mom got big tits now.

Brian: wow! uhhh...ok then (So hot) good that is not a bad thing.

Lois: Ughhh! *sighs*

Meg: you got it *rubs her butt*

''Well excuse me for a while i need to do something''

Disappearing from that room to another room I'm private someone else appears, it was a child with a football head...it was Stewie.

Stewie: what the hell? What i am doing here?

''Hello Stewie sorry for the sudden summoning, but i kind of need you right now to make a dare''

Stewie: what you mean by that strange man?

''You see i took some members of your family for my truth or dare game and now i got you one dare''

Stewie: i don't care about them...well maybe Brian and i kind of need Lois for my baby things, also what makes you think i do your dare?

''not if it was a good way to take revenge on someone you love and then dint work out and then she came back and then you fall in love again but she was just using you? Here look''

 **Family Guy Fan writer 15- To Stewie: I dare you to pants down Olivia Fuller during her performance.**

Stewie: Olivia? Ughh i hate that woman who plays with my feelings.

''To be fair you almost kill her when you put that cardboard house on fire.

Stewie: that was a very old and dark moment for me, besides she is alive right? Not sure how but she is, now where is she?

Stewie is teleported to a place on the backstage of a Pants commercial with Olivia fuller using them.

Olivia: use this mark of pants is going to make you shake your world.

Stewie: I GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER.

Olivia: What?

Stewie runs fast without anyone see and pull Olivia pants down and when she moves she falls over in the ground.

Olivia: STEWIEEEE!

Stewie: hahahaha victory is mine you bitch.

Stewie is teleported back to his house after the dare is done, and then we see back to the other room where the others are.

.

.

''Sorry for the waiting hehehe but here i am back again''

Steve: what were you doing?

''Important dare stuff, now i got the last dare for today''

Lois: Finally i can't wait to end today day.

 **Smiling Lemon-I got a dare three people play a game of flipping the coin. The two who wins gets to fuck the loser hardcore two on one style.**

Steve: WOW!

Francine: wait what? A sex dare? With coins?

Lois: you can't do this.

Brian: (but it would be great to win and make Lois to lose hehe)

''Yeah about that, first of all no sexual dares are allowed in this chapter only on chapter 3 i made that clear and if you want to make someone do something you got to say his name so this dare is invalid, sorry bruh next time try to obey the rules and be more detailed''

Meg: that was a close one.

Steve: uh y-yeah it was *look at her butt* (ahhhh yeah)

''Next time what will be waiting for those guys? Not even i know so that will for sure be crazy''


	3. Chapter 3 Dresses and guitar heroe

''hello there people today we got more of this thing you love so much, i think you like it''

Stewie: can you tell me why you got me here again? its getting annoying.

''you got dared again and i dont want to explain to everyone how you can talk, unleast not yet so i gotta keep it private''

Stewie: well i did like it when i made Olivia look like an idiot.

Meanwhile with Olivia in her room.

.

.

Olivia: Bwahhhh *crying* WHY? WHYYYYYYYY?

.

.

Stewie: wish i could see it now hahaha,so what Dare you got for me now you weird man?

'' Well just this one''

 **Family Guy Fan writer 15** **-** **To Stewie: I dare you to steal all off Penelope's dresses when she's asleep.**

 **Stewie: wait what? are you crazy? Penelope is a crazy chick man she would kill me if i did anything with her dresses, womans like those things they pretty you know?**

 **''I dont care, i found her hideout in a house in another city with a fake name,she uses a adult robot disguise to fool everyone but she takes it off when she gets home''**

 **Stewie: oh cmon man what the hell.**

''just do it Stewie she is not gonna kill you...if you just keep it quiet hehehe''

Stewie is soon teleported, he appears in the house of someone and right in the room of such,when he turns around he sees Penelope sleeping in her bed with no worries in the world.

Stewie: *whisper* bloody hell (Penelope its been a long time but sorry i will need to steal your dresses)

Stewie walk slowly to penelope closet opening and revealing all of her dresses, he then founds a big bag and start putting all of them on it until he cant fill it anymore,then he notices is almost morning.

Stewie: (oh shit please get me out here)

The baby then is teleported out of the room and after that Penelope start to wake up.

Penelope: ugh what is that noise.

Penelope eyes are wide open when she sees her closet opened and empty.

Penelope: WHAT? who did this? how dare steal from me? ohhh once i get that thief I TEAR HIM APART.

.

.

.

Stewie: oh man that was scary i hope she dont fint out it was me,now what i am going to do with those clothes?

''i dont know sell them or use them if you want i see that you like female products sometimes''

Stewie: S-shut up *runs away*

''Oh well guess its time for the fun time''

.

.

 **Back to the family members.**

''hey there friends i returned from another thing so i got some more fun for you all''

Lois: and why should we care?

''damm Lois you can never stop being a bitch?''

Lois: YOU KIDNAP US.

Francine: i still dint go thourgh anything bad so its just fine.

Hayley: no its not i want to get out here.

Steve: the view is nice should i wont mind being here *looks at Meg*

Meg: hihi *blush*

Brian: I dont think i am missing much.

''Great then no one will mind if we keep going''

 **Smiling Lemon- Shit that's what I get for skim reading the fine print... Anyway I got a dare Brian and Steve both of you play a song from guitar hero on the hardest setting. And you have to get a over average score. First one to do so gets a hug from one female of their choice. And yes cleave fully in the winner face.**

Lois: wait what? do you think we are some kind of trophy?

Francine: i like to be a trophy it makes me feel like something that everyones put effort to have.

Hayley: in this case i hope they dont choose us because its Steve or the Dog.

Steve: Oh man video games i love it.

Brian: really? (i can have this chance to embrace Lois busty tits in my face) Lets do this.

''Dragon force- fury of the storm from guitar hero warriors of rock is the music playing''

A television with an Xbox 360 appears, Steve and Brian get Guitar players (you know they look like real guitars but with buttons to play guitar heroe)

Steve: you better get ready dog,this is gonna be a hard ride.

Brian: cant be that hard right?

the game start and is very fast and hard with all the buttons.

Brian: holy shit what is this?

Steve: hehe is one of the hardest ones, Keep on moving.

Brian tries his best to press all the right buttons but he cant do as good as Steve who was doing pretty good, in the end he wins vert easy against Brian.

''the winner is Steve smith''

Steve: YES! i won.

Brian: Dammit! how did you win?

Steve: i play a lot of video games all the times and i am pretty good with my hands and fingers, i use to play a lot of guitar heroe thinking that would make me a rock star...it only made me good at pressing buttons and memorize the musics.

Brian: Good for...you (DAMMIT that was my ticket to Lois breasts)

''choose your trophy Steve''

the boy look at the direction at the griffin girls.

Steve: Well this is a bit embarrassing but...Meg would you like to be my Trophy?

Meg: W-what? me?

Lois: Her? (Why dint he choose me? its not like i wanted but, i am the more hot one here right?)

Brian: (nice he dint choose Lois)

Hayley: i am impressed, i thought he was going to choose the one with big boobs.

Steve: (i gotta make her my girlfriend, and choose her mom to hug on her boobs is not the right way to do it,even if they do look delicious) is that a no?

Meg: O-ok then but i dont have big boobs so its not gonna be awesome.

Steve: Its ok i dont care (still love big jugs thought)

Meg gives Steve a tight hug to her chest,she dint have big tits but have a woman to do that for him because she wants makes him feel loved,a little time later the hug ends.

Steve: thanks for the hug beautiful.

Meg: stop with that silly *giggles*

Hayley: oh my god they are flirting.

Francine: aww so nice.

Steve: maybe the internet aint so bad after all.

In that moment a guy Walks in the room unexpected with two really big guys, both holding baseball bats, and then looks Steve.

Steve: ahnnn can i help you?

JustSagan: Get him.

The two guys then beat the shit out of Steve kicking him and beating him with the bats.

Steve: AHHH STOP AGHH IT HURTS!

the guy then walk up to Steve and say...

Justsagan: Yes Steve, the internet IS cruel and evil.

he then walks over to me and hand me $1000, after that he leaves.

Francine: OH MY GOD STEVE.

Hayley: what the hell was all that about?

Meg: Oh no! are you ok?

''that guy was Justsagan a friend of mine he wanted to do this instead of a dare oh well i got money to hehe''

Steve: The internet is cruel man...CRUEL.

''and this is all for today, i hope you guy are feeling better for more daring and asking next time''


	4. Chapter 4 Lets vote on the poll

Hey guys before i make the next chapter with your dares i want first to make something clear. DO NOT DARE OR ASK ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER, this is just a warning, i want you guys to dare only to the characters i have not someone else that is not my prisoner i mean guest XD but if you dare one of my guests to do something with someone that is not my guest that is fine. BUT i am going to make a Poll and the three most voted Characters will come to the game ;) that is fine right?


	5. Chapter 5 Laser tag,Shit pooper,Lap fun

''Hello my friends, today i feel a litt bored anad lazy so i gonna see if this makes me feel better,make my friends here do some dares''

Lois: how long are we going to stay here?

''until i stop having fun with you all hahaha''

Hayley: never thought i would be a toy of entertaiment from a crazy guy.

Francine: I did but not in this situation.

''how are you feeling Steve?''

Steve: pretty good after you heal me,i just hope no one tries to beat me up again.

Brian: Lucky me it wanst me.

Meg: what do we got for today?

 **Family Guy Fan writer 15- To Hayley: I dare you to leave a flaming bag of poop in front of Mr. Herbert's House and ding dong ditch.**

Hayley: who is Hebert?

Meg: is a very old dude who lives next to us i guess.

Steve; hahaha flaming bag of poop that is classic.

Hayley: great now i am lowered to put flaming bags of poop in old mans houses.

''Just go,and dont forget to say its called the shit poop hahaha''

Hayley: *groans*

Hayley is soon teleported to the city of Quahog and with a bag of poop in her hands next to Hebert house.

Hayley: where did he took this poop from? i dont even want to know.

The girl take a lighter out of her pocket and start putting the bag on fire,she put it on his welcome carpet and rings the doorbell, seconds later he comes out.

Hebert: who is there? oh no! fire in a bag i better put it out.

He start jumping on it with his supports and then he realizes it stinks.

Hebert: what is this? ohh gross.

Hayley: (what a weird voice) *scream* ITS CALLED THE SHIT POOP *Run away*

Hebert: Damm you teenage girl, you will pay for this one day...if i still alive and have the luck to find you...i hate teenage girls.

.

.

Hayley is soon teleported back to where she was before.

Steve: so did he fall for it?

Hayley: yes *roll her eyes*

Steve: nice.

Francine: Now no need to be like this i know it was funny.

''lets keep moving''

 **zero- dare: francine has to give chris a lapdance.**

 **dare:louis has give a lapdance to steve while watching her porno.**

Brian: WHAT?

Steve: ohh my! *gasp*

Hayley: your mother has a porn video?

Meg: she said it was a hard time for money in that time,i bet your mom has those things too.

Hayley: maybe.

Francine: i dont have porn of me, now i have to make a lap dance to a stranger?

''you dint expect to be just a cute face around did you?''

Steve: who is Chris?

Meg: my brother, he is kind of a fat idiot like my dad.

In one second Chris griffin appear in the room very confused.

Chris: Ow! what the hell man my butt hurts.

Brian: ( i cant believe Lois is gonna give a lap dance to that boy ughh should have been me)

Lois: Chris are you ok?

Chris: Mom? Meg? why are you two with big assets *drools*

Hayley: eww! he is drooling.

Steve: cant blame him.

''Hello Chris sorry for that but your family and that other fmaily and i are playing a game and such game made them have this assets, but now i need you to participate in this little dare over here''

Chris: really? that sounds like fun! what will i have to do.

''you see that sexy blonde milf woman over there? she will give you a lap dance''

Chris: ohhh!

Francine: can you please not say it like that?

Lois: i dont want to give lap dance too to a minor.

Steve: i am a teenager.

''By the way i want it to be private so Hayley,Meg and Brian are going to wait''

Everyone except those names up there are teleported to another room.

Hayley: Great my brother is getting lap dance from your mom and yours from my mom.

Meg: (That bitch she better not try anything with him) hmm.

Brian: (I WANT A LAP DANCE FROM HER) its gonna be ok i guess?

.

.

Private room

.

.

''we are here''

Lois: do we really need to do this?

''YES! now go''

Francine: no need to shout.

Two chairs appear to each of the boys but far away from each other, in Steve side there was a television for Lois porn, when the boys sit down Lois and Francine start to lose control of their bodys, Francine starts by putting her butt close to Chris lap almost touching him groin So she starts to move her butt up and down, that makes Chris sweat a little. Lois porn movie is already on and she start Sitting on his lap in front of him rubbing his butt in his crotch, Steve could only hear the porn movie of her plus his vision was being blocked by two beautiful breasts that made him drool like a baby. Francine starts to take off her pink dress showing her black underwear, then sits on Chris' lap with her back rocking her ass very fast which makes Chris so horny that his erection gets really big, she's surprised that this kid has a Very big penis ends up getting excited and start rubbing more slowly to feel that big limb around your penis,Lois also takes off her clothes showing her white underwear and bends down putting her hands on the floor and her butt up and swaying her buttocks, Steve does not know if you look at her porn movie or her ass. at that points the boys are way too excited and teased.

''Ok shows over''

Lois and Francine get their movements back,Chris and Steve get up from their chairs anr run to the Bathroom.

Lois: I cant believe i did a lap dance to a teenager meanwhile he watches a porn of me *says in disbelief*

Francine: i gotta say your son got a big third leg (hmmm looks good)

Lois: i gonna put my clothes back.

After some time the boys get out of the bathroom.

Steve: Ohhhhh my god! after that i forgot all bad things that happen to me,mostly.

Chris: your mom is hot.

Steve: so its yours.

''Well Chris it was good seeing you bye bye see ya next time''

.

.

Chris goes back to his house and the others back to Meg,Hayley and Brian.

Brian: you guys are back.

Meg: where is Chris

''he got back to his home''

Brian *whisper to Steve* how was it?

Steve: *whisper amazing*

Brian: hmmm.

Lois: SHUT UP!

Meg: (i would do a better lap dance then her?)

''And now we got one more darea fter this delicious last dare hahaha''

 **Smiling Lemon- That was hilarious but I think its time we had some fun with Hayley. Hayley I dare you and Francine to have a laser tag match. First one to twenty five hits wins. Winner gets to and two hours in a hour tube or a professional massage. Loser has to spend two hours listening to bad karaoke night specials. And I didn't forget about Lois... I dare you to tell Brian your dirty secret about him. And no lying or you get zapped by lie detecting cattle prod.**

Lois: What dirty secret about Brian? i dont even know what you talking about.

''oh well i cant send a message to him and ask what he is talking about so yeah sorry''

Hayley: Great now laser tag? that is for little kids.

Steve: god you are so boring, cant you have fun?

Francine: Cmon Hayley it can be fun.

Hayley: you have weird definition of that.

The enviroment Soon changes to a laser tag ambient,Hayley and Francine soon are given their guns.

Hayley: my god why i am wasting my life with this?

Francine quicks takes Hayley gun too and start shooting at her with both weapons.

Hayley: ahhh what the fuck!

Francine: you snooze you lose!

''and the winner by quick acting because Hayley was nagging like always, Francine smith''

Francine: Yay massage for free.

Brian: that was quick.

 **''See ya guys soon and dont forget to vote on the poll,i almost got a good amount of vote to decide the next characters to come here''**


	6. Chapter 6 Hot meg and Sexpun

''Welcome back,its just me Adventure guy2015 and my guests in this Truth or dare you seem to like''

Hayley: and if you are seeing this and dint call the police to help us,you are a bad person.

Francine: i think is pretty great until now.

Steve: dont let your guard down mom.

Brian: Man i miss outside.

Meg: you mean you miss your martinis.

Brian: well the fridge here dont have what i need.

Lois: Ughh! just stop it!

''i got some dares for today so lets keep moving people''

 **Guest-I dare Lois to give the bra and panties she is wearing right now and give them to Brian as a gift.**

Lois: you want me to what? oh fuck you.

Brian: (Nice!)

Meg: Cmon mom just give them already its not the most terrible dare.

Lois: its embarassing.

Francine: you have an eye for that woman, Dog?

Brian: a little *whisper*

Steve: Nice!

Hayley: you are all gross.

''Just go change in the booth changing Lois''

Lois goes grumbling to herself,after a moment later she get out with her Panties and almost ripped Bra in her hands then give them to Brian,he wanted to smell them but he would wait for later trying to look decent.

Brian: Sorry Lois (ohhh yeah suck on that Quagmire you dont have fresh Lois scent like this everyday)

Lois: Whatever now i am naked under this clothes.

Meg: you are used to it.

Francine: OHHH!

Lois: SHUT UP!

 **I dare Hayley to change her hair style just like the way it was when she was singing at Rogers Place.**

Hayley: what?

Francine: What style?

''just like that hair style she had when she painted her hair blonde''

Francine: oh yeah,if you just had painted your hair blonde and had keep your hippie normal hair style it wont look voluminous.

Steve: you should use that hair style,your normal hair is boring already.

Hayley: you should change from Freak to Nerd and then from Nerd to Normal human being.

''whatever Hayley just embrace it''

Hayley Hais start to change just like that time she painted her hair blonde and Sing at Rogers place with a red dress.

Steve: see? much better now.

Francine: a nice hair indeed honey.

Hayley: *sigh* i guess it is pretty nice.

''Glad you like it now lets go''

 **I dare Steve to Slap Meg bubble butt**

Steve: wow really?

Lois: Ha! now thank god i am free.

Meg: Spank my butt?

''just a quick slap Meg cmon''

Meg: Fine But...be quick.

Steve: S-sorry i be fast.

Meg Turn around showing her butt,Steve gets impressed by that sight and soon gives a good full slap of his hand on her butt cheek making her scream a little as her butt jiggles.

Meg: Ouch! my ass.

Steve: (ohhhh god yes) Sorry.

Lois: hehehe funny.

Meg: wait until you get your dare.

Hayley: Cmon i want this day to end.

Francine: Relax a little Hayley.

 **I dare Francine to give a sloppy kiss on Lois.**

Francine: oh! now i guess its my turn.

Lois: do it need to kiss another woman?

Meg: you dint seem to care when you kiss that teenager girl just to prove i was lying about being a lesbian.

Steve: she did that? (awesome)

Francine: i guess we all got out...kissy time with girls.

Hayley: what?

Steve: my mom its kind of pervert.

Brian: (oh yeah baby lesbian action) Its ok.

''You know what? i hate too much talking lets do this''

Francine and Lois start to lose control of their bodys and start walking to each other,even with some struggle its useless to stop,in one second their mouths are now together and they start a wild make out session with their tongues around each other,we even see some butt holding.

Steve: ohhh! (this is half sexy and half wrong because my mom is on it)

Brian: *smells Lois panties* ohhhh! good stuff.

Meg: i think they make a good couple.

Hayley: dont encourage this.

In a moment they separate from each other to breath.

Francine: what was that you did with your tongue?

Lois: i could say the same from you.

''i like to see two sexy milfs kissing each other,now lets see what else i got for today''

 **Zero- first dare- hayley and meg play rock, paper, and scissors loser has to go to the other person who loves them and then make out with them so hayeley to neil godmen and meg to snot.**

Hayley: that is totally random.

Steve: yeah Snot is not so into Hayley anymore.

Hayley: what? he told me he discover he was gay.

Steve: oh! well Hayley that was a hard time for you because Jeff was in space and all,then you decided to give Snot a chance and go on a date with him but...after the date he lost interest.

Hayley:WHAT? but he was crazy for me.

Steve: he is more like a hunter,he likes to hunt the woman he cant have i guess.

Lois: kind of a dick move.

Francine: thats why he is never getting laid too.

Hayley: that damm mother fucker,once i see him a STRANGLE HIM!

Steve: Shit! (sorry Snot)

''whatever,cmon girls play the game''

Meg and Hayley start to shake their fist to play the game,in the end Meg choosed Paper and Hayley Rock.

Hayley: Dammit!

Meg: yeah i win.

''well looks like you will need to kiss the guy who loves Meg''

Francine: cmon Honey how awful can it be.

a scrawny kid with orange curly hair wearing a blue baseball cap with gray letters "AV" on them and also wears thick, black glasses. He has protruding buck teeth with a retainer wire over them and has three freckles on each cheek. He also wears a green T-shirt and green pants with a belt.

Steve: uhg! look at this guy,he is so ug...normal hehe.

Francine: well i was wrong.

Hayley: UGH!

Neil: what? where iam? who are you people,are you kidnapping me? my dad will never pay,which is a little sad but meh you know him.

Lois: does he ever shut up?

Neil: wow! Meg and Mrs griffin? what happened to your selected assets for expansion? looking good hehe.

''Hello Neil goldman we were playing a game and Hayley over here lost so you have to kiss her''

Neil: oh my! really? nice hey Meg i win a free kiss.

Meg: Luck girl *says Sarcastically* hahaha.

Hayley: Uhhhh do i really need to.

''GO NOW!''

Before Meg can complain she start losing the movements on her entire body that starts walking to Neil, Neil was being a little controled too just because it was fun to control people, Hayley and Neil start kissing each other like a couple of horny teenagers,it was a horrible scene for everyone to see Neil goldman kissing Hayley with his tongue,he even takes the situation to himself and put his hands on her butt but then the control was done and Hayley separate herlsef from him.

Hayley: Blerghh! oh my god! i just kissed the grossest Nerd on earth *Slap his face*

Neil: ouch!

Hayley: that is for touching my butt.

Neil: Sorry it was hard to resist.

Steve: what a bad view.

Francine: not a pleasant sight.

Brian: Guh!

Meg: you just need to cover your eyes.

''well thanks for the horror show Neil now you can go now''

Neil: good to know i was summoned to kiss a girl instead of being kidnapped,maybe next time i will be summoned to a new world.

Neils dissapears from the room.

Hayley: i think i am going to vomit,gotta brush my mouth.

Steve: wait until Jeffs finds out hehehe.

Francine: if he is not high.

''cmon guys arent you having fun? i am and that is what matters hehehe''

Hayley: you are evil.

''and you a bitch,so lets go''

 **Steve goes to peter kick him in the nuts and tell him that lois gave him lap dance.**

Lois: Oh god.

Meg: Yes! remember to kick really hard.

Steve: what? but i am not a violent guy.

''i saw a lot of anger and violence in you a couple of time Steve,now stop being yourself and go''

Steve: *sigh* Fine.

Steve is fast teleported to Quahog in the house of the griffins,once there he opens the door and sees Peter watching Tv.

Peter: what the! who are you?

Steve: i am Steve smith,one of the guys in that truth or dare place remember?

Peter: oh yeah its just so quiet it now,well i still got my two sons making mess but what bring you here? *gets up*

Steve: i need to make a dare with you sir.

Peter: is it hard?

Steve: a little.

Peter: hehehe its ok i am always up for dares,hey after that can you bring some of Lois food? i knda miss her bad food.

Steve: *Kicks him in nuts*

Peter: AHHHG! dammit!

Steve: Your wife gave me a lap dance, it was good...sorry that was the dare.

Steve dissapear from the house.

Peter: hmmm...she never gave me a lap dance.

.

.

Once back in the room Steve appears next to everyone else.

Steve: man i hope he dont get angry.

Meg: was him in pain?

Steve: yes.

Meg: Nice!

Lois: poor Peter.

''Whatever that fat guy is feeling now lets move''

Smiling Lemon- Well should have know Hayley wouldn't try to have fun... Ok an Lois you know the secret the one where you'd rather have married Brian instead of Peter. And yes you admitted several times throughout the various seasons of your show. But seeing as the dare guy didn't know you have to pay...Lois I dare you to sit still while Brian sucks your tits all he wants.

''ohhhh that was what he meant,i am such a dummy haha''

Brian: uhmm.

Lois: What? i never said i would prefer to married Brian.

Brian: Hm *gets sad*

Meg: But you said one time that sometimes you feel the same way he feel about you.

Lois: how do you know that?

Meg: i watched the episode online.

Francine: wow sometimes you wish you were married to a dog?

Hayley: your husband must really be a piece of shit.

''well now you got a nice dare for you now Lois,stay still and let Brian suck those titties.''

Lois: NO!

Brian: as any male i would like this but,that seems like a bad thing against her will (keep trying to be nice Brian and dont let them know you want this real bad)

''Lois i am getting sick of you,last chance to be a good girl''

Lois: Eat a dick!.

''ok then you know what? fuck it''

Lois start to getting on her kees against her will and start Unbuttoning her shirt showing her big breasts totally naked,Steve and Brian drool over this as the girls just look saying nothing.

Lois: Nooo let me go you idiot.

''All yours Brian,have anything to say?''

Brian: ughnnn Sorry Lois.

Lois: Dont you dare.

Brian cant resist this chance he would get again so he start to grope One of Lois tits and start sucking it, this makes her moan by the dog sucking even if she dint want to,he shakes his tails showing that he is very happy.

Lois: Ahhnn no ahhnn dammit.

Steve: i thought i would see a dog sucking a milfs tits only on porn.

Meg: Man if only i had a cellhpone...oh wait i have *starts recording* hehehe.

After some time sucking on Lois sensitive boobs Brian finally stops sucking her nipples.

Brian: ohh yeah!

Lois: I cant believe i got my breasts suck like that by a dog.

Brian: dont be like this Lois,be honest i did a good job.

Lois: SHUT UP BRIAN!

Francine: totally wicked...(still hot thought)

Hayley: great now what shit is going to happen now?

Hayley being the stick in the mud you are I think you need to loosen up an learn to be a little less up tight. So I dare you to have an honest bonding moment with your father. And yes you have to listen to him fully express why he's a pain in your ass. And why he's made bad choices in the name of making your life better.

Hayley: oh cmon,really?

Steve: you are kind of being a bitch Hayley.

Hayley: we are trap here my a lunatic and he makes us do things here you idiot,of course i wont be calm.

Francine: maybe an honest time with your father is all you need.

Hayley: i give up,you guys are awfully calm.

''how about we go to the source?''

Hayley is soon teleported to her house where Stan is on the couch eating a can of beans and soon got scared when Hayley appears out of nowere.

Stan: AH! Hayley? you are here.

Hayley: oh my! this house is a mess.

Stan: ahnn your mother sure know how to clean the house,if only i know that too,are you here free?

hayley: no i am here to have some honest bonding time with you about life choices.

Stan: what? i not doing that *tries to get up* dammit.

Hayley: i guess that means you will be forever stuck unleast you open your heart.

Stan: UGH! what you want to talk then?

Hayley: you always makes terrible choices to make my life better,you think is right but its not.

Stan: oh cmon Hayley you gotta admit that you also are a pain in the ass too.

Hayley: HOW SO?

Stan: well sometimes you are boring and dont let people have fun with what they like because you say its not right or fair with someone.

Hayley: I try to make a better world.

Stan: by doing what? hippie stuff? being lazy? eating junk food and smoking weed? that doesnt help the world Hayley.

Hayley: Killing people do?

Stan: yes! gotta kill the bad guys so they never do bad again.

Hayley: then kill yourself.

both of them get quiet for a moment.

Hayley: im sorry dad i was just...angry.

Stan: no you are right,i can really be a dick, like that time i aim you agun because you painted your hair green and then when you say no i just end up shaving it,then you turn into a stripper so you wont obey me,or changed your name to Dreamsmasher because of a dream of mine,or faking robber to make you fake shoot someone to prove that guns are cool and awesome.

Hayley: yeah and i almost killed you.

Stan: we almost kill everyone we love sometimes Hayley,sorry that my ways are bad.

Hayley: we are both the opposite of each other,but we try to get better.

Stan: we can be hypocrites and a pain in the ass too.

Hayley: thanks for the talk Dad.

Stan: you too honeey, hey when is your mother coming? i hungry

.

.

.

Hayley dissapears in a second and reappear with the others.

Francine: hey Honey how was it?

Hayley: weird and shitty but it was nice at the end.

''Great now lets keep going...i say that a lot''

 **Steve you've had a crappy life, a wimp, your awkward as hell, and dude your the stereotype of gamers... THAT PISSES ME OFF! So I dare Steve you to learn how to be a man but not a douche a honest man. So Steve your going to learn how from Brian.**

Hayley: he is a classic nerd,see Steve? people are mad because you cant stop being a geek.

Steve: now what they want me to do? take advice from a dog?

Meg: Brian used to be more nice but he turned a little more of a douchebag.

Brian: Hey! you think is easy to be honest,nice,calm and totall goody two shoes all the time? i got needs.

Lois: yeah its hard.

Meg: like you ever tried.

''ok just go Talk wit hthe dog Steve''

Brian and Steve are far away from the others.

Steve: ok what you got for me?

Brian: i dont know...hey do you like Meg?

Steve: ahn...yes.

Brian: well here is an advice, be nice and say she is pretty, treat her nice and try to like things she likes,also try to be interesting. if you say something she dont like then say that is a joke, even when you dont like something she likes Mae yourself like,those are things that make you go to her pants.

Steve: ahnn...ok anything else?

Brian: be a nice honest guy for the long you can have in life,before you lose hope and just let all your bad side go.

Steve: Oh! well...did That red hair boobs taste good? sorry for asking.

Brian: they taste marvelous *thumbs up*

The two of them get back with the others normally.

''well guys we got here the last for today are you all ready? here it goes''

 **Francine and Meg I'd say you two've been given the short ends of the stick long enough. So mr. Dare guy how about letting Meg have her hot alternate reality body and letting Francine be her big breasted alternate self Sexpun T'Come.**

 **''Please call me Adventureguy2015 if you want''**

 **Meg: hot alternate reality body?**

 **Francine: Sexpun** **T'Come?**

 **Hayley: what are you talking about?**

 **''well they are kind of alternative version of you guys,and with my powers i can make you two transform into those version in their best moment''**

 **Meg: will that hurt?**

 **''Hahaha, i have no idea.''**

 **Two lasers come into Francine and Meg.**

 **the two of them start to glow and moan as they start to transform and after a couple of minutes its over, first of all Francine,** **she got a pony tail hairstyle and blue tight clothing her breasts were much bigger showing a nice cleavage.** **Meg turned into a sexy tall girl with long hair and small clothes,she was wearing boots her legs were beautiful and her breasts grow a little more,also her ass Donna tubbs size ass was not part of the package but was still there.**

Steve: HOLY CRAP! (FUCKING HOT)

Brian: DAMM! (I dint know i was ever gonna see Hot Meg again)

Lois: i did not see that coming.

Hayley: mom are you ok?

Francine: oh my! my boobs are so big *grope her boobs* and they are natural...nice.

Hayley: oh mom *facelpalm*

Meg: holy cow i am so hot and sexy now,wish all my enemies could see me now so i couls say EAT A DICK to them hahaha.

''Well that is all for now,what next crazy shit i am going to put here? try to make it nice and not complicated it,see you when i get back hehehe bye.''


	7. Chapter 7 The winners of the poll

Hey guys I gotta say Sorry because i forgot to put the winners of my poll last chapter,so here is the winners. The characters that are going to come here so you guys can dare them,if you already dare someone in the chapter i posted before this one,then DONT use this chance to dare the same Character again ok? just dare someone you dint dare yet,anyway here are the winners.

 **Gina (the gold-digging) 4 votes**

 **Roberta tubbs 3 votes**

 **lana lockhear 2 votes**


	8. Chapter 8 New people,Better dares

**Chapter co writed by an awesome dude. TheSuperKing,. that guy is amazing**

.

.

.

''good day my friends,last time was really fun. we got a lot of sexy times too not sooo sexy but it was quite sexy''

Lois: eat a dick,you made Brian suck my breasts.

''admit it,you like it. now i gonna show you guys three new guests over here that will join us''

Brian: by guests he mean hostages *whispers to Steve*

Meh: wait you did a votation thing?

''yes i did look who is joining you guys''

three bags appear in the midle of the room and two womans and a teenager girl get out,you know already by the names i going to say so no need for description.

Roberta: Ok who is the wise guy that thinks it can kidnap me?

Lana: ughh! what? what is going on?

Gina: aghh! did i had a hangover ? must be a bad one.

''we got here the sexy black teenager beauty Roberta tubbs, the sexy Blonde teacher Lana lockheart and the gorgeus red hair gold digger Gina.''

Steve: wow Gina?

Meg: you know her?

Steve: is a long story,she kinda killed two characters of Roger,one of them was an old guy with money and the other an affair.

Meg: why no one ever see he is an alien? and how he survived.

Steve: both those questions i can only say...i dont know.

Roberta: will someone say what is going on?

Francine: we kinda became the play things from this truh or dare he make us do *points at me*

Gina: what? hell no i am no play thing.

Hayley: but a slut and murder maybe yes.

Gina: go smoke your pot hippie.

Lana: oh my god,Lois and Meg? you two look...totally diferent.

Lois: have we ever met before? i dont remember well maybe a little?

Meg: all this was part of the dare.

Roberta: why cant you all escape?

''there is no way out of here my ebony girl. if you try you will end up here again,the exit only appears if i want. also the dares will be much more fun with you all here''

Gina: this is not gonna end like this you hear me?

''oh yeah like anyone is gonna look for you all,ahhn wish i had brough Gwen ling too but i forgot to put her in the poll,maybe later i put her''

Francine: You girls better get ready we dont know what is gonna come.

Brian: we do are having a lot of girl and womans here.

Steve: yeah (Sweet)

 **Smiling Lemon- Fuck that was awesome! Ok Lois really you need to chill so I dare you to go on a romantic date with Brian and see where things go. But you two have to spend the night in a hotel together in the same bed. Steve I want you to be truthful and tell Francine what she can do to be a better mother. And no you can't skip over how she acts the truth hurts be honest. Plus you have to tell her why you are so bad at things she actually wants you to succeed at. Hey Adventureguy sorry about the name mix up but can you make Hayley sexy like the artist Toontinkerer designed her here, ?pagepost &sview&id277558. Meg I dare you have a wet t-shirt contest with Hayley in a hooters bar. Winner gets three thousand bucks and a day relaxing away from everyone else. Francine you won't escape without a little something. I want you to be truthful with your sister Gwen about how felt growing up and your sibling rivalry.**

"Wow! Talk about a long here hay folks?"

Lois: You want me to go on a date with Brian. Oh, why did I not see this shit coming *says sarcasticly*

Brian: (If there is a god. He is good.) Well I mean it's not the first time we go out. We went out a lot of other times as friends so...

Meg: You know mom he is right.

"Yeah I remember that as well. Plus you should know you can't say no."

Lois: (Please just kill me now.) FINE! Let just get it over with.

Steve: (Good luck Brain.) *Winks at Brain*

"Thats the spirit now let's go."

Lois and Brian suddenly vanish from sight and appear inside a Red Lobster at a table ready for them. They seem to be all alone with some slow music playing in the background.

"There you are I'll leave you two alone. Don't try to run though, your just be thown right back in."

The voice seems to have disappear but is really still there and not making a sound.

Brian: Well it looks like its just us now hehe. (Don't mess this up Brian!)

Lois: Shut up and lets do this Brain.

Brain: Um right, yeah.

Both of them take there sits and pick up a menu. A old man waiter appears and ask for there order.

Brian: (i know Lois like to drink, maybe make her a little tipsy will help)

The waiter came back with their food and wine.

Waiter: Here you go dog and madam.

He put the food down. To which both of them not having eaten anything since this whole thing started dig right in.

Brain: Pretty good food right Lois?

Lois:*Shrugs* Yeah.

Brain: Not to mention this wonderful setting. I say as crazy as that Adventure guy is he really knows how to pick a place huh?

Lois:*Shrugs* Mm-mm.

Brain: (Okay not bad. Maybe it's time for the wine) Uh waiter could we get the lady some wine here?

Waiter: Why of course sir.

The waiter bends down to open the bottle to poor Lois some, but misses her glass and get some on the front of her shirt. Leaving a big red spot on it and making her new big melons wet and shining in the light.

Lois: Oh for fuck sake! (This just keep getting worst and worst.)

Brain: (Oh god, this just getting better and better.) You alright Lois?

Waiter: I am so sorry Madam.

Lois: It's okay, I'm fine. Could you go bring me some napkins please? Oh, and leave the bottle will you?

Waiter: Of course. I'll be right back.

The old man left the wine on the table and walked quickly for some napkins. Lois started pouring herself a drink and pass it to Brian. Who couldn't take his eyes off of Lois's delicious breasts and had his tail swing back and fourth. But he had to force himself to look her in the eyes.

Brain: Uh, no please. You might need it more than me. (That wine should have her nice drunk real fast.)

Lois: Well suit yourself than. *Take the bottle and finish the glass first in one go.*

After some eating and drinking lois was not VERY drunk but it was normal drunk to just start feeling more happy and laugh for anything.

Lois: hahaha, man can you believe Peter really thinks he dos a good job in bed? As if.

Brian: (man if i had wait for her to get this drunk at that day, well now its nice) guess you drink enough.

Lois: No, no, I can handle a few more.

She tried to poor her one more glass but drop it on the floor.

Lois: Oops, hahaha. Guess the bottle agrees with you Brian.

Brian: Okay I think we're done for today. Um hey! If you can hear us we're finish with our food.

The place then was starting to fade to black and then they were in a room with a bed big enough for two. Brian walked Lois over to the bed and put her down on it. Both of them suddenly started to feel very tired. Brian thought about having some fun with Lois while she was drunk and helpless.

Brian: (This could be my chance, but what if when she wake up. She look at her self and found her naked, she most likely think it was me. Plus I'm too tired as well, so it wouldn't last that long.)

Brian decided to take off her still wet shirt off since he easily come up with an excise for that and fell asleep while putting his head between her soft breasts. Lois was already asleep as well.

*A few hours at less*

After some time passed they both started to wake up. Lois was first and scream when she saw Brianbetween her breast. Kicking him out of the bed.

Lois: Wh-What the fuck did we do last night!? *Holding her head cause of the wine*

Brian:*Holding his head from hitting the floor.* Ouch! What the hell.

Lois: Don't give me that! Where is my shirt huh?

Brian: *points to it on the floor* I took it off you because you wasted wine on it.

Lois: Mm, and then what?

Brian: We both felt tried and feel asleep.

Lois: Sooo, we just eat and went to sleep right?

Brian nod his head.

"Good morning you two! Hope had a good time because we gotta head back."

Just like before, both of them vanish and appeared back with everyone. Lois pulled Brian back to talk him. Her only shirt was gone so she just had a bra now.

Lois: Um, thanks Brain. I had a nice time in fact.

Brain: No problem Lois anything for a friend.

Meg: i though you dint have a bra anymore after you gave the ones you had for Brian because of the dare.

Lois: i had other ones hided,dont ask where.

Roberta: going on a date with a dog? that is dumb.

''oh hush now we still got work to do so no bitching around. Well Hayley, looks like it's you turn for a upgrade."

Hayley: OH NO! You ain't turning me into one of those big breasts sluts.

Lois: *looks at Hayley in anger* (So women with big boobs are sluts huh?)

"Yeahhh about that. If only you had the choice of saying no."

A ray of light hits Hayley right in the chest. Her normal cloths glow white and change in shape. Her top became smaller and her pants change into really short shorts. Than her body started to grow, making her legs curvier and longer, her ass gotten right big as well filling her short to almost breaking. Last was her boobs as the expand as well to almost the same size as Francine, aka Sexpon, and Lois.

Hayley: What the! look what you did to me, now i look like a total slut with those clothes.

Gina: (she always looked like one in my opinion)

Lana: (interesting)

Meg: welcome to the club...slut *smirks*

Steve: bet Jeff is gonna love the new you Hayley

"Yes he will Steve. Speaking about slut and money. Hayley, Meg? We're going to Hooters for some quick cash."

Hayley: Oh god no!

"You mean yes."

Hayley and Meg are teleported to on top a stage in bar full of men. Both girls were wearing white t-shirts with no bras under them.

"Alright ladies, you are about to have a wet shirt contest!"

Hayley: Booo.

Meg: (So this what its like showing off your body and have man craving for it.)

"And the winner gets three thousand bucks and a day relaxing away from everyone else!"

Hayley: (Away from here? For a whole day? I could call for help or run away from this guy) *Big smile* Yahhhhh.

There guys with water hoses taking aim and ready to shoot.

Meg: (I HAVE too win this. It might be our only chance of escape from here.)

"Remember ladies, the crowd decides if you win, so get your poses ready and show your stuff."

Both girls showing fire in their eyes got ready by sticking out there chest waiting.

"And GO!"

All of the guys started shooting water at them, wetting their shirts making them see through and cling. Meg started jumping up and down letting her boobs bounce around, making the crowd cheer. Hayley was ready with her used to work at strip club before, started dancing as the water hit her. Doing poses like winking at the men and grabbing her breasts toying with them.

Man 1: Yeah girl get it.

Man 2: Shake those fun bags.

Meg notice he crowd was leaning towards Hayley and Hayley was loving it showing a smile on her face and laughing. Meg decide to step it up and start spinning around, ripping her shirt so her midriff a bit. Even doing the splits at one point and rubbing her boobs, moaning.

Crowd: MEG! MEG! MEG!

Just was the crowd started going over to Meg. Hayley does some crazy dance moves such as twerking, even getting on a pole on the stage and licking it. The crowd with wild yelling her name. After some time a bell want off.

Meg: Fuck! how did you learn to do those moves?

hayley: its not important right now.

Meg: i think you liked to be Naughty *smirks*

Hayley: WHAT? no way! i did that for my interests.

Meg: i will believe that hehe.

Hayley: whatever. can someone please say who won so we can put new shirts?

"Well how about we ask the crowd? Gentlemen who do you think? Meg?"

Crowd: Yeahhh, alright Meg!

"Or Hayley?"

Crowd: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"I think we got it. Hayley you have WON IT!"

Meg felled down to her knees defeated. While Hayley jump for joy and took off her shirt letting her boobs fly around for everyone.

Hayley: That right suck it! *Put up middle finger* Now let me out here.

"heheh, hahahaha!"

Hayley: What so funny? I won right?

"Yeah you did."

Hayley: So let me out, that was part of the dare wasn't it? You can't defied a dare.

"Yes and no. I said all of YOU can't defied a dare. But I can."

Hayley was looking ready to break this whole everything in this room apart.

"Aw, don't be mad. You're still get your money. That is if make it through here and find a way out. Hahahah!"

Meg and Hayley are sent back to everybody, but Hayley and Mag shirts gets left behind.

Hayley: Ahh! What happen to my shirt!? *Cover up her boobs*

"All out of shirts for you girls."

Meg: Grrrr *grumble*

"Shouldn't have flip me off like that hehe. You can have a some bras though because I'm still nice inside"

A pair of bras appears in front them. Hayley got a black lace one and Meg a pink lace one.

Hayley: Steve, dog! Stop looking at us and turn around.

Both the kid and dog face the other way.

Steve: (Oh god! I never been around this many girls before, Even my mom and sister are looking hot.) I think I starting to like here. *Whisper to brain and look at the other women*

Brian: You and me both kid. (Shit this better than being lock in a room full of liquor.) *Trying not to drool as well.*

"Okay Francine, I got a surprise for you."

Francine: Surprise?

Just than a hot Chinese woman pop into the room. If you're know the series than you already know what she looks like.

Francine: Gwen!?

Gwen: Francine!? *looks at angering*

Brain: Who's that? ( My lord she's hot!)

Steve: That's my mom sister. She's supposed to be in jail though.

Lois: (Damn!)

Meg: (Now you see, that most likely a slut.)

Gwen: What's going on? Why l'm I here?

"I bought you here. So you and your sister can work stuff out."

Gwen: Oh, we'll work stuff out!

Gwen than decides to jump at Francine taking her to the floor and trying to claw her eyes out. While Francine tries to push off using her legs and feet.

Lois: Shouldn't we stop them?

Gina: Yeah. Hey why don't you guys be men and pull them apart?

But when she looks over she see Brian and Steve sitting on the couch eating a bag of popcorn, watching the fight.

Brian: man i like when sexy ladies fight.

Steve: you think they will kiss?

Brian: nope!

Hayley: hey what are you all doing?

Steve: you want us to do what? get in the midle? hell no they would beat us up.

Brian: classic moment the man get beat up in the womans fight.

"Okay ladies that's enough."

The two woman were picked up and put in separate glass squares next to each other.

"Now that's all out of your systems. Why don't one you talk."

Gwen: There is nothing to talk about. After I'm out of here your dead Francine!

Francine: why are you so mad for? I thought we were sisters.

Gwen: You put me in jail!

Francine: ugh, you put yourself in jail.

Gwen: YOU started the fire. You should be lock away.

Francine: We both had a hand in that.

Gwen: What about the one in high school?

Francine: Oh come on! Look, you yourself took the fall for that. Plus I'm sorry anyway. I even clean up all your other messes to make up for it. Besides you even got our family will.

Gwen: *pifs* yeah right. So you a liar as well. Like our parents would ever give me that. You there favourite anyway.

Francine: What?

Gwen: Yeah. You got good husband, nice family. Besides your slow son. Hi Steve! *waves at Steve*

Francine: No it's true. And Steve is not slow.

Steve: actually i was just learning from my dad how to hug you in sexy ways, sorry about that by the way. im not slow i am just an awkward teenager boy.

Francine: And its true that you got the family will,i even got mad because of that,and you want to know why? they gave you the famiyl will because you are an IDIOT.

Hayley: also a criminal.

Gwen: who are you calling a criminal you bimbo?

Francine: how about criminal idiot? that sounds nice.

Roberta: oh snap!

Brian: Burnn!

Lois: hush now Brian or else it will come to us.

Francine: Anyway, yes they did. i Was so mad and thats not the only thing. My husband always call you hot, even to my face all the time. It makes me disappointed of myself because you got all the looks. Add the fact that you act so cool and I just want to be like you.

Gwen: Wow. Francine you...You mean that?

Francine: Yes. That way I always try to follow you and sometimes take the blame or bail you out. I never mean to get you in trouble.

Gwen: im sorry Francine, i took the blame because i love you,but deep down i think i start to act like you would own me forever for that.

Francine: Lets just move on from that fire Gwen.

Gwen: Hehe...well i think you got the looks now little sister.

they hugh each other in a honest Hug from sister to sister.

"Well now that done. We'll see you later Gwen we might need bring you back in the future."

Gwen: See y'all sis.

With Gwen returned to wherever back to whatever she was before.

"Okay everyone we got a good one finally. From a great friend of my."

 **TheSuperKing - I dare Steve and Brian, to have a contest for who can last having a their dick rubbed and suck. The winner will get telekinesis. Your partners for this is... Robarta with Steve, and Lois with Brain.**

"Ther you have it. Just a little tip, think ugly things, so you won't cum as fast."

Roberta: Wait what? you want me to suck on a total Nerd stranger guy?

Lois: i not sucking a dog dick,you think i am a bitch slut or what?

Gina; man this is getting interesting.

Lana: in what way?

Steve: (oh my god is this finally happening?)

Brian: Well what you gonna do huh? (Yessssssssss!)

Meg: (Why her!? I'm right here.) *Look at Lois with murder eyes*

Francine: Why not? You already gave a child a lap dance and let the dog suck your tits. (So Steve is about get his first blowjob. Who would've thought it'll be like this.)

Hayley: And you two already look like sluts so...yeah you probably already do this kind of thing.

Roberta: Girl have you look in the mirror lately.

Gina: I think I'm starting to like this place. *smirks and sits on the couch*

Lana: no one here are sluts,just womans and girls with big assets.

''yeah lets all sit down and enjoy the show''

Lois: you are a pervert.

Meg: well mom you are not an angel too.

Lois: UGH, FINE! If it will get all of you to shut up! I'll do it! Come on you wanna be Beyonce.

Francine: The burns are real today huh?

Roberta: Grrrr. *grumble* I'm only doing this cause I want too. (Not much to do here anyway. No cellphone single.)

"That the spirit you two. Finally just cooperating. Well a less a little bit."

A chair appears for Brian to stand on. The woman and girl kneed in front of both of them. Roberta pulled down Steve pants letting his already hard 5 inch penis out, while Lois just reach her hand between Brian legs getting out his red thick dog cock.

Roberta: (Only 5 inches?) At less you got something.

Lois:(Oh god! Please don't let Peter find out.)

"Anytime ladies."

Lois and Roberta started stroking the shafts with their hands, making both of the guys moan.

Roberta: (The quicker he cums, the sooner I'm out of here.) *licks the tip*

Lois: (Why is this happening? Better do it quick) *Put the head in her mouth*

Steve: Ahhhh...(This is the best! Oh, wait! I got to held on, I get powers if I do) *Think about Stan naked*

Brain: Ohhh..(Yes! It really happening. I don't even need to try to hold back! Dogs don't cum as quick as humans) *Haves the biggest grin.*

Francine: If only Stan was here to see his son getting this,he would be so Proud.

Meg: (i would do a better job) *grumbles*

''cmon girls do it harder and faster''

Roberta started putting the head in her mouth and going back and forth on it, while her hands move up and down.

Roberta: (come on, come on.)

Lois removed her mouth and undid her bra showing her boobs. Putting Brian dick between them giving him a titfuck.

Lois: (Oh my god peter would've cum by now.)

After a few more minutes Steve finally gave in.

Steve: OH GOD! *cum in Roberta mouth.*

Roberta: (Damn there's a lot!)

She pulls off of Steve but gets some cum in her hair and shirt.

Steve: ahnnnnnn *moans*

"And it looks like we have a winner folks! But Lois you still got to make Brain cum too. Haha.

Roberta: you little shit, now look what you did with my shirt and hair *spits* gotta take the nerd cum taste of my mouth.

Steve: i dint got powers but dammm a blowjob from a hot black chick? i will never forget this moment.

Lois: (cmon stupid dog dick, CUM ALREADY)

The red hair milf goes faster amd faster sucking and titfucking.

Hayley: Wow talk about stamina.

Gina: Yeah and that kid too. I never seen a guy handle a blowjob like that. Or be able to cum like that either.

Steve: i had being saving some for a while.

After three more minutes of sucking and moving her boobs. The dog finally cums down Lois' s mouth.

Brain: OH GOD YES! Ahhh.

He pulls out and get her boobs cover as well. Lois jaw was pretty sore from all the suck, so she just sits and take it.

Lois: Great now i taste dog spunk in my mouth.

Steve: i guess both of us were saving a lot.

Brian: i dont have a huge one but i got control.

Hayley: gross! I saw my brother dick and saw him cumming and a eoman sucking a dog dick.

Lana: its like internet porn

"Good that you guys finally got what you wanted. Now its time for the redward"

A ray of light want into Brian, lifting him off the ground and back down.

"Now just so you don't get any ideas. While in here you powers are very...limited so to say. But give it a try to test."

A block of stone appears in the room.

Brain: okay I think I got this. *puts out his hands towards the stone.*

It doesn't do anything.

"A little harder."

Brian does it again but focuses a bit more. The stone moves slowly up.

"That it, more."

The stone is going up till it's fully in the air. Brian feeling tired put his hands down, making the stone falls to the floor. Breaking into pieces.

Brian: *taking deep breaths* oh god...that was so cool.

Steve: oh shit! I want some too.

"Maybe next time Steve if your lucky."

Lana: So now we have a talking dog with powers. What is this some kind tv show or movie?

"In a way it already is. Don't you think?"

Meg: what did you do after you leave Quahog Lana lockheart?

Lana: well...

''you can say she had an wild animal affair that dint last long''

Lana: you know that?

''i wont say anymore lets let the curious in the air what you did,after you killed your husband''

Hayley: wow she did that?

Lana: thanks now i am the main atraction.

''if you want to get the attention to others so we dont talk about who you had an affair then ok''

Steve: So Brian how do you feel?

Brain: Pretty normal I guess. Besides being a little tired I'm good.

Steve: I guess it's like a muscle or something. The more you work on it The stronger it gets.

Francine: So how was it? *whisper to Lois and Roberta*

Hayley: besides being gross.

Lois: my jaw is sore and it taste like dog sperm

Roberta: it was easy and now i taste nerd sperm.

Hayley: EWW! no details please.

Lois: I need to get my bra back on too.

Lois turns to get her bra, but finds it's gone.

Lois: hey! Where is my bra? *looks at me*

"Hey don't look at me."

Meanwhile.

Steve: Nice! thanks dude. *put bra in his pocket*

Brian: no problem I already got mine.

"Don't worry after this dare I'll give you another one... if your nice."

Do we have anymore dares?

 **Nambo- I dare Steve to receive a hotdogging from Meg with penis and testicles the size of a bull's, in a secluded room for 90 minutes. If Steve lasts that long or longer he can keep his size or trade for a reasonable size, if he loses he goes back to his size with an uncomfortable endurance in sex.**

(Make the room one way for the partisipants to see without meg and Steve knowing about it until after the dare with Stan and peter brought in to watch)

Steve: ummm, what is hotdogging?

"It's like a titfuck, but with butts instead of boobs.

Steve: oh. (YES! Two in one day.)

Meg: (I can finally show Steve what I got) Oh well, guess we have to did it. *smiles at Steve*

Hayley: Ewwww! Please make them stop. It's making me sick.

" you think this is sick? Wait until you see this"

A ray goes to Steve hitting on his shorts making his member grow the size of a bull dick and testicles the size of a bull.

Steve: Holyyy shit.

"Try lasting 90 minutes and you keep the size or change it back"

everyone jaw dropped when they saw Steve now enlarge dick.

Francine: (Shit! look at that monster.)

Lana: (He will break someone in two with that.)

Brian: (Can we switch powers?)

Gina: (I hope I don't get a dare with him.)

Roberta: (Please god, don't make me suck him again. My jaw can't handle that.)

Hayley: (It's bigger than my arm.)

Steve: When I get home, NO ONE is gonna make fun of me now.

Steve and Meg are transported to another room with a chair and a timer with 00:90:00

"Alright Steve sit there and we get started when you two are ready."

Steve take a sit, pointing his big dick straight at Meg.

Steve: You sure about this?

Meg: Yeah we alone anyway so no one can stop or judge us.

Meanwhile back with everyone else. A window appears in front of everyone, showing Steve and Meg.

Meg start taking her shorts out showing her big fat ass letting the boy drooling over that. She bends over a chair lifting her ass.

Meg: lets see if you can handle that new dick you got.

Steve: ohh boy! (Its time to show your skills Steve, even though its not your real dick)

Everyone was looking at it.

Roberta: do we really need to see this?

Hayley: i gonna puke.

Francine: Come Hayley, we got to support your brother.

Hayley: Easy for you to say. (you enjoying this anyway pervert.)

Steve comes up behind Meg putting his dick on her ass and feeling how soft it is.

Meg: It's okay if you want to touch it.

Steve: A-Alright.

Steve grab a hand full of Meg big ass, giving it a slap. Making her scream and her ass jiggle. He than put her butt cheeks around his huge new dick, trusting in and out slowly at first.

Steve: Ooooooh (This is the best day of my life!)

As Steve was trusting he relies that he was feeling not as much pleasure as he should.

Steve: (is it because it's bull dick? I heard that some animals can take a while before they reach their orgasm.)

Brian: man just look at him rubing her butt with that thing.

Lois: its scary.

Lana: But kind of hot.

Hayley: control yourself animal fucker.

Lana: that coming from the hippie.

Steve was still rubbing her for about 20 minutes already and didn't show any signs of cumming.

Meg: (how can he still be going!?)

Steve: (God I love this)

Steve: Meg you are so sexy,it makes me feel like i can do this forever.

Meg: *blushes* Th-Thank you Steve. No one ever call me sexy before.

Steve: Well they must be really stupid than, because you are.

Steve leans in to her face and Meg turns her head so that both of their lips met, kissing each other while also humping each other.

Hayley: eww they are kissing.

''I ship it don you ?''

Francine: so romantic.

Lois: i...i guess?

A hour and half later. (You know cause 90 minutes)

Steve was getting quicker with his trusts finally feeling his ball tighten up. Meg ass was red and sore with all the rubbing.

Steve: Ahhh hey it commmeess! *cums all over Meg back.*

It was like a hose all over her butt covering everything like the crea myou put in cakes,he dint expect to cum that much,no one expected indeed.

Meg: Wow!

Hayley: Jesus!

Lois: man what a cannon.

Roberta: Woo-oho, not me! (Though I might as well take a pic to post later.) *snap*

Gina: Or me!

Steve legs gave in and he fell down on the floor. They both return to the other and meg was given a towel to clean her, but not before tasting some of Steve cum.

Meg: Mmmm. (Not bad.)

"Good job Steve! Now what do you want to do for you penis? You keeping the size?"

Steve: Well...I think I want a bit small like 13 inches so it could fit in my pants and walk around. But do you think could you change the shape back to a human one please? So it won't be so freaky looking at it.

"Sure thing."

Steve penis start to change again but this time smaller from 16 to 13, and to a human shape as well.

Steve: ohhh yeah a normal penis with the size to make girls drool over *shakes his pants*

Hayley: ok someone take my eyes out please.

Lois: will i get a bra now?

''how about a fridge?''

a Fridge appears totally full with food.

''now you guys wont say i dont feed you ever.''

Everyone: ALRIGHT!

Everyone want and got something to eat. Even some drinks in there as well.

Francine: so is that it for today?

'yep just that,well people see you all next time and dare and ask away because they love crazy dares and ask about their private life''

Hayley: what?

''totally hehehe''


	9. Chapter 9 Thats a HUGE chapter

''Hey guys! long time no see? did you miss me? did i made you all wait to much?

Lois: i wish you let us in peace and go away.

''for the more i want to let you all go in the world and do your own shit! i cant let you guys go,you all are just so much fun hehehe''

Hayley: we are not toys.

Francine: it feels like it,we cant do anything against him (sounds kinky)

Steve: you know i would say i am worry losing my school days BUT taking out that time i got beat up i am LOVING the good things that are happening.

Gina: like what?

Steve: you know what i mean *looks at Meg*

Meg: Hihihi *blush*

Lois: (gonna barf) *grumbles*

Brian: well we got food and beds and sometimes nice dares,its starting to look quite nice to stay here.

Lois: dont let this guy make you feel at home,he will fuck us all if he wants too.

''that depends in what way you mean by that HAHA! now lets start the day''

 **mpowers045- Lana wears a strap on for Roberta's so she can fuck her.**

Roberta: what? you gotta be kidding.

''oh no i am very serious,no one jokes around with this kind of thing''

Steve: *drools* ahnnn.

Lana: I really have to do this?

''yeah! or i can make you do it''

A strap on appears on Lana hands.

''Now put it on''

Roberta: you cant do this to me.

''why not? you are a virgin?''

Meg: a girl with her looks and age would totally had sex already and a lot.

Roberta: Hey! i do sex only with my boyfriend, i dont just go fucking everyone.

Lois: lets believe that them.

Roberta loses control of her body and start taking her pants out and soon her panties showing her nice ebony ass as she bends over.

Roberta: DAMMIT!

Gina: dont mind us,we are just watching.

Steve and Brian: Yep.

Lana: Relax this is not the first time i use a strap on.

Roberta: wait what?

With lana pants already down and the strap on already on and well put it she start to stick that inside of Roberta Pussy who gives a combination of scream with moaning. she tries to resist that hard strap on lana was using to hump her but its hard not to moan so she lets go and moans by the pleasure.

Meg: told you she cant resist when you stick something in her pussy.

Brian: (that happens to most humans,pleasure is just too good)

Before Roberta Cold cum Lana stop.

Roberta: W-what?

''its done now,very good Lana''

Lana: i try.

Roberta: But...

''is there something you wanna say?''

Roberta: Nothing (I WAS ABOUT TO CUM YOU JACKASS) *grumbles and put her pants back on*

Steve: that was such a view.

Brian: i feel that.

Steve: UGH! dude put some pants we are seeing your dog dick

Brian: relax it will go away in a second,i dont want to wear pants,is way to hot.

''lets stop looking at Brian dick and keep on moving people''

 **Zero- dare- steve has three some with Lois and meg**

 **dare-roberta to be spank 30 times by lana but there are both naked**

 **dare-roberta is to dress in her mom hot cocoa bang bang costume.**

Steve: Holy shit! really?

Lois: wait you want me to have sex with a teenager stranger? with my daughter?

Meg: dont play innocent,you almost had sex with one of my boyfriends because of your age life crisis.

Lois: not my fault he prefers hot milfs.

Meg: why you little...

Francine: i cant believe this is happening.

Hayley: Is Steve really going to lose his virginity to those girls?

Steve: Awesome!

Brian: A boy's first time is always a wonderful thing.

"Well girls?"

Meg: let me start. Steve...come here *smiles*

Meg pulls Steve in and start kissing him and he enjoys that very much.

Hayley: Do we HAVE to watch this?

"It didn't say to do it in private. So unless it says that, yes."

Hayley: Ugh!

Meg stop kissing Steve and got on her knees while pulling his pants down. Letting lose his hard 13in dick and stroking it while licking the head.

Steve: ooooh yeah! ohhh!

"come on Lois you got to get in this too."

Lois: ahnn...why dont we let Meg have it first? she seems fine hehe.

"Mmmm, alright. But as soon as she is done you're next."

Lois: *Phew*

Meg was now full on sucking Steven dick, bobbing her head up and down making Steven moan her name.

Meg: *slurp, slurp*

Steve: yes, oh yes Meg!

As soon as she felt his dick twitch, she stop and stand up.

Steve: Why did you stop?

Meg: we don't want to end to quickly right?

Meg pull down her pants and underwear And laid on her back, spending her legs open.

Meg: Now come and get it big boy *smiles*

Steve wasted no time and got into position. His dick was already wet so there was no need to rub it. He push his way through till he was right in her wet hot pussy, they both moan at the feeling of each other. After a minute to get settled in he starts to move his hips, finally fucking her as their skin connected again and again, making slapping sounds.

Steve: I-i cant believe this is happening AHNN!

Meg: YES! AHGN! fuck me more.

Francine: oh my god! is really happening Hayley,Steve lost his virginity.

Hayley: i dint want to witnesse this ugh!

Steve slow down a little so he can take of her shirt and began to suck on her nipples. Loving their taste and fondling them, making her scream.

Meg: ugh! yes!

After a few more minutes of this Steve felt his orgasm coming.

Steve: M-Meg! I'm cu- Ahhh!

Somehow Steve remember to pull out of her pussy just in time. Shooting 5 shots of cum on her belly, face, and tits.

Lana: Damm!

Gina: fuck! look at that blow.

Steve: Ohh ! god thank you.

''well Dont rest yet Steve, Now its Lois time and after that! both of them at the same time, you better have some stamina geek boy''

Lois: Oh fuck me! *roll her eyes*

''if you insist hehe''

Lois start losing her body movements.

''how about you give Steve some joy fun time so he can have a good reason to be hard for a good while?''

Lois walk over to where Steve was laying and remove the rest of her clothes. She place her ass right over Steve face and took his dick in her hand while trying to stroke it back to life.

Lois: Hey you. If I'm doing this at less eat me out.

Knowing what she want he decided to go for it and lick her pussy. Lois now getting the feeling of her own pleasure now put the head of his dick in her mouth and suck on it. Later she use her boobs and rubs them on it as well.

Meg: *mumbles* bitch.

Brian: in the end she like those things, stick your tongue on her ass and put your fingers on her pussy tp gove double pleasure *shouts at Steve*

Hayley: Huh, she is kinda like you Mom.

Francine: *mumbles* bitch (you dont say that to people)

th red hair milf sees that Steve is at full mass and stop sucking.

Lois: okay brat lets get this done.

She position herself over his dick with her back and ass facing Steve. All at once she slam down on Steve lap and shoving his dick into her.

Steve: Ah! You just feel just as good as your daughter.

Lois: Well better hang on than big boy. You going for a ride.

She bounce up and down, making her ass jiggle and smacking on his lap. Steve yelled and moan at the power she put into each one of those movements and went to grab her soft ass for support.

"Lets try something"

Meg body start moving by itself going next to her mom.

Meg: what?

Before Lois can say something her lips are now together with Meg lips meanwhile her boobs are being groped by her hands.

Steve: Wow! Thats so hot.

Francine: oh my! Isn't that incest?

"Well you know. Incest is winiest."

Lana: Yeah whatever you say.

"Hey you're one to talk about taboos, animal fucker."

Lana: Are we still on about that?

"Are you still gonna talk about other people fantasies?"

Lana: ...

"Thats what I thought."

Meanwhile Lois was riding Steve while making out with her daughter. One of Meg hands stop groping her boobs and want down to finger Lois's asshole making her moan and getting her to her limits.

Steve: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE.

Lois: Ahhnn! My ass and pussy are on fire.

Brian: here comes another blow guys.

Steven let lose his cum inside of Lois. Lois felt this and got off as quick as possible while also having her climax. Letting some of Steve cum shot on to Meg as will.

Lois: oh shit! You came inside me you little shit.

Steve: im sorry it was way to much to handle.

Francine: (i wonder of she would get pregnant)

"relax Lois just take this."

A small hand held case appears in front of Lois.

Lois: What is this?

"They're birth super pills. Pass them around to all the ladies. Your gonna need them."

Lois takes one and pass them to every girl there,Each one of them take the pill.

"That pill will make it very jard to get pregnant its like impossible"

Lois: thank god.

Steve: great i am not ready tp be a dad.

" ok girls give this kid a last awesome double job and we are ready to move on"

Lois: Fine. Meg come here I got an idea.

Meg: Sure, what is it?

Lois laid down on the ground and make meg get on top of her. Mashing their tits together and their pussy.

Lois: Alright kid just stick your dick between our pussy so we can get this done.

Steve: Wow! awesome this looks amazing IM GOING IN!

Steve gets down and pushes between their pussy. The feeling was so amazing, he starts trusting his hips fast. Its like he was having sex with both of them.

Gina: Never seen that before.

Francine: Its like a titfuck but with their pussies.

Steve hips were moving so fast he was like a bur as he was making both the girls scream.

Lois: Oh yes. Harder! Faster!

Meg: I think I'm going to...AGHHH!

Steve: Me toOOOO!

All three of them cum at once. The girls spraying their juices on Steve dick and Steve cum shooting between them.

Brian: Damm!

Hayley: wow!

Francine: YES! good job Steve,you are finally a man.

Steve: Uhh! so much pleasure,i cant get up...need to sleep *faints*

Lois: *hunf* amateurs.

Meg: But you did Like it.

Lois: shut up Meg! you kissed me.

Meg: i would not have kissed you by choice *mumbles*

Brian: it was hot thought.

Roberta: you are such a dog.

''That was a pun or what? never mind. Roberta and Lana? time to get naked and spank some black ass for thirty times hehe''

Roberta: Why me! Do people have a problem or something?

"don't look at me, sometimes people can be weird. But as soon as we do this the faster the sooner we're done."

Roberta pants magically disappear from her body. Lana sneaks up behind her and pin her down.

Roberta: hey what are you doing?

Lana: You heard him, let do this quick.

Lana moves her hand over on Roberta fat black ass, giving it a squeeze.

Lana: My! not bad at all.

She give her a quick slap to one of her butt cheeks making her yelped in pain.

Roberta: ouch! Stop it!

Lana: no can do girl.

Meg: you look like the kind of girl who deserves some slaps in the ass as punishement.

Francine: hmm spanking.

Hayley: put your fetish aside mom.

Gina: keep spanking her hahaha its funny.

"One"

*slap*

"Two"

*slap*

"Three"

Brian: We're gonna be here a while.

*slap*

Hayley: Yep.

After a few 27 slaps They were almost done. Roberta ass was beet red and tears coming out of her eyes.

Roberta: *cries* Please stop i cant take it anymore.

"Just a few more girl, we're almost done."

*slap!*

Hayley: I kinda feel bad for her.

Francine: Yeah, even I had a limit to how much spanking I could handle.

Brian: you been sparked?

*slap!*

Francine: It was this phase I was going through with my husband.

*slap*

Lois: one more.

*slap*

Hayley: she is still on that slap phase.

Francine: a little.

Roberta falls in the ground with no power to get up but rubs her ass in pain.

Roberta: why me? *cries*

"Don't Roberta, for this one you only need to dress up."

Roberta clothes starts to light up and glow as if they're shape stifting. When they stop glowing she has a whole different outfit on. She has a hot pink bikini too that show of her belly and tits, and cut off jean shorts, and thigh length brown heel boots. She was also wearing a white fuzzy coat that went down to the floor also an afro.

''Hot cocoa bang bang Costume,ITS ON hahaah''

Lois: wow!

Meg: that looks great on you.

Hayley: looks a little to slutty but its fine indeed.

Roberta: Oh come on. I'm wearing my mom old clothes.

Francine: Your mother wear that?

Roberta: Used to. She was an actor for these series of movies.

Brian: I may need to watch those one day.

"There pretty good. People still talk about them, Hey Roberta here is some lotion for your ass,pass it and you will feel better''

She rubs some on her ass, it works really quick.

Roberta: *stand up and feel her ass* Wow I feel great! This is good stuff.

"your welcome. So Lois and Hayley, you still think I'm a bad guy?"

Lois: pretty much,you make a girl ass feel better and then you want a medal?

Hayley: besides we are still trap here.

''*hunf* ok then i guess you wont mind me showing the next dare''

 **Smiling Lemon - Yes that was so good! Now for all the sexy dares I've had left in my brain. Lana seeing as your new I think you need some fun to unwind. I dare you and Lois to sleep with Brian! And Brain I got your back dog. Adventureguy lets give Brain a horse size cock for his threesome fun. And Brian you can change it to whatever size you want when every things over. Oh an ladies Brain gets to cum inside if he wants no agreements. Francine and Hayley seeing as you both have pretty no you have awful husbands both as partners and as lovers. I think you need a good night. So I dare you both to sleep with Reginald the hung koala secret agent. And I'm talking nine to twelve inches hung ladies. Roberta I dare you to cuckold your white trash of a rapper boyfriend in his face! And Steve is your partner oh and Meg has to help you too! Gina oh man you are a bitch to people. So I dare you to watch everyone have fun with a dildo rammed up to the highest setting and your hands restrained. Oh and you can't cum until everyone else has either fallen asleep or are too exhausted to keep going.**

the geek boy wake up after having falling asleep.

Steve: *Yawn* Man what good rest that was. *Looks over at everyone* Hey what's wrong guys?

Hayley: you had to wake up right now didn't you?

Lana: So sleeping with a dog huh? I guess thats cool.

Lois: now you see why I hate you?

"As I said I don't make the dares."

Francine: Reginald? Didn't you dated him before?

Hayley: we may have had something?

Francine: is he really that big?

Hayley: well big is unders-*shakes head* Wait minute mom! You're married!

Francine: so what? you are married too,sometimes you just want to let go.

Hayley: well i dint have anything with him,he just helped me with something.

''and then you showed your boobs dint you? hehe''

Hayley: oh umm, that was...just a...I wasn't...but it...*sigh in defeat*

Roberta: hey now, my boo is not trash. And he's better than everyone of you bitch ass.

Steve: maybe. But does he have a 13in penis?

Hayley: or as cute as a batten?

Roberta: why yes he does.(don't let them know.)

"yeah, I'm sure he is."

Gina: Um, what this about shoving a dildo in me?

"It means until everyone done with their dares, you be having fun with this."

Gina somehow felt something enter her pussy with her pants still on. She moans at the feel and fell to her knees.

Brian: This is going to be a long day *smiles*

"Okay let's get Brian's dare out of the way. First an upgrade."

A beam shoot into Brian crotch area and his dick begins to grow 15 inches with a wide of 3 inches. Brian almost fell over because of how big it is.

Brian: Damn, this petty heavy.

Lois: we got to fuck that? It'll rip us apart.

Lana: not really, I fuck my husband all the time and he's almost the same size as that.

Hayley: so should we be amazed or freak out?

Lana walks over to and get to the level of his dick. She went right for it by putting the head in her mouth, deep throat him.

Lois: (How the fuck can she do that?)

Brian: ohhhnn!

''maybe her family is special in some areas hehehe,dont just stand there Lois! go there and give Brian some love meanwhile Lana is taking care of the dick''

Lois: but...

Meg: you cant take a dick that size yeah we know,quite crying and go already!

Lois: when you get on this i make you see what happens.

Lois flustered by her daughter, walks over to them and kisses Brian on the lips.

Meg: well finally showing some back bone.

Brian: (I can die happy now.)

She uses some tongue, while Lana bob her head up and down. Following his Instincts Brian grabs one of Lois's breasts and push Lana down on his dick, cumming down her throat.

Brian: Ooooh!

Lana pulls back Brian dick and caught up some cum. Lois stops kissing Brian.

Lana face is all covered by brian huge load because of his dick the size of a horse.

Lana: i love when they cum like crazy.

Lois: Fuck! that is like thick cream.

Brian: Would you mind to bend over while i fuck you Lois? (hehe i always wanted to say that)

Lois: I-I...*Looks to see Meg with a sassy look on her face*...F-fine.(Only to shut her up though)

Lois did what she was told and bend over, showing him her nice ass.

Brian: this is the best day of my life *says happy*

Lois: just...go slow okay?

Brian: hehe (no promises)

Brian slowly enters Lois's pussy, inch by inch.

Meg: *gasps* (Is she really doing this?)

Francine: my god! She is taking all of it.

Hayley: y-yeah. (Kinda hot actually)

Lois: AGH! So big! (can't believe I'm doing this)

Finally he stop at 11 inch in her.

''DAMM! Lois you really are a big pussy girl hahaha i think fucking black guys really made you ok with dicks this size''

Gina: ahhnn! impresive ahnn!

Francine: try not to talk much with that dildo on you.

Lois: f-fuck so big and hot twitching.

Steve: damm man she is tough.

Brian: lets go for some humpings Lois,Lana kiss Lois so she wont scream all the time.

Lana: with pleasure.

She got down with Lois and their lips met, while both of them are making out, Brian trust in and out of Lois. Making his cock go deeper each time. If Lois's mouth wasn't busy right now she would be screaming out of pain and pleasure of his massive dick.

Lois: Mmmm,mmmaaahhhh! AHHHH! (Oh no, I'm CUMMMING!)

After just a few minutes Lois is already cumming, sneezing his dick with her vagina. But Brian holds on and watch as she goes limp. When he notices that she not moving he stops and pulls out.

"You know just throwing a idea, but you still can fuck her you know. Isn't this your dream?"

Brian: Its close to it. But I think thats enough, after this she is gonna have my dick on her mind for a long time anyway.

Lana: come gere dog, i show you how you deal with dicks this size.

Brian: ohhh boy! hehe show me.

Lana pushes brian in the floor and get ready for some hardcore cowgirl riding.

Slowly she lower herself down taking his dick into her. She moan loudly as it hit the end of her pussy. They begin to fuck each other, going up and down at a nice speed. Lana take of her shirt letting her boobs out, Brian reach up to grab them and pinch her nipples.

Lana: Oh! thats it dog. Fuck me, make me feel good.

She process to go faster by this action.

Brian: ohhhhh fuck! (no wonder Chris almost killed someone to have sex with this woman)

Hayley: holy shit look how she fuck that thing.

Francine: does she have a pussy made of steel?

Steve: maybe? i dont know much porn grils who take dicks that size like is the best thing,usually they are scared.

Brian: oh yeah! bitch here it comes!

Brian hold Lana hips down and shot his seed into her. Her pussy was filled to the brim and leaking out.

Lana: AHHHNNN!

Meg: wow she was filled good.

Lana get off Brian and laid on the ground.

"Way to go Brian. Now what size do you want your dick now after that?"

Brian: I-I think after that. *pant* I'll go with 11 inches. You know so I stand and walk.

Steve: welcome to the big dick club.

Hayley: what? is that a joke?

Steve: yeah it sounds a little gay,forget it then.

Lana: wonderful *smiles*

Meg: guess you gonna feel sore when you get up hahaha.

Lois: Uhgnn! (damm you)

"Oh come on you like it. Everyone loves sex."

Lois: uh...I...*sigh*

"Next is Francine and Hayley."

Francine: oh Hayley I'm so excited!

Hayley: Your NOT supposed to be excited mom.

" be as much excited as ypu want sex pun hehe, your husband is not all that worth it to be loyal to, besides i know you got a garden full of roses with the guys ypu fuck already and its Hugee"

Francine: Hey now it not THAT huge. You probably fuck with a lot of girls too didn't you?

"I'm not gonna confirm or denine that. See yeah."

Before anyone could say anything else Francine and Hayley was teleported back to their house, by at the pool. In a chair at the pool was the cute CIA agent himself with his shades on.

Reginald: ahn! what a nice day to be here.

Francine: hey look its reginald;

The koala agent looking for the source of the voice sees Francine and Hayley and gets a big surprise to see them very much diferent then before.

Reginaldo: Damn! Hayley? Francine!? What the hell happen to you? You got a boob-job? and a ass-job?

Hayley: It's a long story. kinda don't want to talk about.

Francine: don't worry about all this. Let's just say...it was dare.

Reginaldo: Oh. okay than hey, I'm not complaining. You two look good. So you need something? Francine you're looking at me like I'm a cupcake.

Francine bent her knees, getting her breasts to eye level with Reginaldo face. She also started petting his head.

Francine: Boy Reggie, have you gotten cuter or something.

Reginaldo: uh, Francine what ar-

She put a quick kiss on Reginaldo head.

Hayley: M-MOM!

Reginald: uhmm im not sure i understand.

Francine: shhh no need to understand it Reginald,i think Stan called you here to help clean the house? but right now i think it would be better to help me clean my *takes her shirt out showing her big tits* desires.

Reginald: Ooh! Listen Francine, I shou-*Get kiss on the mouth*

Hayley just stood their watching them make out and saw Reginald huge dick come out of is fur.

Hayley: (Wow, he is hung. Mmm, I wonder)

Hayley walks up to both of them, while they were still busy. She got on her knees and grab his half-hard cock and starts rubbing it lightly. Francine saw this and stop kissing Reggie.

Francine: Well, well, and what is my pure and kind daughter doing taking part of this dirty action?

Hayley: Oh shut up mom. I been watching you and Steve do all kinds of things now and it kinda making me a bit sex crazy. I blame you for my pervert brain.

She then start to slowly put Reginald dick in her mouth making the animal agent moan by it.

Reginald: ohhhh! Hayley arent you married? oh shit! that feels nice girl.

Francine: Don't worry about that now Reggie, just let us do the work.

Francine also went down to join Hayley, together they were sucking on Reginald dick getting it nice and wet in their mouths.

Francine: Mmmm*Slurp,slurp* (this remind me of high school.)

Francine stop sucking and put her boobs around it instead. Seeing this Hayley did the same. Their combine tit-fuck had Reginald feel amazing at the soft feeling and it had him cumming in minutes, spraying them with his big load of seed.

Reginald: AHNNNNNNNNN.

Hayley: OH!

Francine: heck yeah! baby.

The girls lick themselves clean.

Hayley: (I can't believe I'm tasting another man cum...well not really a man but still)

Meanwhile Francine got on her hands and knees, sticking her ass in the air.

Francine: come on baby show me what you can do with that thing. don't worry about pulling out, we're on the pill.

Reginald: *see that he still hard* Might as well go all the way.

He gets on top of the chair and aim his cock right at her cunt. In one push he inside her. Francine screams at the hard huge dick fucking her.

Hayley sees Reginald holding on Francine waist fucking the shit out of her and she is worried that someone inside the house or in the street might hear them but she is wanting some fun too.

Hayley: hang on you guys, let me get in this.

Hayley makes both of them stop. She get Francine and her into a 69 position, with her on top and Hayley on the bottom. Hayley did a "come over here" gesture with her finger to Reginald.

Hayley: Pick which ever hole to start with. Just make sure to switch after a while.

Reginald nod and made his way to Hayley and enter her pussy. Hayley moan loudly at being stuff full of dick.

Hayley: Fuck! Why did we get stuck with a big one?

Reginald: because you ask for it hehe.

the Koala agent begins to fuck just as hard as her mother. But he did what he was told and switch to Francine after a while. Plus with Hayley and Francinee were eating each other out. All of them was getting closer and closer to their orgasm.

Francine and Hayley: Ahhhhhnnn!

Reginald: ohh damm!

he blasts a big load of thick koala sperm inside Francine, and after that inside Hayley in the same time they reach their climax too.

"Wow guys. That was some nice work there."

Hayley: *pant,pant* so you were watching.

"I'm always watching."

Reginald: um why am I hearing a voice in my head?

Francine: sorry Reginald, we gotta go now its...complicated so tell Stan he needs to learn how to do the chores.

"Cmon girls time to go"

Both of the girls were sent back to the other. Lois and Lana were now standing after their fun with Brian. Steve ran up to his sister.

Steve: so...how was it?

Hayley: shut up Steve it...was just sex. And mom! Not a word.

Francine: hehe no promises. (I think it was what you needed sweetie.)

"we dont need to hear from them how fucking a koala was, now how are you doing Gina?"

Gina: take this vibrating dildo ahmmm of me already ahmm.

"Not yet we still gotta finish this"

Steve: guess its my time again huh? yep time for the Steve man.

Hayley: shut up.

Roberta: So I got to have a threesome with two geeks.

Meg: oh and are you so cool at school?

Roberta: Er, yeah! Have you seen how good I look? why wouldn't I be?

Meg: they must dream about you when they masturbate haha.

Steve: think how cool you will look after we fuck each other in front of your white rapper boyfriend...that was part of it right?

"Yep it was now lets get started."

Roberta: Hey wait we ca-

Before she could object all three of them was sent to another room with a queen size bed. In that room was also a large window to another room with a chair.

Roberta: do that...*looks around room and groaned*

Steve: you got really good timing with that.

"just something I pick up. You'll be surprise how often I do that, Like right now."

In a puff of smoke a person appears in the chair. It was Roberta boyfriend, except he was tried t it, had a gag in his mouth, and his pants were down.

Meg: did you need to get he naked?

''yes,seeing him getting excited by the sight of his girlfriend in sex with strangers sounds evil and tempting hahaha,Don't even think of talking to him. He can see you but he can't hear you. Now why don't you guys get moving for me."

Roberta: If you think I am-

*Snap fingers*

Roberta body starts moving by itself and walks to Steve to push him on the bed.

Roberta: Dammit!

"I love doing that."

Roberta takes off her cloths and Steve pants.

Steve: I LOVE it too.

Roberta starts to slowly put Steve huge dick in her mouth and does the best it can for a good sucking.

Steve: Ohhhnn! ahnnn! man oh god! yes hot cocoa bang bang! god i cant believe i have this all the time now.

Meg: dont forget about me.

Not wanting to be left alone Meg gets up in the bed and shoves Her boobs in Steve face asking him to suck them.

Steve: Mhhmhm (this is heaven)

Meg: ahnn! yes Steve suck them harder.

Meanwhile Roberta boyfriend, Federline Jones, was watching the whole thing with wide eyes and was slowly getting a hard on watch his girlfriend suck another guy much larger dick. Meg gets her tits off Steve face and goes to join Roberta. She wrap her boobs around his dick doing a titfuck, Roberta takes note of this and does the same. Together they lick the head of his member making Steve mind spin. In a few minutes he is already cumming.

Steve: OHHHH!

Cum rain down on both of the girls as they lick every drop.

Steve: ohhh! double titfuck and licking the head? amazing how great this feeling is.

Roberta, while cleaning her self also, cleans up Steve dick, and get into a doggy style stance shaking her ass at him. Steve being Steve took the bait and trust his cock in. Jones was rocking in his chair trying to break out, but couldn't.

Meg: hehe Are you enjoying?

Roberta: Sh-shut up i cant control my body, AHGN! its so big!

Steve: Ohhhh man fucking such hot girl *slap her ass* i feel alive.

Roberta: ahnn!

Meg: Don't forget me. (better make the best of it)

the beanie girl got in front of Roberta and open her legs apart reliving her pussy.

Meg: come on I know you want to.

Roberta: no i dont ahmm! I am being controled.

Meg: and im not lesbian but in a way or another you will lick my pussy.

Meg shoves her pussy at Roberta face who starts licking i meanwhile she is getting fucked by Steve who has a big grin on his face.

Steve: (to all those bullies at my high school, oh and my dad. I just want to say...FUCK YOU!)

Steve grab one of Roberta's tits and fondle it in his hand. With all this hot action happening to her Roberta orgasm came quicker than the other two. Steve moans loudly at the feeling of her pussy tightening around his dick, trying to milk it.

Steve: i gonna make you feel the Steve bomb AHNNNNNNNNNNNN!

The geek boy blast his furious load inside Roberta who moans and stops lickong Meg pussy

Roberta: Ahhhhhn i being filled by this geek blow of sperm.

Meg watch as the two of them rode out their orgasms. Steve laid on his back trying to catch his breath.

Meg: Um hello. What about me?

Steve: Don't worry... just give me a second.

she dont listen to him and gets on the bed next to his still hard dick in cowgirl position

Meg: dint you want sex Steve ? Then eat your heart out with it hehehe.

she get down humping his dick fast with her humps testing Steve stamina and take his hands to grope her boobs too.

Steve: ugh! Meg wait! Mmph

Meg: come on Steve! Fuck me! Fuck me!

she kept going faster and faster. Meanwhile Jones had tears in his eyes from three things. 1, seeing his girlfriend get fuck out of her minds, by a nerd mind you. 2, not being able to do anything about. 3, still have that painful hard on which now had pre-cum coming out of it, begging to be touch or anything.

And then Steve gave in and cum again inside of Meg as hard as he could.

Steve: Fuckkkkkkk!

Meg: Yesssss!

"hahaha, great work team, by the look of things were done here."

the three of them were back to rest of the guests,Steve was very tired and Gina too by all that time with the dildo,pretty much some people were tired.

''Ok people take one hour break to eat and take a bath so you all can get full energy because we are just getting started for today''

Steve: Thank god, i need to rest a little.

Roberta: cant believe my boyfriend saw all that, he will never forgive me.

Lois: what kind of black chick goesout with a white guy that wants to be a rapper? just saying it makes zero sense.

Francine: besides, black guys are better rappers.

Lana: lets just relax now.

Hayley: god, many dares are there.

Brian: hopefully more good ones.

.

.  
*One hour Later*

''So did everyone rested and eat and also had a bath and washed your clothes?''

Meg: this place has all that,i sure had my resting.

Steve: yeah and i am full of energy if you know what i mean *wink* also nice food you got here.

Lois: whatever,good thing is i dont need to clean the shit of anyone.

Lana: i think i like this place,i dint do anything horrible yet.

Hayley: Yet...wait until they make you do something bad.

Francine: oh stop it Hayley! you will like it.

''Then well my dears,i think we might go now''

 **Nambo- Hey AdventureGuy2015, I noticed you didn't include Stan and Peter but I'm cool with that since it leaves me to do this. I dare Steve and Meg to give a dvd disc containing Steve's dare from chapter 8 to both of their respective fathers, Peter at his more than likely messed up house and Stan while he's working at the C.I.A., Steve and Meg can say whatever they so long as the don't talk about whats on the disc. I dare Roberta to listen to both her step and biological dad in an intervention about her Lifestyle,if she doesn't talk she wins 20 billion dollars.**

Steve: you want me to give a video of me rubbing my dick on Meg's butt to my father.

"Yeah each pretty much."

Hayley: yes! No dares for me.

Brian: (damn! I was hoping for a hot one.)

Meg: I think we should do that, i show my dad how hot i am and say to fuck himself and you can show your dad how big you are and manly too hihihi.

Steve: YES! that will shock him for real,ok we are going to do that.

''ok here it goes''

both of them receive the dics with the hotdogging dare.

Both Meg and Steve are send back to their houses so they could give their dads the disc. They walked into their houses and found both of the fathers in their respectable couches. Meg went in first.

Meg: hi dad. I'm back.

Peter was sleeping at the couch,the house was not very clean but soon as he heard the Voice he wake up.

Peter: *yawn* W-what? who is there?

Meg: its me Meg.

Peter: w-WHAT? you cant be Meg, you are so hot.

Meg: its me you big oaf, some stuff happened in that place but i just came here to give you this *gives the disc to him*

Peter: what is this?

Meg: go look for yourself.

Peter: Hey i need lois when she is coming back?

Meg: i dont know AND STOP LOOKING AT MY BOOBS.

Peter: OK OK im sorry, its just hard ok? also Chris wants to find that place we were but cant,i think he wants to participate.

Meg: too bad, he cant.

.  
Giving the midle finger to his dad Meg is teleported back to the others,meanwhile Steve was on his house next to his dad who was eating cereal in undies meanwhile watches tv.

Steve: Pss Hey dad!

Stan: WHO IS THERE?*points a fork at Steve*

Steve: woah! a fork? usually you have guns.

Stan: Steve you here,how are things going in that terrible place we cant know?

Steve: pretty good actually, here check this *gives him a disc* watch it.

Stan: ahnn...ok i think i will.

Steve: man this place is a dump,you should try and clean that or contract someone.

Stan: house cleaning is not a man job and i will not pay for others to just clean my house.

Steve: well mom is not here so...good luck with that.

the boy is teleported away to the others.

Stan: well, let see what we have here.

Stan put the disc in DVD player. After loading the video starts and Stan is shock to see Steve with a huge penis, getting rub by a hot girl with a big ass.

Stan: What the hell! Why dose my son have a giant penis!

Meanwhile Peter had just put on the video and was actually jerking off to it.

Peter: Holy crap! this is...should i watch this? hmm maybe a little.

Stan: Is this really happening?

he look down at his own penis and compare it to his son on the video.

Stan: * tears build up* wow, my boy is more of a man than me.

''i think their reactions were just as we thought''

Steve: Yeah me to, I bet me dad is so jelly of my dick.

Meg: Mine is probably jerking off to it or something dumb.

Lois & Francine: Yep, that my husband.

"alright Roberta your turn."

Lana: your husbands Suck.

Roberta is immediately teleported inside her house. She look around to see she was is in the kitchen.

Roberta: Now what? Where is everyone.

Till she hear something in the living room.

Roberta: ohh fuck my life.

Cleveland and Robert appear.

Cleveland: im telling you,i was working and then BAM i was here.

Robert: i dont even leave here,who the hell brough me here? i am high? i dont know yet.

Roberta: oh no.

Cleveland: A lot of weird stuff have been happening lately. First there news of people disappearing. my friend Peter, says his wife is gone.

Robert: Lois's gone? damn, I was hoping to get a piece of her later.

Cleveland: *Face palm* Robert focus here. Thats not even the worst part. Look I think... I think Roberta gone missing as well.

Robert: Roberta!?

Cleveland: She went out somewhere a couple of days ago. But she hadn't come back.

Robert: Really? Well I don't think you need to worry about her. I mean it's Roberta, she either hanging with her boyfriend, or getting dunk. She be back soon, you know how she is. Maybe got pick up by some goons and is blowing them right now.

Cleveland: I do tell her not to dress like that. One day guys are gonna get the wrong idea.

in that moment They both see Roberta in the living room wearing the hot cocoa bang bang clothes.

Cleveland: *surprise* ...see? now she is worst.

Robert: Roberta! nice to see you are ok...why are you wearing your mother character? you want to be the new hot cocoa bang bang?

Roberta: hell no! its...complicated.

Cleveland: Oh I get it. Some weirdo must love your mom character and want to sleep with you dressed like that.

Robert: I hope you're making him pay extra. Its not easy being an actor and a hooker.

Roberta: I'm not a hooker!

Cleveland: could have fooled us.

Roberta: Is it wrong to want to look good?

Cleveland: i dont want to be the bad guy here sweety but...you kinda look like a slut showing all that skin.

Robert: But if you look very hot and sexy,guys will buy you stuff all the time,hehe sometimes makes me wish i was born a woman...nah i would miss my dong.

Roberta: Thank you dad. See Cleveland? He gets me.

Cleveland: true but what is gonna happen when you push a guys limits too much? Trust me, being a man I know a guy can only hold back for so long.

Roberta: well I mean isn't that why I have you for?

Cleveland: oh sure, you go all slutty in the street teasing everyone just because you like and then if someone tries to touch you I need to be the big man and stop it.

Roberta: i know how to kick some perverts ass.

Cleveland: but still cant dress normally.

Roberta: oh damn it I really don't have time for this. *looks up for the voice* Can I go already? I'm pretty sure I failed this.

''Of course you did...ugh not even for money you shut you fuck mouth Roberta? god damm girl you are something else''

Cleveland: do you hear a voice?

Robert: I KNOW IT! i am high.

The teenager girl is telepoted back to all the others.

.  
Roberta: those fuckers just dont understand my style.

Meg: meh! i would like to walk down in the street too with those small clothes i wear now too.

"Okay people I have a new one for you."

Jupiterman-

Since Steve missed on telekinesis how about we give him another shot at it. I dare Steve and Hayley to save a hanging schoolbus carrying Steve's friends and classmates and Jeff from falling off a cliff in langley falls or stop Santa Claus from causing a global warming by using a device in the North Pole, with Steve using the flash's powers and Hayley using swamp thing's powers though only having green lips, hair and eyes as a side effect. Who ever chooses one and accomplish it first wins and keep their powers (If they work together to do both one at a time they both win, if they lose of or quit they both get kicked in the crotch by a green alien from robot chicken)

Steve: wow! A super heroe mission? Awesome.

Hayley: wait those things are really happening right now?

"Right now they are."

Hayley: wait you actually doing that? What if they die?

"Then you better be quick you two. Here you go."

Two beams of light hit the two of them. When she was hit, Hayley hair turn green, so did her eyes, and somehow she was wearing lipstick which was also green. Steve didn't change at all but there was some yellow electricity flowing around his body.

Steve: awesome, i feel like i can run faster then a Lightning,now you totally look like a tree Hayley hahaha.

Hayley: shut up! We need to save jeff and the other people.

Steve: okay,okay. Here we do this. You go save Jeff and I go to the North pole and stop Santa claus. Bit of pay back for when he try to kill us.

Brian: Kill you!? Why? I'm mean I've met Santa before and he's nice guy.

"The Santa claus each one of you know is different and this one is very evil, well the smith start it first but he is always doing something evil"

Meg: really? Huh! weird.

Hayley just teleport us right there.

"Okay, good luck."

Each of them is teleported to different locations. Steve to Santa work shop and Hayley to a mountain road. Steve was right outside the work shop's gate.

Steve: Alright let test out these powers.

Steve back up to get a running start. He head forward and with being faster than normal ran right through the gate, leaving a Steve shape hole in it, and then hit a brick wall. He fall down rubbing his head.

Steve: OW! Shit! Okay this going get some use to. *Looks back at the gate and sees the hole smoking* At less I'm in.

The teenager girl was in a place with grass under her feet and saw the school bus almost falling off a cliff.

Hayley: man witj this look i look loke an alien.

Screams was coming from the bus, one of them Hayley knew was Jeff.

Jeff: Oh god! We're going die!

Hayley: Hang on Jeff, I'm coming. (Okay lets do this.)

She put out her arms and try to focus. Nothing happen.

Hayley: Come on.

Just than something happen. A flower began to grow from the ground.

Hayley: Yes!

But it went limp and fell over itself.

Hayley: Oh come on!

she concentrates on something big to get the bus out of danger, so a bunch of big vines start to grow and ready to push anything like a good rope.

Hayley: Okay now let's make them move.

She concentrates on moving the vines to the bus. After a while they began moving like snakes towards to he back end of the bus and wrap itself around it.

Hayley: Hey I'm getting the hang of this. (Now bring it back slowly)

Meanwhile.

Steve: HOW DO YOU STOP!?

Steve was running super fast around the work shop not knowing how to stop. As scare as he was, he couldn't but notice just how fast he was moving. Everything was like in slow motion for him. He kept running around till he somehow made his way out the back of the shop. There he saw a beam of light emitting from a machine of sorts and next to it was working at some control panel Santa Claus.

Steve: Alright!

He ran straight at the man. In no time he ram right into him sending both of them cashing into the snow. Steve got up and dust himself clean.

Steve: at less I stop.

Santa claus start to get up very angry.

Santa: WHO..DARES?

Steve: Name Steve smith! and im the fastest man alive...well more like teenager but you get it.

Santa claus: What? smith? GUHHH *angry*

Santa try to punch Steve but he missed.

Steve: Taste the power of Steve smith you old bastard.

he start to punch Santa claus qwith quick fast punches very fast,even though Steve is not very strong all those punches in high speed can make damage.

Santa: What?!...how did.

Steve: Here we go. Steve! Ultimate! COMBO!

A storm of super fast punches and kicks. Blood starts to come out of Santa mouth and nose because of the attack. When Steve was finish he stop and let Santa fall down defeated.

Steve: Now let stop that machine.

He runs to the control panel and see the off switch and flip it. The machine shut down and the beam is no longer coming out of it.

Steve: good thing the classic switch off was here and auch! Punch someone hurts.

Meanwhile Hayley was saving everyone from the school bus with her powers.

Hayley: god! this is heavy But its almost there.

Finally the bus is fully back on the road self and sound. Everybody runs off the bus. This included Barry, Snot, Toshie, and Jeff. also the other students.

Jeff: I can't believe it, we're alive. But how?

If they work together to stop the problems one by one they would keep the powers buuuuut lets keep their powers.

Snot: wow look its poison ivy.

Hayley: im not poison ivy you idiot.

Jeff: Babe? Is that you? You look so...

Toshi: very sexual?

Snot: wait you can speak english?

Toshi: i learned it only so you will understand when i say crap about you.

Jeff: Babe where have you been? Your dad said you and Mrs. S took off somewhere. *looks at her enlarge boobs* Hey Hayley why do you look like you had a boob-job at the doctors?

Hayley: Well it's... complicated. I don't think I have time to explain it. Let just say I'm fine and I...might be back one day?

Snot: woah you look so hot Hayley.

Hayley: by the way i gtta go give that guy some karma.

Snot: wait what?

Hayley proceeds to kick Snot in the nuts making him curl in the ground in pain.

Snot: Ahhhghgg! dammit.

Hayley: karma received.

Hayley Makes out with jeff for a while and then says goodbye to him saying that maybe she will return.

Both Hayley and Steve are sent back to the others.

Francine: What happen did you two make it.

Hayley: Well nobody got hurt. (Except Snot.)

Steve: You guys should have seen it. I was like pow, ram, hi-ya *Does a crane kick* on that fool.

Meg: hmm I think the hero deserves a redward *hugs him*

Steve: hehe *blush* you think so?

Lois: No fucking around ok? lets finish this all shit today.

''well you guys were amazing so lets show it more''

limesmile-I dare Lana and Gina to sit on a reclining chair with a Stewie patented lie detector built in and tell the truth about their real reason to go with murder and not some other alternative to get what they want and if they had a second chance would they do it again, if they lie the youth will be drained out of their bodies and distributed equally among the cast the bigger the lie the more youth.

Lois: Stewie what?

''is someone i know''  
Gina: *Huff* is that all? Fine I got nothing to hide.

Lana: That a waste of a dare. I know why I kill my husband, but if you want me to tell you, than okay.

Francine: better do that if you dont want your youth away.

After that Both girls were in a chair were they could only tell the truth about it.

''now tell us why you choosed the murder way''

Gina: Whatever, i was a poor girl and a waitress, i dint want that for me! i wanted to be rich and famous even if i have to kill someone to do that so.

Francine: such a cold bitch.

Gina: Hey hon there people out there that done way worst stuff than me to get the things they want.

Steve: You know I've reading stuff online and when I hate to say this, she kinda right.

Brian: Yeah I met and seen some stuff too. This is not really that bad.

''what a wonderful world we live were Murder is not that much of a big deal anymore hehehe,what about you Lana?''

Lana: Well there's a lot of things that lead to kill my husband. But I won't bored you all, so just get to the main issues.

"Okay."

Lana: I was a nice girl that wanted a peaceful life. But than after a while I notice some stuff about my husband. About what he does. How he earned his keep. And let me tell you it was not that big of a deal. He had a crappy job, was slouch, and to make things he was a complete idiot. The fool didn't even see that a bear was in his soup. Till it was too late. I wasn't about to wast my life with that dope and we were just wed so we couldn't divorce yet. So I did the next best thing. Kill him and live my life a free woman.

Steve: damm poor guy! Relaxing on his house just to get that.

Francine: how is that freedom now that you are a criminal?

"Well they said their own truth"

Lana: Good.

Gina: Really living the life of criminal can be kinda fun. Maybe you should try it one day.

Steve: I'll never go to the dark side.

"Talking about some fun, we are almost ending here...well it will take long but yea"

 **0zeroomegaouroboros-I dare Meg and Steve to give Lois,Gina, and Lana the karma they deserve for being total bitches there punishment are 50 smacks to the ass with a paddle which makes them horny but they can't orgasm after that they have to watch as Steve and Meg have hardcore sex.**

Lois: wait WHAT?

Meg: this should be fun *smirks*

Brian: ( damm all those smacks tp their butts sure are gonna hurt)

Gina: There's no way that's gonna happen.

Meg: Come on girls. It might be fun. *slowly wakes towards them*

Lois: Meg don't you dare. No pun intended.

Lana: Uh-uh, I'm out. Where the exit? *Tries to run towards the exit*

"No one is getting out of this ladies"

Lana, Lois and Gina body movements start to change ans each one of then start to bend over meanwhile Steve and Meg get paddles.

Steve: Sorry ladies. Nothing personal, just doing a job.

They both pulled all the ladies pants and underwear down. Steve rise his paddle and slam it to Lana ass making her yell out loud. Meg walk over to her mother and did the same.

Lois: AHNNN! w-why does this feel so good?

''because the dare said you must feel pleasure in this spanking,besides i think you all are sluts for this''

Gina: why you little...

Steve slam the paddle on Gina butt making her scream in pain.

Gina: AHNN!

Steve: i like this hehe.

Brian: (dammit i wish i could spank those womans butt)

Meg: maybe we should do it faster *smiles evilly* those babies need their punishement.

Steve: you all have been bad girls havent you? hahaha.

Slam, slam, Slam. Steve hit Lana three times.

Lana: AHN!

Meg: Guess who the mother now.

Meg hit both Gina and Lois next with very fast but powerful hits.

Lois: AHHN! you little shit, i get you.

Gina: stoppp! *cries*

Meanwhile the girls was feeling great pleasure from as well. You can see some juices running down their legs.

Meg: What this? *takes a finger and scarp some of the juices* Damn you must really like this don't ya?

Lois: NO I DONT! its the stupid dare power.

Francine: (i wish i had some of that)

Hayley: mom you are drooling.

Steve: man spank some girls butt with a paddle,looks like one of my wet dreams or revenge dream.

Meg: we are going to keep like this for a while.

After about 48 paddles, the girls butt were all red with their juices dipping out of their pussies.

Meg: Wow are we really almost done?

Steve: Shoot, I think spanking all these girls is turning me on a little.

Meg: We should do our little hardcore sex *rubs his face*

Steve: Ohhh yeah babe.

Steve put down his paddle and pull down his pants letting out his hard dick.

Meg: *grab his penis* Damn do you ever stop getting hard?

Steve: Not as long as I have you.

Hayley: *Tries to fake puke*

Meg stoke his cock for a bit and then put it in her mouth sucking it. Steve relax and let his girlfriend do all the work.

Steve: ohhhh Meg, where did you learn to suck like that?

Meg: (well i had practice with some things that resemble dicks and i read a lot)

The girl sucks more fast and also start to squish his balls with her hands making him almost cum.

Steve: Meg I'm go-

But Meg pull away before he could cum. She turn around and get into her hands and knees. Wiggling her ass.

Meg: If you're cumming, you doing it in one spot only.

Steve: Wow!

Meg: I took other pill so dont contain yourself,make it hard and deep, make it faster if you want hehe.

Steve enter his cock into her. He starts off slowly but little by little grain some speed. Meg starts yelling at him.

Meg: Harder, harder!

he did what he was told and slam into her a bit rougher. Her cheek slaps each time their hips met. He reach over and grabs her tits. Fondling them.

Meg: Oh fuck! yeaa! fuck me so hard i foget how to walk tomorrow.

Steve: i show you the Steve Power.

Hayley: what is going on?

Francine: some wild humping Honey.

Steve decided to use his powers making him faster than before. He was bur as Meg yelled out at this.

Meg: OH GOD! ANNHHHHH!

Meg's orgasm thew off Steve and made him cum as well.

Steve: OH YEAH! AGH!

Francine: dammm!

Hayley: using fast seep power for sex really makes things...fast.

''how are you two feeling? are you two ok?''

Meg: My pussy feels like it's on fire. But it's a good kind of fire.

Steve: I'm good too. My penis still works,someone else wants a little of this?

Hayley: Shut up before everyone start vomiting Steve.

Steve: *whispers* bitch

''well i think we got more then enough for today dares, so you do something with that boner later and the girls who got their ass spanked to relax, thanks for your hard work my friends''

Lois,Gina and Lana: SHUT UP.

 **This fic is gonna take a break but you guys can leave your dares and asks like before, also you guys think i should put even more Characters? or not?**


	10. Chapter 10 Long trip dude!

**Co writed by Thesuperking**

'Welcome back to another chapter of this amazing world of dares,this is very special and i gotta say its gonna be insane''

Meg: must be quiet crazy if you took all this time to get ready.

Lois: i want to get out of here.

Brian: and go back to what? to your house that is very must destroyed and to Peter?

Lana: looks stupid.

Lois: i have a baby you know?

Brian: (pretty sure he only cares about you missing because no ones does his baby things)

Gina: can we get done with all this crap already?

''you are anxious ? ok then baby,i show you a little piece of it. its gonna be a huge day''

 **Tuffkin- I dare Hayley to use her super powers to grow marijuana for the cast from her pubic hair.**

Hayley: What, I can do that?

Steve: Eww I don't want to smoke that.

Lois: Me either.

should we give weird allucinations to each one of them? :D

''Well fuck your opinions because you all are going to smoke Hayley pubic marijuana''

Suddenly Weed starts growing out Hayley crotch. Everyone's bodies move towards it and take a piece of it.

Hayley: Ouch! hey watch out...Hey that is very handy (its like a bush)

Meg: cant believe i am going to smoke pubic marijuana.

Francine: If it makes you feel less weird,its just real marijuana.

Steve: Yeah but you know what it was after that.

Everyone light up their piece and take a puff making their eyes wide.

Steve: Oh god. It's happening.

Francine: Ohh, pretty.

Lana: Holly shit! look at that rainbow cat! Oh no look out it got a gun!

becomes catwoman and it starts raining porn magazines.

Steve: guys i am totally wasted.

Gina: AHHHHHG! i am turning into gold,save me from the pit of liquid gold.

Brian: Go get it peter! Oh that's a good boy. Here a treat.

he see a dog version of peter barking at him.

Hayley starts to see everyone as diferent types os trees meanwhile a leprechaun hides his gold on Gina tree.

Hayley: ohhhh!

She

then begins to try and climb on her for the gold.

Gina: Ahhh! Help a green monkey is stealing me! It thinks I'm gold.

"Wow! Uh, okay forks this is going take awhile. We'll be back.

A very long trip later.

.

.  
" how are you guys feeling? "

Meg: i though i was king kong.

Steve: ughh! So dizzy.

Lois: I think I had the weirdest trip. Had any of you watch a old cartoon called Billy and Mandy?

Steve: I have.

Meg: Yeah I seen Chis watch it. Why?

Lois: I thought I saw Billy for some reason. But he was older and had different clothes on.

"Huh. Weird right?" *Winks at the camera*

Meg: who are you wink t...

" moving on people, this one is a huge one"

 **Smiling Lemon**  
 **Man most of those dare's were too Steve focused. Brian I got you back dog I dare Francine and Lois to have so sexy maid master role play with Brian at Francine's house. Oh and Stan has to be tied up with Roger watching from the attic. Also Brian gets to fuck them all over the house for a whole day. Hayley seeing as you call yourself a friend to all animals why not start being friends with Brian. So Hayley I dare you to enjoy some naked fun at a nude beach with Brian. And yes he gets to fuck you anywhere on the beach. Steve you're still a wimp a hung guy but a wimp. So how about some tag team action with Brian as you both rail Gina in a department store at night. But its like a game of hide and seek and Gina you have to wear skimpy see through underwear. Lana don't worry you won't be left out. Lana I dare you to fuck Brian as you ride on the back of a horse on a private farm. And Brian you have to cum three times in Lana. Roberta you won't get away so easily, I dare you to walk around naked with Steve and Brian's cum all over your body. I'll let Adentureguy pick where you have to walk around though. Oh and Meg I dare you to kick your father in the nuts five times while naked with a dildo in your pussy and your mouth** **ball gaged.**

Steve: Shit, that sounds like a lot!

Lana: I know. It's gonna take forever to do these. Who is this guy?

"I hope you got a lot of stamina Brian, because you are going to fuck a lot"

Francine and Lois suddently are now using maid costumes.

Both in a black corset with the top down really low to show their tits. The skirt doesn't even get to their knees and have their asses hanging out. Also coming with a pair of black stockings and heels.

Brian gets hard the second he see them.

Brian: Damm girls, you two look good.

Lois: the humiliation never ends

Francine: its cute and suggest ibe, some mans has this fetish about maids.

Steve: (me too)

"Now up you two go to the smith residence, this shall be fun"

The three of them are soon teleported to the smith residence.

When they get there everything is still a mess but you can see Stan tied to a chair. Snuggling against the robes.

Francine: My god Stan! What happen here?

Brian: *Sniff* Ugh! God it smelled like peter was in here.

"If you think that's bad. You don't want to go back to your house."

Brian: well ladies you two better cleaning this,we cant do our thing in the dirt.

Lois: great now i gotta clean strangers houses.

Francine: Sorry honey i gotta do some work.

Francine go to the kitchen to gets some cleaning supplies. Comes back and hand some of them to Lois.

Lois: Really?

Francine: Hey I'm not cleaning this by myself.

Lois: It's your house!

Francine: Do you want to fuck on a dirty floor?

Lois didn't say anything else.

Francine: Thats what I thought. Now lets go.

Lois sighs and follow her. Together they clean up.

A couple hours later. Everything was a little bit cleaner then before.

Francine: much better.

Stan: hmhpmhp.

Lois: he seems like he wants to say something.

in that moment Roger comes down stairs.

Roger: Hey Stan i ''accidently'' put Klaus in the toilet and now he is probally in the sewer in a...adventure? hey what is going on here?

Lois: the alien.

Francine: we need to have sex with this talking dog and wear maid outfits, also we need you to watch meanwhile Stan is trap there.

Roger: wow! so you are finally letting out the slut in your insides? cool.

Francine: I am not a slut!

Lois: Your kids disagree.

Francine: I mean I kinda have a dirty mind but so does everyone deep down.

Roger: Hey I'm not complaining. I was just thinking about making a porn. Stay right there.

Roger runs upstairs real quick and comes down. Now he has a video camera in his hands ready.

Lois: wait you are gonna film us?

Brian: Sounds good, i think it would be much hotter.

Francine: no way i dont want to be on a porn.

''cmon already lets have some action''

Roger: Yeah listen to the disembody voice.

Both girls sigh knowing they had no choice.

Brian sit on the floor waiting for them with his dick high in the air. He did a come over here movement with his finger. Before she move Francine took a look at her husband.

Francine: Sorry to make you watch this honey.

After that she join Brian on floor by his crotch. Taking a hold of his dick Francine gave a big long lick at the side of it. Earning a grunt from the dog.

Next was Lois who just decided to go with it, sat next to Francine and put one of Brian's dog balls in her mouth. Both of them now covering it in spit and saliva.

Brian: ohh! ohhhhhh! oh god this feels so good!

Francine: (i cant believe im licking a dog dick)

Lois: (I can't believe I'm getting turn on by this.)

Meanwhile Roger was going around them with the camera trying to get all the angles.

Roger: Yeah that its girls. Keep at it.

Even he was getting hard at this and decided to take his dick out, Stroking it. After making it nice and wet, the girls decided to move on, and get to the fun part.

Taking off their underwear and throwing them to the side. Both girls were nice and wet.

Brian chooses Francine who is in the ground in four, so he slide his dick inside her pussy and fuck her like the dog he is taking out moans from her experience sex with a dog big dick.

Brian: Oh fuck yes! (i love sexy blonde milfs)

He slaps her ass hard making her scream in joy. Brian cock sliding in and out of her with nice noises being made by her really wet pussy. Roger, who now full jerk off mode, got in real close to see Francine face.

Her tits moving by the force of the fucking, and her ass making wonderful jiggle motions every time their hips slam into each other. Brian even pull her hair back with a free hand.

Francine wants Roger to take his dick out of her face but the extreme sex makes it too hard to use smart words so only moaning comes out.

Francine: Ohh! fuck yes ahnn! soo good fuck me harder.

And by doing that it just so happen that Roger puts his dick in Francine mouth. Making the alien face fuck her right then and there.

Roger: Oh yeah. Thats right Franny...just a little bit more (Human females have nice soft mouths,but bitches do better)

Francine was now getting double team from both her mouth and vagina. It didn't last too long as both of the guys let lose their seed into her. Brian in her warm pussy and Roger in her mouth with some on her face.

Francine: HMMMMMMMPH.

Lois: was he suppose to participate?

''Why not? i like that Franny got some big alien spumk on her mouth by surprise,she dint expect that did she? hehe''

Roger: ahhn that was a good way to let the Stress go right Franny?

Francine: ROGER! what the fuck! you almost choke me *holds her Throat* geez you cream pie my mouth so much.

Roger: what? you cant handle a man huge blow of sperm down your mouth? too huge for you? such amateur.

Brian: Well i guess its me and you now Lois,Spread your legs so i can fuck you meanwhile i rub my face on your god damm big tits.

Lois: You do know if there wasn't a person making me do this I would have kick your ass right now.

Brian: *Gulp* Please spread your legs for me? *With puppy eyes*

Lois sigh and laid on her back while holding her legs back for Brian to see her pussy. He goes right in sidling to the hilt.

Brian: (Stupid Bitch, you still dont think i am the best sex partner? i will fuck you so hard you will ONLY think about having sex with me again)

The dog start humping Lois with more speed using his lust and anger towards Lois to show her what horny dogs can do to bitches pussy.

Lois: Ahhh! Hey, slow down! UGH!

Brian: What was that? you want me to blow my dog spunk all over your face ? ok

He then after some wild humps take his dick out of Lois pussy and let out a furious load of his white spunk all over her face and boobs like a hose to her face making her swallow.

Lois: ahh dammit its all over me.

Roger: Nice load Dog, i got it all recorded.

"Okay you three time to head back."

Roger: Bye people thanks for the fun and film.

Stan: HMPHHPHPM.

Roger: dont think this is the first time your wife sucks another man dick besides you Stan,grow up.

They are all teleported back to the others.

Meg: Hey looks like it was very fun,you are all slimed mom hehe.

Lois: Shut up Meg *groans*

Steve: Im sorry you had to fuck a dog mom.

Francine: Its ok, we cant stop right? (i also almost choked to death with a huge alien dick)

''Now Hayley you will give Brian a walk on the beach and later some fun hehe''

Hayley: But...

''no buts Hayley,you already fucked a Koala so go fuck a dog on tthe beach''

Hayley: Ugh Fine.

Brian: Nice.

Brian and Hayley are soon teleported to a nude beach and all Haylye clothes are gone and she it totally naked.

Hayley: Well at least it's not my first time at av nude beach.

Brian: So we're taking a walk or what?

Hayley: *sigh* okay maybe you should tell me about your self to pass time.

Brian :Alright then.

Hayley explaining about how her father works for the CIA and how living with an alien is like. Along with how her boyfriend was taken into space.

Brian talked about how his beat friends are a fat idiot and a talking baby who is a genius.

''Cmon people just fuck already,or do you want me to take all those people away to fuck more in peace?''

Brian: That actually would help a bit.

Hayley: Yeah it would.

Suddenly all the people on the on the beach gets sent away.

Brian: well that will do.

Hayley: fine but i will be in control ok? I dont want to be submissive.

"okay then."

Hayley: let do this Brian.

she goes to her knees and decided to give him a kiss. Then later goes lower to his dick given it a few kisses and taking it in her mouth.

Brian: ohhh yeah! Sex on a nude beach in the open. Guess i take this out of my bucket list *takes out a sheet of paper and crossed something out*

Hayley stop sucking his dick and push him in the sand and she gets on cowgirl position.

Hayley: (cant believe i gonna fuck another animal)

She careful guided his penis to right above her pussy and lower herself down.

Hayley: ahh fuck!

She begins bouncing up and down. Making her tits jiggling and her ass cheeks slapping Brian's lap.

He just enjoy the view and feeling of a sexy teenage girl fucking his dick.

Brian: hmm yeah so good! go faster.

She complied and went faster. Fucking him harder and actually enjoying the feel of his dick in her.

Hayley: Ahh yes! Oh fuck! Sooo fuckin good!

Brian: ohhhh almost there i am almost cumming.

Hayley: ugh, me tooooo!

Together they both reached their organisms. Hayley released her juices and Brian his cum.

Hayley and Brian : AHHHNNNNNNN.

Hayley collapse on top Brian, giving him a face full of boobs.

"Great show you guys. I think it's time to head back."

Brian: (Boobies in my face as the end. god this is nice)

They soon return to everyone else amd Hayley was back with her clothea nu cleary with signs of sex.

Steve: how was the fun little animal fucker? Hahaha.

Hayley: i will kick your ass if you dont shut up.

Francine: leave her alone Steve. She having a really weird day.

"That right Steve and it's about to be a good day for you. I need you and Brian to smash Gina for me."

Gina: what?

" time to go play some hide and seek in a store at nigjt wearing a skimpy umdewear or lingerie if you want, you know what happens if you get caught hehe"

Steve: so if any of us catch her, that person get to fuck her?

"That what I said."

Steve: Awesome!

Brian: I'm down with it.

Gina: Now wait ju-

"Alright then off you go."

The three of them are teleported to a store where they sell a lot of different things. She was using a skimpy see through underwear A light pink night grown that didn't even reach her knees and left a lot of cleavage exposed and pink stockings.

Gina: what the fuck?

"Here we are. So Gina just because I'm nice. you get a head start."

Steve: Better start running Gina,my boner is wanting the company of your boobs.

Gina: DAMMIT!

She runs around the store looking for a place to hide,she goes to the furniture section and hides on a closet around a thousand more closets,but before she does that she takes a lamp and launch in another direction for distraction.

Meanwhile Steve and Brian just stood there and wait.

Steve: you think she remembers that we have super powers too?

Brian: How about you use your super speed to find her? we need to do it together so yeah go look for her dude.

Steve: No problem. *gets into a running stance.* Gotta go fast!

Then in a burst of speed he was gone.

After searching at high speed for awhile. Steve manage to hears a squeeze and stop in front a hall of lockers.

Steve: ah ha! Brian I think I fround her! Use your powers for me.

After a few seconds all the lockers starts to lift into the air.

all the doors open and in one of them Gina Falls over in the ground in her butt.

Gina: Ouch! fuck!

Steve: Hey look who we found? hehehe.

Brian: Girl now that you are founded,we need to have some fun.

Gina: Hey i dont fuck just because someones asks for it.

Her body starts moving by itself and start removing her clothes showing al her goods in her naked form.

Steve: Looks like you dont have a choice.

Gina: Noooo!

First, Steve lays down on the floor and ask her to go unzip his pants, when she does that his huge member whip at her face,even thought she was being forced to do this, the smell of that dick and his size were making her horny. she start to put his member between her tits moving them up and down meanwhile she licks the tip of it.

Steve: OHH! Gina you have no ideia how many times i dream and wished to have my dick between you boobs since the first time i saw you in a bikini hmmmm so fucking great.

Brian: i wont be left out of this.

Getting behind her Brian start to insert his dick inside of Gina pussy already wet and with it he start humping her nicely making her moan,She hadn't been fuck yet so it was very tight and hard to move but he can handle.

Steve: Hey dont stop licking.

The geek use his hands and shoves her head more deep onhis dick to suck it,it was too huge to put all of it but she managed to put half of it and keep sucking it making him feel much better.

Brian: This pussy feels great.

Steve: good to know all of them are taking their pills dailly,make so ahnnn much more nice to fill them up ahnnnn.

They went on like that for the being with the store being filled with sounds of moaning, grunts, and screams. After 30 minutes of it they all reach their climax.

Steve and Brian: AHNNNNNNN FUCK!

Both of their cocks exploded, shooting out their cum into Gina, filling her to the brim.

Gina: HMPHMPHMH.

''nice job guys you sure blow the load inside her for good,how does it feel have two huge dicks Gina?''

Gina:S-shut up!

Steve: I think she like it. Probably would explain why she kept screaming for us to fuck more.

After everyone clean themselves and put their clothes back they get back with the others.

Francine: Looks like someone had Fun.

Gina: Eat a dick.

Francine: dint you do that a few minutes ago?

Steve: oh yeah she did hahaha.

Lana: HA! burn.

Gina: HUSH!

''Now Brian i know you are getting tired but you ask for fucks now you and Lana are gonna do it''

Brian: I am never tired to not fuck a sexy blonde girl.

Lana: Well dog I hope your ready. I'm not like those other hoes over there.

Lois: Humph, take one to know one bitch.

"Okay you two. For this one I actually need both of you to be on a horse."

Brian: how can i have sex with her when she is riding a horse?

"You both would be on horse and you guys are riding. You could just fuck her in the ass. While letting the horse momentum ruck in and out."

Meg: That sounds like a pervert act Quagmire would love.

Lana: Sounds interesting.

"Then let's go."

Brian and Lana are teleported to an farm with a barn, a reach, and some animals of course.

The blonde ex teacher sees a horse and she soons gets naked and get on the horse who doesnt seem to care.

Lana: cmon up Brian.

Brian: coming!

Lana: (Not yet you are.)

Brian also get on the horse and ride on the back. With Lana ass in front of him,he quickly gets his big guy out rubbing against the soft butt of that beauty.

Lana: Wow there Brian. We haven't even start riding yet.

Brian: Sorry. Sometime this thing has a mind of its own.

Lana: Mmm, gitty up!

The horse got its head up and started a light jog. After awhile Lana commanded it to speed up which it did. Making both Brian and Lana bounce a little on its back.

Lana smile when the next bounce make her bounce up behind a little making Brian dick insert right on what she wanted.

Lana: Ugh! I see you got it. Ahh!

The continuous bouncing from the horse ride made more of Brian enter her tight ass, till he was fully inside. Now he was sitting back and letting the horse to all the work.

Lana: hmmm this is such a lovely ride at night.

Brian: oooh your telling me.

Brian was having a good day feeling his cock in her ass. He could smell her pussy getting wet as they fuck. He reach a hand around to rub the clitoris of her pussy making her arch her back and moan loudly.

Lana: Ohhh yeah! just like that

Brian: you have the best ass Lana, i really love it.

He then smack her ass just for the heck of it making it jiggle. But he felt he was reaching his limit soon.

Brian: L-Lana I think I'm gonna blow!

Lana: Already wanting to shoot? you are a dog or a puppy?

Brian: Im sorry. you just TOO MUCH AHNNNN.

He shoot his load on her ass like a shotgun.

Lana: UHNNNNN yes! hot blow of spunk.

She makes the horse stop after that they get down,soon they are teleported back with the others with their clothes after they had time to clean their bodys.

Brian: *phew* Man, i never had so much wild sex like this before,i think i might getting tired.

Steve: Who can blame yeah. Any other man for be past out by now.

''Well lets get Brian to rest for a while and go to the part where Meg goes do her part''

Meg: What?

Brian: great i am going to eat and drink something *runs away*

''Are you ready for some weird things Meg?''

"I need you to get naked and go kick your dad in his balls at least five times. Doesn't sound too hard."

Meg: Why naked?

"Because it's what he wants."

Gina: you forgot she needs to have a dildo in her pussy and your mouth ball gaged!

Meg: Shut up!

"Oh yeah that to."

Meg: What the fuck girl.

Gina: If I had to be gangbang by a kid and dog. Some one is a least getting a dildo shove inter her and gaged.

Meg: You think i cant handle this? i show you how you handle it.

"That's the spirit!"

In a flash Meg is totally naked with a purple dildo in her and a red ball gagged in her mouth.

Lois: If Quagmire was here I know what he would say.

"Oh, oh! Let me do it. Giggity, giggity goo!"

Meg moans and groans as she is teleported to the entrance door of her house in a split of second.

She rings the door bell. It opens to reveal Peter in his underwear and he had a shock look on his face at seeing Meg naked.

Peter: W-WHAT THE HELL? Meg is that you?

Meg dint say anything,because she is gagged with the ball so she just kick him in the nuts making him fall in the ground in pain.

Peter: AHHHH! dammit.

He tries to get up again.

Peter: Meg what the he-

He got another kick shutting him up. He try to cover himself but got another hit to the balls. Making that three. it was a very unpleasant and very hurtful view to any man who look at it or good if you want to see a sexy girl naked but morel ike hurtful. he was on the floor with some tears in his eyes.

Peter: Oh god! I've never been kick this many times before.

Meg just shows him the finger like she is saying, oh really? lies! after that she goes away and is teleported back to the others meanwhile Peter cries i nthe floor.

Francine: So how it go.

Meg take off the gagged and removes the dildo.

Meg: It was...enjoyable.

Hayley: You must really hate your dad.

Meg: You think.

Brian: yeah we all would like to kick him in the nuts.

Now the last dare from Smiling lemon was Roberta to be covered With Brian and Steve cum and wal karound a place of my choosing but i got this other dare here that says.

 **Cramjem - I dare Roberta to have a threesome with Steve and Brian. Brian at her pussy going doggystyle while Steve gets a blowjob.**

''So we kill one more dare, you two fuck her and then cover her im cum as later i choose i place for her to walk around naked''

Steve: That sounds fine to me.

"Brian have recover yet?"

Brian: Yeah. I thing I'm ready.

"Good. Now Roberta get naked."

Roberta: Could we discuss about this and maybe not letting me do all that again with a dog and a nerd?

"Hmmm, let see here. Uh, no." *Snap his fingers*

Roberta is now naked and is laying on the floor with her legs spread out.

Roberta: FUCK!

Lois: now are we all going to watch it?

''Yes why not? it dint say we cant hehehe''

Steve: Okay Brian this time you take her mouth. I get the pussy.

Brian: Fine by me.

Lois: Do we need to watch?

Hayley: Yeah do we?

Roberta: Why me? ughh!

Lana: Cmon little girl, just show them what those holes of you are for.

Roberta: Once i am done here i am bitch slap you, you hear me?

''Enough talk,you never do it by yourself do you?''

Roberta body start losing control again and she on four in the ground next to Brian who grab a hold of her head and starting pushing his dick inside of her mouth.

Brian: Come on bitch, suck it!

Roberta let the dog cock into her wet mouth and bub her head on it. Using her tongue to make Brian close his eyes lend his head back because of the pleasure.

Steve: Hey don't have fun without me.

the boy got behind Roberta, cropping a feel of that fat ass of hers. He pulls his pants just enough to take out his penis and push the tip inside her hot, wet vagina.

Steve: Ohhh yeah feel the STEVE power.

Roberta: (ughnn those little fuckers are doing me so hard,cant believe i was reduced to a plaything of a nerd and dog)

Once Steve finally settle in he began fucking like a dog in heat. No joke intended. Roberta ass quake as he slam again and again. He rise her left leg up a bit with one arm to get deeper.

Steve: *huff* This is the best exercise you can ask for.

Brian: you know it, i always wanted a teenager black girl to suck me *takes a list and cross something*

Steve: i always dream to fuck hot girls and makethem scream for more.

Brian and Steve kept fucking fiercely, bringing Roberta to her limit.

Roberta: (Oh god! Oh god!Oh GOOOAAAAHHH!)

Roberta mouth and pussy are totally filled by the two blows of sperm as the boy and dog groan in joy aas they cum their blast.

"Remember you got to cover her."

Being reminded Steve and Brian pull out and blast some of their cum at her body. Stoking their dicks to the last drop.

Steve: ahnnn yeah! sorry i just am getting addicted to cum inside.

Brian: ahnnn i am drained,dont count me on more fucking for today.

"Don't worry you can take a quick break. I'll have other people who I need to fuck anyway."

Roberta was now cover in their sperm. Their seed in her hair, on her face, her back and a little on her booty.

Roberta: *put her hand in her mouth* ugh! god!

"Okay I got somewhere real special for you Roberta. Hehehe."

In a flash she was teleported in front of a house she didn't know. Cum still dipping and sidling down her body.

Roberta: Where...am I?

"A house of a guy I know. Go on in. Its unlock."

Having no other choice Roberta opens the door of the house and get inside,she looks around and sees that look like the house of a single man.

Roberta: Not a bad place.

Walk around a bit till she trip on the couch which folded into a soft bed with chains and handcuffs connected to it.

Roberta: What da?

A voice is heard upstairs.

Quagmire: Who is down there?

Down the stairs come a man wearing only a red bath robe. He looked like a middle age man. This Man was Glen Quagmire, known for being a sex crazy maniac.

Roberta then soon remembers seen that guy after her family pass to live on Quahog,he was one of Cleveland friends and also a pervert,she got scared at the thought of what he would might do to her,but he wont try anything on her would?

Quagmire gave the naked girl one look, grown a big smirk on his face,and then removed his robe. Getting fully naked and showing off his boner. It was at this time Roberta knew...she chose the wrong house.

Quagmire: Well, well. What do we have here?

Roberta: hmmm...a girl in need of a nice guy who can take her out of this bed so she can get her clothes back?

Quagmire: Hehe, well honey you just found a nice guy. Maybe I might be able to get you out there. After we have a little...play date. Giggity, giggity.

Roberta: NOOO!

When Quagmire tries to reach to touch Roberta body she then is teleported out of that house letting a not so happy Quagmire.

Quagmire: WHAT? NOOOOOOOO! THAT WAS A ONE SHOT TRY.

.

''Hey you back,that was risky huh?''

Roberta: i almost got raped by a sexy maniac.

Meg: it was Quagmire right? yeah he is our sex crazy guy in the neighborhood.

Hayley: So you guys live with...a talking dog, a dumb fat man, and a sex manic? I thinking maybe we should never visit your neighborhood.

Steve: we are not so different Hayley, we live with an alien who lives in the attic all day drinking,smoking and making characters for himself with clothes and wig! also a german guy stuck in a fish bowl, also our dad is gun crazy guy who thinks the solution to anything is to shoot it before it grow legs.

Brian: Hmm...yep i still seem weirder stuff but that is some secrets of myself.

''Well guys how about we go for an ask right now?''

limesmile-Lois why are you so mean to Meg when you certainly was nice to her in the past, like taking her to spring break to get her to let loose and avenge her for what Connie and the other cheerleader did to her at her first game as cheerleader.

"Sounds like both your families are weird. But that's the reason I pick you guys. Next dare everybody."

Lois: Mean? Now I wouldn't called myself mean to her.

Meg: hahahaha oh Lois, you are such a liar.

Lois: who are you calling a liar young lady?

Meg: you really think you are a good mother? you aint shit you hear me? none of that. you guys want to know why she is like that? ask me because she doesnt even consider herself a bad mother.

"So why do you think that Meg?"

Meg: A lot of things. First to honest mom..sometimes you are even more worse than dad.

Lois: What!?

Meg: Yeah! I mean Mom. You actually told me and I think other people you NEVER wanted to be a mother. Me, chis, and I think Stewie. Were all you hate to be a housewife, to make dinner, to make lunch or to clean and fold clothes, or to give love and attention to all your children. YOU HATE RESPONSIBILITIES, what do you really want its to be a free woman without any worries right? but your mistake was to marry a fat bastard soooo dumb that a vegetable would have more brain cells then him.

Francine: Holy damn, she going in hard.

Hayley: I know. *Looks to Brian* Has this happened before?

Brian: In fact, it has.

Meg: And you. ARE. A COMPLETE SOCIOPATH. Love to see other people misery! Like no joke what is wrong with you?

Lois: What? i not like that,who thinks of me like that?

Brian: Well...

Lois: Not you too!

Brian: You do seem to like seeing others unhappy.

''i guess we all get a little more douchebag with the years...like Brian''

Brian: Hey!

''But you guys probally just want to keep going with the dares right? let Roberta clean herself and get her clothes and stuff and move on''

Roberta: Finally.

A towel and soupe appear in Roberta hands. And another door also appears. This one was pink and it had the words shower on it.

Roberta: Oh yes!

She goes there to take her deserved shower,Meg and Lois are glaring at each other but who cares.

''NEXT''

unknowndarer- I dare Steve and Brian to do whatever Francine tell them to do for 40 minutes.

I dare Lois to fight Hiko Yoshida and win and make a selfie of with a wedgied Hiko in the background.

I dare Roberta to strip dance in her regular clothes in a strip club inside a private room with Snot, Toshi, and Barry with no talking.

Brian: Do whatever she wants?

Francine: Ohhhh, I get the slave dare.

Steve: Oh no.

Lois: Who is that?

Francine: Oh I know her. She's the mother of one of my son friends. She and I had a fight before. In case you couldn't tell by the name. She knows Kong Fu.

Steve: mom i think you mean kung fu.

Francine: silence slave, you will obey your mom who is now your master and i say kong fu hahaha. This is fun.

Hayley: quickly drowning in power eh?

Brian: How long again is this happening? *Receive a kick to the back* OW! SHIT!

Francine: I said SILENCE slave! No talking till gave I say so.

"40 minutes. At less with this we can still move on. Lois, I hope you're ready for a fight."

Lois: Now fighting for entertaiment?

''you fight a lot already like that time you were a boxer''

Hayley: What are you going to make them do Mom?

Francine: i thinkingg.

Gina: I bet the red hair bitch will lose.

Lois: Please tell me I get to beat her when I'm done.

Gina: Come try it you old hag.

"Now ladies you can kill each other when we're done. Right let's bring out your opponent."

In a puff of smoke a middle age Chinese woman appeared. She wore a green long selves dress with a black shirt and leggings under it. Green high heels and a necklace.

Hiko: What the hell? where i am?

''Welcome my dear,you are now a guest of this dare show and before you ask, yes you dont have a choice''

Hiko: As hell! Let me out right now or I'll tear this place apart.

"Don't worry I"ll let you go. But you got to fight for it."

Hiko: Fight?

"That woman right there."

''her name is Lois griffin anddddd you will need to fight her to get out of here my dear japanese lady,no other choice if you wanna get out. all these people here cant get out just because they want''

Hiko walks up to Lois, looking over, up and down.

Hiko: Me? Fight her? Hahaha, in that case this you might as well let me out of here now.

Lois: And why's that?

Hiko: Because I already won.

Lois: Says you ! who you think i am?

Hiko: an old hag with bad taste for clothes and fake tits.

Lois: Oh yeah, well you know what I see?

Hiko: What?

Lois: An hoe who 's about to get bitch slap.

As soon as that was said Lois, using her right hand, hit Hiko with the back of it right across her face. Making her step back a bit.

Hiko: ugh! uhhh American bitch thinks she is cool? we see about that.

Toshi mom Hiko start to run towards Lois and then jump kicking Lois face making her fall on the floor.

Francine: uhhhh this is going to be good, Dog slave be mu chair.

he then get in four and Francine sits on his back.

Brian: (well this is a bit humiliating and she is heavy but i like the feeling of her ass on my back)

Back to the fight.

Lois still on the ground due to the kick. Did a sweep move with her leg, knocking Hiko off her feet. Seeing her down Lois gets on top of her and starts beating her down with punches to her face. Hiko of course fighting back and trying to throw Lois off.

she then head butt her right in the nose making her put her hands on her face in pain, so she start to hold Lois hair with her hands and start kicking her face with her knee.

Meanwhile everyone else was on the side watching the cat fight going on. Eating some snacks.

Meg: Damn they're going at it.*munches on popcorn.*

Francine was still sitting on Brian but was eating a bag of chips. She had Steve holding her own can of grape soda by her side.

Francine: You mom pretty good what do she do.

Meg: Well she used to take a few classes a while back.

Meg: like karate and boxing,that was a long time ago but she is a tough bitch.

Hayley: man i think they are getting bruises.

Lana: Cmon more action.

The two woman are finally off the floor standing face to face. Each in a different sort of fighting stance.

Lois went on the attack, throw a series of kicks towards Hiko, but she doges them and throws out a palm strike. Hitting dead on making Lois back up some. Hiko then went for a round house kick to her head, but Lois catches it, and bends her legs in a way to make her scream out in pain.

Lois: I got you now Bitch.

She threw her hard to the floor with her face hitting it hard and blood coming out of her nose.

Lois saw her chance with Hiko butt to her.

Lois: let me show you what american 'bitches'' as you say can do to your butt.

She then gives Hiko a wedgie making her scream.

Steve: uhhh! that one was totugh, she is gonna feel it much more tomorrow.

Lois: Anyone got a phone?

Roberta tosses her without question and Lois quickly take a pic with her in front of it and Hiko in the background.

Lois: Bet you never got a pic like that HAHA!

''Lois is the Winner against Hiko''

Francine: amazing, clap for me boys.

Steve: *sigh* as you wish.

Brian: (I cannot wait for this to be over.)

"Well Hiko thanks for the show. But you lost. Tough break. K-thanks, bye."

With that Hiko was gone, back to wherever.

''This was fun, did 40 minutes pass already?''

Hayley: I don-

Steve & Brian: YES! YES IT DID!

"Hm, okay then. Brian you can get up."

Brian push off the floor knocking Francine on her ass.

Brian: I'm free. FREE!

Francine: Hey! that was not nice.

Brian: i like your butt but you are heavy girl.

''kinda dissapointed we dint get you to make them do something more interesting''

Meg: like what? jump until she says stop?

''Meh you dont know,NOw Roberta time for some Strip fun with Syeve Friends''

Roberta: what? i am not a stripper, and even if i were one i dont dance for weirdos.

Hayley: That and you got nothing to show anyway.

Roberta: Watch it bimbo.

"Either way your doing it. Now put on this ball gag so you don't talk while dancing."

Roberta: (that bitch thinking i have nothing to show,bitch im sexy) UGH! when will the humiliation end?

''Maybe sooner then you think,now go''

Roberta is gone and then appearing in a random Strip tease club with her casual normal clothes.

She was in what look like the back room where all the girls go to prepare. A fat man wearing a black suit came into the room holding a check list.

Man: Ah, you must be the new girl...Roberta right?

Roberta: ahnn...yeah?

Man: Great! We got some guests for you so dont forget the gag ball. You need it right?

Roberta groans as she puts the gag in her mouth and walks tp the stage.

The stage was real lit with lights around it and a long metal pole in the middle. There was three seats that has Toshi, Berry, ans Snot in them.

Snot: does anyone understand why we here?

Barry: a nice weird voice told me so.

Toshi: Maybe a wonderful sex god bought us here. Because she felt sorry for us.

Roberta let out a sigh at the three nerds. Almost feeling a little sorry for them.

Some music started playing in the background. Deciding to give these geeks something most of them probably won't see normal. She slowly started swaying to the beat, shaking her hips, and her chest side to side. She goes for her top.

Snot: holy...shit.

Barry: is this the sex god?

She pulls the top over her head and throws it down. All the boys mouths were wide open, for it was the first for many of them to see bare breast that wasn't from a porn magnetize.

Roberta lean forward a bit to let all of them see her tits and starts swing them in front of the boys.

Toshi: sure is good that destiny had mercy on me to gove me a gift.

Snot: damm man we are seeing real boobs from a ebony godness.

Barry: Yayy!

Roberta had to hold a laugh at see them make such a fuss about boobs. She reach for her pants and unzipped them. Allowing the boys to see some of her panties. She turns around though with her back towards them. Kinda disappointing them for not letting them see her boobs more.

But that goes away after she pulls down her pants and gets out of her shoes. Putting her big black ass on display. they start to drool and get boners over that beauty infront of them.

Roberta now only having panties on. Bent her knees and put her hands on them. Twerking right in front of the boys. They stare hypnotize to by her jiggle ass, bouncing up and down.

But she quickly stop with her little twerk fest and decided to go to walk towards the boys.

Roberta: (I'm this far gone, might as well go all the way.)

Snot: D-Dudes this is intense,i feel like i can cum any second just looking.

Toshi: her sexy power level is as sharp as a sword.

Barry: I feel funny between my legs.

She went to Snot and sat right on his lap. Giving the geek his first lap dance. Her tits in his face, her ass grinding on his lap, and she definitely felt something hard down was moaning like he is about to blow something out.

Snot: Hey! Not so fast..ughhh...Argh!

A few seconds later Roberta felt something wet on his pants and got off of him.

Roberta: (he came already just by some boobs in his face and ass rubbing on his crotch? Tsc little boys never learm to hold)

She move to Berry and give him a more ass related treatment.

She bend all the way down to her ankles. Showings her big butt to Berry and shaking it in his face. Than bought it down, sliding it down his body to his crotch.

Barry: Wow its the first time i feel all my blood going to just one place hehee.

Roberta: (I feel that this fat boy has something big hided in his pants)

Toshi; you should be ashamed to be such quick shooter.

Snot: it was impossible to hold much longer.

1h ago  
Meanwhile Roberta being curious about the big tool in Berry pants. Grind and twerk on his lap as much as possible to make out what was in there. But it turned out too much for the fat boy and he began shooting out in his pants too.

Barry: Aghhhhhhhhg !

Snot: Dammm man! You look like you got all you shorts slimed.

Toshi: haha now its your family problen to clean.

Roberta: (Tsc i think i gave enough to these quick shooter nerds,when i can go away?)

Seeing that he was done here Roberta head to Toshi.

She didn't really do anything different just a normal lap dance. He shot his cum just like the others.

Toshi: hmmm!.

Snot: where is that discipline of yours Toshi? haha.

Barry: uh uh! i know, its on his pants haha.

Toshi: SHUT your mouth!

Everyone have had there fun with Roberta.

Suddenly the same fat guy that Roberta had met before had walked in.

Man: Okay sweet checks your time is up. Let's get a move on.

Roberta: (Oh thank the lord.)

.

.

.

.

the sexy ebony teenage girl get out of the stage and soon returns to where everyone else was.

Steve: Hey was it fun? hehe my friends are one of a kind.

Roberta: no they are not, i see weird nerds all day everyday.

Hayley: So you met Snot then,

Roberta: was he the one with curly hair?

Hayley: the same one who always used to chase me around. You might want to be careful. You could becomes his next target.

Roberta: He wont mess with me if he love his crotch.

''Hey there people,lets get more dares,this is almost done we just gotta work harder''

Lois: Im tired,when is going to end?

''Soon now look''

Steve: OH SWEET! more free powers.

Roberta: Oh cmon! why i always get with this?

Meg: You look great with a dog, now Steve is mine.

Brian: Some tongue work? hehe i can work with that.

"Alright then everyone get into positions."

Meg happily pulls Steve with her to a spot on the floor.

Roberta even though inside was relented decided to pull her pants and underwear down and get on all fours for Brian.

Gina: who you think is gonna cum first?

Lana: Who knows.

''Ok ready? andddddddddd GO!''

Brian and Steve start licking the pussy of their respective partners who were very clean (just to make sure i telling you haha) and them full of enery to lick it making the moan.

Meg:hmmm..oh yeah. Get in there.

Roberta:ah! Argh..oooh. (it's been awhile since I've got eaten out.)

Both if the girls loved the way their partners uses their tongues

Brian: (that kid should give up, i have much more experience at this and at licking things)

Steve: (its time to show your skills Steve)

The geek boy start to use his velocity power to lick faster Meg pussy.

Meg: Oh-OHNNNNNN!

Brian: What? hey no fair?

Roberta: hey dont stop licking.

When Steve thought he would win this very easy he then felt that speed at his tongue made it sore and tired.

Steve: Agh! my tghongue.

Meg: oh! are you ok?

''Looks like Steve tongue was not ready for super speed,such a shame right? Meg was almost cumming.

Brian get back to licking Roberta pussy now that he sees his opponent is in a hard moment.

Brian goes faster and faster. Even licking her clitoris sending her into a cumming storm with her juices flying in his face.

Roberta: OHH FUCK!

Brian: OHH YEAH!

Roberta was panting on the ground tired from her amazing orgasm that hit Brian face.

Brian: bet you neve had a tongue work like that huh sweetheart?

''Uh it says the LAST one to cum. So doesn't that mean Meg actually won?''

Meg: Cool! i got eletric powers.

Roberta dint care at all she was just feeling good after her orgasm.

Brian: well they dint say we should go easy.

Meg try to put her fingers together and get a spark of electricity between them.

Meg: Oooohahah. I'm gonna have so much fun with this when I get back to school.

Francine: I am already feeling sorry for who ever messes with that girl.

Meg then get Behind Lois withouth her knowing and pinch her ass with eletricity.

Lois: AUCH! what the hell!

Meg: HAHA! sooo fun!

Meanwhile Roberta got back up having recover from her orgasm from Brian tongue.

Roberta: Oh shit. How long was I out?

"A few minutes."

Roberta: better put my pants

After everyone was with their clothes and ready for more it was time for more.

''My friends here i have a dare that i gotta say, i was thinking it was never going to show up,and i gotta say are you all ready for it?''

Hayley: It's not like we have a choice. You're going make us do it anyway.

Francine: Why do I have a feeling it's not something good.

Lois: Hey it can't get any worst. So just show it to us already.

''Hope you all enjoy''

 **TheSuperKing -1. I dare Hayley and Francine to let Steve fuck them both in the ass.  
2\. Francine I dare you to give Roger a nice hot blowjob and tit-fuck.**

All the Smiths went quiet as they heard what the dare was. While in the background. Lana, Roberta, and Gina was laughing their asses off.

''ahhhh yeah! the incest dare finally arrivs, Steve my boy unleast we know Hayley is just your half sister so it will be half incest but in one way or another you will fuck your mom and sister''

Steve: Dude come on this is just-

Francine: Can we at least have our own room then?

Steve: Mom!

Hayley: do you have any ideia what is going on here?

Francine: I do, but you do know what matter what he's gonna make us do it right?

Steve:...

Hayley:...*Sigh* I hate when your right. Fine let's do it.

Steve: Not you too.

Hayley: Hey! We ate a person that one time remember?

Steve: ahaha she is joking folks she just like to shit with me.

Steve gives Hayley a death glare like he was trying to say i am going to fuck you hard just for that.

"So you guys ready or what?"

Both the women turn to Steve waiting for him.

Steve: Yeah, yeah. (At least it won't be all bad.) *Looks at his mother and sisters new bodies*

"Alright here a room for you."

All three of them are sent to an close dark red light up room with a queen size bed with purple sheets.

"Here you guys can hace privacy"

Steve: ok you know what? Let do this.

The boy takes ous his clothes showing his huge erection towards his mom and sister.

Hayley: Steve...why do you already have an erection?

Steve: Less talk, more fuck. Now get ready.

Deciding nither of them want to know. They both got fully naked showing off their hot bodies, with their huge tits, and asses.

Hayley: this is very weird, ugh! cant believe this is happening.

Steve then grab Hayley tits with his hands making her have a surprise moan.

Steve; Hush now, i am tired of your shit Hayley so now you are going to see what a geek boy with a raging boner can do to hippies.

Hayley: Hey knock it off you little p-ah!

Steve just kept on fondling her tits making her unable to talk through her moans. She then push down on the bed. Staring at her jiggling ass. He climb up behind her grabbing her hips and riser them up.

Steve: Damn sis! You got such a fat ass.

He smack her right on the bottom earning a scream from her.

Francine: Steve be nice!

Hayley: When this is over I'm going shove a dildo up your ass when you're slept.

Steve: Well for now how about you take THIS up your ass.

He push his dick to her ass whole. Getting the tip in.

Hayley: OH GOD!

Steve: what is the matter sis,not use to anal sex?

Francine: (man watching my children fuck each other is making me horny)

Steve begin trusting into his sister and like he promise. He wasn't gentle.

Hayley: Arugh! Steve...slow down!

But Steve wasn't listening and all he could heard was the sound of his sister ass cheeks slapping. And his own grunts.

Sometimes i make those mistakes on phone.

Steve: Oh yeah! Its so tight and hard, bet you never dream i would ever be able to fuck you huh?

Hayley: Fu-fuck you weirdo uhngg!

He grab hold to her hair, pulling it back, and went faster in her.

A few more minutes of this and he could feel his orgasm coming. But feeling that he wanted to see his bitch of a sister cover in his cum instead. He pulled out and place his member between her butt cheeks.

And let out a rain of cum on her back,When he was finished cum was all over Hayley's back and some in her hair.

Steve: Ahnnnnnnn yeahhhh! Let all out.

Francine: such big load.

Hayley: ewwww! Gross so gross!

Steve: bet you never did with a man before *smirks* and guess who is next?

The geek says as he looks to his mom body with his dick twitching like it was looking to his next prey.

Hayley: uh Mom? I think Steve is enjoying this too much.

Steve: Hush Hayley! mom and i need to have some fun.

Hayley: how can you enjoy this? you were suppose to hate it you freak,we are family.

Steve: my dick wants mom sexy body and its a dare so why not enjoy it? its not my fault so i wont feel bad.

Francine: Well...he not completely wrong.

Hayley: *face palm* my whole family is a bunch of freaks.

he grabs his mom and pull her towards him.

Steve: this time I want you on top. I need you to work for my cum.

Francine: i never thought i would ever have sex with you Steve,guess now i am yours.

Steve: Crazy right? Mom i know i am a freak but i gotta say, sometimes i secretly wished for this moment.

Steve laid on his back when his mother got on him in a reverse cowgirl style. She line her ass hole up with his dick and lower herself down.

She can feel her son huge dick slowly getting inside her ass,and is making her very horny, lucky her that she has a lot of sexual experience and knows how to handle most things on sex.

Steve: oh! OHHHHH! Jesus christ this feels so good,it slides inside so delicious.

Now getting her son big cocks fully inside her Francine starts bouncing up and down.

Francine: Oh GOD!

Her ass slap Steve lap every time. Earning a valley of grunts and moans.

Steve is feeling the best ass he could ask to fuck, it makes him very excited for all His mom wild humping and he then start to use his powers to vibrate his dick like a real vibrator.

Francine: Ohnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

His body became a blur with yellow electricity shooting out.

Francine felt like a drill being put in her ass. Soon she was already having her orgasm.

Francine: OH GOD! OH GOD! OHHHH GOD!

Steve i-n-need-t-to hold a-l-little-l-longer.

It was like he was doing the impossible to hold against what he just did but he dont want to cum yet so with all the will he had on his body he is able to hold for a little longer.

It was like he was doing the impossible to hold against what he just did but he dont want to cum yet so with all the will he had on his body he is able to hold for a little longer.

He decided to pull out completely. Then put Francine on her side and reenter her ass that way.

Steve: Don't pass out yet mom. We still got work to do.

The geek boy use his normal speed and start giving the humps on his mom ass meanwhile she has a total bitch face who is enjoying it more then she should.

Steve: tell me mom, do you like this?

Francine: y..yes.

Steve: What's that? Couldn't hear you there.

Francine: YES! YES I DO! FUCK ME SON! FUCK ME!

Hayley: oh my god.

Steve: hehehehe nice.

he then start giving his last humps more faster before the second he know he would be cumming a lot.

wanting to spread his load on his mom body looks very tempting so he does so, he slowly takes his dick out of his mom big ass and moan as he shoot his big load all over his mom body, especially her face and boobs.

Steve: ohhhh! man! this was one of my best sex experience since i get here.

Francine: (ohhh god! its so much cum, and it tastes soo good too! hmmm hot sperm all over me) *huff* huff*

Hayley: Cant believe we got ass fucked by Steve smith.

Steve: I know right? now evertime you look at me, you will think how good it felt to have my dick up your asses and my spunk all over your faces hehehe.

Hayley: I hate you.

"Wow! Nice show guys. Why don't you guys get clean up. Francine I still need you though."

Francine: just...let me breath a little.

A while later all three of them got clean up and changed.

.

.

.

.  
Brian: how was it?

Steve: intense.

Meg: im sorry you had to fuck your mom and sister.

Steve: ahnn. ..yeah it was such a shame.

"Alright. Lets bring Roger here and get it over with."

Out of nowhere in a puff of smoke stood Roger with a drink in his hand.

Roger: what the! Hey i have a life, i cant be kidnap out of nowere all the time.

"Its not like you here all the tine"

Roger: whatever. You got quite the cast here, hi everybody *waves his hand*

Everyone execept Roberta, Lana, and Gina. Said hi.

Roberta: Is...that...a real live alien?

Gina: Wait a minute... have we met before?

Roger: i dont know, have you ever met a sexy grey alien before? Hahaha.

Gina: No but I have kinda robbed and killed two grey skin men before.

Roger: Oh...yeah. Well good news they're not dead. Or more like I'm not dead. Hahaha, oh I'm funny.

"*Aham* If you two are finish catching up. Roger I have a gift for you."

Turning away from Gina for a moment.

Roger: Well look at that...somebody do care for me. What is it?

"You get to have Francine blow you."

Roger: ohh god! You are gonna kill me?

Steve: well...

Roger: haha just kidding, i knlw that means she will blow my load *wink*

Meg: Does that alien have genitals?

Roger: well duh! Its not i go around showing to everybody, but that is because i cant, ugh stupid humans rules.

Lana: that being is interesting.

Hayley: Wait aren't you naked all the time around the house?

Roger: My kind can pull our genitals into our bodies when we're not uses them. Kinda handy so no one can kick us in the balls.

Steve: That explain a lot.

Roger: So Franny...you want more of the good stuff I shot in your mouth last time?

Lois: he says that like you are his personak cum dumpster haha.

Francine: go choke yourself to death. Ok Roger lets just finish this because i dont have a choice.

Gina: careful, she smells like incest.

Roger: What? You guys did an incest dare and didn't let me flim it or watch it? Man, I gotta come here more often.

"We did that and a lot more. But we'll let you guess what happen."

Francine: Will all you shut up. Roger are we doing this or what?

Roger: Yeah yeah.

Roger reach below him and pulls out his grey 10inch cock.

Roberta: wow!

Lois: it was like out of nowere.

Roger: like i saod before, it aint gonna suck itself franny. You better get to work meanwhile everyone watches right Steve hehehe.

Francine: Relax I know.

She kneel down to Roger's height and lower her head to the head of his dick. Which was already leaking pre-cum.

She slowly start to put the max she could put on her mouth with that alien dick making Roger smirk.

Roger: Oh ahhh. So you can deep throat Francine. I take back everything I said about Hayley being better.

Francine: haphpapbht. (I'm gonna kill you when this is over.)

Francine begins bobbing her head up and down while jerking him with a free hand.

Gina: what he means by Hayley was better?

Hayley: its not what you think by the way.

By now Roger dick was nice and wet from Francine mouth. But she stop and took his cock out for a second. Just as he was about to complain Francine took out her tits for him to see.

Roger: Wow, they're much better up close then I thought.

She wrap her boobs around Roger cock earning a moan from him and move up and down. While giving him a few licks here and there on his tip.

Roger: you know Francine, its good that your tits are bigger. I bet you can make me cum a big load to your face annnny second ahnn yeah haha Stan was not happy by our last encounter but who cares.

Francine chose to not talk and focus on her work. As she lick and suck him off as while as keeping her tits moving.

A few more minutes Roger dick begin to twitch wildly meaning he was about to shoot.

Roger: Oh! here it comes Franny prepare your mouth cause here comes the laser cannon haha.

He giggles as helet out a wave of cum on her mouth forcing her to swallow all of it as he groan in pleasure too.

Hayley: Ew, it's purple!

Lana: Kinda look like jelly.

Lois: is it taste Franny? pfff is kinda funny.

Francine: S-Shut up. Why would you even ask that.

Lois: Because you're licking every drop of your face like a slut.

Francine: I am not! (It dose taste like grape though)

''I wonder if that purple alien spunk does anything to you''

Roger: Not anything too big. You might be a little more horny at times around other males. So be careful.

Steve: Ok just stop already,we dont want more alien sex.

Roger: why not?

Steve: because its the end.

Roger: it was not sex it was just some fun.

Hayley: i never gonna forget that.

''well good to know all this but its time to go,no need to be sad because we will meet again sooner then you think''

Roger then its gone from the room letting the others there.

Brian: Now what?

''Now its time for the last dare''

Lois: What is it?

''Something i was saving for last''

 **0zeroomegaouroboros- A dare for Steve you have to kick your dad in the dick if you do you get two sex slaves that you legally own and get to keep after the dares are over. You also have to fuck the sex slaves who are the shapeshifter and Hiko Yoshida with a body like sexpun and who is a masochist.**

Steve: I get sex slaves? Awesome! But who is the shapeshifter?

Meg: Im not sure if i like you having sex slaves.

Steve: Well...yeah its not a good thing but i got no choice.

"The shapeshifter is an alien that Jeff met when he was in space. She can take on any form, but she likes to use her feminine form mostly."

Steve: Oh okay. So get an shapeshifting alien sex slave? And Toshi's Mom? I kinda like this dare.

Meg: dont you think your friend is like go all samurai on you if he finds out you made his mom your sex slave?

Steve: I'll just let him fuck my mom or sister. Or take him somewhere to lose his virginity

Francine: Whoa there mister. Who says I'm fucking anybody else?

Steve: Because if you don't...I can tell everybody that you fuck your own son. You know what kind of trouble you be in with that?

Hayley: you think you wont be on trouble? You also will be in trouble you idiot. Everyone will look at you like a freak.

Steve:I'll just say I was forced.

Meg: but-

"Um guys if you don't mind I got a show to run."

Gina: Who's even watching this?

Roberta: No one I bet.

""More then you can know but nit from your guys dimension hehehe,Anyway Steve, you up for kicking your dad in the balls?"

Steve: yes! Sometimes i wished to do that but you know...he would totally kill me.

" dont worry i wont let you be hurt, its not part of the dare"

Steve gets teleported in front of his house, He slowly opens the door of his house and look inside.

I'm thinking of calling her Jewel. It would be cooler then just calling shapeshifter and people would a name for her if they also want to dare her or something.

The house was covered in trash and trash bags. On the couch was Stand. Who have seen better days.

He haven't shaved or showered it seems. He was wearing a blue robe covered in food stein.

Steve: dad are you here?

Stan immediately jump up at hearing his own son voice.

Stan: Steve my boy. You came back. *Looks around and frown* you..uh..mother still not back huh?

Steve: Nope.

Stand: oh..well, that's fine. Yep I'm doing great. So what about you? You need something from ypur old man?

Steve looks around and sees that most of the house is they way a man with no housewife skills would make look like it.

Steve: Well dad, everything is going very great for me but...i kinda need to do something first.

No i haven't. Who is that?

Stan: Okay what's that?

Steve: this.

Steve delivers a hard quick kick with his right leg to his father crotch. Making him fall in pain.

Stan: Agh! AHHHH! dammit my balls, ogh god it hurts.

Steve: Im sorry Dad, i need it to do that, maybe one day we come back as son as possible...probally.

Steve leave the house and is sent back to the others.

Steve: Okay I did it.

No man! He is a suoer heroe who combats crime. If you sewrch his name i show you. You eill find him. He is like batman re violent and with less money but very dangerous.

Hayley: was him on pain?

Steve: very.

Meg: poor guy.

"Nice job Steve now here is your redward"

Two women appear in the room. One was Hiko, Toshi's mom. And the other was a completely different person that nobody ever seen. She had short brown hair, wore a white sleeveless t-shirt that let some of her cleavage and purple bra for other to see. Blue jeans and brown boots.

Brian: woah! Who is that hot strange woman?

Hiko: What? here again? what gives?

Shape shifter: Where i am? and what is this place?

Hiko: Oh god! why does my boobs are so big?

''Sorry Hiko but the dare need it you to have boobs this big and for the Shapeshifter alien who dont know me i am a...very powerful being, lets just keep it like that ok? i gather all this people here so they get dares and questions and they have to do it or be forced hehee and you two are here for that reason,wanna know more?''

Hiko: Oh what now? I already fought the red hair slut. You need me to get the hippie next?

Lois: you mad cause you lost?

Hiko: i show you fucking...

"Well the shapeshifter alien and you just became Steve smith sex slaves"

Hiko: WHAT?

Shapeshifter: Yeah what she said. WHAT?

"That right and it's not just a one time thing. You're his slaves forever. Meaning if he want sex. You need to give it to him anytime he wants it."

Shapeshifter: Hey, I may be an alien in your eyes. But I am still a respectful woman with her free will.

Roberta: Are you really a alien? Like I mean...from space?

The female alien nod her head.

Lana: But you look so normal.

Shapeshifter: Did you not hear I'm a alien that can change the way it looks. I just like using this one the most, since so many men do. Oh I should probably go ahead and tell you. My name is Jewel.

Hayley: evem thought you say you are a woman, you can turn in anything so...

Steve: Cmon girls, i will respect your lifes, also i can give you a very amazing sex experience, i have a very huge dick.

Hiko: who? You? There is no way you fool would have potentional for that.

Steve: Oh yeah. Check this then.

He drop his pants showing everyone his soft but still big cock.

Hiko: *Gasp* this is not possible.

Jewel: Nice tool for a human.

Steve: Look lets make a little deal, i know you are my slaves but i want to make you two feel more comfortable. Hiko you can still be the woman everyone thinks you are and be with your family but if i call you to have some fun or anything else you will come in secret. To you my dear jewel i will ask my friend over here to give you a way to teleport to earth in a instant when i need you, so you can still live your life.

Brian: why would he do th...

''Fine by me, i really want to see where this is going''

Lois: OH! now you just give anything ?

"Because he's actually nice to me."

A remote with a few buttons appears in Jewel's hand.

"Use that so Steve can call you anytime he need to. You can also teleport to. Hiko here one for you too.

The same remote is in Hiko hand as well.

''i know you are not as far as space but that is faster''

Jewel: I dont like it very much...but maybe if is just sex i can enjoy it, i really love some god sex.

Meg: Well you look very easy.

Hiko: ugh! you want me to say what? oh yes please fuck me?

Steve: Sure we can do it now.

Gina: she was being sarcastic.

Lana: Still not gonna help her.

Roberta: Just fuck already,it will only get worst if you deny it.

Steve uses his super speed to move over to both ladies. Coming up behind her he grabs Hiko's crotch. Rubbing his fingers through her cloths and making her gasped.

Hiko: Wait what are you?

Steve: let me show you some of my new tricks.

He vibrates his fingers to look like a speeful vibrator making the japanese milf moan.

She started feeling how good her pussy felt. Jewel meanwhile look at the secan amazed.

Jewel: Hey what about me?

Steve: I prefer to give full atention to each one of you, dont worry babe i will handle you later. So Hiko, hehe i like calling you bt the name, lets have some fun because i see you like this very much.

Steve keeps vibrating his fingers on her pussy but then he start kissing her which she cant make it stop because of all the feeling her pussy is giving her right now meanwhile he invades her mouth and his erection pokes her leg.

the boy ends his kiss and his vibrating fingers too.

Steve: You taste good Hiko,now take your clothes off.

Hiko: wh-why should i?

Steve start groping her boobs with a hard hand grope.

Hiko: AHNNN!

Steve: because i said so.

Knowing she had no choice she quickly strip out of her dress and took off her underwear. But par of her was still unsure so her arms and hand still try to cover her parts.

Steve: Come on don't be like that. Hey why don't you make me feel good this time.

Steve grab hold of his dick and started poking her thigh.

Meg: Oh! that means he wants some sucking,you cant deny that.

Hiko: all the humiliation.

She get on her knees and start to put her mouth slowly at Steve monster dick just enough to not choke her,so she start bobbing her head up and down.

Steve: ohhh yeah! Toshi sure has a mom who can suck like a pro.

Lois: how many girls is your boyfriend gonna fuck?

Meg: welp i cant do anything to stop it can i? besides i think we are just a couple for the moment we here,its not like we live in the same dimension.

Jewel: Cmon go deeper!

eeling like she needs to prove herself to the other girls, Hiko took in more of Steve, getting to about 11 of his 13inch.

Francine: Dear god she going in there.

Pulling back to catch her breath. She smile a little at her work.

Hiko: So how did you like my throat?

Steve: I be lying if I say it wasn't good.

Jewel: You call that a blowjob? Move over. I'll you how it's done.

Jewel move Hiko away not caring if it was not her turn yet.

Hiko: Hey! what the hell?

Jewel: Let me show you how its done.

She then start to slowly put Steve dick on her mouth inch by inch like its Nothing until she reach his 13 inches.

Francine: Wow!

Gina: how did she do that?

''Well she can shapeshift and by the way she is not human, that way she maybe has a bigger throat or...shape into a bigger one''

Hiko: She is a cheater for that.

She begins humming on his dick, making him scream and moan like crazy, while actually moving her head back and front.

Steve: OH GOD! I'M ABOUT TO...AHHHHH!

A steam of cum shoot out of Steve cock like a fire hydrant that been ripped open.

And she swallows all of it like its the most delicious thing ever.

Hiko: What? How is that fair?

Jewel: What you want some two?

She pulls Hiko to her and put their lips together kissing.

Lois: wow!

Gina: Never seen someone cum that much before and after that the girl kiss another girl.

Francine: Steve honey are you ok?

The geek was on his back in the floor

Steve: im...fine *thumbs up*

The two girls pulled their lips apart.

Hiko: Why did you do that? (Though it did taste good.)

Jewel: You wanted a taste so I give it to you, humans sperm taste sooo good.

Steve: Damn. Two hot girls kissing in front of me. I'm in heaven.

Jewel: Not yet you are.

She look down to see he was already hard again.

Jewel: And do all human males recover fast or is it just him?

''he is a little special so yeah i guess its more him''

Steve: even i am impressed, Good that flash powers has regenarition.

Hiko: I know i told i would not do all this, But i need some of that huge meat dick.

Steve: What's that Hiko? You said you want some of this huge, hard, cock inside you? Why don't you come and get it?

He lay on the floor and stoke his dick. In a way of telling her to come to him.

even though its humiliating to just do what the nerd american boy asks her, she never had such huge dick on her before and she is just dying to try it out.

She crawl towards Steve and got on his lap. Hovering her pussy over his dick and slowly lowered herself down.

She moans about how thick and big his member is, so she start riding it cowgirl style up and down the best she could and its so good she cant even hide it how much she is loving it.

Hiko: OH FUCK! My husband was never this great at sex!

Her breasts were bouncing uncontrollably as she received the best fuck in her life.

the boy lose no time and give her boobs a nice grope and when he grope her boobs with hishands he start to shake them in vibrating mode making her nipples hard.

Hiko: Ohnnn! *moans more give me more pleasure.

Hayley: Steve became a sex machine mom.

She couldn't handle the feeling of his hands and dick combined.

Hiko: OH GOD! OH GO..AHHH!

A steam of pussy juice come out of her and strayed Steve chest.

Steve: ohhhh yeah baby, now get off and use your boobs to give me a titfuck and milk you some sweet sperm.

Hiko: Yes *pant*...master.

She got off immediately and did what she was told.

Francine: (damn. This is turning me on.)

Lana: (I wondered if they let me join?)

Francine isgettin really excited because of roger alien spunk amd wish for some fuck.

Lois: not so full pf honer with a dick inside asking for more huj? Hahaha.

Jewel: cmon already i want some too i am very horny for humam sperm.

Brian: this got quick.

Steve: ohh, here it comes!

A load of white sperm cover the mitf face. Which she greatly licks up with her tongue.

Hiko: soooo good.

She is not use to huge dicks like Steve 13 inch monster so she is tired on the ground recovering.

Lois: already tired? Needs more discipline ohaha.

Meg: go there then if you can handle it.

Jewel: no way! Its my turn.

Jewel: I got a from that going make you cum your brains out. Not for real though mind you.

Steve: but do you know what i like?

Jewel: i was on earth once and see some stuff here so i got some of what you know...probally.

Jewel's form began to change.

Her skin turn from white to a redish tan color. Her eyes turn green and her hair was longer but change from brown to red.

Her clothes change to a small purple sleeveless top that left her belly exposed. A purple mini skirt and had on purple boots that reach to her thighs.

Steve registration who she was from the tv he watched.

Steve: *gasp* Starfire!?

It was the adult version of Starfire as sexy as she should be with her beauty that everyone dreams to have for them a chance with the tamaranian queen.

Jewel: Yep. While I was here on earth that one time. I saw this character and how much men love her, so I kept her image in my head just in case I need to wow little nerds like you.

Gina: An alien watches tv?

Hayley: Well ours does so I guess it work for some of them too.

Lana: who dont watch tv?

Jewel in Starfire transformation walks towards Steve shaking her hips.

Jewel: So what do you think? Like it?

Jewel turn around showing her nice huge ass.

Steve: Yeahhhh...

Jewel: What are you waiting for then.

Steve jumps on his feet off the floor, meanwhile Jewel in starfire form bend forward low to touch her hands to the floor. He runs up behind her and grab a feel of her ass.

Steve: ohhhh! its like one of my dreams,so huge and soft *put his face between her butcheeks* hmphpmh *takes it out* sooooo awesome.

Jewel: *giggles* dont just tease me, fuck me little boy with big light saber.

Steve lift up the cloths covering her pussy. Immediately his pushes his dick inside her. Surprising everyone she take the whole 13inches in one shove.

You can see the bulge in her belly popping out.

Steve: ohhhh! dear lord! sooooo good so deep and ahnn! im fucking Starfire wohoo.

Lois: She can take that whole thing like it's nothing.

Meg: Something that you couldn't dude.

He started thrusting relentlessly at a fast pace. Moaning from Jewel hot alien warmth. Jewel seems to be enjoying the hot sex to.

Jewel: Cmon show me your Speed.

she shapeshift her legs to hold around his waist not letting a single chance of his dick to get out.

Steve decided to do it since it was just as pleasurable for him as well. He focus some of his speed power into his hips and dick. In a way turn it into a moving vibrator. Jewel scream at a high voice out load.

Roberta: does anyone else think this is getting way too much wild?

Lana: its like a epic porn.

''now lets wonder how will be when they both cum''

Steve gave a hard smack to her ass.

Steve: Do you like that bitch?

Jewel: AH! Oh yes I do master! Do it again!

Steve kept smacking her ass repeatedly. This epic porno continued for awhile longer but both were soon reaching their limited.

Francine: look they are going to cum, hmmm cum a big load of hot juice loves of sex.

hayley: are you ok?

Francine: of course not i am HORNY.

Steve: I CUMMING AHNGGGGGGGGG .

Jewel: AHHHHH!

Suddenly Jewel's belly began to expand as Steve let out his sperm in her.

Finally after a minute or two. They both fell on the floor on top of each other naked.

Lois: Holy...shit.

Gina: Her belly expand it.

Roberta: That guy sure is dead tired.

''Good to know that those diferent species cant get pregnant''

Steve: ohhh! man i *faints*

Lana: he got tired.

Jewel gets up on shaky legs.

Jewel: Hot damn! That was the best sex I had in years.

She looks over at the the others but is surprise to see Francine riding cowgirl style on Brian.

Jewel: Uhhh...did I miss something?

Meg: She suddenly grab him and pulled his penis out saying. Fuck me please.

Hayley: She kind of need it, because of Some alien sperm thing that works like that.

Brian: glad i can help ohnnn!

''By the way what are you going to do with all that sperm on you jewel?''

Jewel: This? oh! my species donr reproduce by that, we can have all kinds of sex but we dont reproduce this way, now all this is pure protein for my body *changes to her normal feminine self* does not matter, it was more like a very big dinner.

Gina: Huh well that's...something I guess.

Meanwhile in the background Brian and Francine cums.

Francine: AHNNNNNNN!

Brian: OHHH YEAHH!

Hayley: we saw this everyday now *face palm*

''Well guys this is the end of this chapter, I need to say something''

 ***Go to another room***

 **''next chapter is gonna have a surprise, so no one is allowed to send dares ok? you can send them if you want but they are just gonna be ignored,and if you are reading this and stil lwant to send a dare even when i said you dont need to...then i think you have problems are looking my warning, this was a big and fun chapter done, wait for next chapter dudes.**


	11. Chapter 11 Freedom?

''Hey there people, today is a special day. You want to know why?''

Meg: Not really why?

"Because all you mofos are getting kicked out!"

Lois: Wait...what you mean by kicked out?

''I already milked some fun with you guys,so now i am going to give you all what you always wanted...freedom from this place and then get some others to get in your places''

Brian: You mean it?

"Yep."

Steve: We're free?

" well things are gonna get awkward when you get back to your lifes but that is on you, not like anything was normal"

Roberta: ohh thank god! Finally! I can go back home.

Hayley: Yes! Fuck this place I'm going home. Gonna forget everything that happened.

Steve: I don't know about everything Hayley. We still get to keep our powers and stuff right?

''Yep, i mean it would be a dick move to just take everything right?''

Meg: Awesome! i am still going to be a sexy woman.

Hayley: but what about my hair and eyes and lips?

''put some make up whatever''

Francine: Im glad this is over but once i get home i think i will have to clean the house and wish Stan dont talk much about what happened to Roger and me.

Brian: If he is still alive of course.

Lois: You mean I got to keep these big ass tits? *grabs her own boobs*

Brian: I think they look great in fact.

Lois: Of course you would say that. Also Brian let just be clear that everything me and you did here-

Lana: You mean when you let him fuck you like crazy?

Gina: And ask for more?

Lois: Shut up! And as I was saying. None of what we did here can get to anyone else's ears alright?

''you mean not letting Peter know? haha whatever, we know you liked to fuck with Brian, you should be thankful to get nice big natural tits for free and a decent fuck for once,but whatever you know. if making this a secret makes you feel any better then ok''

Lois: Ohh god! i am so happy that i will not have to listen to you anymore,i just want to go home.

Meg: and clean all the crap your husband does? because i am not helping you with it unleast you say please and be polite,i am sexy now so everyone will respect me on school but i wont give them anything. also i am sexy and smart, those two things can give you anything.

Lois: Oh shut up Meg. You get a hot body and suddenly your a queen?

Steve: I think the good part about this was all the sex I got. Same goes for you too eh Brian?

''Ok everybody, before you all go i want you all to say what you think about your experience here in that confessional over there''

A confessional appears out of nowere.

Hayley: If it means getting out of here, I'm going first.

She runs into the confessional room.

Hayley: what can i say about all this? I was kidnaped by a weirdo and got my body and dna altered by this. I had to fuck a koala amd get my ass fucked by my own brother Stebe smith, all the humiliation ughh!

"Any good parts in there you bitch?"

Hayley: Are you here listening? Ugh whatever i guess its cool t have this powers to use maybe save earth and dont FUCK any Dogs.

"See was that so hard?"

Hayley get out angry, the next one to get inside was Lois.

Lois: Well all I can say that this has been a weird fuck up experience. *Sighs* But at least it better then having to spend taking care of my husband. Not sure what I'm going to do with Brian after all this.

Lois: maybe he stop being obssesed with me.

"Also you got nice big tits now"

Lois: YOU made me have sex with a teenage boy and a dog and all this humiliation? I dont think i can say anything good.

" please. I know you loved all the sex you got, because you are slutty"

Lois: Well I mean...any human like sex...if given to them. W-What I mean is...AGHHH!

She hold her head in frustration.

Lois: Oh fuck it. No matter how you look at it I just cheated on my husband. I got to live with now for the rest of my life.

"Dont be silly Lois, you already cheated on him with Bill clinton and you even said he could bang someone else to be even. We both have our own logic"

Lois just is too angry to say anything else so she leaves the Confessional.

Next up is Meg who goes in.

Meg: Wow! where do i start? i got scared in the start but after a time i realized i got a lot of good things here, i got a boy who liked me before i got sexy and i got a very sexy hot body *gropes her own boobs and her ass* Damm i will look good wearing anything hahaha, i even kick my dad in the dick a lot of times...a little diferent from what i expected but fine. Now i got super powers i can even be a super heroine, but i dont think its better,they dont win much money and their lifes is complicated in all means.

"Hey if not a super hero then maybe a super villain? There cool and have a bit more fun. Personally I go with neither and just do the hell I want. You got powers so who going stop you? The question isn't why. It's why not."

Meg: I dont want to be a douchebag i am a nice girl,but yeah maybe i do some revenge later, anyway i think its great.

She walks away very happy.

Next up was Brian who walked in.

Brian: ohh man, hmm what i can say? coming here was the best,it realized my long dream of having sex with Lois and i dont even have regrets because it was a dare who forced her not me, i also had to fuck two sexy blonde girls and two sexy teenager girls. i got a huge dick and superpowers. i mean woah! i had a blast of a great time coming here and when i get out of here i still gonna have all i gained,aint that just the best?

"Seems you had a good time. But What are you doing to do about Lois when you get back? I'm not sure if she let you fuck her again."

Brian: If she really dont want to fuck anymore then fine! i already had sex with her and free myself from that i thought it would never happen. I can find other sexy womans to have sex with if i want, i have this huge dong after all maybe i find some girl into bestiality or become a local hero and then even got a movie hehehe.

"Yeah that is true. With your powers as well it wouldn't be that hard. Heck you could probably make any chick spread her legs now."

Brian: or be a porn star or a movie actor...man i like to think big haha get it?

''Ok enough jokes Brian the rest of the people need to come here''

Brian gets out and the next one to come was Steve.

Steve: All I want to say is...THIS WAS AWESOME! Dude, I went out with a cute girl. Then that cute girl got a hot body. Then I got my first blowjob. Got a big huge penis, have sex. A lot of times. Even though I fuck my sister and mother. But besides that I had the best time here. None of my friends are going to believe this when I tell him.

''Indeed Steve,taking the part you got beat up that one time i guess your time here was pretty well good huh?''

Steve: Yeah it was, now i can go home. i hope my dad dont get pissed at me for kicking him in the dick but i am a man now with super powers ahhh yes! one of my dreams man one of them.

"Alright Steve thanks for coming. Now you go have fun with powers and that big dick."

Steve: Oh, you bet I will. Hehehe. *evil laughter*

Steve exits with a big smirk on his face. Next was Roberta who enter.

Roberta: You have no ideia how much i want to get out of here, i was forced to use some stupid outfit my mom used a long time ago, i was on a treesome with that geek and that other girl in front of my boyfriend and i even got fucked by A FUCKING DOG. and almost raped by a pervert, this was a horror show.

"Don't worry Roberta. No one will miss you anyways."

Roberta: Screw you!

She get out stepping on the floor very angry. next one was Francine.

Francine: Well to be honest this has been a very...interesting time here. I've had my breast expanded, been screwed so many times by different people here...even my own son.

"And you like it."

Francine: well i fucked a Koala and a Dog and an alien and my own son. each one of them with huge dicks and...shit! i loved each second of it, it was like when i was single i fucked so much here i think i would love more of it, makes me sound like a slut of course but...i just dont care anymore you know? big boobs natural for free are a nice deal too.

"Well it looks like you had some fun. Any idea what to do now? It's going be weird with you and Stan now?"

Francine: well maybe, but the good thing is that he does not know i fucked Reggie and Steve, maybe it will be very weird with Roger but we got weird things before and we survived as a family...somehow.

"True. Well you have a good life Francine. Bye."

Francine exited and next was Lana.

''Soo, Lana what do you think about all your experience here?''

Lana: Well I think everyone here wasn't expecting this, but for the mean time I kinda enjoy it. I don't really mind all the sex you know. It was pretty hot.

"Indeed. You dont see a woman riding a horse meanwhile fucking a dog huge dick"

Lana: I dint quite like the slaps in the butt, they were so much.

"Well thanks for coming and I'm glad you enjoyed your time here. You been an interesting character to have you know."

Gina: I guess my time here wasn't bad. Except for having my butt slap and getting an didlo struck in me. It could have gone better. I did like the sex through and watching these fools being humiliated.

''I know it then nos to deep inside you love to get fucked by everyone''

Gina: Shut up! i am thankful i am going to get out of here.

"Okay then you murdering thief. This is it. You take care and try to behave out there because I'm sure there's still some people looking for you."

Gina: As i there could ever find me.

The red gold digger woman get out of the confessional thinking she would be just ok,later it was Hiko and the shapeshifter at the same time.

Hiko: Huh, what to say here? Well I got kidnapped out of nowhere. Force to fight AND lose to a red hair whore. To top it all off I was also made a slave to a teenage boy. So I can say it has been the most fuck up day of my life.

''But you did like the fucking dint you?''

Hiko: *groan* hush.

Jewel: so now i am a slave but, i still can have my life and i only have to come to earth so fuck a human teenage boy with a huge dick from time to time which i really enjoyed.

Hiko: Oh well. I can think of worse things to happen.

"If that all then I wish both of you a wonderful life. See ya."

Both girls having said enough walked out.

The confessional then dissapears and everyone is reunited.

''This was a very fun time i got with all of you guys,now if you all want to say something to each other before i let you all go, this is the time for it right now.''

Steve turns to Meg.

Steve: It been quiet the ride huh?

Meg: Indeed...i guess we cant be together since we are from diferent universes and you got sex slaves now and i dont think a relationship like that would be what i looking.

Steve: yeah i guess we were looking for someone who liked us for a change,but everytime i have sex with someone i think about you Meg.

Meg: Aww that is so sweet, no one ever said they would think of me meanwhile they fuck someone else.

they then start kissing a last make out session.

Meanwhile Lois, Francine and Hayley are having a fell well talk of their own.

Lois: This was very insane thats for sure.

Francine: I dint hate it all that much.

Hayley: Just stop being you mom.

Francine: Hey young lady you're now the last person to talk. Don't forget you had a bit of naughty fun here and there too with guys.

Hayley: Grrr...humph.*Looks the other way.*

Francine: Speaking about fun with guys.

Brian come over to them to talk as well.

Brian: Well i think all the things we done here are going to be a secret right? it was one hell of a ride thats for sure.

Hayley: Yeah it's probably for the best.

Francine nudges her daughter in the side.

Hayley: I did... kinda had fun on the beach though.

Francine: AHA! i know it you like to fuck that dog huge cock.

Hayley: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Brian: Well its ok i did like too.

Lois: Yeah everyone is this and that, can we go home now? i just cant wait anymore.

''You are sooo annoying, i wish Brian rapes you in your sleep,that would teach you something''

Meanwhile in the background. Steve and Meg are talking to Roberta and Lana.

Steve: Sorry for all the forced sex, i gotta admit i did enjoy it A LOT. but then again sorry.

Roberta: *Sigh* To be honest the sex was the only good thing about this I guess.

Steve: Think you might have some problems with your boyfriend when you get back?

Roberta: Probally,but once i explained everything maybe he will understand. He wont dare giving up a sexy girl like me as his girlfriend.

Lana: lucky guy *roll her eyes*

Brian and Gina come over to them.

Brian: Hey kid, just wanted to say bye before I go to my home.

Steve: Take care Brian. Besides this alien I hang out with. You are one cool guy.

they bro fist each other

Brian turns to Lana and Roberta who he also had some sex with both

Brian: Sorry about all the fucking and sucking you had to do with me.

Roberta: *looks away* whatever.

Lana: i pretty much enjoyed out fucking moments Brian,if we ever meet again i would love to do it again *winks at him*

Brian: Hehehe Thank you.

Hiko, the shapeshifter, and Gina. Walks over to Hayley, Francine and Lois. Hiko looks straight at Lois.

Hiko: Try to take care now. A lot of guys are going to be trying to get you with them now slut.

Francine: ohhh i get it! because she got big tits now just like all of us.

Lois: Eat a dick! you are a big tit slut and a sexy slave. who is the one that came up on top huh?

Hiko just growl at Lois ready for another, but Gina steps in and talk to Francine and Hayley.

Gina: Hey you two. I just want to say how sorry I'm with what happened.

Hayley: Sorry? about what?

Gina: For what I did to your alien friend.

Francine: What? But how-

Gina: Oh come on. One look at the guy and he reminded and I could piece it together.

Hayley: just now you figured out the grey man was not a human?

Gina: old people skin is weird i thought it was like that,god knows how he manage not to die. I really tried to kill him

Hayley: Trust me, we don't even know.

Gina: Just tell him it was nothing personal. Think of it as a last knot to tie before I disappear again.

''Whatever people''

Two diferent portals appear the left one was red and the other blue.

''The blue one is for Meg and the ones from her world and the red one for Steve and his companions from his world. It was a pleasure working with you all, just dont forget that i might get new people for this so you better hope i dont get dares for them with any of you involved hahahaha''

Lois: You make it sounds like we're not really free.

"Oh Lois. No one ever free...from ME."

The portals start to suck them all, each one in their respective world meanwhile they all start screaming and in one moment everyone was free...for now.

"Ahh peace and quiet ...Now let being in the new players!"

*One day later on choosing new people for the new games*

.  
''Today is the day, man i am so happy with my new choosing of guests,they will love it hahaha''

''oh joy! lets see what we got here shall we?''

All bags opened up to reveal fourteen people. Well more like 12 people, an alien, and a baby.

Stan: What the hell? who is there?

Peter: Ahhh i cant see...oh wait i can see now agh! too bright.

Stewie: Who dares interrupt my nap?

Chris: What happened? I was just doing my schedule masturbation.

Cleveland Jr: What is going on? What happened to my room?

Roger: wow! look were we are.

Neil: Oh god! did i got kidnapped? im doom,i dont think my dad would ever pay for me.

Roger: Ahh, crap! Did I have an overdose again?

''No Roger its me''

Roger: ohhh! i get it now.

Donna: ughn my head, what is happening?

Janet: Donna is that you? Where the blazing hell are we?

Donna: Don't know?

Bonnie: What the? What's going on? *Looks at Roger* And what the hell is that?

Gwen: Huh? Oh great I'm back here again.

Connie: Ok is this a prank? not funny you idiots.

Tricia: Thats just in, i seem to have being kidnapped.

Linda: wow! what happened?

''Welcome all of you my dears, want to know a secret? some of you already know who i am but for you guys that dont. I am the guy who brought you all here as guests of my little show where you get questions and dares to make and by the way Bonnie, that thing over there is an alien, not a big deal''

Roger: Hi!

Bonnie: Holly hell!

Connie: That thing talks too?

Roger: Uhhhh, the name Roger thank you...*whisper*bitch.

Stan: Don't worry everyone, he is completely harmless.

Linda: Hey haven't I seen you around the neighborhood?

Roger: Well you know any other sexy grey dudes running around?

''yeah he is an alien who goes around in disguises and people are stupid and they buy it, i mean cant you see the grey skin?''

Stewie: Uhh an alien, that is so cool. Do you have any super skill?

Stan: Yes he does, be the most annoying being in the universe.

Roger: Hey dont say shit about me in front of strangers.

Stan: I have the right to do this after what you done.

Roger: It was an accident.

Tricia: that just in i wish i have a camera.

''Stop talking like that,no one is filming this for some news''

Tricia: I wish I could but working at my job for so long has cause my brain some problems. Breaking news I have brain problems.

Donna: Uh okay...well she is weird and I don't play no games.

Cleveland jr: but I love games.

Chris: Yeah me, too.

Connie: Yeah speaking of that you mean like truth or dare right? Sorry I don't play childish games like that. So you might as well show me the exits.

''HAHAHAHA kids game? i do a lot of things here but kids game its not one of them, well only if we gota dare like that, but i do much more then you think. Just ask Peter and Stan over there, you my dear blonde bitch, you are not the queen here so you might shut up''

Connie: What? How dare you speak to me like this,do you know who i am?

Linda: A teenage girl with problems?

Connie: And you're and old Indian hag.

Meanwhile Roger was smiling already enjoying this place.

Roger: My this place is already getting lively in here. Uh sir, is there's a place where I can get a drink at least?

Cleveland Jr: So there no way out of here? We do we get to leave?

A bar appears out of nowere with all kinds of drinks.

''Sure go ahead,any drinks here you guys can take it''

Janet: I love drinks but i gotta go home,i got kids to take care of.

''you mean those two little boys that look like they have sugar in their veins instead of blood? they are fine, i send them a babysitter''

Stewie: Good lord, just when Lois and Meg return we get kidnap here. I thought i was having too much luck.

Cleveland Jr: Oh hey another talking baby! hello fella.

''When you all will leave? When i get tired of all this, until them you might exoect anything hehehe''

Roger: Jackpot! I can try out so many combinations now.

The grey alien skips on over to the bar. Immediately begin even mixing together different kind of drinks.

Neil: Oh my! this is so exciting, wish i had some anti acid now.

Connie: Ugh! the biggest nerd is here? cmon this is awful.

''Did Meg go to your school yet?''

Connie: No why?

''Nothing,Now i would like to make some introduction to all of you so pay attention. Joining us this time on show we have no other than. Peter Griffin, the fat idiot. A long with his just as stupid son, Chis Griffin."

Peter: This is a game show. Alright you got me interested. Hi Peter Griffin good to see all you fans. Make sure you root only to me.

Chris: Yay! Do we win anything?

"Yes your freedom and anything the dare can let you keep. Now over here we got the CIA agent Stan Smith."

'' He is good at guns,he is a big USA guy and also a professional at making his family life more hard then anything ans by his side the grey alien dude who loves to drink,smoke and wear all kinds of disguises. The alien Roger.''

Roger: Thank you, thank you. I know I'm a fan favorite.

Stan: You do know you're most likely talking to nothing right?

Roger: Let me have my moment Stan.

''that nothing you talk, will dare you if they want''

Tricia: This just in. The voice in the room is a riddle master.

"Thank you Tricia and speaking of...this everybody is Tricia. She is a famous Asian news reporter. As you can see she good at her job. Maybe a little too much though."

Connie: such an idiot.

" You are a sunshine. With you guys, she is the housewife like many others, the big booty ebony milf Donna tubbs and her much more sexy sister Janet tubbs"

Janet: Well at least you got a good eye.

Bonnie: I am pretty much just a house wife now huh?

"Don't feel too bad Bonnie your still hot too. Next we also got the son of Cleveland and the step son of Donna, Cleveland Brown Jr."

Cleveland jr: hey everybody.

Donna groans to herself after hearing that her sister is more sexy then her.

"And to finish this we have a talking baby, who is also an evil genius, Stewie Griffin. The most popular girls in school, but also a bitch connie. And also the Indian woman who is Stan neighbor. Linda."

Neil: Hey! What about me?

''Oh yeah and also Neild goldman the jewish nerd dude''

Neil: Thank you and Hey ladies. Just to let everybody know I'm total single *winks*

"I wonder why."

Connie: Get away from me freak.

Donna: oh my god, what will be of us?

Stewie: calm your tits ebony woman, we can take this.

''Yes Stewie good to know, now you all wait here''

 ***Another room***

 **''Well guys those are the new guests i got here for you all to ask and dare each one of them but i got some rules, FIRST! you can dare any of those guests to do anything to anyone BUT! if you ask a character that i dont have here your dare will be ignored. This is just the start so you cant dare anyone to have sex with anyone but you can dare sexy things,funny things,disgusting things and so goes on,show me some nice imagination will ya? thanks see ya next time.''**


	12. Chapter 12 Sexy Fashion Show

**Co writed by Thesuperking**

"WELCOME! here we are now, with our new guests here very excited to start right? "

Connie: Where the hell have you been!? We've been sitting here for days.

''I had some stuff to do and besides, i let you guys two fridges full of nice and delicious food and also some board games''

Roger: Don't forget about the bar.

Chris: Dad get up we're about to start.

Peter wakes up from doing a drink off with Roger.

Peter: What the hell. *looks around and remember* oh crap what a night.

''aww you guys are enjoying here, that is so nice''

Donna: Yeah we all like to be prisoners *roll her eyes*

Janet: Hey don't worry sis as long as it keeps me away from those kids I'm good.

Donna: Yeah you're saying that now because nothing bad happened yet.

Bonnie: Well I mean it's basically just a game of truth or dare. I used to love this game. Nothing really bad happens in it.

''Hehehe. We'll see about Bonnie. My dares can get a little...extreme''

Neil: I'm happy its mostly just the dares. I got too many secrets to give up.

Connie: Like what? that you are not a disgusting ginger nerd?

Jr: oh boy! Careful there, you might hurt his feelings.

Connie: What are all the nerds and losers joining up now?

Stewie: God damn it. Could all you incompetent idiots be quiet for one minute?

Janet: who is this thing? A talking baby?

Stewie: well looks like we got a sherlock holmes here *smirks*

Bonnie: I been meaning to asked about that. What is it with Stewie suddenly talking?

Stewie: bitch i was always able to talk and so much more, maybe now you are learning to pay more attention around you then just your broken marriage.

Bonnie: My marriage isn't broken. It's doing just fine in fact.

Peter: Well you did try to cheat on Joe that one time. And that other time. And that other time before that time.

Bonnie: Oh come on Peter you tried to cheat on Lois a bunch times.

Tricia: Tricia here it appears that we got a few people here with some...untrustworthy marriages.

"Oh you know, sometimes you just cant be loyal even if you try hard enough, its that thing about new fetish i guess,but how about we start this party? Look"

 **0zeroomegaouroboros:**

 **I believe this has been a long time coming for Stan and Peter I dare them to suffer the ghost riders penance stare for all the BS they have done to side dare for Stewie to give Meg a device that will let her see and visit Steve whenever she wants and a device for Steve to see and visit her to repay her for always helping stewie.**

Stan: Penance stare? It's that from Ghost Rider?

Peter: Ah sweet I love that movie. Kinda piss they didn't make a third one though.

Donna: That's just a movie right?

Connie: Yeah how are we supposed to do this?

"A dare power is absolute and it can bend reality. Kind of like ypu flashbacks and shit Peter,look."

A circle of flames forms in the room.

The flames begin to spin like a tornado in one spot. Soon they began to clear and disappear. And standing where they were was the Ghost Rider himself. Everyone was speechless at what they were seeing.

Linda:I-Is that real?

"It's as real it'll every be."

Stan: Oh...my god.

Ghost rider: uhnnn i smell some souls who need their punishement.

Stewie: oh hoho! You guys are fucked now.

Stan: No. No. This isn't real. I bet it's all just a some fancy lighting and camera work.

Before anyone could blink the ghost rider had move itself right in front of Stan. Moving like the ghost he is, he grab hold of Stan's face.

Ghost rider: If this ain't real. Then look into my eyes. You will have nothing to fear.

Stan: Agh!

Peter: holy crap!

Ghost rider: You will feel the fire that burns mans soul.

Suddenly Stan felt like he was on fire as he saw flashes before him. Imagines of some bad moments of his life and all thethings he did that affect the innocent. A few moments later the ghost rider step away from Stan to reveal that his eyes were now black and burnt. He then fall ti the floor.

Roger: Oh my god Stan!? Did you set the tv recorder on my channel before we left? its very important.

The rider then turn to Peter and point at him.

Ghost Rider: You're next.

Peter: Shit!

The fat then took off running.

Stewie: dont worry he wont get too far with that fatness, step up a bit and you get him.

Connie: Is he dead?

"Oh don't worry there's no way I'll you guys die."

Jr: Oh thank goodness.

"You guys are MY toys. I cant let you get off just by dying."

Neil: Oh boy. I think maybe this was a bad idea.

At that moment Peter screams could be hear in the background.

A while later after the Rider disappear. Stan and Peter are getting their eyes fixed.

Tricia: Tricia takanawa here in thats just in, Ghost rider had tortured some souls.

Linda: That was very scary.

After using some badass powers, Stan and Peter's eyes were fixed up and could see again.

Stan: agh! my god! i dont want to pass through this ever again.

Peter: Everytime I blink I see fire. Who even ask that for someone? I mean really! Why would you ever put someone through that?

Chris: Oh no! Now I'm kinda scared of what's next.

''Yeah because you all are so god damm angelical! pff, now lets see if the next one is going to be as nice as the previous one''

 **Family Guy Fan writer 15**  
 **To Stewie, I dare you to plant those dresses you stole from Penelope to Connie.**

Connie: What?

Stewie: Oh! i stole some clothes from an ex of mine that one time.

Connie: I dont want baby clothes.

Donna: a baby can have an ex?

Stewie: And a lab, a gun, a time machine. The list goes on honey.

The baby then throws The dresses at Connie.

Stewie: If she sees you, you better run, trust me.

Connie: I got to hold on to these things? Wait why do I need to run?

Stewie: You don't want to know.

"Yeah let just say that girl got a few screws loose. But don't worry your safe here. For now."

Connie: What?

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go to the next dare."

 **Jupiterman**  
 **I dare Roger(while wearing a golden age flash costume) to race against Steve(who is wearing an elseworld world's finest flash costume) around Cleveland's hometown: Stoolbend Virginia.**

''For the people who dont know, Steve now got Speed powers and Roger kind of have that too, god knows why he doesnt use all the time''

Stan: My son has super powers?

"Yep thanks to me. Wow it's only the first chapter with the new characters. Already we're getting the new players back."

Apr 6Soon enough Roger is teleported to the entrace on Stoolbend virginia wearing his golden age flash costume and by his side Was Steve wearing his elsenworld flash costume.

Steve: Wow! were did i get here? and with this awesome costume.

Roger: Hey Steve! guess who is part of the show now? hehe now listen,we gotta make a race around this place.

Steve: Oh no. It's him isn't?

"Hey Steve. Miss me?"

Steve: I thought you said were done with us.

"Well it looks like the people aren't though. They must love you so much they wanted one more showing of you. Isn't that sweet?"

Roger: They are not daring you anymore Steve but they can dare me to do stuff with you haha, what is the matter kid? afraid old roger pass by you and your powers?

Steve: You're just enjoying this ain't you?

Roger: Oh you bet your ass I am.

Steve: *Sigh* If it well get you guys off my back finally let's just do this.

"Go on my mark boys. Three."

Steve: I should warn though I kinda have super speed.

"Two."

Roger: i am fast enough to fake one of my characters own death before a bus can hit me, to you was it like a second but to me i had all the time in the wolrd bitch.

"One...GO!"

Both contested took off at the speed of sound. They left a big shock wave where they last stood.

" Sweet! I Wonder who is gonna win"

To be honest it was kinda hard to see. Since they were running so fast that time has slowed down around them. Both seem neck and neck, not one one backing down and they were already reaching the finish line. It looks like it's gonna be a tie.

Roger then think that maybe a distraction could work on Steve.

Roger: Oh my god! Steve is that a famous sexy actrees totally naked and helpless over there getting muged?

Steve then stop right in his tracks to look around.

Steve: What? Where? Where?

Roger: haha! Eat my dust sucker.

With more time on his hand, Roger wins the race.

"Done! And the winner is Roger!"

Steve: WHAT! Oh damn it!

Roger: Look like some fell for the oldest trick in the book.

"Thats what your get to think woth your dick"

Steve: ugh! Ok i deserve it but o still am the coolest.

Roger: Whatever you say buddy. Well I'm outta here, see ya. Tell Francine not to worry Stan's fine.

The alien is teleported back with the others with his usual naked self.

Roger: Well that was pretty fun.

Linda: We dint see anything.

''Oh my bad! sometimes i forgot to show up all the stuff''

Connie: Whatever its not that interesting.

''then how about this?''

 **Nambo**  
 **I dare Chris, Connie and Gwen to play twister in their underwear.**  
 **I dare Peter to do the worm... ON A BED OF HOT COALS!**

Connie: Umm yeah about that. There is NO way that I'm doing that.

''you wanna bet how Totally you are doing this? wait for it''

A weird feeling starts to spread through her body as her hands move to her shirt and begin to lift it up over her head showing her bra.

Connie: The fucked!? What am I doing!?

She throw her shirt to the floor and did the same to her pants.

"Haha like that. In this place I have absolute power. Now Chris and Gwen, you stripped as well.

Chris: Sweet i love that game.

Gwen: Dammit i dont wanna be controled.

A twister game appears right in the floor.

"Alright people get to playing."

All three contestants who are in their in underwear, uncontrollable move to the game mat. Chris in his white briefs, Connie in her pink bra and panties, and Gwen in her black lacy underwear. The mat was like any other twister game if you saw one.

"Let's start. First Chris, right hand on green."

Chris: Ok tht sounds easy.

He put his hand on the green.

"Next Gwen. Left foot on yellow."

Gwen: I hope this end quickly *she does so*

*five minutes later*

After some time and a lot of turns. All three of them were laid on mat with their limps and bodies tangle up around each other. Chris was in between the two girls with his only his underwear on him. The rest of their skin were expose and making contact with both of them. He was blushing heavy from being in contact with them for so long.

Connie: Eww take your crotch out my face.

Gwen: At least you dont have his face on your boobs.

Stewie: Hey looks like Little Chris wants to say hi bitch.

Connie: Ewwww Gross! he is having a boner on my face.

Chris: I am a man after all.

"Next Connie. Left hand on green."

Connie: Grr!

She stretch her arm over to an green spot but she couldn't reach it.

Connie: Ugh come on.

Suddenly she went to far and it causes her foot to slip off making her fall. Because of the fact she was still tangle with the others it causes them to fall down as well.

''Ohhh so close, hehe thats a shame''

Linda: Are they ok?

Connie: I would be...IF SOMEONE GET OFF OF ME!

Chris: Sorry.

Chris tries to get up himself up be accidentally touch Gwen's ass.

Gwen: Hey watch!

Chris: My bad.

He finally gets to his feet. Allowing the girls to stand up too.

''good work working with Chris girls, now was that so hard? no big punishement right?''

Connie: That's easy for you to say. I feel pride leaving me already.

Gwen: Hey what the fuck!

"Mmm, something wrong Gwen?"

Gwen: Uh well yeah! Where's our clothes?!

To everybody's shock the pair of clothes on the floor were Chris's. But the both the girls were gone.

''hmmmm thats odd, well let us let it be like that for now, for now, PETER! needs to the work on the hot coals''

Peter, who has fallen asleep during the whole twister game woke up.

Peter: Ugh what is it? Are you guys done?

"Yes we are in fact. But now it's your turn."

Peter: Oh good what is it?

Roger: Sorry to say big boy. But you got to bust the move on some hot coals.

Peter: Is uh...that it?

Jr: Aren't you worry mister?

Peter: Are you kidding I done way worst then that in my whole life.

Linda: Sounds like you do a lot of dangerous stuff.

Chris: You have no idea.

Did you know the cleveland show after he got canceled they got cleveland back to family guy with his nee family and they will br luck if they ever get a major role in a episode where they all talk.

Peter: Oh dont be the angel here Chris, you do your big shits too.

Stewie: Shut up fat man, your bed of hot coals for you to do the worm waits for you.

Yeah I know. It's a little sad when you think about it. But at least they still kept the characters and not completely them off. That usually means they still have some plans for them. We just got to wait and see.

Suddenly a bed of burning hot coals appears on the floor.

Peter: Well lets do this then. But first I don't want my favorite shirt ruined.

He begins to take off his shirt.

Gwen: Don't you mean your on;y shirt?

Peter: That's way it's my favorite.

Linda: Dont you think it would be less painful with your shirt?

Peter: and ruin a perfect shirt? no way.

Gwen: Just go and burn.

Peter: There we go now I'm ready.

He jump right on the hot coals on his belly and started doing the worm all the way the other side of it. Of course their was a lot of screaming till he got to the end.

Peter: AGHH! OH GOD WHY! OH FUCKING CHRIST! OWW!

Then he reach the other side and jump off of them to stand on his feet. To everyone surprise he had a smile on his face and bush himself off for any dust. He had a few burns of course.

Peter: Well that wasn't so bad.

Connie: Da fuck?

Chris: Like I said he dose stuff like this a lot around the house.

Stewie: And he still not dead, better luck next time i guess.

Peter: im the best haha!

Donna: i miss cleveland friends in stoolbend.

"Oh yeah here is also a question from Nambo i forgot"

Stewie, I'm curious what did you do during Lois's time away from home.

Stewie: i pretty much lived hell! The two fat bastards are the true babies when no one is around to help.

Roger: We can see.

Connie: Plus you also Meg. Which must also bother you a shit ton as well.

Stewie: Please don't get me started with her. I had a lot of weird run in with Meg a couple of times.

Connie: That is something we can agree on.

''Did you see Meg when she arrived back with the others Stewie?''

Stewie: No. Actually me and Chris was at the mall when suddenly we were brought here.

"I see. Mmmm."

Stewie: What?

"Uhh, Nothing, Nothing at all. L-Let's go the next dare."

Not sure which one to do next. Any sounds good right now.

 **Tastybean  
**

 **I dare Linda and Tricia to wrestle in a pool of ky jelly in front of the cast.**

I dare Cleveland jr. to give Bonnie a professional back massage.

I dare Stewie to join a drift death race in Tokyo with a car he built in his lab.(all of the cast will watch the race while Roger providing the drinks with soft back talk for junior's sake)

Linda: You want me and her to wrestle?

"In jelly yes."

Jr: Oh I love giving back massages. Ever since I took that class miss Donna and my step-sister won't stop coming to me. I need to start a business soon.

Donna: He is pretty good. You should let him.

Bonnie: I do feel pretty sore so I guess I could.

"Here's a table so you can get started."

One of those lay down massage beds pop up out of no where.

Jr: Okay miss Bonnie. come with me.

They both move over there to get started.

Stewie: Mmmm, a car huh? I'm gonna need some tools and my lab.

"Here you go."

Suddenly two big sliver double doors with the words 'Stewie's Lab. STAY OUT!" in bold red letters, appears near the bar.

Stewie: Perfect. Now I got all my tools. Be right back.

Tricia: Tricia takanawa just in, it seems i am going to fight in jelly with a woman for fun of others.

Bonnie: ohh! Jr your hands are amazing on my back.

Chris: let me see your car Stewie.

Stewie: Stay out you fat bastard.

"Hang on girls. Let wait for the others to get finish then we can starts are little wrestle."

Two hours later everyone came back. Bonnie and Jr from their massage treatment and Stewie also exit his lab.

"Good everyone' back. Now You two time to throw down."

Linda: I don't fight anyone. I'm not even aggressive person.

Peter: Ohh please i wanna see two girls fighting in jelly, its like one of my fantasies.

Janet: You are disgusting.

Peter: You mean original.

Stewie: Lets go bitch,i race anyone with my awesome ride. its made totally for me so i drive my way.

Linda: Back off you little turd. If I don' want to do it hen I'm not.

"If only that kind of logic existed here." *Snap fingers*

A circle shape area appears and both girls are in it. Each of them wearing a bikini. Tricia a red one and Linda a green one.

Chria and Peter: YEAHHHHHH!

Donna: You guys are a bunch of freaks you know that?

Peter: And pound of it right fellas?

Also watching the fight was Stan, Roger, who had a drink with him, Jr, and Neil. Linda saw how expose her body was and try to cover it with her hands.

"Come on ladies. Remember unless you do it. You. Will. NEVER. Leave this place. Mahahaha.

Connie: You're a god damn manic you know that?

"So I've been told. Like...by a LOT of people. Anyway time a-ticking."

Linda: Oh for love of...I'm sorry icia, but it look like we got to do this.

Tricia pushes Linda in the pool of jelly.

Tricia: Ok then.

Linda: hey! Not fair.

The two girls start tp wrestle in the pool getting their bodys full of jelly letting their body sticky.

Neil: Sweet! Two hot girls in bikini fighting in jelly. And my dad told me only rich guys could see this kind of thing.

Peter: Now...kiss.

Chris: Dad they are not lesbians.

Roger: Shame.

Connie: I can't believe y'all are enjoying this.

Janet: Um, shouldn't we get the baby away from this?

Donnie: And Jr what are you doing? You can't be watching this.

Jr: But everyone else is. Plus it looks fun.

Stan: How old are you? You look so young.

Jr: I'm actually in high school believe it or not.

In the area Tricia had Linda in headlock, but the light dark skin woman was doing elbow blows to her side to get her off. Soon Tricia had to back off and let her go. Giving Linda a chance to tackle her down and continued fighting in the jelly. During all the fighting their bikini's begin to slowly slip off little by little.

Stewie: Go for the throat!

"It's not a death match Stewie."

Roger: Again shame.

Neil: Uh uh! look their bikinis are falling.

In that moment when the girls hear that they start to cover themselves instead of fighting.

Stan: Nice job dick face! now we wont see some boobies.

Roger: ohh! so you want to see ?

Stan? i-i mean...no! i am just...drunk! yeah thats right i am so drunk i dont know what im saying.

Roger: Yeah whatever you say buddy.

Both woman stood still for a second trying to fix their bikinis. Though Linda's inter street part of her brain saw another opening for her. Deciding to take it she sweep Tricia's legs while she was fixing her outfit knocking her down. Then she got on top of her, put her in a hold, and pin her.

"Time to start. 3! 2! 1! It's over forks. Winner Linda."

Linda: YES!

Tricia: This just in, i lost a jelly wrestler, mother would be so ashame of me right now.

Stewie: In both ways possible.

"Now that that's over let get you two out of there."

The area disappears right beneath them placing them on floor with Linda still on top of Tricia. Excluding all the jelly around and on them so they were clean. There was one problem though. And it was that something was missing from Tricia.

Tricia: Oh my. Um, it seems I can't find my the top of my bikini.

"Oops. It must have fallen off in the jelly. Meaning I also gotten rid of it along with the area. Sorry. Hehe"

Connie: Are you doing this on purpose?

''who? me? Nah hehehe''

Stewie: Can we forget about the asian girl tits and focus on my race please?

Peter: But Stewie...tits. I mean...come on man. What's wrong with you.

Chris: Tits...

Peter: See your brother got the right idea.

Neil: Oh my stars. I'm finally seeing real boobs.

Tricia quickly cross her arms over her breasts.

Donna: Jr cover your eyes.

Donna of course went over to try to keep her step-son pure eyes from looking."

"Oh relax Donna. He's a teenager let him a peck. I mean Stewie over there enjoying the view."

Noticing he got caught the genius baby quickly turn his head.

Stewie: W-What? No man. I'm just...over. Um, waiting? Yeah that's right. Waiting to get a move on you know.

"Mm-mm."

Bonnie: Why don't one of you pervs be a gentlemen and give her something to cover up?

All the guys stop staring and try to act like role modals.

Stan: Uh s-sure. Here take this.

He removed his blue suit jacket and tossed it to Tricia.

Tricia: Thank you.

She put on herself to now hide her breasts. Though there was still some bit of cleavage showing for them since it was so big.

"Good now get to Stewie's race."

Soon everyone was teleportes to tokyo in a race arena where they sit to watch Stewie race.

Stewie: yeah im here bitches!

Janet: wow! We are in Tokyo. How wicked is this sister?

Donna: How in the fuck! Did we get here?

Stewie was already on the track in his car waiting at the finish line. Just waiting for the signal to go.

Chris: Is that Stewie's car?

Stewie: get ready to eat my dust HAHAHAA.

when the sign is out the race begins with many cars going as fast as the could.

Stewie was already blazing pass some of cars on the track. His car had some nice control making it drive so smoothly on track and making drifting so easy for him.

Chris: Wow look at him go!

Stan: Such car should be illegal by so cool.

Stewie: Hmmm yeah! i am all the coolest there is.

His car let out a trap of oil for the other cars as for him to get them away.

Jr: Isn't that cheating though.

As soon as he said that a car behind Stewie pulled out a rocket launcher and arm it at him.

Connie: Doesn't look like anyone playing fair today.

''Why playing fair in a death match?''

Peter: its the amazing explosions that makes it goog.

Stan: Besides, Who doesnt like Rocket launchers?

The man in the car fire the rocket at Stewie. Of course his car was badass so he pressed a button to active a spring under his car. Launching him into the air and dodging the rocket. Falling right back down he continue racing.

''Ok i have some choices, one! we keep looking at this Race that is pretty sweet or we can put on the next dare that will make almost everyone happy''

Bonnie: As much as I like the race. It's pretty obvious who's going win.

Linda: Me too, plus it's kinda cold out here.

Donna: You are still wearing a bikini.

Linda: It's not my fault that SOMEONE won't give me back my clothes.

"Man whoever that person is must be a real jerk. A real handsome jerk too."

Linda: Grrrr

Neil: Yeah lets go back. All this gasoline is getting stuck in my throat.

After they finish talking, Stewie had won the Race and a big Explosion.

Stewie: Like toad from super mario would say, IM THE BEST.

''ok lets get back''

Everyone comes back to the place where they were and Stewie car was put it back on place.

Stewie: Say it everyone I'm the coolest.

Peter: Man whoever boy that is they must be pretty proad.

Stan: It's your kid Peter.

Peter: I have a son!?

Chris: Two sons.

Peter: WHAT!? Oh what are you going to tell me next huh? Your gonna say I have a daughter too now?

''Lets ignore the fat idiot in the room and get to this dare i think its very good''

 **TheSuperKing-**

 **I dare all the females to wear sexy, stripper outfits the whole time they're here.**

Donna: We're getting new clothes?

Connie: You mean we need to dress up like sluts now?

Tricia: Tricia coming in. To be honest anything would be great then wearing just a jacket.

Chris: We all know that stripper clothes are suppose to be very sexy and quite small?

Neil: WOW! THIS! is gonna be sweet.

Janet: Well its not gonna be so awful.

Donna: What,you like doing that for strangers?

Janet: Just saying its not my first time.

Jr: Your sister was a stripper Mrs Donna?

Stewie: Everyone got a bitch in the familly, Bonnie over there knows this profission, right Bonnie? heheheha.

Bonnie: I needed the money alright!?

"Well we better get started. First Linda."

Linda's whole body begin to glow in a shinning light that cover her body. In four seconds the glow then disappears to reveal Linda in her new outfit. Her bikini top has change into a black sequin burlesque corset. It push up her breasts displaying some nice cleavage. She only had on a tiny black thong that didn't hide her ass cheeks to will. To finish the look she had high heel boots that was thigh high.

"To da! Here take a look at yourself."

A mirror appear in front her to see herself. When she did her eyes widen and her jaw fell to the floor at the inappropriate clothes she had on.

"Speechless huh. A good friend of mine help me pick this out. So what do you think?

Linda: I think maybe I should have stick with the bikini.

Janet: It's...not that bad actually.

Linda: Are you kidding? Look at me! It looks like I was ripped straight out of a porn. Plus it doesn't cover anything at all so I'll be cold just like in that bikini.

"No really. You see I thought of that happening, so I made these clothes to be. What you say...temperature level. Basically, if it's cold outside and you go outside in that. The clothes would keep you body nice and warm."

Suddenly Gwen's body began to glow as well. After a few seconds the glow slowly began to disappear showing Gwen new look. For her she got a Red leotard that had a big v-shape opening in the front. Exposing a lot of the of her breasts and belly. Plus the leotard really let some of her ass out kinda like a g-string. She had on a pair of red 6 inch high heels. An inch higher then Linda's shoes.

"Here you go."

An mirror appears in front of her too. Gwen took a look at herself for a few seconds and did a quick spin.

Gwen: Mmmm, well I mean it doesn't look bad but it's not something I would wear in public.

"Better get use to it. Next Tricia."

Now Tricia begins to glow as well. Since she had on Stan suit jacket she only glowed underneath it. When the light die down it dropped to the floor to reveal her. She now had a very tiny blue tube top wrap around her that hid her nipples but left cleavage and under boob were still expose for people to see. She also had a white mini skirt that almost look like more of a belt since it was really small. Giving anyone a clear view of her ass with under it. Lucky it was sorta cover with the blue thong on it. Also added were long thigh high socks and blue 6 inch high heel shoes.

"Next!"

While a mirror appears in front of Tricia, Donna's body begins to glow now. After the same process it disappear to let everyone see her. For Donna a grey string triangle top that was so small that it barely hold or cover her breasts. Meaning a lot of boob were on display and the only thing hidden were her nipples. She had on some grey skin tight booty short shorts and down her legs were fishnet stockings that lead to some grey knee length 5 inch high heel boots.

"Now Janet."

As soon as Donna was done Janet also glow to change. Being done quickly it showed Janet in a white corset pushing her breasts up and showing them off to everybody. She had a tiny black skirt on like Tricia but it didn't do much to hide her white lacy pantie clad ass. On her legs were the same kind of boots like Linda's meaning high thigh, 5 inch high heel boots.

"Last two. Get them both at once."

Quickly as soon as Donna and Janet were done. Connie and Bonnie begin their change as well fast. It was over quick to leaving both of them in new clothes. Bonnie had pretty much a purple sling bikini that barely hid anything. Allowing a lot of tits and was basically a g-string for her ass. But she did had on a mini skirt to go with it, though it didn't so much since it was so small she didn't even need o bend down for anyone to see her ass. A pair of 6 inch purple high heel shoes is what she had. For Connie a small pink string triangle top like Donna's meaning it barely hold or cover her breasts and just her nipples. A pink thong that didn't even cover her butt follow by white thigh long socks for her legs, down to a pair of pink 6 inch high heel shoes.

"*Phew* Okay that make all of you. Go cheek yourself out."

Mirrors appear for each girl to see herself in.

Janet: Wow! i never think i use something like this in public.

Bonnie: This takes me back to the old times.

Connie: I look like a total slut.

Tricia: This is just in, it appears i look like a sexy stripper.

Donna: Jr! Dont look at us.

Peter: Too late lady! all of us are now having boners for all of you.

Stan: And i think that ginger guy just fainted.

Chris: Boobiesssss!

Gwen: Get away from me Freak!

Jr: Nice clothes.

Janet: your son in law seems to like your clothes Donna!

Donna: Shut up! this barelly covers anything.

Gwen: Is this day ever going to end?

''Not yet,its quite going to take a while, now if you are lucky enough you wont have to worry about''

 **Lumpybunny-**

 **Peter, why do you do all of those things to Meg is it really true that all of it is because Meg remind you of Karen?**

 **I dare Connie to grow a pair of wolf ears on the top of head and wolf's tail both functional and play Beethoven Tempest 3rd movement on the piano that Stewie rigged to shock the player if the wrong note is played.**

Peter: Oh no it's just because it's just a little bit of fun. I act like that to everyone I met.

Donna: You acy like a total douchebag to everyone...

Stewie: Mostly Meg.

Donna: because its fun?

Linda: wow! Talking about being a total dick.

Peter: Hey I do believe it's not any of your business how I treat my kid.

Linda: Not like you ever wanted to treat them nicelly.

Meanwhile Tricia walked over to Stan, who was sitting at the bar with his legs cross over another to hide his boner he had from looking at the girls in their new clothes. Sitting and making sure Roger don't drink everything. In Tricia arms were the suit that he gave her.

Tricia: Mister Stan? Here you go and thank you.

Stan: Oh! Um, you're welcome.

She didn't say anything more and bow to both him and the grey alien behind the counter making a drink. Accidentally and unknowingly giving them both a view down her small top. She walked away but that also giving them a view of her ass swaying in her thong.

Roger: Drinks? And ladies? Stan if this keep ups I think I might need to open up shop in here.

Stan: Roger don't get too excited I thought we're staying long and first chance we get we getting out of here. If we stay long who knows what will happened to us. You don't want to go through with what happen to me don't you.

Roger: *sigh* Alright fine but I'm gonna to enjoy myself as much as possible until then. *Process to drink the drink he was making*

Stan: Hey where's mine?

Roger: Oh relax buddy we got an unlimited supple.

Back to with the dares Connie was sitting down at a piano trying to played Beethoven 3rd movement. She had a two wolf like ears on her head and a tail coming out of her backside. The problem was she wasn't very good at piano so the thing always shocked her again and again.

Connie: First a bikini and now ibam some kind of animal? This is so unfair *get a shock* AHHHHH! stupid piano.

Janet: just keep up your attention.

Neil: ugh!

Jr: ohh good! You are awake now.

Stewie: Just in time to see the blonde bitch get shock.

Connie: *shock again.* AHHH! Son of a bitch!

Bonnie: Then again maybe you sure go back to sleep. This is gonna take awhile.

''pffff Enough with this shit! the first four times was funny but now its old news. Lets see something fresh''

Connie: Thank god!

 **Tuffkin chapter**

 **I dare Peter to fight in Han Solo's clothes and weapons against Giant Chicken with Boba Fett's armor and weapons.**

Peter: That not a dare. Fighting him is something I do dairy. Now I'm gonna get some weapons.

Gwen: You fought a giant chicken?

Peter: Yeah he's this asshole I know. Somehow we always run into each other no matter what.

Connie: Um, hello? Are you gonna do something about this? *points to the wolf ears and tail*

''Nope! this is the new you now''

Peter soon is teleported to a florest wearing han solo clothes and weapons and a television is settlet so everyone can watch.

Peter: Hey this is nice.

Soon the giant chicken arrives wearing Boba Fett's armor and flying with a jetpack.

Peter: Oh crap!

The fat man starts to run as the giant chicken start shooting at him with his gun.

Peter: Gotta find cover, gotta find cover.

He dodge all the bird's shots and hide behind a big rock. Once he gets his blaster out, he starts returning fire. But the chicken was very good at using that jetpack and was able to avid all those shot. The chicken fire a rocket from his jetpack at peter.

Peter: Shit!

Peter jump out of the way and let the rocket hit the ground and blow up. It created a big smoke cloud. The chicken stop flying and land trying to find Peter but the smoke clouded his vision.

Trying to get the chicken by surprise, Peter lay down withouth making any noise, to get close to his target and geet him a taste of his laser.

Peter: Surprise mother fucker.

He jump up and shot at Chicken. The blast hit his gun knocking it away, leaving the giant Chicken weaponless. Peter then run up and punch him square in the face knocking him face first to the ground.

Stewie: Uh! Right to his bird face.

Chris: Is it over?

Suddenly Chicken rolls over to use the flamethrower he has on his arm. Peter manage to move just in time to get out of the way. He gets far enough away from the Chicken so his out of the flames reach.

Peter: Ha! Looks like you can't get me.

Chicken just slowly walks toward him letting the flames get closer to Peter. This causes Peter to slowly back up till he is at the edge of a cliff and have nowhere else to run.

Peter: Oh well.

Then he jump off the cliff

Janet: What the!?

Jr: Did he just kill himself?

"Wait a minute keep watching."

He suddently appears out of the water with some bruises but not dead.

Jr: wow! is Mr Peter immortal?

Chris: No, this is just one of those moments when Logic goes down the toilet.

The Chicken see him and jump down with him. The jetpack slowed his falling unlike Peter's so no damage was taking. Just when he landed he use that flamethrower again, but Peter duck underwater to make sure the flames can't reach him. Now he was nowhere in sight.

Bonnie: What's he doing?

Connie: Well what to do you thing? Water cancel out fire. And now that both of them are in water it's a level playing field.

Stan: But he can't stay under there long.

Linda: Wait he's doing something.

The Chicken was now walking around in the river waiting for Peter to come up. When suddenly Peter DID come out. He jump all the way out of the water to dry land besides it.

Peter: Hey Chicken!

The bird turn and stares at the fat man. He try to jump up and use his jepack to fly at him. But instead falls back down into the water.

Peter: What's the matter? pack not working?

Peter takes something out of his pocket. It look like some kind of metal comported.

Peter: I don't think your be flying anywhere without this. And now here is

another surprise.

He then take something out his other pocket, some kind of bomb remote.

Peter: See you in hell.

He press the button and the around the bird in the river suddenly blows up in a explosion.

Neil: It look like Mr. Griffin ridged the river with explosive charges while he underwater.

Connie: Wait your telling that idiot is smart?

"Well in a fighting sort of way I guess. We better bring him back."

.

.

.

.

The fat man that we know as Peter is now back.

Peter: This was satisfiying.

Neil: Did you kill that chicken?

Peter: I wish. he always comes back.

Roger: Oh he's one of THOSE characters.

"You can never kill off a good rival."

Peter: Got anything else? Cmon. I can do it!

Linda: Dont you get it? Dont do this.  
"Well. Guess i can now show you this one"

 **Dragon Rider 66**  
 **huh, well this is neat and funny.**

 **i don't really know if i'm doing this right, but i dare peter and stan to have a gun fight against each other in the jungle, but peter gets a machine gun just for kicks.**

Both men have a gun appear in their hands. Peter gets a black mp5 machine gun and Stand gets a sliver 22 magnum.

Stan: Whoa, whoa! You want us to try and kill each other? Are you mad?

"A little. The doctor said I was only 30% mad and rest they couldn't figure out."

Both Stan and Peter are sent to and deep jungle.

Stan: Okay come on this crazy. Look Peter why don't w-

*Bang!* A bullet goes pass Stan's head nearly missing him.

Stan: What the hell wrong with you?

Peter: What? I'm just playing by the rules. Plus this thing is pretty awesome.

He aims his gun at Stan diction. Not stick around, Stan turn and ran as fast as he could as Peter started shooting.

Stan: Oh god damn it.

Stan fire a couple of shots at as he ran through the jungle. Back with the others watching this.

Donna: Is this safe?

''HAHAHA! I have no ideia''

Chris: Oh boy!

Stan hides behind a tree thinking about a plan.

Stan: Cmon Stan, you are a trained C.I.A agent, dont let a fat guy defeat you.

He poke his head out to look around. From there he sees Peter walking around trying to find him. The fat man was under a big tree with a lot of branches.

Stan: Mmm, maybe that could work.

He took a quick shot at the tree making one of its branches fall down and hit Peter on the head.

Peter: Ow, shit. Alright who's there?

Stan: Mmm, he got a thick head maybe I need something bigger.

He tries to be as sneaky as he can to get close enough to shoot him with no time for him to dodge.

Peter: I can hear you.

He turns around super quick and start firing rounds at Stan who manage to roll away to the left and took a single shot at the tree again. then hide behind another tree.

Peter: What you think just running and hiding are going to-*Bonk!*

This time instead of a branch a apple drop right Peter head hard. Leaving him a bit daze and forcing him to drop his gun. Seeing this Stan jump out of his cover and pull the trigger of his gun. Shooting Peter right in his right knee making him fall to the ground in pain.

Stan: Now stay down.

Peter: Ah! Fucking hell! Okay, okay I gave up! Would someone just help me please!

''Hmmm ok! but just because the dare dint say one of you need it to die''

After that,the two of them are teleported back to the others.

Peter: Agh! god my knee hurts!

Stewie: Haha! fat man just got shot.

"Hang on I got it."

Magically the bullet hold started closing up, as the pain also went away. Soon the hole in his leg is gone and the blood was gone. Even his pants were fixed up.

"there you go."

Peter: Whoa..

He soon gets up and walk around on his leg.

Peter: Well look that good as new.

Linda: next time dont play with guns.

Jr: He will never do that.

Tricia: Tricia on This just in, crazy gun fanatics love guns.

Neil: God! this was scary.

Connie: i want to go back to normal.

Gwen: Stop crying about it.

''HEY! stop being bitches ok? this is the last for now''

 **Cramjem**  
 **I dare the cast to watch a live feed of what the previous cast did when just got back home starting with Meg's family and following with Steve's and ending with Roberta having a heartfelt talk with Cleveland.**

Chris: We're going to check up on everyone.

Donna: Good I didn't get to see Roberta before I got sent here.

"well let see how they're doing since last time."

A huge flat screen tv appears with enough chairs for everyone to sit in.

"Okay everyone sit down and enjoy."

The tv come on as soon as everyone sit down. The first thing to come on were Meg's body transforming into her alternative multi-verse self. Which shocked the hell out of Chris, Stewie, and Connie.

Chris: WOW!

Connie: What the hell?

Stewie: Is that Meg?

Neil: She looks so...SEXY.

"Ah yes the hot Meg transforming. Lets not forget the time I also gave her a big butt before that. So that's an bonus as well."

Next it shows Lois getting her breasts expended along with the time she and Francine gave Steve and Chris lap dances. Then it show Francine get turn into Sexpun along with a boob upgrade for her as well. The guys jaws hit the floor at seeing this.

Chris: Oh yeah I remember that.

Stan: The fuck is that my wife.

Roger: So that why her boobs were so big when she come back that one time.

Linda: Wow! Francine looks so sexy! (i would like a piece of that)

Janet: Oh! man now im worry what they end up doing with us.

Donna: Now? just now?

Peter: My wife is so busty now and i cant even see her face to face now.

"Yep you can thank me later Peter."

The video continued, showing parts when Lois got her tits sucked by Brian, when Roberta, Mrs. Lockheart, and Gina drop in. There was even the part when Hayley also got her body transform into a sexier version.

Jr: there is a lot of transformations there.

Roger: I know right? Damm look at Hayley Stan, she got quite the pack huh?

Peter: Brian sucked Lois new tits? I WANTED TO BE THE FIRST.

"That's not all they did. Keep watching."

The video then shown how Hayley and Meg had that wet t-shirt contest and they were dancing around for the men. How Lois and Roberta had to suck off Steve and Brian making them cum all over them, also explaining why that Brian got telekinesis. It showed Meg giving a hotdogging to Steve new huge penis. And that he traded it for a 13 inch long one.

It also show later how Hayley look got her new look and powers and with Steve they save the world...and a bus. How Brian and Steve had a lot of sex and how Meg got eletric powers.

Roger: Damn there is a lot of sexy stuff here.

Stan: Fucking unbelivable.

Linda: Dammm! Francine also had some stuff with you?

Peter: Alien sex! its funny.

Chris: This the best porno I've ever watch.

Neil: Are we gonna to be doing stuff like this too?

"You know it and maybe other stuff also."

Connie: ARE YOU MAD? i dont want this to happen to me!

Jr: Well i guess weh ave no choice,we kind of are trap here.

Peter: Sweet! i dont have to work or care about anything.

Stan: Besides your safety.

''You guys better get used to it, why did you think we dint got any sexual content today? because i put rules that i am about to break...right now''

Neil: Oh snap!

Bonnie: Wait what!?

''LET IT YOUR MINDS GO WILD HAHAHAHA''

 **Sex dares are now allowed. BUT you need to put all the dares you want in ONE comment, you cant just send different comments as a guest like you NAMBO! i see you.**


	13. Chapter 13 First times

**Co Writed by Thesuperking**

"Welcome to the first very serious chapter with all kinds of funny dares to enjoy and that it's not for the ones of weak heart"

Roger: So things are going to get exciting now? Ugh finally the dares in the last one won't anything to brag about. Except for the strippers dare of course.

Stan: Are you crazy? We almost got killed.

Roger: You mean you; i want something awesome beyond two guys playing call of duty in real life.

Peter: Can we all just agree that I was awesome in those dares?

Connie: Yeah you looked real well making a fool of yourself out there. I really enjoy the part when you got shot in the knee.

Peter: Hey! What i ever done to you?

Connie: i remember you smashing my face to the school locker. Remember that?

Peter: That was an old plot episode.

Roger: haha plots i am right?

Donna: The fuck?

Janet: Ignore it.

Tricia: This is news reporter Tricia here still capture and is dress like a hooker.

Bonnie: Okay can we make her stop that please? It's getting annoying fast.

Linda: Agreed.

''Only if someone dares that because i getting into it hehehe, but my dear girls i am going to show you this first dare of today''

 **Mpowers045**

 **I dare Stan and Peter to get their asses kicked by Stelio Kontos while his theme song was playing**

Suddenly random music starts playing out of nowhere.

Stan: Oh no.

Peter: What the hell is that? And who is Stel- *Gets a punch to the face*

The fat man is sent to the ground but he slowly gets up holding his nose.

Peter: Agh! Okay who the hell-*Looks up to see a man standing over him*

Linda: Who is that guy?

Roger: It's just Stan old bully; he is the best at kicking ass and never much of a talker. I have his theme song as my ring tone hahaha it's so good.

Jr: I going to hide over there ok byeeee.

Chris: Wait for me.

Stewie: So i am the only one wanting to film this?

Connie: Nope I'm with you as well baby.

Stewie pulls out a video camera while Connie gets her phone out. Both of them starts recorded Stelio beating the shit out of the two men.

Roger: You mind sending me those videos?

Stelio throws Stan on top of peter and do a body slam on them.

Then he goes away in a magical poof taking with him his theme song.

Peter: Ouch! aghnn! I got very big beatings but this guy. aghnn! My face.

Chris: Holy shit Dad! You guys got reck.

Donna: More like they got knock the fuck out if ask me.

Roger: I miss him.

Stan: Augh! I hate Stelio kontos.

Janet: I don't know. He was very sexy

Chris: But he dint pay much attention to you girls.

Stewie: Maybe he is not into girls but into beating the shit out of people.

Bonnie: So he's gay then?

Connie: Go figures.

Roger: No no...Well no one knows much about him but he is totally not gay.

Chris: You don't know that.

Roger: Oh yeah? Then go ask him! If he kicks your ass it means he got mat at it so he is not gay.

''HUSH! I want some excitement already lets go''

 **Dragon Rider 66**

 **Hmm, well thanks for pointing out that fact I didn't think of. So now I have to say this;**

 **I dare all the guys to have an all-out, battle royal, free for all chicken fight. the one who survives the longest and the one who gets the most kills will get a prize of the authors choice, but if someone gets both than they get two prizes.**

 **also, I dare peter and stan to go back in time to all the different times their respective wives have had sex with somebody else and try not to interfere; if they manage to do that, than they each get a months worth of sex coupons to do anything they want with their wife, but if they do anything and change the timeline...well they better hope a time wraith doesn't show up.**

Neil: Uhhh, my doctor says I should not be entering any kind of sport that includes any painful physically activity. So maybe I'll Just Sit this one out.

"Oh well let me see what I can do. Uhhh, No you're getting in this Neil.

Jr: Haha!

"So are you Jr."

A huge arena appears with all kinds of traps and hidden weapons. All the guys hot up there.

Connie: Thank god im not there.

Stan: This is crazy.

"Don't worry; i bring the dead huys back to life when it's over"

Stewie: oh this makes me feel so much better *roll his eyes*

"Just start fighting."

Peter moves first and grabs a mace.

Chris: Dad what are doing?

Peter: it's kill or be killed son.

Neil: Oh god! Please god help me.

Jr: Aren't you Jew?

Neil: Im asking any god to help me, if they do i change to that religion.

Stan takes an axe and goes to fight Peter.

Stan: I take you down first fat man, you and i have work to do.

Peter: Yeah don't think I forgotten about my knee.

They start to clash weapons with each other.

Jr: Holy heck. They're going crazy.

Out of nowhere an arrow fly passed Jr's head barely missing him.

Jr: What the!?

He turns to see Roger with a bow and about 5 arrows with him

Roger: Sorry kid nothing, nothing personal.

Stewie Takes a laser gun from a hole and start shooting at Roger.

Roger: What the!

Jr: wow! Thanks.

Stewie: Quiet it! Im just taking care of the alien threat.

Roger: Hey what did I ever do to you freak!?

The two of them starts shooting stuff at each other's.

Stewie: Like you said grey bitch. Nothing personal.

''YEAH! shoe us a big awesome fight''

Meanwhile Neil is hiding behind some pillars to keep avoid fighting, Chris decides to grab a sword and help his farther, and Jr grabs a handful of throwing stars and double team with Stewie to fight Roger. So now everyone except Neil is fighting now. But soon Roger runs out of arrows to fire.

Roger: Uh oh.

Stewie: He's out get him!

Neil: Oh man this is so scary and...ohh i found a pretty flower.

It was the flower from the game super Mario and once he touches it and got fire powers.

Neil: Whoa! What the heck?

He flicks his hand and a fireball comes out.

Neil: Now that's sweet!

Neil then starts to go on a firing steed, shooting fireballs everywhere. One of them hits Stan's arm making him scream and drop his axe. Leaving him defenseless with Peter and Chris surrounding him.

''Hey! Looks like Neil Goldman got the special power up from super Mario world''

Chris: You can do that?

''Yep! Just like the weapons here fatty''

Chris looks around to see a metal glove/gauntlet thing.

Chris: Is that?

Chris picks it up to see it is indeed the fist of Eon from the Iron Kid TV show. He put over his right hand and watches as it bonds to him giving him a surge of raw power. Meanwhile Peter is trying to smash Stan face with his mace.

Stan: Roger help me!

Roger: And what i am supposed to do? Oh hey i found a bag of coins.

The grey alien throws the bag of coins to Peter direction but it hits Chris instead because he got in the way to show his dad his new fist.

Chris: AUCH! Dammit my crotch.

Stewie: Really? A bag of coins? That joke it's not yours.

Roger: Can i have the gun then?

The alien use his longue tongue to steal the baby laser tool.

Stewie: What the deuce? Eww! Gross.

Stan: Im am going to kick your ass.

Peter: Oh yeah? TRY IT.

Stan throw himself at the fat man when he dint got his weapons so the roll out of the arena into a part where it got water.

Peter: Where did this come?

''Watch out for the Sharks''

Stan: Sharks? What sh-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

The sharks appear as the two men only scream can be heard.

''Well they are done for''

Chris: Dad!

Connie: They died again.

Neil: Oh man i think i going to be sick.

Jr: Hey! *slap his face*

Neil: Ouch! *lose his power* oh uh.

Jr: You know you got to pay attention why playing Mario power ups.

Roger: it's over baby now you are going to get the R of ROGER!

Stewie: Then i guess we are both going to hell *smirks*

Roger: Wait what?

Stewie then sees a bomb in the floor hided with sand and seeing he was already with his foot on it, he just made the alien get close enough for him to take his feet out and then let a fire explosion with a big impact.

Donna: Oh my god they just kill a baby.

Janet: was it really a baby: it could talk and swear and also had a gun; i think it was a midget.

Connie: Who cares? I just don't want to be next in these wicked mortal games.

Chris: Dammit how do i launch this fist?

Someone gets up in the fire later done by Stewie and it was Roger.

Roger: Hahaha! Fire proof bitches.

The teenager boy somehow activates the fist and launches the fist into Roger direction that comes flying and screaming at Jr Direction.

Roger: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Jr: What? Ohhh damm! *get in ground*

Neil: What are you doing?

The Alien comes flying with the fist and both of them crash in the wall and then they fall in the water with the sharks ready to eat their flash.

Chris: Ups! Sorry for killing you two.

Jr: Guess it's just us now my friend *gets his sword*

Chris:*Put up his hands* Lets go.

Jr ran at Chris sword in hand going for Chris's neck, going for a quick chop to end it. But Chris put up his arm to block the strike which got both of them in a lock. Chris fist was made of Iron so it could easily be use as a shield against Jr's sword. Wanting to get Jr to back up Chris deliver a knee to the black boy's side making him let out a grunt of pain. Jr decided to back off for now.

Chris: Im usually not the fighting type, but i want to win so you better say goodbye.

He prepares to attack again to strike a big punch with his fist.

Jr: (OH SHIT!)

Chris: Now. DIE!

Chris slam his fist down on the ground which unleash a giant shock wave heading towards Jr.

He is unable to dodge it so he is quickly launched to the ceiling.

Chris: No where to run dude.

He then launches the fist to Jr, who have no choice but to use his sword to block it. The weapons clashed together but the force of it is strong enough to send him higher up.

Chris: It's not gonna work bro. Just die already.

Jr then let the fist hit him but he also use this to throw his sword at Chris

Chris: Wha-

The sword lands right in his head going through it while Jr goes flying through the ceiling sending him to who knows where.

Connie: What the!

Linda: Auch! that was terrible.

Tricia: This is Tricia just in, it appears we have a drawn in our hands.

''Hey! is everyone dead? if you are still alive then show me sign of life''

Through the hole in the ceiling a black colored hand come into view. Showing Jr still alive.

Jr: Guess who is still alive hehe.

Janet: Where did that hand came from?

Donna: This is getting crazy.

Bonnie: Oh my!

Gwen: Its that the hand of the devil?

Jr: It me guys. What something wrong?

''No Jr. Nothing is wrong and congratulations! you won''

Magically the battle area disappears and all the guys are alive, healed, and back with the girls.

Peter: Hey im alive again.

Stan: Agh! Man i dont want to face death like this just to come back and die again.

Stewie: Put a sock on it.

Neil: Oh god! i think for one moment i met jesus.

Chris: My head still hurts a little.

Roger: Well that went will.

Jr: So what do I win?

"For surviving that brutal mess you get a whole weapon closet. Containing all the weapons in the universe."

Stan: WHAT? you gave him a magical closet with all the weapons he wants?

Roger: Seems too much for such lame royal battle.

Donna: This is way too dangerous for a boy like you Jr.

Neil: What about us? we die horrible deaths for nothing?

"I could be a dick like that but how about this? You guys get to keep the item that you last had when you died."

Neil: wow! So i can get fire powers with the white clothes?

"As long as you touch any white flowers."

Stewie: Dont you mean fire flowers? the white clothing is just a little effect of the super mario power up fire flower.

Peter: Boring! cant we move on?

"Who is ready for some time travel?Peter and Stan, tou two will time travel to all the different times your wives have had sex with somebody else besides you and try not to interfere"

Roger: What? We are gonna be here forever before that ends.

Stewie: everyone knows how much of a bitch Lois is.

Linda: Francine does look like she has a lot of sex before you stan.

" because they do. A fucking huge amount"

Stan: *Sigh* Well this is gonna be a trip.

Peter: You said it. I don't if I should be anger because I'm gonna be force to watch this. Or be excited because it basically free porn with my wife in it.

Donna: Except that you are not included.

Janet: What is wrong with him anyway?

''I dont care, off you two go''

They get teleported to the past in more of a way to watch their wives having sex with all the other mens that are not them.

Bonnie: Now what do we do?

"Lets keep going with a few of these dares. Here's a quick one."

 **Guest:**  
 **I dare Donna booty to be as big as Nicky minaj booty and Janet booty to be as big as Kim kardashian booty.**

Donna: Wait what?

Janet: Wow really? but i dont think this clothes will handle?

Donna: JANET!

Jane: What?

Suddenly both women starts to feel weird and begin to groan.

Donna: W-what the?

Janet: Huh!? what is happening to my booty?

The sounds of clothes stretching could be heard as both of their bottoms began to expand. Donna shorts soon get stretched to their limits as her normal waistline goes to 28 inches and her hip sizes suddenly goes to 45 inches. Janet's skirt gets stretch out so much that it pop off as her butt now goes to a huge round 43 inches. Her white panties are now super tight on her and can barely fit.

Chris and Neil: HOLY SHIT!

Connie: Now that is a whole new definition of junk in the trunk.

Jr: ...Yeah *stares*

Tricia: this just in, it appears we have now two girls with gigantic asses around here.

Bonnie: Gotta admit, they look awesome.

Donna: What the hell!? What did you do to me!?

"Just give you a little...upgrade."

Janet: *Starts to rub her ass* Ohhh I don't know Donna. I could get use to this.

She then slap her own butt making i jiggle much to all the guys enjoyment.

Donna: Ugh! My ass is so heavy now! it was big before but now? with nicky minaj size add to it i feel like jumbo size.

''Well you better get use to it Donna because a someone is gonna get the first test drive of your amazing new booty hehehe''

 **Xguy**  
 **I dare Junior To get a lap dance from Donna. we all know he has a thing for her since the halloween episode ;)**

Jr: What? Me? But she my mother.

''Dude! She is not your real mother ok? just step mother''

Roger: Besides all the man in the world would pay for a black sexy milf to lap dance for them.

Donna: I can't tell if I should be offend by you calling me a milf or not.

"Just go with it."

Both Jr and Donna are teleported to a new place. A multi colored dance floor with Jr sitting the chair in the middle with Donna in front of him. Music suddenly comes on and it sounds like one of Nicki's songs, the Anaconda one.

Before even a what hell could be said, Donna body start to move acordding with the song.

Donna: The fuck?

Jr: Uhh, miss Donna?

Donna: It's not me jr. I can't control myself.

She slowly moves closer to the boy swing her wide hips side to side. Getting her crotch all in his face and doing a thrusting motion with it. Then did a quick turn and push her big ass in his face proceeding to grind on it.

It was like a huge and soft chocolate pudding squishing his face all over it and even thought. That makes Donna very embarassed but her body only goes on shaking that phat ass on her step son face.

Donna: (I am so sorry for this Jr.)

Jr: (Oh god it's like chocolate jello.)

She bring her ass lower on his body to his groin where she can feel a little stiffness happening making Donna even more embarrassed. She starts to circle him putting her butt on every part of him while Jr sit back and watched.

Its obvious that all that thick ass meat is making the boy excited. She can feel her step son boner rubbing between her ass cheeks.

"Alright that's enough for now. We got other fun things to do."

Donna suddenly regain control of her body and stop dancing. A little to Jr disappointment but he made sure to hide it well. In a split second later both are sent back to everyone else.

Stewie: Hey look who is back, nicky minaj clone and Her step son.

Roger: With a boner that its not gonna go down so fast hahaha.

Chris: (Lucky bastard! i always dreamed of having mrs Donna booty on my face) Oh yeah we watched all of it.

Donna: You WATCH IT!?

"We couldn't resist. Hahaha!"

Connie: Gotta say, that booty shake was like an earthquake.

Janet: I know you got the booty dance on your veins Sister.

Neil: Oh yeah! Nicky minaj booty size suits you well.

Bonnie: It reminds me of my stripper days.

Tricia: This just in, booty and more booty.

''Who wanna bet what kind of dare i got next?''

Jr: One that will make me stick go down?

"You're very close Jr. It's kinda like that."

 **TheSuperKing:**  
 **I dare for Connie to get on her knees and suck off EVERY male in the room. They each have to cum once.**

Connie: w...WHAT?! you are joking right?

"Nope."

In a flash both Peter and Stan are back. Stan had a sad/anger look on his face while just had a boner in his pants.

Peter: Damn it I saw all that hot stuff and I couldn't even jack off to it either.

"Well you're in luck Peter."

Peter: Why's that?

"Our dear Connie over here is gonna give all the guys a blowjob"

Stan: You are gonna make a teenage girl suck our dicks?

Roger: OH! how nice of you, i call dibs!

Connie: Oh my god. You're serious ain't you?

"At what point when I wasn't serious, mmmm. Haha."

Connie: No! W-wait.

''You go first Roger''

The grey alien Sits on a chair that appeared out of nowere and his big and long alien genitalia start come out making Connie scared and disgusted of what awaits for her.

Roger: It aint gonna suck itself Sweety.

Connie: Fuck you!

"Ohhhhh, is that disobedience I hear? Well, everyone knows what that means."

Connie's whole self goes stiff and she can't move.

Connie: Hey! What the fuck!?

"No one can ever disobey a dare."

She automatically gets on her knees and crawl over to Roger and his already erect 8inch member and wrap one of her hands around it.

She makes a gross out face by that weird alien dick that she is rubbing up and down as everyone is staring at it.

Linda: Is she actually doing it?

Gwen: Well this has officially turn into a porno.

"Oh this all we are going for now baby"

Connie head move like it has a mind of its own and force her to get the head of Roger dick to push against her lips.

Connie: (EW, EW, EW, EW!)

Roger: Come on bitch open your mouth! *Push on the back of her head.*

Seeing no other way Connie open her mouth and let the alien penis enter pass her lips where she taste the saltiness on her tongue.

Roger: Ooooh yeah now you get it.

She starts to lightly suck on it as it goes in and out of her. She uses her hands to stoke him as good as she can so to get him to cum quickly.

Roger: Ah! Ohhh, well aren't you a nice little whore. Hehe.

Her tongue laps at the dick as it thrust in. This continues for a few seconds till Roger reach his limits.

Roger: Take it bitch!

After letting a loud moan a wave of purple alien cum shoots out of Roger dick into Connie's mouth. And all she can do is sit is wait for it to stop as it shoot down her throat.

After four shoots of it going to her stomach she finally gets to breath again once Roger takes his dick out of her mouth.

Connie: Oh! Oh my god this was the most disgusting thing ever.

Peter: You never sucked an alien dick then? Maybe you are more into normal dicks.

Linda: Did you see it? It was so much and purple.

Chris: does it make something?

Roger: Well it works as an aphrodisiac on humans so she maybe feel very horny soon.

Connie: What!?

"Wanna choose the next guy or should i do?"

Connie: I rather kill you instead.

"Noted. Let see, how about we go with the nerd this time? Come on up Neil."

Neil: oh my! I am going to have my first blowjob by a real girl? How exciting.

Connie: NO FUCKING WAY IM SUCKING THAT DWEEB.

"If only you had the choice."

Connie: Noooooooo!

The girl's body moves on it's knees to Neil and begin to unzip his pants. Pulling them and his underwear down around his feet. Letting out his limp 4inch dick. To which some of girls started to giggle a little.

Neil: I-It's not fully hard yet that's all.

Janet: all the girls here are basically wearing the most sexy outfits ever and a girl is ready to suck your dick, is it really not hard yet sweety?

Chris: Dont feel sad because of your dick size dude.

Stewie: He is just being nice, you should totally feel shame right now.

Connie: Great, now I got to spread more time trying to get it up to.

Bonnie: Don't worry I bet when he dose he'll cum fast. The nerds usually do.

Connie: In that case.

She quickly begins to stoke the nerd dick to as hard as it can be. Turns out when it's fully erect it's only 5 and half inches.

Neil: See? Now it's in it full glory.

Connie: Yeah whatever you say.

Linda: At least you survive the handjob. Most don't.

Neil: actually i am barelly containing myself, go a little slow ok? i dont want to finish so fast.

Connie: Hell no! i want this to end.

She begins to lick the tip a bit ten take it in her mouth bobbing up and down very fast. Neil tries to do his best to control himself and actually manage to last a couple minutes longer. But then she goes for his balls to suck on and fondle them making Neil let out many moans and grunts.

Connie: Come ON! CUM you freak!

Finally Neil's dam broke and his cock starts to shoot cum over Connie's face.

It covers her entire face in three quick shots, some of it in her eyes and mouth or hair.

Neil: Ohhh! so great!

Peter: Eww! Nerd sperm.

Linda: She also sucked his balls.

Tricia: This just in, blonde girl with animal ears and tail just sucked a nerd penis.

Stan: I think she is gonna be sick just look at her face of horror.

Indeed her face looked like that of a killer. It made Neil quickly pulled up her pants and get move away from her as she spit out his seed out of her mouth and tried to get as out of her hair.

Connie: I swear when I get out of here I'm gonna kill everyone. Starting with the nerd as well.

Neil: *Glup*

Peter: Yish! i dont know if i want her mouth in my dong, she just sucked a alien and a nerd, maybe would be better to have a clean mouth free of any alien virus.

Bonnie: werent the alien goop suppose to make her horny or something?

"You telling me you haven't notice all the red on her face as she was sucking?"

True to the word he all saw a deep blush covering Connie's face and notice a little shifting that her thighs were doing to each other on the floor.

Roger: Oh so it' is working.

Connie: S-Shut up! L-Let just keep going already.

Peter: Dammit! Wish i was the first but this will have to do. I go now.

Peter goes in front of Connie and pulls down his pants and underwear. A smack was heard when Peter hard 6inch dick hit her cheek.

Peter: My wife hasn't done this in a long time.

Janet: Well at least your bigger then the last guy.*Watch Neil play with his ache.*

Neil: What?

Peter: Really? thank you! i miss hearing i am big in this place, now lets go young lady, the sooner the better.

Connie: Hold your horses you fat fucker!

''Shut up and suck the fat guy dick, aint got all day and you still got more dicks''

Connie grab hold of the man cock and begin to put in her mouth much to Peter's pleasure as he let out a sigh and relax when her head begin to bob up and down. As if his body move on his own he thrust his hips forward making his dick go deeper causing her to choke and gag.

Connie: *Cough and takes dick out* W-watch it! You not supposed to kill me!

Peter: Oh don't be a wuss. I seen girls on porn videos take bigger dicks then mine. Now get back to work!

He then roughly push Connie's face back down to get back to work, which girting her teeth she did. As she continued to...services Peter. Connie started to feel really hot for some reason.

Connie: (Huh? Why is it so warm in here? I can barely breath.)

She notice her top begin to feel get a bit tight on her. Unable to take anymore she slowed her movements a bit and went to undid the pink top holding her perky B-cup tits. Letting it fall to the floor to reveal her hard nipples to everyone.

Peter: Ngh! Oh here it comes! Get it in your mouth you whore!

The fat man starts to shoot his cum up to 4 times in her mouth, causing her cheeks to puff out a bit as she swallow all of it.

Peter: Oh god I needed that, never know a teenage girl mouth could be so magic.

Tricia: News update, that's three down, four to go.

Donna: Shit. I'm lucky I didn't get this dare.

"Stan you up."

Roger walks up behind Stan to give him a shove to the teenage girl.

Stan: Uh, I'm not sure how I feel about this.

But Connie was already trying to undo his pants.

Connie: Just shut up and let me do this.

After getting his belt undid she pulled his pants and underwear down. Letting out his 7 inch penis at full mass. Connie grab on and stroke it which she went to shove the head down her throat. Stan close let out a grunt not trying to moan like a pervert in front of everyone.

Stan: (Shit. She pretty good at this.)

He subconsciously push his hand on the back of her head, getting himself deeper in. Connie furiously started deep throating him. Stan grunted and moan, feeling the pressure build up till...

Stan: Ohhhhhhh!

4 shots of cum went down her throat to her belly. Connie slowly exited the limp dick from her lips.

Stan: Ohhh! i think i just comitted a crime (felt better then francine thought)

Roger: Don't sweat it stand. Remember when you were force to see Francine blow me? This is just sweet payback.

Stan: My sweet payback would kick your ass.

"Okay Jr and Chris you two waited long enough. Why don't both of you get in there?"

Chris: Yeaaaah! since i have been here it feels ages like my last masturbation.

Chris runs straight up to Connie after she is done licking Stan cum and pulls his pants down. Everyone gasps when they saw Chris's hard 10inch monster pop out.

Donna: Holy Jesus!

Janet: Damn son!

Linda: Oh my god!

Gwen: How do you walk with that thing?

Bonnie: That is a big piece of meat.

Tricia: This just in, a big monster has appear out of that kid pants.

Stan: Oh my god! is that trally your son?

Peter: Uh yes? it came out of my wife so it is.

Roger: Well look who is the big foot baby.

Neil: *tsc* (its not that big)

Stewie: It looks like a third leg.

Chris blushes under all the compliments he's getting from the women. But doesn't stay focus on them for long when Connie quickly grabs his penis and begins to suck lightly on the tip making him let out sweat sounding moans.

Chris: Shit this feels amazing.

"Jr get your ass in there!"

Jr: Umm, maybe we can skip me and go to the other-

Just then Roger give a kick to Jr butt o move him towards Connie.

Roger: You'll thank me later!

When Jr stop in front of Connie, who was in the middle of munching down Chris's dick. She use one of her hands to pull down the black boy's shorts. Letting out his 8inch dick to which she starts to stroke it with her hand then get off of Chris's dick to lick Jr.

Jr: Ohhh...

She goes back and front between to the two boys giving each of them a bit of services. Meanwhile with Connie herself, she starts to feel a hot warmth stead through her body to her crotch. A little wet stain appears on her pink thong as some liquid slides down her thighs.

Jr: I...feel something coming out!

Chris: M-Me. Two!

Both boys moan out as both dicks let out huge shots of cum on her. Covering Connie's face and hair. She tries to get as much as she can in her mouth but still mess a few. Both boys were panting hard.

Chris: Finally. I've been holding that in for a while i thought my balls would explode.

Jr: it did felt awesome

"Indeed its nice to let go before it overflows your balls, good job Connie i guess this is it"

Stewie: Hey what about me?

"The dare said all the mans, you are a baby so you dont count"

Stewie: ugh! Fuck.

"Now go wash yourself Connie and also brush your teeth. We for sure are gonna need you later"

A bathroom door appear out of nowhere and Connie ran in.

" Now i think we are going to likr this one"

 **Nambo**  
 **· I hope this is pulled first because I dare Cleveland Jr to spend the night having honeymoon sex with his wife Cecilia inside a high class couples suite in an expensive 5 star couples resort in Japan, after spending the day enjoying the day with his wife doing couple activities that are paid for in advance(by Stan, Peter, and Roger) and his wife assist several female staff in preparing nyotaimori right before the sex(the cast are given the option to spy on the dare if they vote on it).**

" Someone is a very lucky boy"

Jr: I get meet Cecilia again? Yaaaayy!

Roger: Wait wife? You got a wife!?

Stan: I thought you were a kid!

"He is a kid, but he falled in love with a girl and got married so she wont be departured"

Roger: its a latin or mexican? Girls like that usualy have big tits.

Donna: I remember Cecília. I think the connection was a little because you look like her father right?

Jr: We have history ok? Its more then that.

"Then why did you look scared when you two apmost had sex?"

Stewie: what a baby.

Jr: that was before. Im a man now and we still married by law. That somehow marrid me.

"Whatever you say kid."

Linda: They actually allows you two to marry early?

Roger: Are we really going to chit chat about how they got married or we are going to have action?

"I agree Roger. Jr it's time to get ready for you trip. Have fun."

In a flash Jr was gone.

Stewie: So with big boy busy, are we gonna keep rolling with these dares?

"We could do that. But how about a little vote. We could keep going with the other dares or do you guys want to take a break and see Jr's little adventure?"

Peter: oh oh! I want to see it.

Roger: Me too! i like to spy other people lifes.

Donna: Dont you guys feel shame at yourselves?

Chris: I heard that they are gonna eat sushi in a woman body like a game, count me in.

Stewie: Its more interesting that looking at your faces so i want too.

Just then Connie, who supposedly was able to hear everything, finally came out of the bathroom.

Connie: I hate to say but I need a break.

Linda: You were in there for awhile. Are you okay?

Connie: No! thanks to an alien, i am feeling horny all the time so i had to relieve myself some times.

''Tricia,Bonnie,Janet,Linda,Donna and Stan tell me your votes''

Neil: What about me? i am important too.

''Whatever Neil, i just want the votes''

Tricia: To be honest I would be nice to sit and watch.

Stan: I'm in.

Janet: I wanna see this nyotaimori they got.

Bonnie: Me too.

Linda: *sigh* I think I'm out number here. So yeah I guess.

Donna: You guys are all perverts *groans*

''Ok lets See how jr is dealing in Japan with Cecilia and if he explained anything to her''

A big TV appears for everyone to see as it turns on to display both Jr and his beautiful wife Cecilia in fancy outfits. They were entering a building of sorts when Cecilia started talking.

Cecilia: Uh, Jr? You know where we are? One minute we're on a plane, the next we're in Japan.

Jr: Would you believe me if i said a ''friend'' of mine arrange this for us? so we can have a very good time in japan all paid.

Cecilia: Wow they paid for this too? Awesome.

Back to the others.

Stan: Wow you actually paid for them man?

"Well I can't say "I" paid. hehe."

Stan:...I don't get it.

Peter: Hey dint the dare said something about us?

''Never mind that, lets just enjoy seeing Jr and Cecilia having all the couple things in japan, made it easy to understand the language''

The group watch as Jr took his wife around to see Japan. Visiting their baths, eating their food. Even going through the anime section as well. Their last stop was a special restaurant that Jr wanted to go.

Cecilia: Do you know this place Jr?

Jr: Yeah it's somewhere I always wanted to go. The food is fantastic.

Just as they walk in several woman waitresses came up and grab Cecilia away from Jr.

Cecilia: What the! What are you doing?

Jr: It's okay honey. Just go with them it's all part of the show.

Cecilia: This place seems odd *looks far* what is nyotaimori?

Jr: You'll find. *Wink*

Then all the waitresses run away with Cecilia in their hands to another room in the back. Jr went to a table by himself and sat down.

After at least half a hour some waitresses come out rolling a table with a big silver platter on top of it. It was cover with a dome so no one could see the dish that was being savered. They bought it right to Jr's table.

Jr: Looks like my order is here.

The waitresses pulled off the top to reveal Cecilia, now completely naked, and layered with different kind of Sushi on top of her body.

Jr: wow!

Cecilia: looks like im the main course hehe *blushes*

The waitresses then let them alone.

Roger: Ohh! so that is how they eat sushi in japan? or is just for the rich guys?

"It's more like Japan's own way of a strip club."

Roger: Man I need to visit there more.

Jr then grab a pair of chopsticks and proceeded to dig in. Starting by picking up a piece of sushi and dropping it in his mouth. He chewed and later swallow it. He soon on stars in his eyes.

Jr: A-amazing! This taste amazing!

He quickly starts to eat the sushi letting parts of her wife body exposed

Roger: Good god! His wife is hot!

Linda: People actually enjoy that? Eating raw fish off of a person body? Seems more nasty then sexy.

Roger: Im pretty sure a man would like to eat raw fish on a woman body if she was sexy as fuck my dear.

Chris and Peter: Agreed.

Neil: Sounds like a awesome workplace.

"And I'm pretty sure they make sure the food is safe to eat and clean the woman body before giving it to the conster. I think. Can't be too careful with gems now-a-days."

Donna: Let me guess. That still won't stop you from eating it huh?

Peter: Can you be quiet it? im trying to watch the fat kid eating sushi in his hot wife body and leter seeing them fuck each other.

After awhile Jr finally eat all the sushi and patted his big belly.

Jr: *Burp* excuse me.

''Uhhh Boringggg! let me fast foward this''

And in like a dvd way the scene is fast foward to the moment they are all in the five star hotel bed.

Peter: Finally some porn!

The two lovers were kissing each roughly while trying to take off one another clothes. Jr undid Cecilia dress making it pool around her feet and leaving her in her white underwear. Cecilia manage to get Jr dress shirt off and undid his pants leaving him in his boxes with a noticeable tent in them.

Jr: This time i am totally ready to become a man my love.

Cecilia: I really missed you Jr.

He begin to undo her bra and take off her panties. Meanwhile Cecilia removes his boxes to let his meat out. Wrapping both hands around it she slowly stroke it up and down, while Jr was busy playing with her tits, sucking on them like a baby.

She start playing with his balls with her hands meanwhile sucks harder. That makes him act rough too by biting her nipples in a gentle way to make her moan.

Cecilia: Ohhhh. Jr.

He lets go of her boobs and goes lower to her pussy. Spreading her legs he goes in to start eating her out. Moving his tongue in rapidly motions all around, tasting her juices as they leak out. Making the girl go crazy.

Cecilia: Ahhh! Jr...I need you so bad right now.

Roger: Damm! Who would know the tubby fellow could make a woman moan his name

Peter: That girl would still be hot even with forty five years.

Decided that was enough lubrication Jr stop his tongue play and got his dick line up with her slit ready to enter her.

Jr: This might hurt

Cecilia: Well...i not quite a virgin jr.

Jr: oh...ok that means i wont hurt you because you have experience.

Cecilia: Well...I use quiet a few dildos

Jr: Bet none of them will compare to me.

With that said, he push the head of his penis in her. Letting the wetness lube him up and it easier to slid in her tight warmth.

Jr: Ohh, tight.

Cecilia: God! You're big Jr!

Jr: Thanks baby.

They start to finally have sex in the classic missionary position.

Peter: Well, only thing to do now. *Unzip pants.

Linda: Oh god!

Stewie: Fat man no one wants to see you lame dick.

Chris: Go to your room Dad.

Peter: I don't have a room!

''Put your dick back on your pants Peter, no one is masturbating here''

Peter: A man cant even masturbate in peace.

Bonnie: Shut up! im trying to see The black kid spank the latin girl ass.

Roger: Oh hey look! they are doing dogstyle.

Donna: I cant believe Jr is having sex and...he knows what he is doing.

Janet: Im proud of that little man.

The small black kid was holding and pulling the Latin girl hands behind her as he rapidly slam his crotch into her jiggling booty. The bed quake under there pressure somehow no breaking yet.

Jr: Honey I'm cumming!

He pulled out just in time to shoot all over her juicy ass.

Jr: Ahgnnnnnnn!

He shot four loads of thick semen all over his sexy fiance hoy booty like he always wanted.

Exhausted they both fell on the bed and went off into sleep land.

"And that's a dare done everyone."

Linda: Are you gonna call him back?

''Meh, once we need him i get him back, he just lost his virginity with the woman he loves so lets just let him be like that''

Tricia: This is just in, what will happen now!

Chris: I cant wait for more dares involving my dick, maybe i can finally lose my virginity.

''How about a question first?''

 **Guest**  
 **Truth for Stan: Hey stan did you ever felt like there is days when you do something very cool and impressive but other days its like you cant do anything right? like your way of acting and thinking its always changing like the plot of an series episode deciding what you will do?**

Stan: I mean sure some of my plans don't work out all that well.

Roger: Some?

Stan: What are saying?

Roger: Stan you used to be the badass agents of C.I.A but sometimes you act like a nerd or a wimp and its like, you are just not you sometimes is like you are being puppet master on you.

Peter: He means you are being controled by a bigger force i guess.

Stan: That ridiculous I'm in perfect control of my actions.

Bonnie: I dont know, sometimes i feel the same.

Neil: Weird!

Gwen: Hey lets have this day over will we? im getting bored.

''Yeah lets do what Gwen said, i have the perfect one''

 **zero**  
 **Donna has sex with quegmer**  
 **Cleveland Jr are you the real child**  
 **Chris makes a porno with Connie and Linda**

Donna: Quegmer? That crazy pervert? No sir I am a married woman.

''Actually its Quagmire, and does this face looks like someone who cares if you are married? congratulations you are gonna be the second wife of Cleveland brown that quagmire is gonna fuck''

The woman is teleported straight into Quagmire bedroom.

Donna: Oh no.

The door to the bathroom open to reveal Quagmire in only a towel. He stop dead in his tracks when he see Donna, dress like a hooker in his bedroom.

He look her down and up also seeing her new HUGE ass, the little of his normal brain still working makes him ask.

Quagmire: uhmm...so what brings you here Donna?

Donna: Ummm...I just came to...hang out.

Quagmire: Huh?

Donna: Yeah. Uh, we always see each other and never talk, so...I decided to drop by. For some...fun.

Quagmire: Drop by for some fun huh? Dressed like that? Oh i think i know what you mean Donna. Giggity!

He then drops his towel on the floor. Now standing naked with his hard 9incher pointed right at Donna.

Donna: Good lord. (He's bigger then Cleveland!)

Moving faster then anyone ever seen him. He quickly pick up Donna and throws her on the bed.

Quagmire: I'm glad you "drop by" Donna. One of my regulars had to cancel tonight and I need someone to take care of this "problem" I got. Mind seeing what you can do?

Donna: I...i can try?

Quagmire: Good! because i really want to have a test on that huge new ass you got (Not gonna let you go away like your girl)

The bed start acting and robotic hands start to show up and hold her in four in the bed.

Quagmire: And don't you worried. I won't be gentle.

Donna: *Gulp* I think you said that wrong.

Quagmire: I know what I said.

A few more robotic hands appear and torn off her clothes. Leaving her butt naked. Quagmire walks over and give her ass a squeeze, feeling how firm and soft it was.

Quagmire: Alright. We're gonna have fun tonight.

He climb on top of the bed and position his cock in her face.

Quagmire: First, lube me up.

Donna: Wait are you expecting me to.

Quagmire use the chance that she is talking to push his dick on her mouth feeling her nice tongue. He start moving normal, like he was fucking a second pussy that was warm and wet.

Quagmire: Ohh yeah Donna, i hate to do this again with Cleveland but you sure are sooo sexy i cant help myself, i love this mouth and soon you will receive my load on your mouth to soon getting out of my balls.

Seeing no way to resist him Donna makes it her job to get him to cum quick. She starts bobbing her head on the meat pole in her mouth. Using a good amount of tongue getting it wet with saliva. They kept at it for about a few minutes. Donna jaw started to get sore from all the work.

Donna: (Come on. CUM ALREADY!)

Quagmire: You got some nice mouth skills Donna, guess you never sucked someone with such durability for the first load huh? Well your waiting is OVER oh right.

He quickly shoots all the sperm that Donna mouth work deserves which gets her off guard.

He hold her head to make sure she gets it all down. Later when finished he pulls out letting Donna breathe.

Donna: *Breath heavyl* Oh god! How do a skinny guy cums so much? Agh i swallow so much.

Quagmire: Bet cleveland never gave this kind of nutritious shake hahaha. Now that warm up its done i think your huge ass needs some attention with my shaft.

She looks down to her surprise he was indee still rock hard.

Donna: How the hell?

Quagmire: You think one big load is enough? We should know each other better and i know just they way.

The pervert Quagmire start to stick his hard dick between Donna huge ass cheeks to get a ass job (or as you know. Hotdogging)

Quagmire: Yeah that's a fine ass there.

His hips move foward and back like a sauge in big buns ready to let out the sauce.

Quagmire: Ohhh here it comes. Try not to drown. Ahhh!

The ass was way too much for him so he let his load out all over Donna butt trying to cover it the best he could. She could feel his thick and warm spunk on her buns.

Donna: (wow!) Are you done now?

Quagmire: Done? I dint do anything besides loving this body of yours so i am only gonna be done once i feel that hole where your kdis came from GIGGITY!

Now that the time was right he got into position near her pussy. Using his fingers he spread her lips to look inside.

Quagmire: Hmm,mm! Pretty color. Let see how deep it is.

Donna: No! Please don-

She was cut off by feeling his member going in her. Trying to get as deep as possible, but stop when he can only fit 6 of his 9 inches.

Donna: Never! (Fuck! he is good)

Quagmire: tsc. That what they all say.

The pervert begin fucking the black beauty doggie style in a very fast and rough motion. Her ass cheeks clap against his lap as he thrust his meat in and out.

Quagmire: I can feel how wet your girl is Donna. I am a sex maguc that is gonna nake you cum squirts.

He begin to move his hips all round while inside her trying to get all her sweet spots. Meanwhile Donna scream and moan as he fucked her right in the pussy. Slowly beginning to fall to the insane pleasure she was feeling.

Quagmire: AHNNNNNN!

Donna: OH FUCK! OH FUCK!

He goes faster and faster, the room they were in filled up with grunts, moans, and screams. Quagmire reach up to grab a fist full of her hair for more fictions in his thrusts. Meanwhile Donna was already reaching her peck.

Donna: SHIT! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONN- AGHHNNN!

Quagmire felt her pussy squeeze down on his dick causing his own orgasm to fire.

Quagmire: OH, OHHHH!

He fills her pussy with his sperm all he could by this time.

Quagmire: *Pant* *Pant* Now that! Was awesome.

He then faint right there but not before giving her ass another feel.

Quagmire: I think i am in love with your butt.

Then in a second she dissapears letting Quagmire alone.

Quagmire: What the! again? Oh well i wonder who is gonna show up next time.

*Back to the others*

"So enjoy your time with Quagmire?"

Donna: Ugh! How could you leave me with that maniac!? I never felt so violated.

"I don't know. For a second there it looked like you enjoy it."

Donna: HE CUM INSIDE ME! i dint like it.

''Relax i put some super pill to prevent pregnancy for the ladies when they eat those burritos in the fridge. Now no need to worry about that''

Linda: You put stuff in our food?

Peter: Remind me that one time I put some throw up pills in some pie.

''Do you want to make cutways or do you want to see some porn?''

Peter: Yay porn

Jr: About that question. What you mean real child? real child from who? my dad? of course i am silly.

Linda: Weird question.

Janet: He is so Cleveland son.

''Ok if everyone thinks the same we can go now for the porn movie Connie and Linda are going to make with Chris hehehe and since is a porn movie, i want you girls to be very slutty and i am going to record it''

Gwen: Good to know i not on any of this.

Connie: Oh yeah ain't you lucky.

Gwen: Why thank you.

Connie: I was being sarcastic.

Gwen: I know. Hahaha!

Chris: Well only one thing to do niw *unzip his pants*

Linda: I can't do this. I'm no slut.

"Not yet. Let see what a little sex gas would do."

A purple cloud of gas enter and floats automatically towards the two women.

Neil: Noice.

Stan: Sex gas? that is...

Roger: BRILLIANT?

Connie: Oh please I'm already on some alien a-

Suddenly both girls bodies starts shaking. Their faces turn beet red and they grab they own crotches.

"Hey Roger, Stewie? You guys think you can be our camera men?"

A single video camera appears in each of their hands.

Stewie: Well this can be sure a lot of fun.

Roger: HELL YEAH! lets give it a name later.

Chris: Wow! Dad i am finally going to have sex are you proud?

Peter: Yea..that- thats great, need any help with it?

''HE! is fine''

Peter: Awww.

Linda: Oh god! I feel soooo hot!

Connie: Dick! I need dick!

Chris: Hey ladies.

Both of them turn to face Chris with his pants off and his huge dick standing up hard and proud. The girls immediately jump him throwing him the ground. They both went for his large tool and begin sucking on the side of it.

Each girl start to stroke his dick with one of their hands meanwhile they lick it too.

Roger: I can see this being good.

The girls starts to take off their clothes. Connie was about to get on him but Linda pushes her away and take his cock in her. She begin to ride him cowgirl like.

Chris: WOW! This is sex? this is AWESOME it feels so GOOD!

He went ahead and try to get into a rhythm with Linda as she bounce up and down on him. Chris reach up to feel her breasts in his hands, but Connie feeling so horny, decided to finger herself till she got a turn.

Roger: I am so posting this online later.

Chris: Ohhhhh! i dont think i can hold for long its too good aghnnn my first time AGHNNN!

He lets out his load of spunk all over Linda insides as she moans by that blast.

Connie: Alright my turn!

She push Linda off to the floor and grab Chris's dick.

Connie: Now lets have some fun.

She get on Four asking Chris to fuck her very hard

Chris: Think I have enough for one more.

Taking his penis, he goes in her very wet hole. Starting off how she wanted rough and hard. He gave her now jiggling ass a smack with his hand making her scream.

Connie:Ohhh god yes! More! Aghh! So fucking big.

Chris: Looks like i am the guy fucking the popular girl haha!

Stewie: Please never do jokes while fucking Chris. It doesn't work. At all.

Connie: Yes! fuck me like you always wanted.

Tricia: This just in, this girl became a big slut.

Janet: Only a sex drug would make her brave enough and try to take on that big thing.

Gwen: You think you can handle?

Neil: (This is gold)

Connie scream out as she hit her climax along with Chris as cum rush into her.

Chris: AGHNNNNNNNN!

Cum begins to overflow and leak out of the girl pussy. When they finally clam down they all laid tired on the floor.

"And cut! Got everything boys?"

Roger: Yep. Now time to post some videos.

Chris: Wow! i am so HAPPY! i feel like all my problems just got out of my body.

Peter: Yep. That what sex dose to you.

Janet: You girls alright?

Connie: NO! I just had sex with a fat boy.

Linda: I just had sex with a child. I am never living this down.

''Does this looks like the face of someone who gives a fucking shit?''

Stewie: Nope.

''Now lets see this one. i hope you like it guys''

 **Smiling Lemon**  
 **I dare Gwen and Connie to let Stewie fuck them in a fancy hotel hot tube. And Stewie I got you back hey Adventure lets give our boy Stewie a cool twelve inches to work with. And just for fucks lets have Jr get a lap dance from Tricia. Oh and Peter and Stan I hate you two! Yo lets have our boy Predator hunt and skin these two jackasses. Have fun dudes!**

''Well Then, someone wants to take Connie place?''

Janet: Well...I guess I could.

Donna: Janet! What the hell you doing?

Janet: Well I am getting kinda bored just standing around.

Donna: So you want to have sex with a baby?

Janet: Genius baby who can talk, its not the same.

"I dont know Stewie. According to your past about sexual things, i gotta say you seem rather svared of womans private parts or not really into girls?"

Stewie: what? Nah that is ridiculous *laughs too fast* i-i totally looking foward to fuck that milf hig black kardashian ass.

"Oh yeah? How about you prove it by starting with Gwen over there?"

Stewie: W-well first of all lets get to the fancy Hotel room right?

"Oh yeah that."

The three of them are teleported out to appear in a big nice looking hotel suite. With a purple couch, big HD TV, and a patio with a hot tube nice and ready for them.

The genius baby could already feel his member growing as part of the dare asked for him to have twelve inches.

Stewie: Oh dear!

Gwen: Damm! look at this place, its so fancy.

Janet: I am so gonna enjoy the hot tub.

Janet was already stripping off her clothes. Now naked she proceeded to jump in the tube, sighing as she felt the warm water on her.

Janet: Jump in guys the water fine.

Stewie: (Damm! that bitch ass looks so big)

Gwen: Fine, might as well enjoy myself.

She also stripped herself down and also enter.

Gwen: *Sigh* Wow this ain't half bad.

Janet: You coming sweetie?

Stewie: Oh! Uhh, yeah be right there.

He finally takes off his clothes to release his new big dick from it's confinement.

Stewie: (Shit it's huge! Part of me says I'm gonna have to get use to walking now.)

Walking a little awkwardly at first. He mange to get to the tube and jump in.

Stewie: Hey this is pretty relaxing, kind of hard having a huge heavy dick but...i guess its ok?

The girls keep staring at his huge boner popping out of the water,its very hard to not look at a twelve inches dick in such a small body boy.

Stewie: So, what now?

Janet: That question's easy.

The black milf float over to Stewie and proceeded to use her hand to stroke his big cock.

This sudden makes the boy feel like a thunder from the sky hit him right in the dick but in a weird way.

Stewie: W-w-what are you doing.

Janet: Shhh. Just enjoy little guy.

She lower her head to his penis and give the head of it a kiss, which cause Stewie to gasps.

Stewie: Ohhh. Do that again.

Janet starting to randomly plant little soft kisses all over his dick. Leaving some of her lipstick on it. She stop and turn to Gwen who was just watching.

Janet: You just gonna sit there? The dare did asked for both of us.

Gwen: I- I never did this thing with some talking baby before?

Janet: Better start doing it so.

Stewie: Cmon! no one is looking, they are busy doing other things.

Gwen: *Sigh* Never told i was gonna be in this situation.

The chinese sexy gal start to take the boy dick on her hands and start to slowly putting her mouth deep in that dick as far as she could go but in a very slow way so it could be easy.

Stewie: Ohhhhhhhnnnn!

Janet: Ohhh wee! Looks like someone can deep throat.

Gwen then slowly take the dick out of her mouth just like she did to put it in. After she kept her hands on the boy's penis to stroke it to add extra pleasure.

Gwen: It's just a trick I pick up.

Janet: Well don't take it all for yourself let me on the action.

Janet went down Down to his balls in her wet mouth. Proceeded to lick and suck it. Following her lead, Gwen went back to sucking the top half of the cock.

Steven: OH GOD! this is too much, i dont think i can hold for so long AHGNNNNN!

Down to his balls. That one is self explanatory already. I guess the others could have been better worded. Nothing docx can't fix tho.

White cum erupted out of the baby's cock. Filling a bit of Gwen's moth up til she back off and let his seed shower on both her and Janet faces.

Stewie: AHGNNNN! Its not stopping AHGNNN!

Indeed, cum kept on shooting out all over the girls. In their hair, face, tits, and mouth for a full 4 minutes till it finally calm down. Leaving the hot tube in a mess of white.

Gwen: Ok how...did this happened? i am all covered yish.

Janet: I guess a twelve inch dick for a baby and two hot womans were too much for his first time.

Gwen: Hey! are you awake baby?

He didn't say any words but gave a soft groaned and rise his hand to give a thumbs up.

Gwen: I guess that means he's alive.

They them start hearing the voice again as watched by him (only )

"Woah! What a mess. Your new dick did quite the mess, i was even worry when ot came for like so much time. Good to kniw if you died i would bring you back"

Stewie: *groans* ahn.

''Ok i make you all a favor and clean all of you with a snap of fingers but lets just let Stewie enjoy his nap time''

Everyone got clean and teleported back to the room with everbody else.

Janet: We are back.

Neil: What happened?

Peter: Yeah! Stewie looks like that time a had a huge hangover.

Gwen: All i will say is that he had a blast.

Janet: Literally.

Chris: Nice!

Donna: Gross!

Stan: Now what?

''Now Jr needs a lap dance From Tricia. Get ready to shake those buns hun, i hope you are good with your ass''

Tricia: This is Tricia takanawa with just in, it appears i will have to shake my ass to a teenage boy.

Both Tricia and Jr are teleported to another room with a single chair with a sign that reads sit here.

Jr: Another a lap dance? Well at least it's not my step mom. (No matter how good it was.)

The woman walked to the chair and patted the spot.

Tricia: I used to work at a club once in my younger years. So this isn't new. Come sit down.

Seeing no other option and kinda wanted to get another booty show Jr took a sit. Just then a speaker from somewhere begin playing some rap music.

Jr: Rhianna, Work? Eh seem fitting.

Our favorite reporter started swaying to the music, running her hands over her body to make it seems sexy as possible. She turn herself around to let Jr see how her little skirt barely cover her ass. The boy was already getting very hard at the site in front of him and it only got worst when she decide to climb on top of his lap, which press he boobs on his face, and begin slowly grinding herself on him.

Tricia: (Feels just like the old days.)

Feeling excited she decided to take off her top letting her jugs free. She the got off and made gave Jr a strip show of her taking off her panties in front of him. Jr eyes went wide as he stared at her pussy. Tricia than back herself up agaisnt his face to let breath in her sent.

Jr: (Oh god! I hope Cecilia don't find out.)

Just before anything else a voice was heard in the room. Which made everyone stop.

"Alright guys I think that's enough for now. We got to get moving."

Tricia: Ok.

''I am tired so lets skip this to the point''

Peter and Stan are teleported to a a forest Where a predador was behind them with a gun.

Peter: AHHHHHHHH PREDATOR!

Stan: You gotta be kidding me.

They run and the hunt Begins.

''Well guys thanks for the dares, I was not able to make some of your dares, so next Chapter i do them ok? that is just so many dares you know? ''

 **Dares to do**

 **Jupiterman**

 **Lumpybunny**

 **darkgangjedi**

 **0zeroomegaouroboros**


	14. Chapter 14 The others

**Co- Writed by Family Guy Fan writer 15**

"Welcome to one more chapter of this dare show yeahh"

Stan: you made a predador to kill us.

Peter: get back to life doesnt make less horrible.

Stewie: It was funny.

"I give you food and booze right? So stop complaining about your deaths. We got work to do"

Peter: Another dare? really? I never get a good one.

Stewie: Well, it's obvious...

Stan: We've got no other choice but to get over with it do we?

Stewie: Nope... Shall we get with the next dare?

 **Jupiterman-''I hope you guys are ready because we need to do the dares we dint had time to before we get to the real deal. Look at this one''**

 **I dare Peter and Stan to fight to the last man standing with objects of power on an paradise planet the one who wins keeps their object and the choice to take the loser's object, let the loser keep it or make the loser give it up(Peter with He-man's power sword and Stan with a Green lantern ring and lantern).**

 **I dare Cleveland junior to choose between sending Neil to be experimented on or volunteer himself to the experiment (if Junior chooses himself then he gets Luke Cage's powers the same way he did but become taller and leaner with signs of muscles after the procedure as well as set of blue jeans yellow shirt and black leather jacket to fit him, if he chooses Neil then Neil gets an injection that gives him Maul's powers from WildC.A.T.s)**

Peter: Oh... crap...

Stan: You've got to be kidding us.

The two of them were teleported to a paradise planet.

Peter: I'll be the one who will win the most.

Stan: No, I will!

Peter: Are you calling me a liar?!

Stan: I ain't gonna call you any of that once I'm the one who should win.

Peter: Oh we'll see about takes the Sword of he man *takes out sword*

Peter: 'I have the POWER!'

Peter's clothes changed to He-Man's and Stan puts on the Green Lantern ring and charged it's power in the green lamp. Then his suit changed to the Green Lantern uniform.

Stan: Wait till the CIA hears about these artifacts.

Stan used his will to form a green sword and starts to sword fight Peter.

Peter: Your puny little ring has no match with my sword.

Stan: Says the guy who is dressed up as a gay person...

Stan: What are you gonna do about it? he man after fast food?

Peter: You are jelous because i am good at this clothes and now i am going to kick your a** with HE-MAN powers haha!

Peter and Stan were swinging swords as they try to defend themselves. Stan then hits Peter in the leg which made Peter sit holding his injured knee.

Peter: *his* Aahhhh... *his* Aahhhh... *his* Aahhhh... *his* Aahhhh...

Stan: Give up yet?

Peter: No.

Stans will changed his green sword to a tommy-gun.

Stan: How about now?

Peter: ALRIGHT! Alright! I give!

Stan: I knew you'd say it.

Peter: Uncle! Uncle!

Stan: I already told you, I let you surrender.

Peter: No, I'm mean my Uncle Phillip Von Griffin's next to me.

Just as he said, an older version of Peter in a mustache wearing a space suit stand next to him.

Phillip: Hi, I'm Peter's uncle Phillip.

Stan: Wha the hell? where did that came from? Oh I remember you, the CIA assigned you on a dangerous mission this planet.

Phillip: Indeed, now I better head back to earth now. By the way, how did you two get here.

Peter: Oh yeah, we we're teleported for a dare assignment, and this bastard won...

Phillip: I see...

Peter: And we might get teleported back anytime now...

Suddenly, Peter and Stan got teleported back.

Phillip: I miss company.

.

.

.

.

Stan: Also your sword is now mine you loser HAHA.

Peter: Nooooo my beautiful sword.

Stan: To bad, once I'm out of here, I have the CIA study them. Hey, when I'm finished with all of my dares, can I take these to back the CIA?

"I guess you could since you are the owner of those possessions."

Stan: Thanks.

"Now, Junior, would you like to get experimented or would you have that be done on Neil?"

Neil: WHAT?

Stewie: I should've been the one who should experiment, I am a genius after all.

"Was this dare mentioned to you?"

Stewie: No.

"Then let Junior think about his experiment choice."

Stewie: Dammit...

Junior: Let me think... hmmm... Why don't I experiment myself?

"Are you sure about this?"

Junior: Oh I'm defiantly sure. Now step aside, I've got some experimenting to do...

Stewie: Can I at least help? Two heads are better then one.

Junior: Fine then.

Neil was laying on an operating table as Junior puts on his protective mask.

Junior: Now Neil, this won't hurt a bit...

Neil: Are you sure? about this?

Junior pulled out his electric circular saw.

Junior: Oh I'm sure about it.

Neil: WHAT?! Your going to cut me in half?!

Junior: Oh no Neil, I'm just replacing your limbs with this hyena.

Neil: WHAT?! Where did you even get that hyena?!

Junior: From a zoo.

Stewie: Take him back, you said you we're going to experiment yourself.

Junior: I did?

Neil: AAAAHHHHH! My arms! Now I know how the black knight from 'Monty Python and the Holly Grail' felt

Junior: Oops...

Stewie: Thanks a lot dumb dumb... Could we have Neil be taken to the hospital while we experiment?

''Ugh! Are you guys done being dump? Let me help''

Magically Heals Neil Injures and he is now back to normal.

Neil: Oh thank you! i thought i was a goner.

Stewie: Now you Junior, need to be the one to pass by the experiment to become some kind of black Luke Cage.

oStewie and Junior build a contraption (mostly Stewie) once that's finished, Stewie opens the door.

Stewie: Alright tubby, get in.

Junior hesitantly get in and Stewie pressed some buttons.

Stewie: Now brace yourself, your about to go on a wild ride.

he then pulls the lever and lights were flashing and circuit noises sound.

Stewie: Man... those bright lights might be giving me a sea...oooh.

his limbs forced him down as he twitches until the machine finishes.

Stewie: Oh dear god what trip... where was I? Oh right... Hey Junior, how did the experiment go?

The door opens and out emerged Junior except taller.

He had more muscles and a very well done body as well as Luke cage awesome clothes and sunglasses.

Stewie: My god, that's so sexy for me... Now show me what you've got, Junior.

Junior: Stop being Gay then. lets come back to the others, I want to show how i look now. Who told a fat kid cant get like this with no training? hahaha.

Stewie: At least I didn't give you steroids.

They get back with the others and they get surprised.

.

.

Junior: Hey everyone! How do you like the new me?

Tricia: This just in, the fat kid got muscles.

Janet: Oh my god...Damm! you look fine.

Gwen: Indeed.

Linda: Stop drooling already.

Connie: He i-is not that sexy (Humina humina humina humina...)

Bonnie: Jealous because you dont have one like that?

Peter: Alright, girl worship aside, what's the next dare?

 **Lumpybunny**  
 **I dare Chris, Neil and Connie to be locked in a safe room with a alpha werewolf (the werewolf is really Connie with her regular wolf ears and tail replaced with her taking on the werewolf curse, her werewolf persona is opposite to her regular persona so werewolf Connie is a overgrown puppy and cuddles the boys and later undress and sleeps with them).**

 **I dare Stewie to run through camp crystal lake(nothing will happen to Stewie but he will be shaken up from seeing Jason up close just before he leaves).**

 **I dare Peter to serve unlimited beer from a beer pitcher that never runs out to his friends: Quagmire, Cleveland and Joe without joining them and drinking it himself or any other beer until they leave/pass out, if he does go through it he keeps the pitcher but if he doesn't each of his friends get a flask filled with expensive rum that refills itself.**

Connie: WHAT?! ME?! IN A SAFE?! WITH THESE LOSERS?!

NEIL: You should take some advice from 'Beauty and the Beast', Don't deceive by your looks, you have to find beauty within.

"Which is why your getting this form on this dare."

Connie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris, Neil and Connie were teleported to the safe room (From Brian and Stewie) Luckily, the the surveillance camera was destroyed. Chris noticed Brian's safe deposit box.

Chris: Who in right mind would put a dead bird in a safety deposit box anyway?

Chris: Yeah, right like any dog would...

Neil: No, I mean that dog!

They see that Connie is now covered in grey fur with wolf ears and her tail ripped a hole in her pants, she was snarling at Chris and Neil. They we're worried she was going to eat them.

Chris: I don't think that's a dog... I think were trapped in a safe... with Connie D'amico... AS A WEREWOLF!

The closer Connie gets, Chris and Neil we're hugging each other in fear.

Chris: This is getting more scary then my monkey when he used live my closet!

Connie was about to pounce as Chris and Neil we're flinching with his eyes closed until they felt like their face we're being like and noticed Connie was actually licking them lovingly.

Chris: Oh! She's acting like a puppy who wanted cute attention!

Neil starts to rub Connie's head.

Neil: Who's a good girl? who's a good girl?

 **Connie pants excitedly.**

Chris: Sit.

 **Connie sits like a dog.**

Chris: Beg.

 **Connie begs like a dog.**

Chris: Play dead.

 **Connie plays dead like a dog.**

Neil: Wow, that pose is getting hot...

Neil starts to unsnap his pants.

Chris: Oh hell yeah!

The two start to strip out of their clothes and start to cuddle with Connie.

All three slept for 3 hours until there was a hug blast, the bank vault door was forced open causing all three to wake up and Connie was back to his old form.

Connie: What the hell?

She noticed that she slept nude with Chris and Neil.

Connie: AAAAAAHHHHHH! Eww! Eww! Ugly cooties!

Neil: I guess that was fun while it lasted, Chris...

Chris: You said it... They quickly got dressed and then Chris and Neil we're teleported.

Connie: Why I am I still here?! I did my dare.

Just then, Penelope shows up from the source of the blasting, except she's not wearing one of her usual overall dress exposing her diaper because her dresses being stollen by Stewie. She was holding a wooden mallet and she spots Connie with all of her stollen dresses.

Penelope: There you are you thieving prick!

Connie: Who are you?

Penelope: My dresses have been stolen nights ago, because of this, I had to walk around with my exposed diaper no thanks to you?

Connie: I swear, I don't even know what your talking about!

Penelope: In short term... YOU STOLE MY DRESS!

Connie: WHAT?! I didn't do it! I swear!

Penelope: Then why are my dresses surrounded by you?!

Connie: They've been planted, by a football headed baby!

Penelope: HA! A likely story.

she puts on one of her dresses on as she says.

Connie: But it's true! I swear!

Penelope: Oh quit your yapping.

She then pins down Connie tying a rope around her wrist.

Penelope: So you like to steal other babies clothing do you? Let's see how you like it wearing them...

Connie: Crap...

Penelope hit Connie in the crotch with her mallet. Connie later gets poofed back, everyone else started laughing at her.

Peter: Oh my god. Why would you ever want to dress up this silly like that?!

The camera reveal Connie felt so pissed and embarrassed because she was now wearing a bonnet, a light blue T-shirt and an adult diaper.

Connie: You don't want to know...

Peter took a picture of Connie in her 'baby clothes'.

Peter: Wait til I pass this to Gossip Girl.

Connie: WHAT?!

"While Peter pass that picture, Why don't we move on to the next dare."

Stewie: At least Penelope didn't find out.

Connie: Can I get back into my regular clothes?

"Sorry, for all those times you did with Meg, your staying these clothes for the rest of the chapter."

Connie: MOTHER FUCKER!

"That was part of a dare i dint doo too so yeah lets just move''

Stan: What about the others?

"Huh? Oh! Those other parts of the dares, I forgot about that! Now it's off to Camp Crystal Lake, Stewie"

Stewie: Camp Crystal Lake?!

"That's right, and off you go."

he was then poof to a lakeside at night.

Stewie: Dammit... I would feel more safe I have weapons with me... this feels more creepier then the time I worked at nightshift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...

 **CUTAWAY:**

We see Stewie working as a night guard at Freddy's

Stewie: All right... nothing's happened so far... no robbery occurred. Man, I might end up becoming so successful for a promotion and-

he then noticed Freddy Fazbear animatronic is missing.

Stewie: What the deuce? Alright, who stole one the animatronics?

Suddenly, the Freddy Animatronic appeared.

Stewie: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

he then blast the Animatronic with laser and then it collapsed.

Stewie: Oh god dammit. Now I'm going to be fired.

 **CUTAWAY ENDS:**

Stewie wanders aimlessly along the coast of Crystal Lake.

Stewie: I hope nobody's here to kill me...

The baby then bumped into something, he looked up to see it was Jason Voorhees.

Stewie: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Jason: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

He runs to the woods as Jason runs to his lake. Stewie was the teleported back.

Stewie: Oh dear god that was scary! Now I'm scared so shitless that I need a new diaper!

Peter: Quite being Such a baby Stewie, Jason is such an old spooky character.

Stewie: But I did see him! And he made so scared I soiled myself! Won't somebody change me?! I don't want to get a rash.

Bonnie: I'll do it.

"Alright, while Bonnie change's Stewie, Peter? Don't you have unlimited beer to serve? It's part of your dare you know.

Peter: Well I do know one place. Pawtucket Pat invented it and it's still there while I'm working there.

Junior: Why dont you change yourself? The baby genius cant learn to clean himself and stop using diapers?

Stewie: I done it myself once and I did terrible at it when I was home alone one, also my bowls aren't in the stage of control yet.

Peter got teleported to the Brewery.

''Lets see how long he can take serving beer but cant drink''

Peter: Now to serve it to my pals.

Later at the Drunken Clam.

Peter: Hey guys

Quagmire: Wow! Peter is that you?

Joe: Where have you been? its been so long since we saw you.

Cleveland: Bonnie and my wife are gone, have you see them?

Peter: Yes, me, Bonnie, Donna, Chris and Stewie we're taken to this guy to give us dares. I've been dared to give out beer that never runs out. I'm still need for other dares after this...

Quagmire: (So that is how i got Donna) Nice!

Joe: Should we really be drinking now? This is a problem.

Peter: put your problems on booze like the rest.

Joe: Alright... if you say so...

Alfter 9 rounds...

Peter: Alright al...right... Whoooooo would rather be? A homophobic brony... or Ro-Rob Schnyder as... as... Thor?

Cleveland: Peter! have you been drinking?

Joe:Are you drunk or-or you just acting ?

Peter: I-I-I am dr-drun-drunk-drive? Dru-dru-what was it... dru-drunk-Is that what it is?

Quagmire: Doe-does anyone wa-w-w-w-want pretzels?

Everybody passed down drunk

Jerome: *tut* *tut* *tut* *tut* And this is why bars don't let anyone bring in beer from outside...

Peter is soon Teleported back to the others as soon as his friends win flasks filled with expensive rum that refills itself.

Peter: W-what? d-did i win?

'NO! you lose like a b*** and you dint get the pitcher. also your friends for a nice gift''

Peter: I lost my friends?!

Chris: Dad he meant that you lost the dare and your friends got an awesome flask of refill rum by itself.

Peter: Oh... so... what's the next dare?

 **darkgangjedi**  
 **-I dare Connie swear to Neil to be his fuck-slave for the rest of her life.**

 **-I dare Connie, Gwen, Janet, and Bonnie. To have sex with Neil till he cums a total of 6 times.**

 **-I dare Linda and Tricia to let Stan fuck them both in as till he cums.**

 **-I dare Stewie to go rape Lois till she loses it, but have his penis transform into six blue long tentacles penises so that he can fuck her in all holes.**

Neil: ME?!

Connie: HIM?!

Connie and Neil: A fuck-slave?!

Peter: Another good one! An ugly nerd being a fuck-slave to to a teenage girl dressed as a baby! Wait till Gossip Girl hears about this!

Connie: So much for losing my popularity...

"Get used to it"

Neil: If it makes you feel better i will take your baby clothes off my little slave hehehe *snort*

Stan: That is mess up.

Roger: Wow all this is so funny.

Gwen: You think?

Peter: Wait, strike that, reverse it. I meant to type 'A teenage girl dressed as a baby being a fuck slave to an ugly nerd...

Connie: Even worse!

The teenage girl jumps and kicks Peter phone to the ground.

18m agoPeter: Hey, Careful you little bitch!

Peter picks up his phone.

Peter: I paid $800 for this iPhone.

"And you young lady should get on with your dare."

Neil: Get over here and swear to me to be my fuck-slave.

"You heard him, swear to him."

Connie kneeled down to Neil

Connie: I-

Roger: Let me film this *turn on camera* hehehe.

Neil: You what?

Connie: I... uh... I...

Neil: What was it?

Connie: I... (muttering) swear to be you fuck slave...

Neil: What's that? I couldn't hear you.

Connie: I SWEAR I WILL BE YOUR GOD DAM FUCK-SLAVE!

Neil: That's good for me to hear. Starting with the next part of the dare.

Connie: What next part?

Neil: The sex of course.

Connie: Oh really? ok you are going to have sex with me and more THREE experienced ladies until you cum 6 times? you will beg to stop. you have no skills YOU ARE A VIRGIN!

Neil: Oh contrare Ms. D'amico. Now get your diapered ass closer to me... Hey, can I have a bed for this?

"Sure"

Neil: Now come over to me ladies... By the way, do you have any condoms? I don't want to have any babies... not yet that is.

''No worries! i am always putting in the girls food the special pills that prevent Pregnancy. That way you can enjoy the happyness of sex all glory''

Neil: Thank heavens... why don't go sexual on me so I could get myself turned on?and Connie. Now that your my sex slave, your going first.

Connie, feeling both embarrassed and uncomfortable, starts rubbing her boobs under her t-shirt her shirt. As she rubs, she took off her bonnet and waved her blond hair. Neil laying down on the bed, watched and starts to get aroused. Connie got above Neil and pulls his pants down, then she slowly took off her shirt. After she took off her shirt, she waves her diapered ass in front of Neil's face, then she turned around and rubs her padded crotch sexually, and then slowly, she pulls off her diaper tapes one by one. showing her naked woman hood and slowly starts doing what he wanted.

Neil: Oh man... Oh man that's wonderful...

Connie: But it's not turning me on!

Stan: Diapers are not sexy!

Stewie: (To himself quietly) They are to me...

Connie: Don't blame me! I was forced into wearing these for this chapter! You think I didn't know that?

Neil: And I don't even care what she wears.

Stan justs rolls his eyes.

Neil: Ohhh yeah Connie! ride me harder! i feel so good inside you...oh! I think its CUMMING.

The bot then cum inside the Girl pussy, some bits of semen drops into the front of her diaper.

Neil: Who is the virgin now popular girl? NOT ME! hahaha! fuck that felt good.

Connie: This is like, so disgusting... I NEED A SHOWER!

She runs runs off crying and Janet takes her turn as she get on the bed and get in four showing her huge booty at Neil Five and a half inch erect dick.

Janet: Fuck this big chocolate if you little stick can handle.

Neil: w-wow! such huge milf ass. I-I CAN DO IT!

He says as he instead of going for the pussy he goes for the ass so his dick can make more of an impact to her.

anet: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

Neil: (impersonating Austin Powers) Aw YEAH Baby Oh!

Roger: Wait till I put this on Instagram.

Peter: No way! You have Instagram too?

Roger: Sure do!

 **Bonnie and Gwen then joins in.**

Bonnie: I hope you like this. I was once a strip dancer.

Neil: You don't say...

Janet: Come on Neil, keep it coming.

Neil Gropes Janet boobs meanwhile fucks her huge booty as he watches Bonnie strip dance for him.

Neil got Janet moaning and Cum inside her ass.

Janet: Oh baby!

Neil: In for the next one Gwen?

Gwen: Sure why not?

She unstraps her clothes slowly and then wraps around Neil as he then rubs Gwen's butt.

Linda: I dont get it. how is he looking like he is doing so fine in sex?

Roger: Its porn! who cares?

1m agoGwen: You should know that I'm not into ugly nerds... but I'm only doing it because I was dared...

Neil: I already understood that. Now get into me.

Gwen then takes her part into having sex with Neil. He enjoys having sex with that wonderful woman until five minutes later they both end up cumming.

Neil: ohhhh Fuck!

Bonnie: Step aside, young lady, because Mama Bonnie's in the sex house.

Gwen: Good, because I'm joining Connie on cleansing from the unpopular.

She then pulls off her lavender dress revealing her black lingerie. Neil get even more turn on.

Bonnie: Have you ever make out with a woman who's married to a cop?

The milf waves her whip to the right,

Bonnie: Because your about to do just that...

Neil: Wow! YES! Make me cum wonderful milf.

Bonnie then starts to tongue kiss Neil and then rolls around. Neil then pulls down Bonnie's underwear as his dick gets in.

Bonnie: Oh! Oh! Oh that's good. Oh! keep it coming.

Neil: Whoah! Bonnie! My pebbles!

Bonnie: Its so good to have a dick that works! ohhhy fill me up boy.

Neil: AGHHH! I AM DOUBLE CUMMING

The boy then took his last two cum shots inside Bonnie.

Neil: Wow, man that was awesome.

Roger: And... send!

Chris: I am so jealous! I wanted to have that much sex.

Peter: Yeah! why is the jewish nerd kid have all the fun.

Donna: IS EVERYONE CRAZY?

Tricia: This is tricia with just in, yes! it appears so.

Junior: Bruh thats nasty.

Stewie: Will she just quit taking like she's one the news?

''She had some brain damage in those years of news so...no! only if someone dares that''

Connie: I'm back from my shower, can I have my clothes back?

"Sure, but your going back to your Skimpy clothes since its the clothes you must have until who knows how much time little Wolf''

Connie: FUCK!

Stan now roll over Neil, it's my turn... DJ!

Roger turned on the radio and sexual music plays.

Neil: I should've thought on doing that...

Stewie: Arent you gonna say something like. I cant betray my wife with other womans or something?

Stan: Com'ere girls, you know what you want. (Even I don't want to since my ^PINGAS!^ belongs to Francine... heh. Funny I just used that Sonic youtube poop bit when ever my thought says ^PINGAS!^ like Robotnik. ^PINGAS!^ ^PINGAS^ ^PINGAS^ Heheheheh... Now, think of Francine... think of Francine...

His mind images seeing two Francines.

Tricia: Tom, I'm sitting here feeling aroused with a slight tubby man with hunky muscles.

Stan: Well I think i will enjoy having this.

Linda: I am not really into mans...can i skip this?

"Sorry, it's the dare's rules."

Linda: Dammit... I know you want us to make a twosome don't cha?

Roger: Ooh! That gives me another idea for a sexual song!

Roger changed the tune and the song play 'Don't cha wish your girlfriend' by Busta Rhymes.

Roger: Catchy and sexy, aint it?

''Also is a threesome because its one man and two girls''

Stan: Cmon ladies, i know its hard but we can finish this quick...maybe.

Tricia and Stan lose no time and get on rubbing each other.

Tricia: Oh yes, Oh...

Tricia then spoke in Japanese translating 'This is so hunky, I never felt so alive!'

Stan: I don't know what you said, but that sounded positive.

Tricia: I make you fish ball soup! FISH BALL!

Stan: Whoah nelly.

Linda: Can I at least have sex with you?

Tricia: Linda, I'm not a lesbian.

Connie: A sex with him would at least be more better then mine with Neil...

"Says the one who wore baby clothes for punishment."

Connie: I said I was forced!

Stan: Have you tried in a Style of 'Game of Thrones'?

Tricia: How so?

Stan: Like this.

he was standing on his knees as Tricia and Linda got into a crawl position.

Stan: It's like the native chief did to a white haired princess.

Linda: Can i come in and lick her pussy please?

Tricia: No you can not.

Linda: GIVE ME THAT P*** *jumps at her*

Stan: Wow!

Stan imagines seeing two Francines fight each other

Stan: Goodness gracious great balls of fire...

Roger: Stop talking shit AND FUCK THEm STAN! put your bitches in order.

Tricia: I keep telling you, I'm not a LESBIAN!

Linda: I dont care.

Stan: HEY! lets fuck already.

The Cia guy goes to Tricia and Linda and start doing sexual things to them.

Linda and Tricia: Ohhhnnn!

Stan: Yes. You know you want it.

Linda: I don't.

Stan: OHHH GOD! Cumming!

"And now it's Stewie's turn, Stewie?"

Stewie: What? ME?! Rape my own mother?! I hate that vile woman! Do you know how hard I tried to kill her?!

''And fail like a bitch? Now thats your change to humiliate her''

Chris: What ? Stewie will tentacle rape mom?

Peter: This seems like one of those japanese porns.

The baby was then teleported to the front door of Griffin House.

Stewie: Awe, home sweet home. For a little while...

He then knocks on the door and Meg opens and answers it.

Meg: Stewie?! Oh my god you've returned! I thought you would be on one of those dares I suffered!

Stewie: Oh I still am.

Stewie unfasten his overall buttons, letting them fall.

Meg: Stewie? Why are you taking off your clothes?

Stewie: Oh, I just been dared, but what I'm doing isn't part of the dare, I just need to let it out.

As Stewie explains, he took of his shirt.

Meg: Why?

Stewie: Because of this.

Stewie rips the tapes off his diaper and then six long blue tentacles appeared from his crotch.

Meg: HOLY SHIT! w-what are you gonna do with those things? are those tentacles? ewww!

Stewie: Yes they are, and I'm not letting go off tattle telling about with one of these.

One of Stewie's tentacles grabs Meg. Lois came in shock.

Lois: What is happening? AAAAAHHHHH! OH MY GOD! STEWIE! What's with all the tentacles?!

Meg: You forgot me!

Lois: Oh, sorry. Why is one of them grabbing me?

Stewie: Your answer will be soon found out vile woman...

Stewie throws Meg Outside of the House and then brings Lois to her bedroom putting her on her own bed as he get his tentacles ready and then laughs.

Lois: No! Stewie Stop!

Stewie: Oh! Now the bitch can understand me now huh? Lets see you get all RAPED.

The mutated Stewie Starts ripping off Lois clothes getting her completely naked. He wraps his tentacles around her big boobs squishing them like the cow she is, Also penetrating her pussy and ass that makes her scream and later her mouth so she wont be screaming in terror.

Stewie: Ohhh! This feels good Lois, not even sure how tentacles work or if they can cum but i feel they can haha, now lets humiliate you.

The baby fucks the shit out of his own mother with his tentacles so fast and hard that the bed is almost breaking and Lois is almost faiting with that. But before the sweet release of being unconscious its late so she still feels the huge amount of sperm pump her body after Stewie groans in pleasure.

Stewie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNN! YEAH BITCHT!

All of Lois holes are covered with the tentacle Stewie monster sperm and when he takes all his tentacles out he still squirts all over her body letting a big sticky mess...then Lois fainted.

Stewie: Well it seems that this time i dint fainted. maybe i have more stamina in this form. Now I let Meg clean up this mess.

.

.

.

The evil genius baby has his normal crotch again and puts back his diaper and soon is teleported back with the others.

Chris: How was it?

Stewie: Wicked and sticky.

Roger: Is there any other way? hahaha.

Neil: Tentacles must be good, its like a bunch of dicks to use on a woman.

Linda: Gross!

Gwen: Its weird, like japanese weird.

Janet: Its interesting.

Donna: Pervert Sister.

''Well Today was very tired for me so..later in another time we can all finish the real dares supposed to be here ok? Now go do whatever you all do when im gone''

 **NO NEED TO DARE HERE OK? CHILL DOWN THIS IS JUST A CHAPTER FOR SOME DARES I FORGOT TO MAKE. the next one will be the real dares so lets all relax and not overflow dares**


	15. Chapter 15 Portals,Amazon and family sex

**Co writed by Thesuperking**

''Welcome again my dear friends. I hope you all liked the previous chapter, it was a dream chapter of the dares that dint happen''

Neil: Wait a dream? So i dint really fucked all those girls?

''Well DUH! A small dick nerd like you fuck all the girls like a pro? That part was a collective dream''

Janet: That is why he seen so good at what he was doing.

Neil: CURSES!

Peter: I can't believe you let that predator kill us and bring us back to life again.

Stan: You are a sick bastard.

''Did you just see that now? Well i want small talk to go to hell. So let's start shall we?''

 **XboxFan**

 **I Dare Peter and Chris to make a 5Km run in a race stadium. Chris will have Donna on his back and Peter has Janet on his back. They will be their weights. The loser will get kicked in the crotch by the woman they are holding in their backs and the winner will get a blowjob. Careful because the place is full with traps**

Chris: Okay, that sounds great, but I don't understand how can be- Whaaaat?!

Janet: Oh, this is going to be interesting...

Stewie: But who's going to coach them?

"This is a good question, since you asked, why not you?"

Roger: Awe... but what about me? I also act as coach sometimes.

"Sorry Roger, but the baby asked first."

Peter, Donna, Janet, Chris and Stewie are soon teleported to an empty race stadium. Stewie is now dressed a coach.

Stewie: Alright you guys, get yourself in a race position.

Everyone else did as Stewie did, Peter and Chris went on their starting position as Donna climbed up on Peter's back and Janet got on Chris'.

Stewie: On your marks, get ready, get set... GO!

He blew his airhorn and then they're off. Chris is 5 inches in first place until Peter takes the lead.

Chris: Damm, racing with women on our backs is difficult and with big heavy ass too...

Janet: Less talking Chris, more running.

Meanwhile with Peter and Donna.

Peter: Dammit, I hate racing by foot, especially with more weight on me.

Donna: Come on now, keep going!

She through a whip as it hits Peter by the butt check.

Peter: OW! Why would you do that? That hurts!

Donna: Just keep running!

She whips Peter's butt again.

Peter: OOW!

Donna: Come on, keep going.

The milf then noticed a saw blade coming towards them.

Donna: PETER! LOOK OUT!

The dodged an approaching saw blade.

Donna: Damm, that was close.

They then come across a pool with green lumpy looking logs floating.

Peter: So all we have to do is to cross this pool full of green logs? This sounds way too easy.

Peter got on to one of them.

Donna: Wait, those aren't logs, THERE CROCODILES!

The crocodile Peter was standing on was about to bite Peter but misses. Peter kept dodging the snapping jaws of every crocodile. They finally made it across and Peter's pants are now tattered. Meanwhile, Chris and Janet approached an unusual obstacle, a carnival shooting shooting range area. The carnival player try to shoot Chris but kept missing him as Chris dodges, they finally made it pass them. Peter and came between a pair of walls which had holes for some reason. Donna noticed something on the floor; they are tiles in different shapes. Donna put the holes in the walls and the shape tiles together and realized something.

Donna: Be careful! Don't step on the diamond tiles. I saw this movie once.

Peter: Which one?

Donna: 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'

Peter: No way! Saw that too! But which one is the diamond?

He puts his foot on one of the square tiles and nothing happens.

Peter: Okay, that one's not a diamond...

Peter then steps on a diamond type and one of the holes blew a dart right on the butt check.

Peter: OUCH!

Peter accidentally sat on another and another dart blew out one of the hole and lands on the butt cheek. He then kept running. Most of the darts missed Peter as a few more landed on his Peter's butt.

After almost 5km Peter and Chris are now slower as they are more tired.

Donna: Come on now; put your backs into it.

Donna whips Peter again.

Peter: Ow...

Chris then collapsed tired.

Janet: Oh come on! You're almost at the finish line!

Chris: I can't make it... I not capable for running in races...

Peter and Donna had crossed the finished line.

Peter: Finally...

Like Chris, Peter collapsed tired.

Donna: Oh yeah. I knew we can do it.

Stewie didn't see who won as he was having his manicure until he noticed.

Stewie: Wait, who the deuce one?

"Dammit, are you having a manicure while coaching?"

Stewie: Oh, sorry, I got bored.

"I better show you instant replay."

After showing instant replay,

Stewie: Oh... so it's the fat man who won...

Janet: Chris you imbecile, you had us lose our race.

Chris: Well I never liked racing. I can't run farther then 1km!

Janet: You know what? Since you lose I've got something to give you as punishment, and its part of the dare...

Janet kicks Chris between the legs

Chris: (high pitched) OOOUUUUCH!

Peter: Guess since we're the winner, this means I have a blowjob right?

Donna: Fuck! Now i got to do this?

He lowers his pants showing his erect member.

Peter: So let's just do it hehe.

"Get to sucking Donna."

After letting out a sigh, Donna lowers herself on her knees. Taking a firm hold of his member she begins licking the tip sending pleasure up to Peter. He groans loudly as he felt her envelope his cock in her warm mouth.

Donna bobbed her head up and down as she licked and sucked his dick while Peter just enjoy every second of it.

Peter: Damn! You're so good at this.

He soon felt his balls clenched as he got closer to his limit.

Peter: Ah...here it comes.

She pulls his dick out to let spurt on her face.

Peter: Ohhhh god yes!

Roger: Someone is a quick shooter.

"Well to fair no one got time for an hour and half long blowjob."

Donna: Can someone just get me a towel and get us back?

"*Snaps fingers*"

A towel appears in Donna's hand, which she uses to clean herself.

"Alright Chris get your ass up we're going back."

Chris: No fair! I wanted a blowjob

Donna: And i wanted to not suck your dad cock.

Tricia: This just in. More sucking.

''HUSH! Its time''

 **Dragon Rider**

 **Ah dang, I was kind of hoping one of those guys would screw up and get chased by the time wraith or something. Good thing I know how to fix this.**

 **Stan, peter I dare you guys to try and run away from a time wraith whenever it shows up the whole next chap.**

 **Neil I felt really bad for you here so I'm going to do something for you. I dare you to have sex with bonnie. You will be provided with some sex toys to help you, but if you're able to satisfy bonnie without the toys, you can have your dicks size grow into an 11 in or so.**

 **For everyone who has been in high school, including those who are still in it, I dare you all to face the freshmen hunt all over again, but to make it more interesting, the school will be the size of a super bowl stadium and is like a maze and you have to try to get out.**

 **one last thing, Stan peter, I'm going to give you two guys a choice here; you will be able to be with your family, but I have to warn you there will be something else that I will not tell unless you guys agree, if it helps as a hint, it's kind of similar to one of my earlier dares but a little different. Make sure to answer weather you choose yes or no.**

Stan: What the hell is a Time Wraith?

''Did you ever watch the flash series? It's a kind of time ghost that hunts people who mess up time with no permission''

Stan: No only my son watches that kind of stuff.

"Well you're no fun."

At that moment a black hole appears, out of it a scary black floating ghost like spirit with a skull for a face came out screaming.

Peter: Oh shit!

"Better start running guys."

Both of them took off with the Time wraith on their heels.

Linda: Is that thing going to kill them.

"We'll find out soon. But while they're having fun. I need Neil and Bonnie."

At the sound of their names both woman and geek are sent to a room where a bed with a few different kinds of sex toys on it.

"Alright you guys get to fucking."

Bonnie: Don't think this will be as easy as it was in your dream boy.

Neil: You whip me!

Bonnie: And now you got to choose at pleasing me and make me cum with only your tongue to get a bigger dick or use the toys to finish the job.

Neil: (Damn I really need that bigger dick.) I don't need any toys for this. Just spread your legs for me and I'll show you.

Bonnie shrugged not believing that he could actually do it but wanted to see him try. So she got on the bed to laid down, push the G-string away so she can spread pussy for him.

Bonnie: Well? Get on with it then.

Neil, not wasting any time, got down between her legs and begins to rub her pussy lips with his tongue. He didn't mind the taste besides thinking it was a little salty but with a sweet flavor.

Bonnie: Come on boy you got to get in there.

Upon hearing her request he drove his tongue inside her wet folds and begin going everywhere inside her. Wanting to speed things up, he tries to push a finger in her asshole.

Bonnie: No! Not there I haven't had anal in years!

But it was too late as Neil had push it inside her tight little hole.

Janet: Aint this against the rules of the dare?

''A little but...it's not a toy and i want to see how things lay out''

Connie: You are a pig.

Jr: Well maybe is better that way.

Roger: Also he needs a bigger dick so he will won't give up.

Back in the room Neil continue to eat and finger Bonnie with all he got. A few more minutes pass and Bonnie is getting closer and closer to her limit.

Bonnie: Oh god! Oh God! OH GOD I'M-AHHHHH!

She cum all over her liquids on Neil face, the anal fingering got her by surprise.

"Congrats Neil. You completed the dare without the toys. Now it's time for your prize. What size do you want your penis to be?"

Neil cleans himself of all Bonnie's pussy cum and stood up.

Neil: 14 inches baby.

"Done."

Neil Dick size starts to grow to an amazing size of 14 inches making him smile to have an awesome huge dick now.

Neil: AWESOME! Wait til Meg sees this, she will totally be into me.

"One can dream huh?"

Bonnie finally calms down from her orgasm and catches her breath.

Neil: Sooo, I think you own me a thank you for that amazing orgasm I give you.

Bonnie: W-What? Oh I um, fake the whole thing.

"Of course you did. Now come on we need to get back to see if Stan and Peter are dead yet. I bet yes."

Stewie: What does a wraith do anyway? Suck their souls?

Jr: I want to see

"Let's see."

At that moment the bodies of Stan and Peter gets sent back with everyone else. But their bodies are like dry up husk since clearly the life is drain from them.

"Does that answer your question Stewie?"

Stewie: Marvelous! Do we need to bring them back?

Roger: Hey i need Stan; he is the guy who pays for the stuff in the house.

Connie: Ever heard of getting a job?

Roger: I have and it's no fun. You can't drink, you can't smoke and you can't have sex around the place.

Peter and Stan are then back to life.

Donna: Your no supposed to do any of that.

Janet: Yeah it sucks!

Peter: I am so tired of dying; the man down there is annoying.

Stan: I want to go home.

''No one is going home until i say so. Let's to the freshman dare now Bitches''

Jr: Does that mean we all got to get paddle again.

Peter: Damn it not again.

Stewie: Well screw all you. I'm not in or been to high school.

Roger: Yeah and I never want to high school.

Stan: I am sure you disguise yourself as one before.

Chris: God please no! I don't want to go through that again.

Tricia: At least we a huge place to run away.

"Don't worries I'll be nice and give all you let say...a 3 second head start?" *Snaps fingers*

Suddenly everyone is sent to the gates of some huge random super bowl football stadium, with the inside of it being a maze.

'' You guys better Hurry. The guys that are coming are SOO wanting to slap some big fat butts *looks at Donna and Janet* hehehe''

Donna: If you think I don't know what you're talking about you-

"Your 3 second is up."

Peter: EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!

The gates open just in time for a large crowd of jocks with wooden paddles appear charging at them.

Random Jock: FRESHMEN!

Chris: Move! Move! Move!

Connie: Wait for me I'm too pretty to be slap!

Everyone runs pass the gates into the big stadium size maze. Where they all run in different ways.

Peter run into a room that was like a school bathroom for jokers to go after some kind of game where they take showers and put their stuff on the lockers.

Peter: Oh man!

Before he could do anything he hears the door get close shut behind him.

Peter: Oh shit shit shit!

He tries to get it open but it was locked and he then hears a voice.

Random jock: Oh freshman.

Peter turns around to see a group of paddle wielding jocks surrounding him.

Peter: Oh poop!

Meanwhile Chris was hanging around the cafeteria when he hears his dad screams of pain that sure was him getting the paddle.

Chris: Oh god! I can't do this! My buttocks are too young to get spanked by paddles...again.

Random jock: Hey guys let's check the lunch room I'm hungry.

Chris: Crap. Think Chris, think.

The boy hides behind the balcony where the lunch lady is always serving food trying not to get their attention.

Jock #1: Alright let see if they got anything here.

Jock #2: You think the lunch lady's in?

Jock #3: Maybe not.

Chris: (God Dammit! Just go away already)

In that moment Neil had arrived just like bait for the Jokers.

Jock #1: A freshman! Get him!

Neil: Oh crap! AHhh!

Neil took off running with the Jocks following close behind him. Chris lifts up his head to see all the Jocks have left and got up from his hiding spot.

Chris: *Sigh* Damn that was a close one.

Meanwhile with the Tubbs sisters (Donna and Janet) Where trying to get out of the stupid maze that this HUGE stadium size school was.

Donna: Shit! I just want to get out of here.

Janet: Don't we all? Now keep moving.

Jock #4: You you seen where of those lady freshmen went?

Jock #5: I think they're around here. Keep looking.

Donna: Oh will these guys give up already?

Jock #4: Get out wherever you are fat ass ladies. Our paddles are so excited to spank you all.

Janet: Quick in there.

Janet pushes Donna through a door which leads them to one of the changing rooms where cheerleaders go to get dress up.

Donna: oh! You remember this place?

Janet: I remember you never become a cheerleader.

Donna: I was thinking about becoming one.

Janet: Sure you were.

Jock #5: Let's check in the cheerleader's room. Hehe maybe one of the girls left her underwear.

Both sisters look around the room till Janet saw some cheerleader outfits in a few of the lockers.

Janet: Look some Cheerleader outfits! Maybe we can disguise ourselves to make them think we are not freshman.

Donna: And wear something that is not so skimpy.

Janet: Don't be so sure they are cheerleader clothes after all.

She quickly garbs one and throws another set of clothes to Donna.

Janet: Hurry up just put them on.

Both took off the clothes they had right now and put on the other set. A small dark pink sleeveless top that left their midriff out, with a pink mini skirt, white socks, and shoes.

In that moment the jokers invade the place looking for someone or just panties.

Donna: I hope this works.

Jocker#4: Hey look! Some cheerleaders.

Janet: Hey boys you need something?

Jock #5: Yeah, you girls seen any freshmen come through here?

Janet: Nope not one. But we'll let you know if we see any.

In that moment Jr arrives in the same room with a neutral face.

Janet: Hey isn't that one?

Both Jocks turn around to see Jr.

Jock #4: Alright found one.

Jr: Oh! You want to spank me? Hihi! How about you come here and try boy? *Says with a menace look*

Jock #5: Get him!

The two Jocks charge at Jr, who simply didn't move and stood there to let them hit him. As soon as one of the paddles came in contact with him, it broke into pieces while not even hurting Jr.

Jock #4: W-Wh...The FUCK!

Jr: Johnny cage body is not amused. Now you will have two options, one is to get out of here and hunt someone else or be here and get the paddle by me.

Both Jocks, who scared out of their minds. Ran right pass Jr and out of the door as fat as they could.

Jr: I won't be mad at the fact i was betrayed so fast, But Let's wait what waits for us all Mrs. Janet.

He said letting Donna and Janet alone.

Janet: Well...that take care of that I guess.

At that time most people were already spanked. The only ones left where Chris, Donna, Janet and Jr, They need it to find the exit out of the maze.

''This is good''

Linda: I can't believe you made us spanked you stupid blonde.

Connie: I was not the one who screws this up ok? I dint ask you to follow me.

Bonnie: But we did *rubs her butt* you were unlucky like a talisman of bad luck.

Stewie: I just need to say that this is the best dare ever. *Eat a piece of popcorn.*

Peter: The person who give this dare need to be sent to hell.

Nail: More throw in hell and then rape by a bunch of men.

Tricia: That sounds like a really bad porno.

Roger: You guys are evil minded. Want to be friends?

''Ok let's see if someone got out of the maze''

We see a few shots of video pop up to see Chris, Jr, Donna, and Janet in different locations running towards the same double doors with a sign on that says exit. But a few jocks with paddles were running after them as well.

Stewie: OHHH! Boy who is in the mood to bet who is going to get paddle first?

Roger: I got 10 bucks on the fat white kid.

Peter: I'm on the black ladies.

This took long enough. Let's finish this

''Ok then! Ten seconds left to end it all''

The count down started. With the reminding four people almost there. 9...8...7...6...5. at that Moment Chris lucky made it to the exit jumping through to safety back to the others.

Chris: Am *pant* I *pant* safe?

"Yes you are Chris."

Roger: Damn it. There goes my bet.

Follow by him was Jr, who upon exiting turn back to face it.

Jr: Suck on that you jocks! *Puts up middle finger*

Chris: I can't believe i made it! Yeah my buttocks are safe and happy.

In that moment Donna and Janet where being spanked since they took the wrong exit.

Stan: Had enough of paddles already?

"Well ok i think i did"

A few minutes later both Donna and her sister came out through the right exit limping and holding ice packs on their asses.

Donna: I can't believe i got spanked.

Janet: And they had boners meanwhile they do that.

''Meh i guess that's because they can't do anything but Paddle so that's the only way for them to touch your asses...with paddles''

Stewie: I get it!

Donna: SHUT UP!

"Now that we all back onto Dragon rider last request. Peter, Stan this is for you."

Peter: You mean the one where we can go be with our families?

"That's right."

Stan: Wait I know this. There's a catch isn't there?

"Maybe. But I can't say till you agree."

Stan: I really don't know but...maybe i can get home...YES! I want.

(Now wait i am going to ask the guy)

''What about you Peter? Yes or no?''

Peter: Well I might as well say yes. (Although I'm having fun by myself)

''hehe! Boy you guy are in for a good time''

In that moment Stan and Peter were teleported. Stan was soon on the attic of his house and Peter to his house basement. Each one was tied up on a chair.

Peter: What the hell? Why i am tied up?

In that moment Peter and Stan receive a telepathic message.

''You see! You guys are in your houses but not to be free. You two will receive some visitors to make your wife's company and also you guys as well. I don't want to hear any shit so i hypnotized them to be easy that way for them to interact, Have fun with that.

Suddenly a hologram of the living room of each one of their houses appear and it shows Lois with Brian and in the other house Stewie arriving to Francine house.

Stan: W-what is going on?

In the hologram it shows Brian taking off Lois's clothes and fondling her breasts. The same thing is happening with Stewie and Francine, with Stewie getting between a naked Francine's legs and eating her pussy out.

Peter: The hell is Brian doing!?

Stan: How come we can't get on any of the action?

"Hey no need to feel left out. I got some people coming over to keep you guys from getting lonely"

Each one of the guys then received a company of someone getting to their places. For Stan it was Hayley and for Peter her boss Angela.

Peter: Angela!? What are you doing here?

Angela didn't talk but walk right up to Peter and got on her knees, where she than process to undo Peter's pants.

Peter: H-Hey Hey! Cut that out! EW, EW this is so gross.

Meanwhile back with Stan.

Stan: Oh Hayley, thank god you found me. Quick untie me while that guy not looking.

His daughter didn't answer him but instead went to drop on her knees in front of him and undo his pants which she slides her hand into to pull out his penis.

Stan: Um, Hayley that's not what I said.

She begins to slightly lick his shaft with her tongue while she moves her hand up and down. While that was happening Stan notices that Stewie was fucking Francine doggy style.

Stan: N-no! Don't do that to my wife! Ahnnn Hayley! Stop trying to suck my dick.

''This and happening Stan! She is going to suck your dick with all her might meanwhile you guys watch your wife's getting fucked my someone else which the dick is way bigger than yours! Also you guys won't be able to cum until this dare is done. Quite the good punishment hehehe''

Peter: YOU! MONSTER!

"Thank you Peter you too kind. Now have a good time."

Angela has Peter's dick in her mouth and was moving her head back and forth on it. Her tongue getting as much of him as she can. While Peter's eyes were on Brian, who has gotten Lois on one of her sides and was sliding his dog cock in and out of her. His wife had a face of enjoyment on her and was yelling out things like 'Get it to me Brian.' along with other stuff.

In Stan situation, his daughter, Hayley, has placed his penis between her tits and was giving him a boobjob. The bad part was every time Stan felt close to Cumming nothing would come out. By now his wife was riding on top of Stewie causing her breasts to swing around.

The poor man could hear Francine screaming things like 'Fuck me hard balls deep' and he could only watch this meanwhile Hayley does all things with his penis but he would never be able to shot that joy out.

Stan: Ugh! I can't believe i am having incest a-and my wife is fucking a baby with huge dick...ugn l-let me go.

The men torment went on and on till finally both the dog and baby shot off their seed into the men wives making them go out screaming in joy. Since the dare was Done, Peter and Stan quickly feel a feeling of release coming out from their penises.

Peter: Oh oh! Ohhhhh yeah!

The fat man shot his dick milk right into Angela mouth where she licks it all up.

Stan: Ah! Ahhhh!

Hayley face and tits were seen covered in her dad sperm. Soon she cleans herself up not missing a drop.

The girls walk backwards getting out of the respective rooms like nothing happened letting the two alone, then they were teleported back with the others just like Stewie.

Stewie: Hey im back! Wow you wife is so good with huge dicks man. Totally into the big ones you know what i mean? I think she took as a lunch ahaha! Fuck girls is so awesome.

Peter: You made me have a blowjob from Angela you maniac.

''Don't tell me you dint like it! I know you did, you totally came''

Stan: You made me an incest bastard.

"Hey you said it buddy not me."

Stan: I don't know how yet. But when i get out of here, I will kill you.

"Then I'll guess I'll add you to the number of people who said that to me. I'll put it right below YD."

Peter: Who's YD?

"No one important. Now on to the next dare."

 **Kriller**

 **I dare Bonnie to have the body of an Amazonian on futurama, she needs to be very tall and her boobs and ass VERY big and firm, also lets change the hooker outfit for a Amazonian outfit from the planet amazon.**

 **I dare Tricia to grown a futa dick and use it to fuck the shit out of Linda, if she does that she will be healed of her Brain damage.**

 **I Dare Janet and Donna to use their huge asses to smash and suffocate Peter and Stan until everyone agrees you need to stop *evil laugh* no need to hold back**

Bonnie: Amazon? Like in those movie and TV shows?

Chris: But that means we can't see her in her hooker clothes now.

"Don't worry Chris. Amazonians dress just as skimpy as hookers. You'll see."

A beam of light struck Bonnie making her grow very tall, taller than everyone else in the room. Her boobs grow to big sizes but had no sagged to them and her ass also grows as well matching Janet and Donna's. Her clothes change to an orange colored makeshift tube top made out animal fur, along with an orange color throng.

Bonnie: Wow! I am so big! I like it.

''And you can change your size as much as you like''

Gwen: Amazing.

Stewie: I wonder how Joe going to like that?

"Just try not to crush someone."

Bonnie: Hang on let test this.

The housewife milf starts to think real hard and suddenly her body slowly goes back to her original size.

Bonnie: Oh I like being able to do that.

Linda: It's a very cool power! Even your clothes are your original size.

Connie: Big deal!

Tricia: This is just in. You are jealous

''This is getting Old Tricia, Let's get your dare on and so fix your brain damage''

Tricia suddenly grows a long 13 inch penis from out of her panties.

Jr, Chris, and Roger: Whoa!

Gwen: Now that's freaky.

Donna: Holy shit!

Linda: Wait! You're not going to use that thing on me right?

Janet: C'mon we all know this! Is going to happen.

''Yeah! Go for it Tricia''

Tricia: I suppose I must.

She slowly walks over to Linda, grab her and pull her lips to her. But Linda pushes her away

Linda: Wait hang on I'm married!

"That didn't stop you from kissing Francine."

Stan: Wait what.

Linda: That was just a plan to save he- ahh!

She was cut off by Tricia sliding her hand into her panties and fingering her pussy. The news girl pushes Linda down and begins to remove her clothes while fondling her body.

Roger: Do we still have a camera? Someone got to be this on the internet.

Chris: You got it man *turn on the camera*

''I think your marriage was arranged in your country and you are actually into girls but now you going to get a taste of both genders''

Neil: Wow! Futa is something else.

After making sure that Linda was all hot and ready for her down there. Tricia decided to line up her new cock set her hole and slide her fat dick.

Linda: Ahhh! S-Stop you too big!

But it didn't stop Tricia and she went in after then begin to pump her hips in and out, keeping Linda legs in the the air as she fucked with no mercy.

Tricia: Oh. Oh god! Your vaginal is so tight and warm. I can't stop. I don't want to.

She goes so fast that she end up losing control and let out a groan of joy Cumming a load of spunk from her new dick.

Tricia: AHNNNN!

Linda: FUCKK!

They both lose strength in their bodies and just lay limp breathing hard.

"Alright well that was fun to watch."

Roger: And I got the whole thing on camera this is getting some many views online.

Tricia: This was great! I never thought having a dick would be so awesome and i can talk normal now.

Connie: Well at least now I can finally understand some of the shit you're saying.

Stewie: For once I agree with you.

"Now i hope Donna and Janet are ready for some ass work"

Gwen: What are they doing again?

''Well First of all They can choose one of the guys to use their asses to suffocate their face and smash their crotch with their huge butts until we all say enough. Then they do it again with the other guy''

Donna: Can we start with the guy who shot his sperm in my mouth?

Peter: Don't act like it didn't taste good.

"And we have our first contestant."

Suddenly glowing chains spring out below peter to wrap around him and pulled him down to the floor. With his arms and legs spread out so he couldn't move.

"He's all yours ladies."

Donna: If you like big black asses so much! I make sure you embrace it all over your face.

The milf start to walk over until she is behind his face and then jumps landing her big plump ass on his face with no mercy covering his entire face with her butt.

Janet: Wait for me sis.

Janet got between peter legs and slams her thick ass on his crotch, earning a groan out of the man.

Of course she won't do that only one time but multiple times, So she start getting up again to the the same movement over and over.

Gwen: Damn he won't have any balls when this is over.

Connie: Hahahah! Yeah that right keep going!

Jr: I can't tell if he's enjoying or not though.

Neil: It's hard to say.

"I got a weird feeling that Meg would love to see this."

Stewie: I think he is enjoying and hating it at the same time.

Roger: We should also Film all this.

''Feel free to film anything as much as you want my friends and show to everyone hahahaa''

Linda: How long is this going?

Stan: I hope long enough for me to prepare myself mentally.

Chris: Or until he loses his breath.

Three minutes later.

Neil: They still going hard.

''Who says this needs to stop please raise your hands, that guy is turning purple already''

Almost everyone except Connie and Stewie raise their hands.

''C'mon Guys Stan over here is dying for his turn and Peter had his amount of suffering too''

Stan: Well i am...

''Totally dying for''

Stewie: *Sigh* Fine, the fat man gets off easy for now.

Connie: Yes but only because I know there will be more dares to see him suffer again.

In that moment Donna and Janet their work using their butts and lay of the fat man who almost died by asphyxiation and feeling his crotch hurt a lot of a mixed feeling.

Janet: *phew* that was a good work out for the glutes.

Donna: I feel better after this punishment.

"Okay Peter breathes."

Peter: *Deep breath* my crotch hurts...*Pant* But I like it.

"Well at least you're not dead."

Stewie & Connie: Yet.

"Any Stan my man is your turn."

Peter: *Pant* so good and bad *pant* god!

Stan: Can we not? I think you girls are tired so how about you relax a little first?

Roger: Stan be a man and go forward with this dare.

Stan: Damn it Roger stop pushing me towards them.

"That right, just a bit more...perfect!"

Since Stan was close enough the same chains as before, grab a hold of Stan and pulled him down. Now unable to move the black sisters went to Stan.

Janet: Okay this time let's switch spots.

Donna: Fine.

This time Janet walked around to Stan face and drops her big ass on it, while Donna went to slam her butt on his crotch.

Janet: my butt is a little sweaty from before hope you don't mind.

Donna: i have no hate for you but i need to smash your crotch with my butt ok?

They said meanwhile doing their respective jobs.

Donna proceed to bounce up and down like before on Peter. The two of them did this for about 3 minutes.

"Alright I think it's time to let him up everyone."

Roger: I don't know i think he is...

Stan: hnnnnnn!

The C.I.A agent end up having an orgasm by Donna booty smashes right when she gives her last slam.

Neil: Oh shit!

Gwen: Stan you have this kind of fetish? Never know you where this pervert.

Donna: What the fuck!

She gets up to see some spots of sperm on her ass.

Donna: Oh what the hell!? You didn't say anything about him Cumming!

Janet: *Giggles behind her hand*

Donna: IT"S NOT FUNNY

Donna sister also get up letting Stan breath.

Janet: Well he never says he could not right?

Tricia: That was quite funny.

After taking a minute to catch his breath Stan gets to his feet since the chains on him disappears.

Roger: See Stan that wasn't so bad.

Stan: Will *pant* you *pant* Shut up?

Connie: This was fun to watch

Stewie: Indeed it was.

Jr: Anything else?

Linda: I want to relax.

Roger: You think is that easy?

''Not a chance hahahaha''

 **TheSuperKing**

 **I dare Stan and Peter to have hot sex with each other's hot daughters.**

 **I dare for Jr to continuously fuck bonnie for 1 hour.**

 **I dare both Gwen and Linda to run through a minefield. If one of them get hit by a mine then that person going to have to have hot sex with Roger till he cums 4 times.**

Peter & Stan: WHAT!?

Roger: Ooh this sounds good.

Janet: Wait so they are going to have sex with each othe...

''Yep you heard right! But i hypnotized them to just think on sex. I had enough with everyone saying no to me before i force them so, now they are obey first second. I think Meg and Hayley are going to make you guys feel really good''

Soon enough both girls, Meg and Hayley show up looking just as sexy the last time we saw them.

Hayley and Meg: Must have sex!

The two girls tackle the men in front of them. Meg was grinding her crotch on top of Stan and planting kisses on his face, and Hayley was in a middle of a lip lock with Peter while trying to get his clothes off.

Connie: Oh my gosh. Meg is HOT. Hotter than me.

Tricia: I bet it sucks doesn't it?

Connie: Shut up.

Neil: Meg! I can't believe it. I was the one supposed to be there.

Peter: Well since Its not Meg and i have no blood related to this green hair girl i must well enjoy it.

Gwen: Guess Hayley not remember this is a good thing

Said girl had now gotten Peter naked and was lightly sucking on on the head of his penis while rubbing her hand on the base of it.

Peter: Oh yeah. Oh that feels so nice.

Meanwhile Meg was giving a now naked Stan a titfuck while sucking on the tip.

Stan: Ohhh god damn this is hot.

Peter: Agh! I'm about to blow!

Hayley than took his whole dick in and let it shoot out the creamy substance. Peter than fall back on the floor.

Peter: Oh god that was awesome.

"Ah but it's not over yet."

Peter cock suddenly gets hard again and Meg stops her boobjob, instead turns around shows off her nice ass to Stan.

"Now you got to fuck them. Hard."

Peter: Alright! Forced dare is better than Viagra can i do it doggy style?

''Sure why not?''

Peter: YAY!

Donna: Disgusting!

Stewie: Don't try, he don't give a crap.

Roger: C'mon Stan! Fuck her hard too.

Stan: Can you please shut up? I'm trying very hard not to blast my first load ok?

Both men got behind their partners and enter them. They begin to thrust themselves back and forth inside the young girl's tight hole.

Peter: Uugh! Yeah, I needed this.

Stan: Definitely.

They fuck without stopping, their hips crashing against the girls, and their bodies rocking. After a while Stan felt the build up from the titfuck came back to him.

Stan: Ugh! Ahh, aggghhhh!

Stan shot covered the inside Megs pussy and his orgasm cause him to fall back and exit her.

"Alright well it seems Stan's done."

Stan: What? Hey you let him blow twice way not me.

"Do I really-"

Roger: No wait let our boy keep going I'm sure the fans will love it.

"*Sigh* Fine. The things I do or my fans."

Stan's cock was suddenly back up and hard again. Which Cause a pink glow in Meg's eyes.

Meg: COCK!

The brown haired teen Push Stan down and got on top of him and faced away. Then grab his dick and pointing it straight at her tiny asshole and lower herself on to it.

Stan: OH FUCK! Ahnn such tight ass.

Peter: I never try humping so hard and fast after one orgasm ahn AHNNNNN.

The fat man fills Hayley insides with his load as he grabs her tits.

Peter: Ohhh Jesus. Thank you so much for this.

Meanwhile Meg was bouncing herself up and down Stan's pole with her strong legs.

Stan: OH YES! My wife never let me do anal.

Stan than grabs Megs ass and starts to thrust his own hips up getting deeper into the girl butt. After that he felt his dick twitch and begins to hammer into her faster before finally exploding inside her anus.

Stan: AHNNNNNNNN! GOD SAVE AMERICA.

Roger: It's so good when they let their pervert side out.

Janet: He really loves America doesn't he?

Stewie: Reminds me of a cop I know.

Peter and Stan are now lying on the ground recovering from the sex.

Peter: Man that was great and awesome.

Stan: Weird too but not the worst.

Both Hayley and Meg are sent out of there back to where they came.

'Well this turn out good! You guys can relax now, next ones are Bonnie and Junior right?''

Jr: It says continuously fuck? What does that mean?

"Pretty much you two just need to fuck nonstop for an hour."

Jr: I don't think I can do that.

Bonnie: With that new body i think you can, i saw how paddles are like pillows to you, so stop being a baby and put your new body and dick to work big boy.

Connie: Man I didn't know she was such a cheap whore.

Bonnie: Well it always takes one to know one, Connie.

Connie: Grrrr.

With that said Bonnie went ahead and tackle Jr to the floor, ripping off his clothes and feeling his muscles.

Bonnie: Oooh so nice and hard. I wonder if you're like that below too.

She then pulled down his pants to reveal his new 13inch cock already hard for her.

Bonnie: Oh my god!

Jr: Hehehe. Yeah I might have asked for an upgrade in that matter.

Bonnie: I know that we have no choice so it feels good to let go. I also do some upgrade.

She uses her new powers to increase the size of her boobs and butt to be bigger and she enjoys all of it.

Bonnie: hmmmm! Now that is good, let's start shall we?

Said woman slowly move herself above the boy's big cock. After angling it just right she let herself go down, sliding the monster of a dick into her wet womanhood getting as much as she can.

Bonnie: OH FUCK! IT'S HUGE!

She begins riding on Jr with all she got.

Linda: Soooo, they're just going to be doing that from on?

"Yep for a whole hour. So while they are busy lets continue the other dares."

On the other side a minefield appears far away from Bonnie and Jr.

''Linda and Gwen you two need to go through the minefield. The first one to get hit by the minefield gets to fuck with Roger until him cum 4 times. Since i don't want you two to die the mines are actually smoke mines''

Linda: well sorry lady but I'm not having sex with an alien today. I already got a futa in me

Tricia: You didn't stop though.

Linda: Because you did it against my will.

Tricia: Still, You dint punch me so you love it.

Gwen: I don't care! I will win.

Linda: Like hell you will.

"Is now a bad time to tell you that I said go a while ago?"

Gwen & Linda: SHIT!

Both women took off into the mines, both watching where they step and hoping that neither of them set off a mine.

Linda: (Okay just need to watch my feet shouldn't be too hard.)

Gwen: (So far so good. If my luck really suck I would've step one the first step I took.)

Neil: How are they even going to know where the mines are? They can't see them.

Stewie: That's the fun part.

Roger: Can't wait for the loser hahaha!

Stan: And no matter who loses you win don't you.

Roger: I know right! I love this dare!

Meanwhile Linda was getting a bit scare. She can feel she was about to just step on a mine any second now. She notice Gwen was tip toeing carefully next her with her back to turn to her. A very dirty idea begins to form in her head. Linda moved her foot right where Gwen was heading for causing their legs to hit and Gwen's body to fall down, right on top of a mine no doubt.

The cloud of smoke blows on Gwen face showing that she lost.

''OH! What a shame Gwen. Looks like you lost and Linda won''

Gwen: Hey no fair! That bitcht push me.

Linda: No one said that was not allowed.

Connie: Someone is going to get some Alien dick now hahaha.

Roger: Hey Gwen, im Roger the grey alien who lives in Stan attic and who has a huge dick with aphrodisiac sperm who is going to blow four times by you *winks at her*

Gwen does a fake gag noise when Linda pushes her close to the alien.

Linda: Come on don't be a sore loser.

Connie: Yeah go take that alien cock.

Janet: Its weird i know but you got to focus and then it will end.

Gwen: Fine. I am no pussy. Just whip out your dick and we're do this.

Roger: Here you go. *Pulls penis out* Now do your thing.

Gwen stares at Roger grey tool, a little freak out since her first time with an alien. But she went down on her knees anyway and started by getting it wet with a nice blowjob. First by popping the it's thick head into her mouth and rubbing her tongue around it. One of her hands grab onto the base while the other played with his balls.

Roger: Oh yeah. I made a good choice for you as the loser.

Tricia: Not that she had a choice.

Stan: Wow! Look how she sucks.

Donna: Someone has mad skills at sucking.

Roger: ahhhh so good! You might be a bigger slut then Francine...probably! I can feel my first load starting to form girl.

Hearing that Gwen starts to work faster, bobbing her head back and forth till she feels that twitching feeling from his cock.

Roger: Agh Aghhh! Ohhhh...

She takes her mouth off just in time to see it shoots shots of purple goo out, landing on her face. Her hands were still rubbing up and down on his dick to get as much out as possible.

Roger: You want to finish this soon? hehe i not a quick shooter. If you want me to cum a second time you should give me some titfuck, don't worry the aphrodisiac will make you more...into it.

Gwen: Shut up! I make you cum buckets.

The Chinese sexy woman start to use her big tits to wrap the alien hard dick and start sucking the tip again but this time with her boobs going up and down fast.

Roger: Ahhh that's the spirit. Suck me dry bitch.

Connie: Look at this we have a train whore here.

Gwen: (You will get it slut i will make you see)

Chris: I want some of that action too.

Peter: Maybe we get more in the next dare.

"Yeah maybe."

Gwen was doing a great job at her titfuck. She started getting creative and moving her breasts wildly on Roger's length.

Roger: Yes more I'm so close.

Gwen Stop sucking to get her breath back and start to get her butt next to his dick and slowly start sliding that alien dick on her pussy in cowgirl style and start bouncing up and down.

Gwen: CMON! Blow already!

Roger: AHhhhh! YEAHH!

More Alien goo starts to shot out as his blow his second load.

It fills Gwen Pussy and when she gets up, purple goo comes out of it.

Gwen: Ngh! i feel hot out of nowhere.

Her body starts to uncontrollable shake and her hands goes to her dripping vagina where she begins to rub herself

Stan: Uhhh...

"Well I guess that aphrodisiac is starting to work."

Gwen: I-I...need more.

She looked down to see Roger's penis still all hard and pounce on top of him where she beings to stroke him.

Gwen: GIVE ME MORE!

Roger: Then work for it bitcht! Get on four so i fuck you like the slut you are.

Gwen obeys and did as he asked, sticking her ass in the air, letting Roger get behind her and enter into her sweat warmness.

Roger: Alright now we're having fun.

He begins to quickly pump in and out of her in a fast rate. Showing no signs of slowing down.

Linda: My god, look at them.

''I don't think Roger will cum twice so fast so how about we let the other couple fucking there in the corner and go for the next dare?''

Peter: Sounds good for me. I want to see if i can get some sex with a lady.

Linda: Maybe you can die again.

Connie: That would be a dream.

''Show me what we got baby''

 **Smiling Lemon chapter**

 **That was so fucking awesome dude and yeah don't stress with chapters do what you can. I'll keep mine simple I dare Stewie, Gwen, Donna, Linda, and Connie to have all out orgy. Stewie you have to cum twice in all their pussies. And girls don't worry once you finish you each get to spend five hours in an all-day fully paid spa.**

Stewie: YES! I promise it's not going to be a goo volcano like next time...not in the first i think.

Stan and Peter: WHAT?

Donna: You kidding me?

Tricia: You know he is not.

''Gwen is busy so how about you girls give our baby with a huge dick some fun? Then later you have the five hour a fully paid Spa''

Linda: I think I-

Connie: Okay you bitches listen up. I've been stuck in here with all these fat man, alien, Nerds and weird evil baby. I been force to do things that my brain is never going to let me forget. So I need this spa day, so unless you want me to go on a rampage. All you girls better get your pussies ready and take that damn baby's cock.

"Whoa."

Donna: Ok first of all! YOU! Are not the boss of anyone you hear me? I will do this because i have no choice and because i want the spa too.

Linda: Since you're so full of determination then...YOU GO FIRST.

Donna: She is all yours Stewie.

Stewie: YEAH!

The baby rip off his pants showing his huge dick already erect pointing at Connie like a hungry wolf.

Neil: FUCK THAT BITCHT MOUTH.

Connie: What the-

Stewie tackle Connie to the ground and force open her mouth to stick his huge cock in, forcing her to suck it as he rock his hips in and out.

"God damn everyone gone wild."

Jr: I think they been in here for too long expose to sex

Stewie: Yes! Yes!

"I think you're right."

Peter: There is just so many sex here and we can't say no so whatever right?

Stewie: Feel the long Vitamin D down your throat bitcht, soon i will release the juice my balls have deep on you hahahaha.

He was going so fast and loose he dint care about holding up so his first blow comes quickly.

Stewie: AGGHHH!

Connie: Mmmmmgh!

He exit Connie's mouth, which by now was over filed with his cum.

Neil: Such puffed Cheeks you have Connie.

Peter: You should totally swallow it.

Linda: Do it. Do it.

Janet: Yeah do it. Or do you not want that spa?

Connie: (I hate all of you.)

She slowly soon swallow all the baby's cum she had.

"Well i dint say she was forced. If you dint want to swallow this time it was ok"

Connie: You..*pant* couldn't say that...*pant* a minute ago?

''You look like you had fun so whatever''

Stewie: This was refreshing.

"It's not over though. You still need to fuck her pussy. Twice! Hehe."

Connie: Oh no.

Stewie: Oh yes. Come here bitch.

Stewie gets his small self between her legs and aim right for pussy where he struck as much of him as he can in without warning.

Connie: OH GOD! IT FUCKING HUGE! PULL OUT! PULL OUT NOW!

Stewie: No can do I'm going to destroy this tight pussy!

The little baby begin to move his hips without mercy as Connie scream out.

Connie: OH FUCK! OH FUCK!

Peter: Only one thing to do now *unzip his pants*

Linda: Of course you're jerking off. Freak.

Peter: Hey I have a free show might as well.

Chris: Well as they say. Can't beat them, join them. *unzip pants too*

Donna: OH CMON!

Stewie: A-almost there anddddd AHGNNNN CUMMING!

The baby fill Connie Pussy with a furious blow and with a face of Joy.

Connie: ANNHHHHH!

Connie, who by now has had a number of her own orgasms, Let some how was still concision. Scream out for her third orgasm rock her body.

Donna: Well she is done now.

"How about instead of cumming twice inside each girl we'll make it one? You know to save time."

Roger: Hey guys what we miss.

"Oh Roger your back. How was Gwen?"

Roger: She was awesome! We fuck like bunnies. She over there still recovering. I like came five times instead of four since no one was looking. Then in the number five i use my special extra dick and double fuck her ass and pussy, she got all covered in purple sperm hahaha. I see that this baby over there fuck That blonde bitch good enough for two times.

"Yeah I change the rules of the dare so it's one time each. Speaking of since Connie done, who's going next?"

Donna push Linda in some try to win time before her turn

Linda: The hell?

Donna: You look like you need some relief.

Linda: You little bit-

Stewie: Another whore yes!

Stewie tackles Linda down and begin to rip off her clothes and aim his cock at her hole.

Linda: Wait arent you tired after cumming a lot two times?

Stewie: I feel strong as ever! but maybe your right, i have energy for two blasts now so you can do all the work and give me some cowgirl style

Stewie gets off and lay on his back with his dick pointed straight up and the air.

Stewie: Come on bitch you know you want it.

Linda: *Sigh* (Free day at the spa Linda. Think of the spa.)

She willing goes over and hovers her pussy over his dick, where she went ahead and drop down, sliding as much as she can get.

Linda: Ah! (I feel like I'm going to break!)

Stewie: Yeah you like this meat inside you. Look how the others masturbate looking at us fucking, that makes you excited right?

Linda: N-no im not.

Stewie: Mmm, but look how wet you are. It's like I'm getting in a pool.

Linda: I- ah!

Stewie begins to thrust his hips up into her wet hole with a wild smile on his face.

Linda: ah, ah! AGH! Oohh!

Stewie: That is right bitcht! Cum for me meanwhile everyone is watching and some guys are masturbating looking at you, i am about to blow my load all over inside you.

Linda: Ah! N-No...N-AHHHHHH!

Stewie: OH YEAH AHHH!

Peter: Oh god I can't hold it! Auuuggh!

Chris: Ohhh crap!

Meanwhile Stewie shot his load inside her, Linda gets a surprise by two blows of sperm that splash her face like a snowwoman by Peter and Chris.

Peter: *Sigh* That felt good.

Linda: Ew! What the fuck you two?

Chris: Sorry we Kind of got carry away.

Stewie: HEY! back of assholes. These bitches are mine for now.

Peter: Whatever, I did what i wanted.

Donna: Please Now that i am totally sure its my turn. Done let anyone masturbate watching me.

"Don't worry Donna. I'm gonna have everyone else be doing something. So first off Neil and Chris why don't you two boys come with me? Everyone else let Stewie and Donna have their fun."

The last thing they hear is Stewie asking her to get on four and prepare her ass for a pounding of her life as she gulps nervous.

Neil: So what are we going to do now?

''oh You see I got a last dare for today and this one is''

 **Tuffkin**  
 **I dare Neil and Chris to stick their cocks inside their individual portals and keep them in there for 40 minutes while the rest of the cast can watch where they ended up but they can't say what they're seeing to Neil and Chris until after the dare( I will leave it to the author to write where little Neil and Chris wind up for sex or hilarity).**

Chris: Wait! So we need to stick our dicks in some weird portal hole that will lead to somewere?

Neil: That dont sound safe.

Uh sorry to do this, but I got to leave. Heading out for a movie. We'll finish when I get back.

"Don't worry it's perfectly safe. I think."

Two small black portals appears for each boy.

"See? That don't look bad."

Chris: Man i hope i dont get anything bad.

Neil: Me too! i just got this amazing new dick.

They both walked over, each picking their own portal. Unzipping their pants, letting their penis out and struck them in.

Chris: Well...this is weird.

Neil: You feel anything?

Chris: No. At least not yet.

"Okay now they are doing that. Everyone else come over here to this big TV."

All the characters that are not busy with a dare or are not part of that dare, Get around a big television where only them can see where the portals had send Chris and Neil dick.

"Okay lets here."

The TV turns on to show a split screen. On the left we meg, in her hot body, laying down reading a book on her bed. And on the right we see non other then Brain's old girlfriend, Jillian. In her room watching TV.

Connie: What the?

Peter: Oh hey Jillian.

Linda: You know her?

Peter: She's my friend's ex-girlfriend.

"Shhh. Keep watching."

Suddenly on both sides, a black hole appears near each girl. Out of them came two white dicks. The one in Meg's room was behind her her and the 14inch penis coming out of it, mange to land right on her butt as she was laying down. Then to Jillian we see the hole was on he side of her making the cock coming out of it, poke her cheek. Getting her attention.

Stan: Wow! This seems interesting.

Roger: I was hoping for some incest but that is fine too.

Gwen: Lets see what happens.

Janet: Indeed!

Meg, feeling something touching her, turns her head around and goes wide eye.

Meg: What the Fuck! Ew Is that real!?

She poke it with one of her fingers to test it. It felt warm to the touch like a real penis.

Meg: Holy hell it is!

Meanwhile with Jillian. Said girl was holding the floating cock in her hands and eyeing it curiously.

Jillan: Wow. It's so life like. Kinda like Brian's. Well maybe a bit bigger then his.

The blonde woman said stroking it a little bit with her hand making Chris from the other side moan.

Chris: Hmm! Its starting to feel good.

Back to meg. She was holding the penis in her wondering what to make of it.

Meg: Now what? Is it here for something? Maybe there's some one on the other side of it.

As she said these things, she notice how it was slightly getting harder in her grip.

Meg: Huh? Mmmm, maybe it want me to jerk it off. Then it will go.

With that she begin using her left hand to stroke it. Unknowing to her that Neil was enjoying the feeling of it.

Neil: Ohhh! It feels like a hand around me.

The two women kept on jerking the dicks popping out. Going faster and faster till...

Chris & Neil: OHHHH!

Both Neil and Chris's cum right there. shooting their jizz out from the girls hands. Chris's hit right on Jillian's face while Meg actually got out of the way and let the white goo land on her bed.

Meg: Oh crap! Its all over my bed, and its a lot.

Jillian: uhh Its yummy!

Neil: Oh Jess *Pant*. I don't know what going on over there but I like it.

Meg was staring at shock at the mess on her bed, but even more so when she see that the dick was still there.

Meg: Great now what?

Just than another idea pop.

Meg: Well, if a handjob doesn't do it. Maybe if I..

She leans towards it and brings out her tongue to touch it.

Chris: Oh! I feel something wet now.

Neil: me too!

In that moment each of their dicks were getting lick it by it the respective girls trying to make the dicks dissapear.

Peter: Hehehe i wish Meh saw who she is sucking the dick of. It would be hilarious.

Connie: *Take out phone and snap a pic of Neil and the TV* She will when I'm out of here.

Peter: Nice *Thumps up*

Stewie: Sup losers what we missed?

Everyone turns to see Stewie and Donna are back. The latter had a small limp to her walk.

'' *Looks at watch* Just a little more and Bonnie will be done with Jr. Well Stewie I will let you watch the television and figure it out''

Janet: Are you ok?

Donna: That little freak really ride me hard.

Right on the screen both Meg and Jillian had both the boys dick in their mouths, sucking them. Meg was handing Neil big cock as best she could, sucking on some of it while her hands stroke the rest. Meanwhile Jillian, who was busy with Chris's dong. Was deep throating the whole thing.

Stewie: Hahaha Oh my god is that Jillian? Oh wait till Brian hears this. I can already see the look on his face.

''I think she really knows how swallow big dongs''

Neil: OHHH! i feel like cumming again ohh so good! I CUMMING!

Chris: YAYYYY!

The two boys say cumming their blows that go down the girls throat who cant do anything but swallow it.

Meg: ( Oh shit! i end up swallowing)

Jillian: (Hmmm tasty)

Later when they end up cumming a invisible force takes them out from the portal holes and closes them.

Chris: Hey!

''Sorry Guys But i am with no time right now so lets just say this is enough ok? I have some news that i want to tell everyone''

Gwen: What news are those?

Stewie: Oh by the way! Chris you were getting hand and mouth job from Brian ex-girlfriend Jillian and the Jewish guy the same but from Meg.

Meg: Wow! Really? awesome! i cant believe i finally could feel that.

Chris: Cool! i always thought Jillian was fucking hot.

''Ok Time is up from Bonnie and Jr''

Everyone looks to where Bonnie and Jr Wild sex was happening, they were all naked and tired on the ground. Bonnie was all covered in sperm and Jr had fainted after so much sex.

Stan: Are they ok?

Peter: That was brutal.

''Meh! they are fine. Look I got enough fun with all this so i will give everyone freedom''

Roger: Wait...for real? but i kinda like this place.

Tricia: Shut up stupid alien, i want my freedom.

Connie: Hell yeah i want it too.

''Ok first of all. I will take a one week vacation and when i am back im gonna make a last episode of our dear game. So enjoy all the things you got from here because they are never gonna go away.

Neil and Stewie: Yeah! i will have my big dick forever.

Connie: Wait! I WILL LOOK LIKE THIS FOREVER?

''Yep it suits you well''

Donna: I dont wanna have an ass bigger then nick minaj!

Janet: i do! you just sad because you will need more then one chair to hold that up.

Linda: That sounds funny.

''Ughhh! just go get your fucking freedom already''

In that moment the Author snap his fingers and everyone idissapears letting only the Author there once he appears.

''Hey guys! Thanks for all the support and all the dares you guys gave me that you wanted to see them do. But i gotta say that this got way far already. So i am making the next chapter to be the last chapter. But dont get sad because the next one its gonna be **SPECIAL. YOU!** can dare any character from the universes of AMERICAN DAD AND FAMILY GUY! TO DO **ANYTHING**! I dont care what kind of dare you send me or who will do it **BUT YOU WILL DARE ANYTHING**. Of course i will judge if i will want to put it or not but no dare will be left behind. Send your dare and where you want this to happen (the white void is boring) **I CANT WAIT!** what wicked dare you guys will send me? **no rules here :D**


	16. Chapter 16 The end Part 1

**Co writed by Family Guy Fan writer 15 And Thesuperking**

'HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY THERE! Oh man! I am so happy to see you guys all here again, This is going to be the last chapter ok? it was an awesome time i had with you guys. probally wont get all the dares but i get the best i can and also i will miss having my little guests with me hehehe! But how about we call some of them back after this one week vacation?''

 **Nambo**

 **I dare Connie to delete that pic of Meg from the last dare concerning Chris, Neil, Jillian and Meg.**

 **I dare Chris and Stewie to battle with lightsabers in the stadium of james wood regional highschool with the full school body there to watch them(they can keep the light sabers but the winner gets jedi powers).**

 **I dare to take on the werewolf curse for real so she will stop complaining about the ears and tail when she is human but she will have to hunt and maul Quagmire at night once every three months starting with this dare.**

In that moment Connie,Stewie and Chris appear back to the white void universe.

Connie: OH CMON ON! I thought i was free.

Stewie: This is one of those last chapter things arent they?

Chris: This means is gonnab e wild.

''You need to delete the pic You took from taht dare with the hole dick thing Connie.

Connnie: No way! I refuse to do that.

"Do you want to be back in your baby clothes?"

After a two second pause.

Connie: Alright, I'll delete it! But it wont matter anymore since everyone saw ir already in last week.

Chris: What you mean?

Stewie: Check her website later man.

She puts that picture in the computer's trash bin and then empties it.

Connie: Are you happy now?

"Yes I am, and now for the second part of the dare."

Chris and Stewie are teleported to James Woods High, everyone at the school body was there. Mr. Herbert was even in the crowd. Bruce comes up to Chris and Stewie while holding a pillow with two lightsabers.

Bruce: Hey, y'all. Welcome to the lightsaber battle at James Woods High School. Now you take your own lightsabers and start battling. Chris turns on his while his saber glows red.

Chris: Oh Sweet! Let's do this...

The evil baby turns on showing his blue lightsaber

Stewie: Way ahead of you fatty.

The two brothers both hit the blades with their saber a couple of times. Chris atemps to swing his but misses despite Stewie being small. Stewie flips over Chris and was about to hit him behind but Chris defend himself by hitting the blade just in time. They both kept on hitting each other's blades, Stewie gave Chris a scratch on his thigh, Chris tries hitting back but Stewie blocked his with his saber. They both swing their saber again while defending themselves. Chris swings his again but Stewie dodges by sliding under him.

Stewie: Had enough, fatty?

Chris: Stop calling me that, football head baby!

Stewie: How dare you?! You are so done!

Stewie tries to swing his saber at Chris, but the teenager blocks it and then Swings at Stewie multiple time times and Stewie dodges and blocks. Stewie tries to dodge by jumping over him as Chris then tries to slices but barley misses but managed to slice the back part of Stewie's overall straps.

Stewie: Miss me, fatty!

Then suddenly, Stewie's overall fall down and lay right between the ankles revealing his diaper. The whole School then laugh at Stewie.

Stewie: Stop laughing at me! Don't look at my diaper!

The whole school kept laughing. Mr. Herbert then takes a picture of Stewie with his overalls down.

Herbert: Another one in the scrapbook. I hope that baby would slice off Chris' pants next.

Stewie: Alright, that does it! No more Mr. Nice Baby!

The evil baby feel angry for being humiliated slashing his saber at Chris while Chris kept on defending himself. Chris tries to swing at Stewie five time but kept miss while also hitting the blade. Stewie tries to cut Chris' knees but Chris blocks it and Swing the blade away.

Chris: I'm not going to let you stoping me from wining the Super Bowl.

Stewie: Wrong sport, Chris. Also lightsaber battle is no sport.

Stewie baseball swings his saber blade as Chris blocks in defense, Chris tries to swing back at Stewie but Stewie dodges Chris. Stewie then jumps and Chris unexpectedly gets his head sliced off by Stewie.

All the Students: Wooaaah...

Bruces: Looks like the winner is this football headed baby.

Everyone applauds but not cheer.

Mr. Herbert: Awe, dang nab-bit. I guess I'll have to move on to another boy... at least I've got enough pictures of his baby brother...

Stewie and Chris' corps are now teleported back as Stewie was now resurrected.

''Well then Stewie, what happened to your overalls?

Stewie: Chris sliced them when was trying to slice me.

Connie: So who won?

Stewie: I did, and check this out.

The baby holds his arm out as Connie was suddenly levitated.

Chris: Oh my gosh, Connie! Your floating! How are you doing that?!

Connie: I don't know!

"You see, Stewie won which means he gets to use the force."

Chris: Oh... I always wanted to get that...HEY! now that i think about it, I died and that was not cool.

Stewie: Killing was not against the rules bitcht.

"Anyway, one to the next part."

Chris: Wait a second. About that werewolf dare, who was it meant for?

Stewie: Yeah, it didn't say who.

"I was wondering the same thing, I asked that guy in the private message.

Connie: Wait its not m...

Stewie: OH MY GOD! its Connie you fucking idiots.

Connie: Me?

Connie was suddenly teleported to Quagmire's front yard and now in her werewolf form. Quagmire soons gets put of his house like he is doing nothing. She spots Quagmire and felt like craving for him and runs to her prey

Quagmire: What the? Oh my god!

The poor guy is attacked by the female werewolf getting bitted on his arms and legs, he tries to defend himself but its useless. Connie finished mauling Quagmire. Blood was dripping form the lips, and then Connie was soon teleported and back to original form.

Chris: Wow She is a total werewolf.

The blonde woman now comes back to normal.

Stewie: Huh! Well guess its only with full moon.

Connie: aghh! my head

''NEXT!''

 **Family Guy Fan writer 15**  
 **To Stan, Hayley, Connie, Gwen, Janet and Junior: I dare you to experience riding through the Wonka tunnel in person.**

Now Stan,Hayley,Gwen,janet and Junior arrive too to the Void.

Stan: Oh no...

Gwen: You've got to be kidding us...

"No I ain't, so off you go"

They get teleported to a blue and white boat and Pawtucket Pat was on there.

Hayley: Pawtucket Pat? What are you doing here?

Pawtucket Pat: I was needed here for your dare, young lady.

Pat: HEY THERE! i am getting paid to get you all a ride in the wonka tunnel.

Stan: But your not Willy Wonka!

Pat: I know I'm not, now hold on tight ladies and gentlemen, this ride could get rough...

Pawtucket Pat rings the bell and then the boat paddles forward.

Junior: I don't like the look of this.

Hayley: If Connie we're here wearing those baby clothes, I would be she would be so scared she would shit herself.

The boat enters the tunnel, arches kept passing by, slowly at first, but went faster and faster.

Janet: I don't like this guys!

Stan: Does it really need to be this fast? its not a crazy park right?

Pat: Of course it's not a park ride, I can assure you.

Hayley: This is so trippy. Even If I was on pot.

Stan: At least your not smoking them.

Suddenly, a live action footage of a fly passed by.

Gwen: Get me off of this death trap!

Junior: This is nasty.

Another live action footage pass by and it's a footage of a guy with his face melting.

Gwen: The fuck is this all about? i thought this was a candy or beer factory.

Stan: Pawtucket Pat, I ask you to turn this boat around this instant!

A footage of a chicken getting its head chopped pass by.

Hayley: Oh dear god that's so disgusting!

A footage of Stewie evilly mooning pass by.

Junior: The heck?

Janet: Was that... Stewie?

Gwen: That can't be...

The everyone shrieks when a scary footage tiger pass by.

Pat: its almost over now hehehe! Brace yourselves.

Pat: (Singing) There's earthly way of knowing  
Which direction we are going  
There's no knowing where we're rowing

Stan: Okay, this freaking us out...

Pat: (Singing) Or which way the river's flowing Is it raining Is it snowing, Is a hurricane a flowing Spoken) Not a speck of light is glowing so the danger must be glowing...

Everyone else start to feel even more uncomfortable

Pat: Are the fires of hell a glowing? Is the grizzly rapper moaning? Yes! The danger must be growing for the rower keep on rowing! And there certainly are not showing any signs THAT THEY ARE SLOWING! HOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Stan: Mr. Pawtucket, this is getting ridiculous. As agent of the CIA, I command you quit freaking us all out!

Pat: You can say that again. STOP THE BOAT!

Junior: I just wanted some chocolate.

Stan: What the!

Hayley: Did it end?

Pat: Your right it did.

Junior: We dint even got any chocolate.

Gwen: Or drinks.

Stan: Worst place ever.

Hayley: Go fuck yourself Pat.

Pat: Whatever! I dont like any of you anyway.

Everyone is then teleported back .

''What a heck of a ride right?''

Janet: You fool you gave us a horror ride?

Stan: Worst ride ever, good that i dont waste money on it.

Chris: Wish i had saw it.

''Well How about we do something a little more funny then? here is quite the interesting one But i let a television here for you all to see because i prefer to go to their house instead. Then later i bring them here''

A television appears for the others to watch and the author teleports himself to outside Cleveland house.

''Ok now lets start this one''

 **LittleDevil**  
 **I dare Donna,Janet and Roberta to eat the Everything burrito from adventure time (Its very big so you three have to eat it) to make their bellys crazy and aim their a*** at a Trapped Cleveland brown face to lay a HUGE fart on him.**

 **Here is the recipe:**  
 **2 eggs**

 **1 grape bunch**

 **1 handful of cotton candy**

 **1 waffle**

 **1 slice of cake**

 **2 sandwiches**

 **mustard**

 **1 burger**

 **a carrot**

 **a leg ham**

 **2 stacks of pancakes**

 **a whole cake**

 **1 strawberry**

 **lemon juice**

 **half an orange**

 **a hotdog**

 **fries**

 **a banana**

 **milk**

 **two chocolate bars**

 **6 eggs**

 **half an apple**

 **a loaf of bread**

 **a roast four-legged chicken**

 **2 actual burritos**

 **a pumpkin**

 **2 curls of cheese**

 **Another orange**

 **A bowl of cereal**

 **banana bread**

 **1 doughnut**

 **a tomato**

 **a raspberry**

 **a brown powder (probably cocoa)**

 **1 meatball**

Out of nowere The author gets inside the house where Donna,Cleveland, Janet and Roberta appears there too even if they werent in the living room by now. The girls were with their normal casual clothes.

Donna: What the hell?

Roberta: Oh fuck it! This again ?

Cleveland: Wow! What is going on?

''Hi Cleveland i am the guy who took your family as my guests for a while and now i am back for a final round''

Cleveland: So you are the one who made Donna and her sister have huge asses? nice.

Donna: CLEVELAND!

''Enough of this''

Show them the dare they need to do.

Donna: Wow! Thats a lot.

Roberta: And disgusting.

Cleveland: You want them to do what with me? Man you nuts.

"Oh you'll know what's going to happen. Your family's about to make 'The everything borito'."

Cleveland: The everything WHAT NOW?!

''The Burrito form a show i watch''

Janet: And we have to make it with all these ingredients?

''Yep! and since is HUGE ! you three need to eat it and then will for sure get a number on your bellys ''

All the ingredients appear out of nowere floating in the living room and them they got all mixed together and with a BAM! it turns to be the Everything burrito everyone knows and its on a table too.

Cleveland: Woah! that is one motherfucker big burrito.

Seeing no other option Donna, Janet, and Roberta begin to chow down on the big snack in front of them. It took them a while but they were able to finish it. By the end their bellies were so big and full of the burrito.

Donna: Oooo!

Janet: My stomach! Ow!

Roberta: Great...It's gonna take me years to lose all this, *Burb* fat.

Cleveland: Well since the burrito's gone. I'll guess I'll just-

"Oh no you don't cleveland. You still have a part to play. Right girl?"

One by one a rumbling noise was heard from each of the woman's stomachs.

Cleveland: Uh oh! ahn...cant i just do something else?

''No!''

Cleveland is forced yo lay down on the floor looking up to all the girls butts aiming to his face.

Donna: I am so sorry honey.

Roberta: I dont feel much.

Janet: Sorry i gotta let it out

''FIRE IN THE HOLE''

All the girls started to lay huge farts all over Cleveland face like trombones so loud that would put a lion roar to shame.

"Peeeewee! Oh god I'm glad that's no me."

When it was finally over the girls surprise regain their normal body shapes back.

Donna: *Sigh* Oh damn that was huge.

Janet: At least we're not fat any more.

Cleveland: AGH! oh god this was horrible, i smell like one of the zombies from the walking dead.

"No kidding. Here go take a shower before you make me pass out."

Cleveland runs to the bathroom and turns on the shower to take a bath.

"Now that that's over let's move on."

All the girls are teleported back to their welcome void as Cleveland would later be there too.

Roberta: I cant believe i am here again! I hate this place.

Donna: Me too! Its hard to find some pants that fit for me now.

Chris: Because of your fat ass right? i get it haha.

Connie: Eat a dick you fat fool.

Stewie: Can we move on? i am very excited for more action.

''As you wish Stewie, because now the real party is going to start

 **TheSuperKing**

 **1\. I dare for it to alright by the law for Stan and Peter to have multi wives/lovers.**  
 **2\. I dare for Linda to divorce her husband.**  
 **3\. I dare for Linda, that stripper Tanqueray, and Gwen ling to become Stan's new wives/sex slave. While I dare for Tricia, Janet(Donna sister), and Lana to become Peter's new wives/sex slave. (Yes their old wives have to accept this and all of them can not ever divorce.)**  
 **4\. I dare for Peter and Stan to test out their new wives in bed with their new 15 inch cocks. (they cum inside or not)**  
 **5\. I dare for Jeff, Neil, Roger, and Brain(All need to have 13inch cocks) to have hot sex with Lois, Donna, Francine and Gina.( They all have to switch partners everytime.)**  
 **6\. I dare Connie and Roberta to have all out sex with all of Steve's nerd friends.**

Chris: Holly hell that's a lot.

Roberta & Connie: WHAT! WE GOT TO HAVE SEX WITH NERDS!?

Janet: And I'm becoming a wife?

"Well it's about to get pack in here."

A portal from above opens and drop off all the characters that was needed.

Stan: Holy hell in american!

Peter: Hey i was watching TV!

Gwen: Ohhh! What a fall.

Linda: Please tell me i am not here again.

Tricia: Looks like i am called again.

Gina: WHAT! i thought i was free.

''Look guys! this is the last chapter and since there is a lot of you here just talk everything you all have to say ok? not everyone can talk shit.''

Tanqueray: Are you God?

''No but i am pretty god like''

The so call, god like being, show everyone the dares that was just said.

Linda: I got to get a divorce!?

Peter: And I can have more wives? Yes!

Gwen: I'm getting turn to a slave?

Tanqueray: Do I still have to work as a stripper?

"Nope now you have Stan to bring the money in."

Tanqueray: That doesn't sounds so bad.

''Now Linda take these papers and divorce your husband right now''

Linda: Oh man. How am I suppose to explain this to Bob?

"I don't know. Have fun figuring that out."

A portal open and Linda was push in it.

"Now we wait. In about 5..4...3...2...1. Bingo."

The portal opens again and out step Linda with a grim look holding the papers, which have been signed.

Linda: It's...done.

''Awesome! Now Stan you need to tell your wife that her friend Linda ,That stripper and her half sisters are now your new wifes/slaves got it? the same goes for you With yours Peter''

Lana: Wait! I dont want to be that fat bastard wife.

Janet: Yeah he lives in probally a dump with no good furniture.

Tricia: Lack of honor.

Linda: This is not a game dammit it!

"I know it isn't. That what makes it fun."

Peter: We got to tell them about this?

Stan: No way. Francine will be lose her mind if she hear this.

"Well it's not like it's illegal now for you two anymore so no need to keep it secret. Plus they can't leave you either. Oh you might want to tell them that first actually so they can't walk out on you when you tell them."

Another portal opens and suck both guys inside. Sending them to their locations.

Stewie: Even though it legal now because of you they will still go total crazy right?

Chris: What would happen if they try to divorce or get away?

"That's why I got theses."

A ring appears on the finger of Linda, Tricia, Janet, Lana, Gwen, Tanqueray. Linda, Tanqueray, and Gwen rings were red, while Tricia, Lana, and Janet are blue.

"These rings connect the woman to their husbands. If they try to file a divorce or get away from their man. Then the rings will send out a signal to the cops and they will pick up the girl and bring her straight back to their owner. I've already put a ring on Francine and Lois as soon as I said the dare to you guys. Oh speaking of."

The portal opens again to split out Stan and Peter. Along with their old wives as well.

''Hey there guys! So how did you all receive the message?''

Francine: YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!

Lois: KILL YOURSELF!

Chris: I dont think they like it very much.

"Ah, it's good to see you guys too. Our last episode everyone, makes you tear up a bit doesn't it."

Lois: It makes me wish you was never born. I mean you serious allowing my husband to have more wives!

Francine: And not being able to leave them! What kind of sick person takes away another freedom to end their marriage?

"Me. heheheh. Oh you got my rings I see. Now we can move on to the next part."

Lois: Next part?

"Peter, Stan? Rub your rings."

Both men shrugged and did so. When they rub them the rings on all the woman started to glow. Soon the woman faces were beat red as they started to touch themselves uncontrollably.

Lois: W-When did it get soooo hot!

Linda: Ah! W-What's happening?

"Just a little something I added. Now if your husband wants to have sex, he can at anytime he wants."

Peter: Wow! That's pretty cool!

Stan: I gotta admit, it feels nice to have total control over my wife and new ones hehe now this is American true dream.

''Now you two need to test out your new wifes in bed and since i am a nice guy i give you two a little present to make your girls more up for it since they feel like you guys wont be good at bed''

A beam is shot at Stan and Peter crotches making them groan in some kind of pain but then their dics start to grow to 15 inches and then breaks the zipper of their pants revealing now their hard throobing cocks.

Peter: Ahnn that burns! hey is this my dick now? holy crap i always wanted to he hung like this, Hahaha now i will never hear small penis jokes ever again.

Stan: I have such big shotgun between my legs.

Lana looks up to see two tasty looking cocks right in front of her. Her mind clouded in lust she crawls to Peter and grab his meat. She sticks out her tongue and drag it up t the tip getting the flavor of it.

Lana: Mmmm, what a nice pole you got here.

She rips off her top and begin to juggle them in front of him.

Lana: You like that big boy?

Peter could only nod. To which she than puts them around his dick and slides them up and down.

Gwen: God I can't take it any more!

Gwen rips off her clothes and tackle Stan down, making out with him, and stroking his dick. Soon the others girls go get rid of their clothes and go to their new husbands. Leaving just Francine and Lois alone.

Francine: Hey what about us?

"Go make out with each other or whatever. I dont care"

Jr: That sounds good.

Linda: Damn it all. Stan just fuck me already!

Linda was now butt naked with her hands on the floor, swing her ass around in front of Stan begging. Stan mind was already clouded by all the beautiful women around him. Now letting his cock do the thinking, he push Gwen, who was deep throating his dick, off and got behind Linda. He slide the head of himself in, feeling her pussy trying to suck him in.

Linda: OH GOD! IT'S GONNA BREAK ME!

Over on Peter side, Janet had push Peter down and was guiding his thick dick to wet hole. After positioning where it needed to go, she lower herself down on it, feeling Peter spread her lips wide as she try so hard to get it in. Til she finally got use to his size and begin bouncing on his lap. Making both of them trade moans and grunts between themselves. Peter grab on to her ass and started thrusting up in her roughly.

Janet: OH YES! AH! OOOH I FEEL IT! I"M GONNA FUCKING CUM ALL OVER THIS DICK.

Now with Stan, he was pumping in and out of Linda with unstoppable speeds. One leg over his shoulder as he went in and out of her, Linda pussy not letting him go.

Linda: OOOOH I"M CUMMMING! I'M CUMMING!

Stan felt Linda getting extremely tight on him as she came on his dick. After awhile her body went limp, so he pull out, grab her tits put them together and fuck them til he felt his orgasm coming.

Stan: NGH!

The american C.I.A agent blow his amazing load all over her boobs and face covering all like a cream blast as he moans like he just felt like heaven.

Stan: Thank you God!

Once Janet had her turn doing what she wanted Peter gets more agressive and shoves her off. then he gets up and stick his huge dick down her mouth and start moving like fucking a second pussy, deep throat a dick like that is not easy but he dont care, Janet is almost losing her consciousness after so much of that huge dick fucking her mouth but soon Peter lets out a groan of pleasure and pumps a huge wave of his seed into her stomach soon filling it like she just drank a gallon of milk.

Peter: Ohhh god yesss!

Both men was panting quickly, but their cocks was still hard.

"Don't give up yet boys. You still got some women to pleased."

As if on cue. Both Tricia and Gwen move got between their new masters legs and begin to lick their dicks clean.

Tricia: Please give me your dick Peter. I want it all inside me.

Peter: Than stick that ass out then.

Tricia got on the floor and wave her bubble butt in the air. Peter got behind and slowly enter her waiting cunt. While Stan has pick up Gwen and let her wrap her legs around his waist. Thrusting his cock inside her, making her cry out as they fuck.

Gwen: YES! FUCK ME STAN I NEED YOU TO FUCKING MAKE ME FEEL GOOD!

Stan begin to thrust harder at her words and even bough down his mouth to suck on one of her tits. Tricia was on her back as Peter hold on to both her legs and kept pounding her over and over again.

Peter: Ugh! I'm almost there!

Tricia: OHH YES! DON"T STOP! GIVE ME YOUR SEED! I WILL BARE YOUR CHILDREN!

Peter: AOGHNN!

The griffin guy blast his load all the way inside her japenese wife and Stan does the same cumming a furious load inside His new chinese wife and half sister of Francine as he grabs her hard as he cums inside her.

Stan: NGHAAAN!

Did Lois or Donna had sex with Roger? I know Gina dint but its hard to remember you know? i just want to remember.

Francine: Dammit! They are fucking like horny dogs and we cant even do anything about it.

Lois: Or participate.

"Oh don't worry ladies I got something for you two. As well as Donna and Gina. Let me just get some boys in here."

Another portal opens to drop off four guys. Roger, Jeff, Neil, and Brian.

Jeff: Wow man! I must be really high.

Brian: Hey i was gonna kill a Squirrel.

Neil: Yaowza! Im here again?

Roger: Yay! the star is here once more.

"Welcome back you three. And Jeff, it's good to finally have you on the show."

Jeff: You know me?

"I know I a lot of things. You see I'm the person who kidnap your wife a while ago. Remember that? I'm also the reason why she came back with a new body and powers."

Jeff: You're the one who made her even hotter than before? Wow that's cool.

Neil: So why are we here now?

"Well, unfortunately this is gonna be our last episode together, and I want to make it big. So I got a lot of dares to do. One of them is you four need to have an all out orgy with these four women right here."

Hayley: I dont like this.

Neil: Wow really? I choose the blonde woman

Roger: I think im up so some of that red hair

Brian: So we are all here for one last sex is that it? i get Donna then hehe.

Gina: Hey you can just be choosing us like toys.

Jeff: Well i can choose you.

Hayley: JEFF!

Jeff: What? she is lonely and i dont think that guy will like a no from me.

''Why would you say no? here is a chance for sex with sexy ladies and also'' A beam appears and make all them have exactly 13 inch dicks. ''i give you a gift Jeff, No one will call you small dick again.

Jeff: Holy shit! this is so awesome *shakes his dick like a swing*

In that moment Tanqueray and Lana where both gettimg fucked from behind by their respective mans and at the same time where kissing each other meanwhile their pussies were gettimg pounded by the huge dicks.

Peter: Ohhh this is so hot! I think I am going to cum again ahnn! I never came so many times before nghhh!

Stan: Ohhh my god, this is amazing! I am so glad I have this instead of some terrible death dare.

The two men take their dicks away from their girl's pussy just to let their last blasts all over their naked sexy bodies as the two girls stop kissing just to take all their sweet milk in their mouths letting Peter and Stan happy and dry out.

''Amazing right guys? I expect that you have all your wishes out from fucking hot women that are not your wife's''

Peter: *Sigh* W-We get to keep them right?

"Of course."

Peter: Yayyy.

Roger: Now it's our turn. Get over here you milf!

Roger tackle Lois to the ground and starts by taking off her clothes. The poor woman was already to horny to try and stop him.

Neil: Sex time!

Neil rips off his reminding clothing and goes for Francine. The hot blonde didn't resists and instead even plant some kisses on him he undress her.

Brian: So you ever been with a..."big" dog before Donna? *swings his dog cock around in front of her*

Roberta: Dont worry mom its big and it will be hard but soon you get use to it, your huge booty will help.

Chris: Do your best against the alien dick mom!

Hayley: Dont get the nerd face fool you mom, Huge dicks like that will trouble you even if its an ameteur.

Jeff: So...wanna fuck?

Gina: *Sigh* Fine.

Gina then strip out of her clothes, letting Jeff get a good look at her sexy body. Pulling him in close she plant a quick kiss on him push down to the ground. Taking hold of his giant penis she let herself slide down on him, feeling it stretch her pussy far. Roger by now was already sitting down hold up Lois's legs and thrusting inside her. Her big boobs jiggle uncontrollably as they fuck. Neil was on his back enjoying the view as Francine bounce her ass on his pole, crying out in pleasure. As for Brian, he had Donna on the floor, screaming out in bliss as he pounded her from behind and slap her ass while doing it.

Francine never thought she would fuck a nerd so hung like Neil, Lois never had an alien dick before, and it was out of this world literally. Donna never had a huge dog dick fucking her like some kind of slut but all the girls were lost in the wild fucking sessions with no way of saying now.

''Meanwhile they are busy and Peter and Stan are recovering how about we get you two huh? Roberta and Connie Ready for some too?''

Roberta & Connie: Oh no.

"Good."

A portal opens again to drop three more people, Barry, Toshi, and Snot.

Barry: Yay i got into another dimension.

Snot: what the hell is going on?

Toshi: i see people havin sex.

Snot: And hey ain't you that girl we saw that give us free lap dances at that club?

Roberta: *sigh* Hey.

"Welcome boys to my little pocket dimension. In this world I make people to the wildest dares. I'm actually the reason why you got that free show in that club."

Snot: Really that was you.? Ah that was sweet.

"I bet it was, but now I got something even better for you. I need you three, to fuck those pretty teenage girls right there."

Snot: WOW! For real? This is not a dream right?

Barry: Sure is not one of mines. They usually have candy.

Connie: Please dont make me fuck More nerds.

"I could make you fuck a T-rex if that's what you want?"

Toshi: No more waiting. It's time to become men!

The boy rips off his pants, letting his 7 inch hard dick pop out.

Snot: Damm Toshi, since when are you so foward?

"Why wouldn't he be in this situation?"

Snot: Good point.

Barry: Yayyyy! Naked party!

Both Snot and Barry begin to take off their clothes as well.

Roberta: *Sigh* Let just do this. At least this is probably the last time we get to do this.

The ebony girl Drags Connie to their objective now even if she was trying to go away.

Back to the others. Roger now had Lois on bouncing up and down in his lap trying to get him to shoot off his alien goo. He held on to her tits as he also did his own thrust into her everytime she would go down on him.

Lois: Ah! Oh! AH! AH! Oh God! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING! AHHHHH!

Roger: Take all my ALIEN GOOP BITCHT! *screams shooting all his pent up sperm inside of that red hair human pussy*

Jeff had Gina on her side with one of her legs raised on his shoulder. Drilling his cock as far as it can go, making Gina go crazy by the number of orgasms she already had.

Jeff: Argh! I-It gonna BLOW!

Gina: Give it to! GIVE ME ALL OF IT!

Jeff pulls out and let Gina suck on his head. Soon he let out a yell and cum explode out of his dick. Getting in her mouth, on face, and such. When it was down Jeff felt his legs give out while Gina lick all the sperm up.

Jeff: M-My...legs... *zzzz...zzz*

Gina: That normally happens.

Hayley: Sometimes.

Stewie: Maybe he is just weak.

Brian was finishing his moment with donna by fucking her very hard in doggy style making her moan by that animal he feels he is ready to bliw he starts to make a hotdogging between Donna amazing ass cheeks.

Brian: I cumming!

The white dog shout as all his seed is send to her huge chocolate booty now looking like vanilla and chocolate.

Francine was riding Neil cock in cowgirl style very agressive.

Francine: CMON YOU DAMM FUCK! POUND ME AND BLOW YOUR NERD SPUNK INTO MY WOMB.

Neil: ohhhhh myyyy GODDD!

The poor guy groans letting out his load of big spunk just like she wanted.

Donna/Lois/Francine: OHHHHHH YESSS!

Barry: Aww look at how cute they are when they moan at the same time after getting huge dicks up their pussys.

Snot: Oh! B-Barry! Ah! Focus on the girls in front of us.

Both Connie and Roberta had strip off all their clothes, and were on their knees with all the boys surrounding them on all sides with their cocks out getting. Each girl was trying to stroking and licking each one at time and switching every minute.

Snot: wow this is better then i ever dream. Ahnn yeah suck faster please.

Snot finally gets his wish when Roberta took his dick and shove it into her mouth. Once inside she swill her tongue around the head and shove more of it into her. Connie did the same thing to Toshi's cock while also still stroking Barry's. After Connie takes her mouth off of Toshi, she goes for Barry and begin deep throating him. Roberta gets off of Snot but keep moving her hand up and down his pole. Seeing Toshi not getting treatment she goes down to his balls and lightly suck on them. Toshi couldn't take the torture anymore.

Toshi: I can't Wait! I need to fuck, now!

He pushes Roberta off to the floor and make her spread her legs. After grabbing hold of her hips, he roughly slam himself inside, causing her to cry out.

Roberta: Ohhh fuck!

Snot: I dont think i can hold as good as Toshi ahnnn! I cumming!

Barry: Yay me too!

The two boys end up blasting their load all over Connie face.

Connie: Ew! I think some got in my mouth.

"I hope some did. But get ready, because you ain't done yet."

Connie: Huh?

See looks up to see that Barry and snot was still hard, and looking down at her. Their eyes filed with lust. The next thing she know, Barry had gotten behind her and was picking her up by her thighs, spreading her legs wide. She scream when she felt his cock go into her asshole, but that didn't mean she didn't notice Snot going balls deep in her pussy with his dick. Without warning they both started thrusting themselves into her.

Stewie: Damm they are double team her.

Chris: She sure is gonna feel that, she looks like a slut but she is not very good at nal sex.

Peter: They should had put a dick in her mouth again to shut her up.

Meanwhile Connie was get what it seems like a revenge of the nerds to a popular girl, Roberta was giving Toshi a reverse cowgirl sex position.

Toshi: Go up and down fast chocolate ebony girl.

Roberta: Agh! Why did I have to get the japanese guy.

She pant as she rode Toshi as hard as she could trying to get him to spread his semen out. Toshi watch as her sexy ass jiggle as she bounce on him. He couldn't resist giving it a slap, leaving a red hand paint on her.

Toshi: Ohhhh yeah! Me like this, embrace now my glorious seed AHNNN!

With a loud moan he hit his climax, making his dick shot out his white, sticky sperm inside her.

After some time of fucking Barry and Snot finally start getting ready to shor their loads after losing their viginity to Connie.

Snot: I cant believe this is happening Ahng.

Barry: yayyyyyy adventure.

The blonde teenage girl orgasm finally triggered when she felt their cum shot into her through both both holes.

Connie: ANNHHHHH!

After getting filed up they drop her down letting her hit the floor. Cum dripping out of both her pussy and ass.

Jr: Geez is she dead?

''We will be back after a quick clean up and see if Connie is not dead''

Barry: My penis is huge.

.

.

*30 Minutes Later*

''Hey we are back! Everything is clean and people are recovered...probally''

Snot: Man that was so good.

Roger: You got it nerd.

Snot: Wow an Alien?

Jeff: Dont get to next to him, he might try to sexually harass you or throw you into space.

Roger: *Sigh* I did that one time, and now everyone don't want to thrust me.

Connie: No matter how many baths i got. I will never be clean.

Peter: This was amazing. What else do you got? Can someone dare me to fuck a celebrity?

Lois: ohh God! Something is wrong. I still horny then ever.

Roger: ups! Sorry i for to tell you but my sperm makes humans very aroused.

Lois: WHAT? you werent suppose to make me more horny you fucker *holds her crotch*

Janet: Bad luck girl.

Chris: Hang in there mom.

"Dont worry Lois i got just the thing to help before you go crazy"

 **Iamguy**  
 **Boy...feels like yesterday this was made.**

 **I dare Quagmire to Rape Lois and finally get a taste of that motherfucking pussy and if someone tries to interfire if it is a woman then fuck her too but if it is a man then he will freeze like ice.**

 **I dare Connie to get double fuck by Neil and Chris and fill her ass and pussy with hot sperm.**

 **I dare the author to transform Roger into a sexy female human earthling. Then give Francine and Hayley to have a nine inch futa dick with balls the size of oranges and then FUCK HIM**

Quagmire appears getting out a vortex and to the place he is now.

Quagmire: holy shit where i am?

"Welcome Quagmire this is the place i make people do dares of all kinds even if they dont want to. I was the one who send Donna to you"

Connie: Wait you want me to go through what?

Neil: Cant wait for double fun hehehe.

Chris: i guess i can share.

Connie: Noooo *screams in horror.

Roger: wait you..your kidding right.

Francine and Hayley: prepare your butt.

Roger: *Gulp*

Quagmire: wow this is all very nuts and thats saying something after i see. But i am not a slave to just obe…

"Lois is very horny right now and you can fuck her right now and no one will stop you"

Quagmire: *rips his clothes* OK!

Brian: i cant believe he is finally Fuck Lois.

Peter: You have luck too.

Stan: Wait so you had a dog and one of your friend wishing to have a chance to fuck your wife?

Peter: Dont you have one of those?

Stan: I guess we all do but different from you...i would kill them.

Lois: Please Fuck me Glenn i cant take it anymore i am way too horny.

Quagmire: Thats why i exist Baby hehe.

''Get to Work too Connie''

Gwen and Gina: She is fucked!.

Connie: NOOOO!

Neil: Get ready to have big dicks up your body girl.

Stewie: Çets emjoy the show.

all the characters who were ready for sex were already naked. Quagmire quickly got Lois in one of his favorite Positions the Doggystyle. He slide his member inside her pussy slowly so he can enjoy it. Lois moans by Quagmire lenght hitting the right spots on her wet vagina and soon he starts humping her at a normal Speed as he is smiling.

Lois: Oh! Oh! Oh yeah Glenn fuck me! Fuck me harder.

Quagmire: You have no ideia how long i waited for those words Lois.

Meanwhile, Connie was being controled since she refused to get double fuck by Chris and Neil. So Neil was laying on his back as the blonde girl start to get down on his dick on a cowgirl position but she gets in a way thay her chest is rubbing against Neil body letting a spot opened for Chris who sees that the pussy is busy but not the ass. Neil moans by Connie sweet pussy fucking his dick the best she could but another HUGE member got her by surprise and was butt fucking her now.

Connie: AHGG! OH GOD YOUR TWO GONNA BREAK ME IN HALF.

Neil: Then maybe we should enjoy the best we can.

Chris: Agreed.

In the time Connie was getting the shit fucked from her it was now Roger time.

"I see how many times you disguise yourself as fenales so i am gonna make you have another character to pretend. But this one is real and it will make what you need to.

Roger: WAIT! cant we talk this…

The grey alien soon was shot by a beam that slowly start to turn him into a female human with long and beautiful hair and big lips with red lipstick and big busty tits with a big stacked ass that would make all man drool.

'' This was based on your character laura vanderbooben that you created to try and get sexual harassment to get money with it''

Jeff: Really / that is so se..EVIL! so evil.

Peter: Hey your alien dude became a hot bimbo.

Stan: I guess we all become womans sometimes (we really do)

Roger: Hey just because i use woman clothes and try very hard to look like a woman, its for my own goals ok?

''You have the goal to use your sexy new body Roger''

In that moments Francine and Hayley crotches became to feel very hot so when that was getting annoying the take their pants and panties out only to show the erect nine inch erect dicks.

Snot: HOLY SHIT!

Toshi: Witchcraft.

Barry: They grow up winnies haha.

Tricia: You get use to it kid.

Janet: You know it.

Hayley: Wow ! mom this is so crazy, i have a dick and testicles and is so hard and twitchty. Is that how Man feel when they have a boner?

Francine: Its so annoying, now i know what Steve feels when they show up so inconviniently.

Roger: H...hey lets cut Roger some slack will we ? i dont think i am kinky enough to become a full human sexy female and get fuck by two futa girls.

''How about we give Roger a taste of his own medicine girls? teach him what all the other girls felt when they got fuck by him?

Roger: Wait no!

Both women tackle the alien, now woman, to the floor. Haley holding her arms, her new rock hard cock in front of Roger's face. While Francine got between the legs and angle her dick for Roger's new pussy.

Hayley: Open wide, bitch!

The hippie girl had a chance to literally make Roger her bitcht so even if she dint know how to use a dick she just stick her whole length inside his mouth making her moan by the soft throat contact and warm.

Francine: Don't forget about me!

Francine didn't waste no time and want ahead and ram her new cock right into Roger's pussy. Proceeding to rock back and forth she showed no mercy as the two woman double team Roger's hot body.

Francine: ohhh yeah this is great! Now i know why Steve was so desperate to get and how it feels.

Hayley: Yeah it's unbelievable. What is the matter Roger? Aren't you the horny of the hornyniest around? I bet you are indeed enjoying this in secret you bitcht *use her powers to make vines rub Roger new boobies*

Snot: i have the weirdest boner

Peter: You're not alone.

They can hear the muff sounds and moans coming from Roger as both girls continued pounding into him/her. It added even more pleasure to Hayley since the vibrations of Roger mouth went straight to her dick. The vines continued to roughly fondled Roger breasts and another even went to rub the top of Roger's pussy. All of the fucking was quickly getting to Roger whose orgasm was closing in.

Hayley was so horny that her vines start losing control and they go to Lois who was giving a reverse cowgirl to Quagmire after they had other two sex position and also Connie who was getting double fucked. The vines attacked Lois and Connie breasts rubbing their nipples and pussy. Some extra vines even turned into Dick vines that start to penetrate their mouths.

Lois and Connie: HMPMHPMH!

Quagmire: Wow!

Chris: Damm!

Neil: What?

Peter: Looks like your Girl is getting greedy hehehe.

Hayley: Ohhhhh so good! Sooo good! I can feel EVERYTHING!

Francine: I think I am going to cum.

It was the last thing Francine said before a vine dick shape attacked her asshole.

Stewie: Take cover!

Everyone got down as an explosion of white sticky cum shot out of the vines in all dictations, mostly hitting the girls. Everyone else having sex soon follow with their orgasm soon shooting cum into their partners.

''Dammm Hayley i never thought that giving a futa dick to you and with your powers you would do all this.

Jeff: Is everyone ok?

Quagmire: This was...AWESOME!

Francine: Dammit Hayley you surprise buttfuck me.

Connie: I was getting double fuck by nerds I dint want the freak show too.

Lois: I was way to horny to say no to anything.

Hayley: Ugh. I-I can't feel my legs.

Stewie: I think you came to much my dear, it happens with the best.

Roger was on floor, in his female body, with sperm on and some leaking out of her.

Roger: C-c-can I go back to normal now?

He/she said as with a mouth full of cum.

Roger: Belgghghg *Vomits a load of sperm* OH god!

''Well meanwhile i clean this mess you guys keep waiting for part two of the last chapter because this is enough for part one so i got to get them ready''

Lois: THERE IS MORE?

''Just don't dare anymore ok? Im full with dares now and if you don't obey me I will ask Hayley to rape you'

Hayley: I need help.


	17. Chapter 17 THE END

**Co writed by Thesuperking. Also hey man did you block me by accident? Because when i try to comment in one of your stories ti say that i cant because of the reasons is that the author has blocked you? Wow! like...did you block me by accident or for real? i really want to know**

''Welcome To the last episode of This series...probally. But that is another story so how about we get to the point?''

J **upiterman**

 **I dare Donna to take on the powers and costume of Mrs. incredible and lead her team of (matching costumed) teenage superheroes known together as Helpers Incorporated:**

 **Meg/Ionis**  
 **Hayley/Maryland**  
 **Steve/Streamline**  
 **Brian/Mr. Unsureo**  
 **Cleveland Jr/Rock Rhodes**

 **against The League Of Super Evil Regional Supreme:**  
 **The Pecker(Peter/Joker?)**  
 **Stone Cold Smith(Stan/Captain Cold)**  
 **The Exponential(Quagmire/Jamie Madrox aka multiple man)**  
 **Tramplina(Bonnie/Giganta)**  
 **Malpraticus(Robert Tubbs/Syndrome)**  
 **The Incarcerator(Joe/Terminator)**

in the battle royale to end all battle royales in the center of downtown Quahog  
being obeserved by the omniscient The Stewer(Stewie/The Watcher) and the baddest fracker alive Lober(Roger/Lobo).

Peter: Oh come on! Why do I have to be the villain while Meg gets to be the hero? This isn't right!

Stewie: Looks aren't everything, fat ass...

"And I hope this would teach not to abuse your only daughter."

Stan giggles

"Is there something funny?"

Stan: Why yes, it's this pun. My daughter Hayley's hero identity 'Maryland'. I totally get it, because the name 'Mary' for Maryland? That is so rich...

At that moments Steve, Robert and Joe show up to by the portal and soon everyone was reunited for the dare.

''Hi Joe welcome to the void, i am the master here and i make people do my dares even if they dont want to yadayadayada and now you part of this understand?''

Joe: What?

Robert: Man the hell is this shit?

Steve: You get use to it, so what do we got?

Peter: Remember when you got suspicious about where we disappeared to? This is the place.

Joe: So that's where you and my wife disappeared off to?

Peter: That's correct.

Chris: Now we are gonna make a awesome super heroe dare, its funny because most of us have super powers.

Stewie: You got it bitcht

Joe: But I should be more concerned about the situation.

Roger: oh my god! SHUT UP! are we just going to all day saying crap or are we going to do the showdown already?

Meg: Geez What got into him?

The whole Team got teleported to a city in costumes.

Peter: Ugh... I hate these clothes. I don't want to be the villain.

Joe: Me neither, I'm do make crime, I stop crime. It's part of my job as a police officer.

Hayley: Stop nagging! This is what we had to do.

Meg: We cant say no, and i do look nice in this suit.

Steve: All female super heroes need to look sexy in their outfits.

Roger: *watching* JUST FIGHT ALREADY.

Stewie: Relax Bruh.

Peter: Oh screw this...

Peter reaches in his coat.

Joe: Peter, what the hell are you doing?

Peter carries out a bottle of laughing spray and starts to squirt at Helpers Inc. Joe starts to move forward and carry out this gun.

Joe: What the hell? Those circuits better not be doing what there making me do...

Meg: Stay away from me you fucker.

The heroine Ionis/Meg starts l  
to throw eletric bolts at Peter/The pecker

Peter: Ow! God dammit, once this is over, you'll be grounded for electrocuting your dad!

Stan: Im going to show you all what this baby can do.

The new captain Cold takes out a ice gun and start firing ice everywere with no control.

Jr: Are we having a new ice skating rink?

Brian: You better not have any ice puns, it's one of the reasons why Joel Schumacher's 'Batman and Robin' turned out terrible, other then the Bat Credit Card.

Hayley Makes trees appear and block all of Stan out of contro lice beams.

Steve: Nice job Sister.

Joe: Wow, this could help with the environment!

Suddenly, his left arm turned into a sawblade.

Joe: Aw crap...

Stewie: Shit is about to go down and guess who is going to WATCH this? hahaha *eats popcorn*

Roger: Cmon guys try be more badass.

Quagmire multiplies himself and gathering around Meg and Hayley.

Quagmires: Heh heh, Alright...

Hayley blasts the Quamires away by launching trees at them. Meg fires electric bolts at Bonnie and Roberta

Bonnie: Auch! So you want to get attention? Well you got one.

She starts to grown until she gets as big as to be conaidered a giant bulding.

Meg: Oh... my god.

Jr: I got this! I think...

Joe: No, not my Bonnie! But want to kill you since I'm a cop and your my friend Cleveland's son, but these circuits are against me!

Joe: Could somebody help me prevent me from killing?!

Brian: I can make you shut up.

The dog use his powers and levitates Joe and then throws him at a bulding.

Joe: At least I couldn't feel pain in some limbs... Ow...

Bonnie: Joe!

Steve: Time to get you down sexy giant lady.

The boy starts running around Bonnie very fast creating a tornado to get her stuck on it

Joe: AH! BONNIE! BONNIE!

Peter: Auntie Em! Auntie Em!

The air from the tornado starts to lift Bonnie in the air off her feet, sending her spinning in mid air.

Steve: Haha! Bet you never thought a tiny man could make you Fly.

Bonnie: SOMEONE HELP ME!

Robert: Welp time to see what my powers can do.

Points a finger at Steve who was still running in circles near Bonnie. A leaser shoots out and hits Steve making him stand still.

Robert: Huh, well look at that.

Robert proceeds to pick Steve up in the air and started to slam him repeatedly into the wall.

Robert: This is so cool!

He than throws him at Meg and Haley slamming into them and finally releases Steve from his hold. With Steve no longer running, there's no Tornado, meaning Bonnie was back down on the ground on her feet.

Meg: Ouch! the hell?

Hayley: That asshole.

Steve: What just happened? that was not fair.

Robert: Look at all the fucks i give, super nerd.

Hayley: Well I hope you like nature jackass.

Suddenly a tons of trees came up to surrounds Robert and their branches began to close in on him.

Stan: Not today sweetie.

A beam hit the trees and froze all of them in ice.

Stan: Now its my time to gove ypu the cold shoulder.

Donna: Brian help them i take care of this assholes.

Brain: Got it.

Brain, using his powers, lift a couple of big rocks from the ground and chuck them at Robert. But said baby activate the jet boots on his feet and flew over the rocks. Laughing at the dog from the air.

Robert: What now dog?

Stewie: Things are getting hard for the heroes.

Roger: Some people prefer the villains you know.

Quagmire: Dont worry about them, hehe you have big company *multiples himself*

Brian: I help you get that idiot. the three of them can take Stan.

Hayley: Say, Steve, want to beat up our old man?

Steve: Do I ever!

Steve began to take off full speed at Stan.

Stan: Now Steve I don't want to hurt-

*Smack!* The sound of a punch connecting to Stan's cheek was heard as Steve zoom past him.

Steve: What the matter dad can't keep up?

Stan: Okay. Now I want to hurt you!

Stan started to rapid fire his ice blaster at Steve trying to hit him but most shots are either bearly missing him or not even close to the boy.

Steve: Work on your aim dad!

Stan: How about i do a classic Them Steve?

The Rip off of Captain cold shots ice to the floor freezing it to prevent him from running.

He then slips over it and falls on his butt.

Steve: Ahhhh! ouch! my head, how did i fall for that?

Hayley: Because you are a dummy. I wish the others are doing fine

He then slips over it and falls on his butt.

Steve: Ahhhh! ouch! my head, how did i fall for that?

Hayley: Because you are a dummy. I wish the others are doing fine

Meanwhile, Brian is using his mind powers to choke the ever living out of Quagmire and all his clones.

Quagmire: Gugh! AH!

Brain: Sucks to suck, doesn't it Quagmire?

Quagmire: N..not as...much as...the feet.

Brian: Wait what?

In that moment Bonnie still in her giant form gives a kick to Brian like a football head launching him away.

Stewie: And the dog is out.

Roger: Finally! It's about time we get some of these losers out.

Donna: Dammit! We lost one.

Robert: You are going to lose even more sweet cheeks.

Donna Thinks how much of a pervery her ex husband is so she turn around showing her huge booty and growing even more on her tight hero suit.

Donna: Your right this sucks, how about you defeat me in a more pleasureful way?

Robert: Oh baby. *drool leaking out of his mouth*

When he gets very close to the booty Donna gets her booty in a smaller size then normal and then BAM! she makes a Gigantic booty bump to his face launching him hitting Stan and both of them hit the wall of a bulding.

Donna: You never touch this anymore ''Baby'' Hah!

Roger: Booty attack, woah! this was smart.

Stewie: That was obviously a trap but hey, humans are dump.

Roger: Uh Stewie ain't you human?

Stewie: I'm a special case.

Roger: How so?

Stewie: I am sexy and smart.

Peter: Owww that gotta hurt. You guys got nothing on me

Jr: You cant win

Peter throws a bomb of laugh on Junior who gives a round house kick and hits quagmire who ends up laughing until its defeated, Joe gets super angry and shoots laser cannon from his arms to hayley, bonnie tries to step on Stewie , thats for now

Roger: I see they're going all out.

Stewie: Ah, the sound of chaos in the morning. Music to my ears.

Bonnie: BE QUIET IT!

Stewie: You should ask that to someone else.

The milf then decides to show her giant boobs to get the boy attention.

Steve: wow! giant titties.

Meg: No! its a trap.

Bonnie caugh Steve with her hand and throws him at the sky far away.

Hayley: They never learn.

Joe launches a eletric net from his leg capturimg Hayley and giving het a shock getting her unconscious.

Joe:Dont put your guard down.

Stewie: And that's two down in a row for Donna team.

Roger: They're gonna need to make a comeback soon.

Donna: Lets be Together, we are stronger if we work together.

Meg: Yes! you got that right.

Jr: Try making me break a sweat.

Peter: Yes, please. Huddle together. It'll make it easier to blow you all up.

Peter then pulled out a remote out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons on it. Suddenly a helicopter with Peter's face appears in the sky, flying over the area.

Peter: Say bye, bye.

Peter then pressed another button on the remote, making the copter fire out three missiles. All heading for Donna and her teammates.

Donna: How about i show you the power of elasticity.

She hold her amrs on two poles and strechtes her body like a slingshot, when the missiles hit her belly they release a green gas but even when she cough them she launches them back at peter.

Donna: HAHAHAHAA! i-im counting ahahaha on you *Faints*

The missiles hit Peter too and he faint after the cold metal hit his head.

Roger: Oww! right in the faces.

Stewie: There goes big booty woman and the Fat man.

Joe: Your next Cleveland.

Jr: Come at me.

Joe started rushing at Cleveland shooting off lasers at the man, but Cleveland dodging them.

Jr: Your to slow bro.

Cleveland Junior gives a long johhny cage kick with some magical impulse behind him that hits him in the crotch.

Joe: Nice try, but a robot body is like my legs in the wheel Chair,i feel nothing.

Joe grabs the boy's foot and begins to spin in the air before throwing him against the wall.

Jr: Ngrg! you prick!

Junior hits a Hydrant and water pump hits him getting everything wet

Meg: My turn!

Meg/Ionis gives a eletric bolt on the ground where Joe was wet standing giving him a real SHOCKING moment.

Joe: And what was that suppose to do? Give me a drink?

Jr: Your part robot aren't you? I wonder if you're waterproof though.

Joe: AHHHHHHHHHHHH *Defeated in the ground*

Meg: Serves you right *faints tired*

Roger: What's with everyone fainting?

Stewie: Must be the gas the fat man release with his missiles.

Junior: Or...WE ARE TIRED. selfish centered bitches.

Bonnie: Give up Junior, there is only us now and you cant win.

Jr looked around to see only Bonnie, along with Stan and Robert, who is still standing despite getting thrown into the wall a while ago.

Cleveland: You two should had been gone *says angry*

Stan: You cant win

Cleveland: By the power of the more cool mortal kombat fighter i disagree.

Jr leaps into the air and drops back down with his fist slamming the ground, the power in his hand causes a shockwave to erupted around him, blowing the three of them back.

Jr: (Okay which one to go after first.)

Jr sees everyone getting up off the ground a little dazed. He sees Bonnie is closest to him so he runs to her, getting behind her and got her into a hold.

Robert: Stan he's there! Shoot him!

Stan: With pleasure. *Takes aim*

Bonnie: No wait!

But it was too late and Stan fires a blast of ice at both of them. The blast causes a bit of blue smoke around them making it hard to see.

Robert: Did you get him!

Stan moves to where he fired the blast, but when he got there he only sees Bonnie in a block of solid ice.

Stan: Damn it! No, he's still here be careful.

Junior moves around the shadows like a silent batman and appears behind Robert.

Jr: She should stayed a giant right?

Stan: There he is!

Stan takes another shot, heading straight for Robert.

Robert: No, no-

The blast hit Robert caging him in ice like Bonnie, but it still missed Jr.

Stan: Damn it. I won't stand for this Jr! Come out and fight me like a man!

Jr: I prefer to be smart, i am stronger and smart. you know what these two things make me Stan? makes me be like BATMAN!

Just as he said that Jr comes out of the shadows behind Stan, knock away his weapon, and karate chops him in the neck, knocking him out. Making Jr the only one in the area standing.

Roger: And we have a winner forks.

Stewie: Its folks you dingus and Damm the guy sure make some awesome movement there, trully a batman in the matter.

"Sup guys I'm back. I see you're done, so let me just fix everyone and everything."

Everyone who was hurt or pretty much dead are back and normal. The ones who had super powers only for the dare get no more power and the characters no need it for the dares are gone now as the get back to the same place.

Donna: Oh good. I'm back to a normal human again.

Stan: Aww but I like my ice blaster.

''You still stole he man sword from Peter and the ring you still have it somewere''

Stan: I let them At C.I.A

''Stupid''

Roger: Choose a dare that makes him suffer.

''Maybe i show you all an alternative dimension of american dad with a word that put fear in souls...Kloger

Stan: *Gasp*

Stewie: I don't get it.

Chris: Me neither.

 **Limesmile**

 **I dare jr to wear a pair of sunglasses and use his Luke Cage powers to save his father, Cleveland from a gang of bikers(and stay around enough to hear an unbiased opinion about Jr from Cleveland)**

 **I dare Peter and Donna to do a foursome with Lois and Cleveland.**

 **I dare all the male cast to follow any command given by the female cast, this is the last time you girls will be able to do something like this make it count.**

Peter: Oh wow! This sure sounds what i really need.

Cleveland: I need the sunglasses.

Gwen: You all will see what we will order.

Donna: Of course you would say that.

Roger: Hahaha Yeah,we are all so bold.

"Let see Cleveland should be getting robbed any moment now. So you better get moving Jr."

A black portal opens up and sucked Jr in. Dropping him hard and a dark alley.

Jr: Oww. *Rubs head*

He then felt something land on his lap.

"Don't forget your glasses."

Jr: *Huff* (These do look really nice.)

Putting his new sunglasses on he then hears some voices near. Getting up and going to the source he quickly finds his father being surrounded by a bunch of men in biker gear.

Cleveland: Now fellas I don't want any trouble.

Gang member 1: Just give us your money and we won't hurt you. Much. Hahaha!

Gang member 2: Maybe he hides all the money on his fat.

Cleveland: Hey i am not fat enough to do that and ouch! you hurt my feelings.

Gang member: Like we give a fuck.

Jr: Well I give a fuck.

The whole group turns to see Jr standing there with his glasses on looking as intimate as possible.

Jr: Sup bitches? i am going to count to three and in the count of one i want you to let go of my daddy.

All the bikers looked at each other and started laughing.

Gang member 4: Yo you hear this punk?

Jr: three

In the count of three he throws one of those green magical attacks Cage uses right on their heads like three times.

Three guys go down to the ground knocked out. The rest stare in shock and fear at what just happen.

Jr: So anyone else wants to stay? And get rekt?

All the other bikers quickly ran away, fearing the boy's powers. While Jr helped his father up.

Jr: You okay?

Cleveland: Meh good job Junior.

In that moment Peter,Donna,Lois and Cleveland were now in a private room in few seconds.

Cleveland: Hey what is the big deal?

''Its orgy time Cleveland, and you all gotta give me a good show, a lot of sex needs to be done got it?''

Lois: Dammit this again? Why alwys this?

Cleveland: But I love my wife.

''I know you love her enough to never sleep with other womans BUT forget about that now ok?''

Just before Cleveland said anything Donna step in by putting her hand on his shoulder.

Donna: Don't bother Cleveland. This guy doesn't listen to anyone.

"You know it."

Donna: Don't worry I'm cool with it. We can do each other first if it will make you use to it. Since he said orgy we gotta switch back and forth during it anyway

Cleveland: I guess that's fine.

The two of them begin to take each other clothes off.

Peter: Bout time we had sex again, huh? *Stripping*

Lois: Your just saying that because its the only thing you can think off.

Peter: Hey i got a new dick and i want to put it to use ok? Now strip already Lois, i will make you have a true orgasm.

Lois: (Like you haven't said that one before.)

After getting naked Peter grab Lois rubbing over her enlarge tits.

Peter: Man, I should really thank the guy who dares you get new breasts.

Lois just rolls her eyes.

Peter: Hey I got an idea. Lay down.

Lois: What you want to do it just plain regular style?

Peter: Trust me.

Not sure what was going on Lois did as she was told and lay on the floor with her legs spread out with Peter between them. She was caught off guard when Peter just throws his face at her pussy and put his mouth over it. Lois throw her head back as she felt his tongue dance all over her pink folds.

Lois: Oh my~

Cleveland and Donna were busy having their own party with them 69ing each other. Donna happily sucking Cleveland's cock while he eats her out like a pro.

Cleveland face was totally covered by the amazing hugeness that it was Donna booty now, it makes him as hard as he could and he need to try and not cumming right away, Peter was also giving the best he could now then other times, maybe because it was much more sexy of a situation then before.

Lois: Woah Peter i never saw you trying so hard to pleasure me.

Peter didn't stop to say anything instead begin to add to her pleasure by sticking two fingers inside her.

Lois: Oh! YES!

He begins pumping them in and out. After a while, he added a third finger to the mix. Then a fourth. Soon Lois was at her limited.

Lois: Oh, Oh Peter! OHHHHH GOD! OOOOHHHHH!

Peter lick up all the fluids she was spraying out.

Peter: So how was that for an orgasm?

Lois couldn't talk, her eyes were half open as it is.

Peter: Aww, what's the matter? Are you done already? I didn't know one time was all you can take.

Somehow finding the strength, Lois sat up after coming down from her high.

Lois: *Pant* Get over here tongue boy. I'll show you a good time.

Meanwhile that Donna was riding Cleveland Dick like crazy in cowgirl position.

Donna: OHH yeah! i want it balls deep and dry all your seed out.

Cleveland: Ohhh god! Donna you are such a huge booty slut, your making me crazy ahhnnnnnn.

The black man double cums inside his wife pussy.

Peter: Argh! Ah! You...done yet?

Peter was thrusting his cock deep into Lois as she lay on her side and took it.

Lois: Nope. Agh! Ohhh. Right there! Yeah! Mess my insides up with your fat dick!

Peter: You like my fat suasage dont you?

Lois: Ohh yes Peter! Im so glad your dick is finally the dick i love. Fat,huge and can feel it!

Soon the both of them have a wonderful orgasm, with Peter filing Lois up with his cum.

''Great job guys. now change your girls''

Donna: Great job Honey.

Cleveland gave his wife a sweet kiss and watch her walk over to Peter. Lois got up and did the same but not without Peter giving her a nice slap on the ass.

Peter: Enjoy your break. We'll be finishing this later when we get home.

All Lois did in response was give a wink letting him know she'll be back. Going over to Cleveland she sat down next to him. While his dick was hard and ready the man had a nervous look on him seeing one of his best friends wife naked in front of him.

Cleveland: H-Hey Lois. You um...ready to do this?

She nods.

Lois: It's fine Cleveland, I know you're being forced to do this. But everything will go back to normal soon so let's just go at, huh? For the one time?

Cleveland: Yeah. For the one time.

Peter: (wow i am going to fuck Cleveland Hot wife now, such huge ass only for me, better not say out loud to Lois) Hey think you can handle a dick bigger then your husband?

Donna: Dont think i am some amateur girl when the thing is sex with huge dicks.

Peter: Oh yeah? Think you can take it up the ass?

Donna gives Peter a flashy smirk and proceeds to bends her body all the way down with her hands touching the floor, and her ass sticking up and out.

Donna: Try me.

Peter eagerly gets behind her and line his stiff cock just right. Then with a powerful thrust goes into her tight butthole. Donna winces a bit at the big member going in her but tries not to show it. Peter is meanwhile in bliss at the feeling of her ass around him.

Peter: Ahh...oh damn. Now that's a tight fit.

Meanwhile Lois was giving Cleveland a titfuck with her amazing boobs and blowjob at the same time,then when he was moaning loudly she stop it and start giving him a reverse cowgirl ride.

Cleveland: OHH SHIT! y-your going to fast.

Lois: That's the point! Ah! Just cum already!

Lois began moving her hips around in circles on Cleveland adding as much pleasure as she can to him. Deciding to not just sit there anymore and wanted to enjoy this while it last Cleveland sat up and reached around to Lois's front to grab her breasts. He started playing with her nipples as he moves his hips in sync with hers. Over to Peter and Donna. The former was pounding the black woman harder and harder as he held onto her hips. Donna couldn't believe the stamina of the man as he kept going almost like he was trying to break her. She was sure she had cum once or twice during the whole thing. Soon his cock started to twitch as he was getting closer to his release. He quickly pulled out to yell.

Peter: Open your mouth now!

He blows a massive load out to Donna face covering all in white as she swallows a good amount of that.

Peter: Ahnnnn, onhhhnh! im Done and it was amazing and sooo good!

Cleveland now Lois on all fours as he fucked hard. His dick going in and out of her at great speeds.

Lois: Oh God! Oh Fuck! I'm gonna...ANNNGGG!

As Lois had her orgasm Cleveland pulled out, put his cock between her cheeks and let out his own seed over her back. When he was done he went limp and slug against her.

Cleveland: I...I think I'm done too for now.

''Dear god you guys sure made a mess, I gotta clean this up so you all will do the girls orders for a little while so we can go on''

Stan: We got to take orders now?

Jr: This day is getting worst is worst I feel.

Stewie: Oh please what can they do?

All the girls look at each other and grin.

Lois: Peter, get over here and give me a back rub!

Francine: Stan, rub my feet.

Peter: Like I would ever-

The fat man body begins to move and he starts by laying Lois down on her front and uses his hands to massage her back. The same happens to Stan when he goes to give his wife a foot rub.

Donna: Now i guess its time for you to exercise for real cleveland. Your fat and now get down and do 20 push ups and sit ups.

The black man body does as his wife says and gets down on the floor to do the exercises.

Hayley: Steve my throat is sore. I need you and Roger to make me a drink.

Steve: Dammit!

Roger: Now i gotta obey this Bitch?

Despite their whining, the alien and nerd bodies still follow Hayley's orders. This went on for while with all the guys doing smiler chores the women assigned to them.

"Alright everyone I'm back. I clean up everything so ladies your time of control is up."

Lois: It was just getting good.

Meg: I was going to ask Peter to kill himself.

 **Dragon Rider 66**

 **peter, I dare you to go through a new york city infested with groups upon groups of breeding bulls and try your best not to get caught by them. if you do...well I think you'll remember.**

 **steve I dare you to have a crazy hot(the sexy kind, not the other kinds just in case) Japanese bath with hiko, crystal, Francine, and akiko and you have to do all their holes at least once.**

 **neil, I dare you to go through a montage of a college course of sex taught by quagmire and than have a hot threesome with connie and meg.**

 **and for a grand finale, I dare peter and stan to make a giants 30ft solid gold statue of the author in his honor with a solid gold sign of this story's name. and then they have to retake every last dare involving them, especially the painful ones.**

Peter: Oh god no.

Meg: Never mind. This is better.

Peter: You guys aren't really gonna do this right? I mean you saw what that last bull did to me!?

"Then you better hope you get caught. Bye."

A black portal opens up and sucks Peter into it. His screams fading away as he disappears.

"Now that's he's been taken care of it's your turn, Steve. Don't worry I got the girls are horny and slutty for you."

Another portal appears and takes Steve into it super quick.

"Now for some tv."

A big tv appears for all to see. On it we see Steve dropping down from the portal flat on his back on the floor of a fogging bath house.

Steve: Ow. He should really watch where he drops people when he teleports them.

Steve gets up but notices that his clothes are gone and instead is just wearing a towel. A bunch of giggles was heard near him. Slowly the fog starts to die down as it uncovers a big tub of hot water with naked 3 girls in it.

Back to the void room.

"Wait, 3? Oh, that's right. Francine, you need to get in there. See ya."

Francine: Wait, what-

Francine is quickly sucked in by a portal near her and on screen, we see it dropped her into the hot water, naked.

"Ah better."

"Then you better hope you get caught. Bye." (not get caught you mean)

Steve: Ohh yeah! Now ladies wanna have sex with a speedstar? if you are confused its better to just embrace it and get to fucking. you too mom.

That was all that was needed to be said to the three girls who reached out and grab Steve to pull the boy into the water and began to kiss all over him. Meanwhile, Francine was over there groaning in disapproval.

Francine: Are we really doing this, having sex with my son again?

"You did it once you can do it again."

Francine just sighs and move over to Steve and the girls. Pushing past the other she heading straight for her son. Or more so his cock by the way she reaches down and grabbed it. Surprising Steve with her boldness but he likes it none the less.

She knows how much a good fucking makes dicks feel but she mostly start by using her mouth and try putting all of it inside her throat.

It starts off slow at first but as she soon picks up the pace bobbing her head on the boy's rod. Her pretty red lips sliding back and forth Steve member.

Steve: Oh! You pretty good with your mouth mom. I wonder if you do this a lot. Ah!

Steve felt something around one of his balls and look down to see Akiko sucking on his nuts. A total time of three minutes of this the boy felt his balls clench as he needed to unload his contents.

Steve: I-It's coming you guys!

Soon a couple shots of cum came out for Francine and Akiko to lick up off of the boy's dick.

"You're not done yet."

As soon as it had cum, Steve penis was already back up and looked stronger than ever.

Steve: Hell yeah!

Steve watched as his mother got on top of him and slowly sink her body down taking the mighty pole in her.

Steve: Gah! Shit it so tight!

Francine: Agh! N-No...You're just really big.

She begins moving her hips, the fact that she was already very wet after that little blowjob help her for taking more of her son into her as they fucked.

Meanwhile his mom was fucking his dick and enjoying more then she should crysyal decides to shapeshift into Francine and statt rubbing her big boobs on his back. Akiko is kissing Steve mouth and hiko is using one of the boy hands to masturbate her. They all wanted the pole inside them.

And soon they all got it. After Francine rode him to climax Steve grab Akiko and laid her down getting between her legs and ramming his cock into her again and again. It finally ended when they both cum at the same time, but it wasn't over for him yet as Hiko took over jumping on his dick and rode him. Moving her hips in circles and just riding the heck out of him. At one part Steve flip them over so he was on top and had her in a kinda handstand with his cock drilling into her till he exploded his cream. Last was Crystal the alien. She wanted to change things up so she turns into Janet, Donna sister. She wanted anal so Steve gives it to her shoving his cock right in her tight little asshole. Fucking her on the floor, on the wall, in the water. Till finally, he pops inside her. Ending the awesome sex party. A portal opens and Steve and Francine are drop back.

Steve: AHNNG! This was so refreshing. I love my life baby.

"Glad you like it Steve"

Meg: Can we see how peter is doing?

Stewie: Probally got raped by the bulls.

Francine: Eww! gross!

"Knowing him. That's more than likely."

The tv turns light up to make every turns to it. And everyone gasps at what's on it. Two bulls were now on top of a naked Peter with one having his...

Steve: Oh god! Off, off!

Stewie: My eyes!

Brain: I'm gonna be sick.

"Uhhh, yeah. Nobody needs to see that."

The is quickly tv shuts down. Giving everyone a chance to calm themselves and try to wash away the image in their minds.

"Better call him back."

A portal opens up to drop Peter in. Luckily now he was clothed, but he was on the ground hugging himself with his knees to his chest. A very terrorized look on his face.

Francine: Wow he has seen better days.

Haley: I think he needs a doctor.

Stand: Hayley. You go to a doctor for physical pain. Now him? I think a long time with a therapist is what he needs.

Jr: Good luck finding a shrink that can handle him.

"Lets all forget we see that and go to Neil dare now"

Lois: Good idea.

A portal drops in Quagmire into the void room.

Quagmire: I'm here again? Oh, does that mean I get to fuck another girl?

"Not this time Glen. I actually need you to teach Neil here some of your skills."

Quagmire gave a look at Neil to size him up.

Quagmire: This kid? Oh boy, that's gonna be tough.

"Well can you do it? Not that you have a choice if you want to leave."

Quagmire: Well, it won't be easy, but I have been with way worst. Is there room for us to use.

A suddenly appear on the wall.

"I went ahead and hook you up with any sex equipment you may need."

Quagmire: Alright then. Kid, come with me.

Neil: If this will teach me more about sex than hell yeah!

Both man and boy walked into the room and locked the door.

"Good news everyone you can take a break. So get yourself rested while they are in there."

In four hours later the door open and out walked Quagmire and Neil.

Neil face was like his Brain was open to new heights of sex skills and manners.

Neil: I SEE EVERYTHING.

Meg: So what? you are an expect at the quagmire style?

Quagmire: Kid, show them your stuff.

In lightning fast speed, Neil moved behind Meg, shoved his hand down the front of her pants, turn her head so their lips met. he begins to quickly play with her cunt slipping a finger inside. Meg moans into the kiss allowing him to stick his tongue in. It didn't more than two minutes for Meg to start having her orgasm.

Meg: Ohh...oh god! OHNNNNN!

she has her orgasm getting Neil fingers wet meanwhile his erect bog dick rubs her big booty and she falls on her knees as the ginger jewish boy licks the juice of his finger.

Neil: Thats rigjt i am the boss. Cant wait for more sex wirh you ladies si i show you

Connie notices that he looking straight at her now which makes her back up slowly.

Neil: Hey baby wants some of the Neil?

Just as he said that Connie was about to take off running with Neil after her.

Connie: Help! Get him away from me!

The others watch the two of them run around, Neil is close on Connie's heel about to catch her any minute.

Donna: Should we do something?

"Nah this is also part of the dare. But we can move along. We'll just leave them alone and let whatever happens, happen."

All the others turn away when Neil finally pushes Connie down and begins to strip her. Next second the sounds of moans and other sexual sounds are coming from their direction.

"Alright now for that gold statue of me."

Peter: I dont think i am in a good condition here to make a huge bad ass gold statue.

5h ago"Ugh, fine. Just because we need you for this I'll go ahead and erase your memories of the whole event."

3h agoMeg: But we still are gonna get the tape right?

2h ago"Of course. Now Peter looks at this real quick."

A floating white pen appears in front of Peter. When the fat man looked into it a flash with off in front of him causing the man to blink for a little before asking.

Peter: Hey what just happen?

"Oh nothing, just that you and Stan were just dared to build a statue of me."

Peter: Oh, okay. Well, might as well get to it.

"Here are some supplies that you two will need. Make it look good got it?"

Stan: Oh man.

While the two men got started, a video tape appears before Meg.

"There you go."

Meg: Nice.

Neil: Not done yet come here.

Moans were heard over by the side Neil and the girls were. Said nerd has just cum all over the two girls bodies after a rough night at sex. Both girls were knocked out unable to stand up. Neil, after getting his clothes on walked over to the rest of the group.

Neil: Hey everyone. What's going on?

"Just watching two suckers building me a statue. I see you're done with the girls."

Neil: Yeah I must have given them like, 30 orgasms

Stewie: Man i feel like nothing can stop us now.

"Well, I better clean them up than."

In flash the two girls, Connie and Meg were now clean up and their clothes fixed.

Stan: Boss. *Pant**pant* We're done.

"That actually looks pretty cool. Not bad boys."

Francine: This is a representation of all the shit you did to us.

''you mean how i made your lifes better? you know at sex for an example''

Donna: No!

''Sorry guys i am not feeling so good right now, i am a little lazy and i think this is all for now? thanks for participating and now go to hell or whatever''

Everyone is now gone to their respectives words after so many dares.

 **''Thanks to all the awesome dares guys, i think i not too much for doing all of them, especially now that i have a big headache and by the reason that i dont know if my friend Thesuperking has blocked me for real or that someone has hacked his account. i really hope it was by accident :(**

 **Maybe if i ever get back in shape i do a pos facts**


	18. Chapter 18 After That

Do you want to know what happened to all the characters that got dared? Well sounds like you have nothing better to do so ok.

 **Meg**

After her transformation Meg was the more sexy and attractive girl in school which made her very popular but she dint really give a crap about anyone at school since she won't forget all the shit they made her go and now forget just for popularity from people she despise. Looks like no man is going to touch dat ass or she will sure break your arm. Meg is very intelligent so she end up getting two jobs, one as a saxophone player where all the fans of the instrument could see the best of all that could play that. Also became a model from Swinsuits, pajamas and all sexy commercials. After she got enough money she moves out from her parents' house without thinking twice, now Meg has a big career ahead of her.

 **Peter**

Peter griffin is pretty much the same but the new is that now he can satisfied his wife in sex which he never really did in a long time, nothing better than give your wife some well-deserved orgasm so she will forget about all the crap you did for the day. Just tell his other wife's hahaha.

 **Lois**

The red hair woman has a hard time living with huge tits like back pain and waste more money on bigger Bras, she has a secret of secretly have sex with Brian from time to time when she is mad with Peter. after all she has to shut up and swallow the fact that peter got more wife's and wants to have sex with them all. So she tries to use Brian when she gets horny either by herself or because of peter stupid ring.

 **Chris**

The teenage boy decided he was too dump for really study so he tries to become an American football player and he was really good at it like his dad use to. Shove people out of the way and protect a ball? Easy to get in college. Right now he is in a relationship with Patty but sometimes he likes to jump off the fence and meet with.

 **Stewie**

The baby genius finally decided to put his genius to use and build a machine that control girls mind but he only uses on celebrities with best stacked bodies. Just ask Nick minaj and Iggy azalea...yeah they won't remember anything but Stewie and their booty's will remember the big D.

 **Brian**

After what happened Brian had all he wanted, he banged Lois and a bunch of other sexy milfs and girls very easy and now he had super powers. He gave up his writer caarer and now he has a job as a super heroe on quahog but different from other heroes he uses his power to impress chicks into having sex with him. I mean why not right?

 **Linda, Tanqueray, Gwen**

For Linda and Gwen it was hard to adjust the fact they were all married to Stan now but not much for Tanqueray. He tries his best at sex too so it doesn't suck as much? But Linda learns to enjoy since Stan allows Francine and her to have sex time which Francine is more than happy to do. Gwen sure dint expect to be a slave to Francine husband.

 **Tricia, Janet, Lana**

Lana is more of a woman that learns to enjoy sex so she dint care to be peter wife, she love his huge dick but it's not like she would give a fuck in things like paying something for him, only if he uses the dam horny ring, he don't know she still has sex with Brian and Chris from time to time. Janet really hated what happened to her but having Kim kardashian booty measures add to her own made her have an awesome booty power and with that together with her kids she has her own television show that competes with the kardashians and also has a rapper caeerer…she mostly shakes her ass and say some words, SEX SELLS. Tricia now talks normal and is married to huge dicked peter griffin, it's a disowner but she won't tell her mother the sex part with married.

 **Bonnie**

Bonnie does what she loves the most, SEX! She has become a porn actress and is a big shot on the porn entertaiment industry since her powers that give her the best qualities of body and to do all kinds of very sexual things that make you go crazy. Just don't ask Joe what he thinks about that. He was never the same after he saw her fucking four black dudes with ten inch dick each one, ever heard of four fuck? It's like double fuck but with FOUR! Hey at least she loves it and brings money to the table.

 **Neil**

The good Jewish nerd Finally had sex with with Meg in her more gorgeous form, had a huge dick and became the master of sex, not only that now he had Connie as his sexual anthro slave for his desires. Connie was now reason of laugher and has given in to Neil plenty of times to become a brainless horny whore for sex.

 **Stan**

After Stan has gave some of the weapons he got from his adventure they got him as a very awesome dude who brought fictional and functional weapons and now he works in the same place as bullock and has a lot of sex wife's at his disposal. Aint that the dream?

 **Francine**

Francine has had sex with a dog, her own son, an alien and fucked an alien. Such a dirty slut she was. She hates the fact that she has to accept Stan new wife's one of them being her sister but when she acts all normal looking she fucks with Roger all day long in the loft when Stan is not home as payback.

 **Roger**

Roger had an idea as selling his own purple alien sperm as the most strong and really working aphrodisiac. Is your relationship terrible in bed? Your marriage is by one piece because you can't make your partner horny for get it on? Well then get a taste? Then get some of Coronel Roger Creamy purple goo! It will get your girl wet as a lake and your man as hard as a rock! One spoon is enough to go nuts. And that's how most of people in town and other countries are swallowing alien sperm without even knowing but HEY! He is making money by making people horny is that so wrong?

 **Steve and Hayley**

The brother and sister kind of became the a super hero duo to protect the town from any major crime and in the free time Steve fucks his slaves all the time and asks Crystal to turn into porn stars and celebrities for sex. Hayley smokes some pubic hair marijuana and has sex with Jeff.

 **Donna**

Donna had hard times adjusting to her new extra thick gigantic ass that wobbles every time she walks, the only one who got good in that was Cleveland who got the best sexy wife now. Rallo things she got fat and Dont ask Roberta about what happened in their time captive she just wants to forget about it. Kind of hard to forget when living proof that it really happened is your mom huge phat ass fucking with Cleveland in the night almost making the ceiling break.

Well this is it a quick and done part where i make up what happened to some of the characters.


End file.
